Agent Titanium part one: WPA
by Maelstrom-Pulse
Summary: [read note]New girl comes to school&Odd falls for her.But there's some deadly secrets to her past and future.Can the CL gang figer this girl out&what are these gates& the W.P.A?Whats the secret to Lyoko?Pairing OXOC some UXY JXA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just decited to re-make it. So I can alos change the tital to Agent Titanium Part one: W.P.A. YAY! Thats the only thing good about this. Bad is...I LOSE ALL MY OTHER REVIEWS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Well, thats okay I guess. (sighs) This story might turn out to be a three part story or maybe four part...I dunno...Anyway! All the other chap.s 1 to chap. 15 were already on Agent Titanium...Yeah... Anyway! Read on readers! **


	2. Boarding Plane

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. And all. Anyway the first chapter is kinda a prologue and kinda not. It really gives you the idea some one is coming to France. Please R&R. And I don't own Code Lyoko. And mind the grammar when the charters talk. The new kid doesn't have good grammar. R&R!**

**This story is dedicated to: **

**Alison Chang**

**? P.O.V **

_"You know what you have to do, right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"As soon as you find it call me! Got it!"_

_"Yes..." I said softly._

_"What!"_

_"Yes sir!" I yelled._

_"That's more like it!"_

_I looked at the ground. I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. I had been talking French lessons and all for this one trip. But when I was informed that I was to look for something at the last minute, I had lost interest like I always did when I was being pushed in to doing something. Now I didn't want to leave America and I really didn't want to leave my home state, Texas. I was being forest to leave my friends and make new ones that might not even be from the same country as me. I was thinking deeply about this when my name was yelled loudly in my ear._

_"Al! Can you hear me?"_

_"Oww! Dang it Grayson! Yua gotta yell like dat!"_

_"To get you to pay hear me out, yes! And please, brush up on your grammar!"_

_"I can't help it!" I said stomping my foot on the ground "Where yua think I grew up, huh?"_

_"Whatever, just stay out of trouble ok. You have a knack for it."_

_"And you just noticed that?" I smirked pulling my ball cap down to where my brown eyes were barely visible. I always did that when I felt tough. Then my flight was called._

_"Pairs, France boarding"_

_"Well that's you."_

_"Yup..." _

_"Look, when you get there a women in a black and red dress will be waiting for you. She will take you from there." said Grayson "Then she will in role you into a boarding school." I nodded. Then, I turned to leave when Grayson put his hand on my right shoulder. I didn't feel it until I was being pulled to a halt. _

_"Al..." said Grayson. I must of had a nervous look on my face because he gave me a comforting look. Or what he thought was a comforting look. "You'll do fine. You will find new friends. Trust me." He smiled. I fake smiled back._

_"Bye." I said softly. Then I got on the plane and left Texas._


	3. New Kid

A/N: Ok, I guess you could call this my first chapter. And mind the grammar when the new kid talks. Remember, she doesn't speak good grammar. I will tell almost all the chapters by switching between the charters P.O.V. Read, review, enjoy! And I don't mind flames!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the charters. But I do own the new girl. Read, review, enjoy!**

**Odds P.O.V**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I were fighting five hornets, three crabs, and two mega tanks. Aileta was hiding behind a tree. Waiting for one of us to tell her to go. Yumi had killed one of her hornets she was fighting and Ulrich and one of his doubles was fighting their crabs. I had the mega tanks. I kept dogging and trying to hit them but it just wouldn't work. Ulrich told Aileta to run. She was heading my way and I still hadn't cleared the way.

" No!" I yelled " Not yet!"

Aileta stopped running. The mega tank saw her and turned away from me. It rolled over to her. I yelled to Aileta to move. She moved right on time. The mega tank missed her by an inch. It turned to her and followed her. I rolled in it way a shot at it.

" Laser arrow!" It hit it right on target. " All right!"

" Nice shot Odd. Now get Aileta to the tower!" said Jeremy.

" Oh, all right Einstein chill. I get your precious Aileta to the tower!" I laughed.

"ODD!" he yelled.

Then I turned to find the other mega tank. Right when I turned to Aileta it appeared behind her.

" Aileta look out!" Jeremy yelled. I jumped at her, pushing her out of the way.

" What would you do without me?" I asked her. She giggled. I got up off her and helped her up. She said a small thanks to me and ran behind a tree. I turned to the mega tank and got low to the ground. I was getting ready for it to fire at me so I could to my usual fly in the air trick and destroy it.

" Come on and get me you bowling ball. I'm not scared!" I said to it. It attacked and missed of course. I did my little trick and shot a laser arrow at it. That made it roll back and it also made me roll too. Then I popped up from my roll.

"I'm on a roll today!" I said rolling again.

"Nice job Odd," Yumi laughed.

"Same to you," Aileta ran into the tower.

"What are our life points Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

" Ulrich 70, Yumi 80, and Odd 90! It's been a while scents that's happened."

" I'm the man! Oh, I'm the man!" I said in a singsong voice while doing a victory dance. I started to get in Ulrich's face. We had challenged each other to see who would have the most points before time was put back.

" I won! You lost! Hahahaha! In your face!" I sang. He had done that to me one time and now I was doing it back.

" Oh, shut up Odd!" he yelled in my face. I heard Yumi laugh. I just stuck my tongue at him. Then we returned to the past.

School was just as boring as before the XANA attack. Until, Yumi stayed for dinner and told us some thing I thought was interesting.

" Guess what I heard?" she said to us as she sat down next to Ulrich.

" What?" he asked.

" A new kid is coming to school tomorrow, and she is from the other side of the world."

" Let me guess, America?" asked Jeremy.

"Yup! And the new kid is a girl." Said Yumi.

I looked up from my tray. They all looked at me.

" Why do your eyes light up like Christmas lights when we say new girl?" asked Ulrich. I shrugged.

" New girl!" said Jeremy. They laughed. I gulped down my drink.

" Well, she is 13. So, Odd you might have a chance." Said Yumi.

" Cool!" I said excitedly.

I had a weird dream that night. Kinda like a vision. It started with Mrs. Hertz introducing the new girl. Then it went all black. Then I heard gunfire and screams and sirens. But I didn't see anything. Then I heard someone yell my name, yet I didn't recognize the voice. It was a girl. Then I heard a sound like someone in a metal armor. Next, I heard pulsations. Then something scared me so bad I woke up screaming! But I couldn't remember the part that scared me.

" ODD!" Ulrich yelled. He was standing next to my bed with a scared look on his face. " You ok!"

I was breathing heavily. I felt cold sweat run down my face. Then the door swung open and made me jump. It was Jim.

" What happened?" he looked very startled. Ulrich was just staring at me.

" Yeah Odd, what happened buddy," he said in a soft voice.

" I…I … I." I couldn't think. Then I finally thought of something to say.

" Just a dream…" I said softly.

"What!" said Jim.

" A dream, just a dream." Said Ulrich looking relived. Jim left and Ulrich ask me what happened. I told him all I could remember.

" Strange…" he said after I was done. " Maybe it was something you ate that gave you the bad dream. I don't know buddy." I didn't know either.

" It was a dream Odd, now go to sleep. Try not to think about it and go to sleep. Ok?" he said to me. But I couldn't go to sleep. No madder how hard I tried.

_What did that dream mean? _I thought. _There has to be some meaning to it. Doesn't there?_ I was racking my brain so bad it hurt. _Oh Odd, just go to sleep. It was just a stupid dream. Just… a… dream._

" Yeah, a dream. Just… a… stupid…dream…" muttered sleepily. Then I fell to sleep.

The next day in Mrs. Hertz class she introduced the new girl.

" Class, we have a new student today. Ally would you like it introduce your self?"

Then a very pretty girl came in the room. She had long golden brown hair that went about to mid back. She had a piece of hair that went right across her right eye. She also had a red bandana on her head. She had a good tan and was stocky. She also had a good figure. She was wearing a shirt that was four inches up from her belly button. It was white and said " EVERYTHING IS BIGGER IN TEXAS!" in orange letters. Over it she had a plain fennel shirt that was red, blue, orange, white, a lighter blue, and black. She was wearing blue gene short shorts that looked like they had been cut short. She had brown boots on and fine legs. Along with a fine body. _Man, she is pretty! _That was all I could think.

" Hey! My name is Ally Davison," she said. She had a southern accent. " I'm from Texas and I'm only 13." Then Mrs. Hertz told her to sit next to me! As she walked over to me, every boy stared at her.

She sat down and looked at me. She said a quite "hi" and pulled out a note pad and started to draw a horse. Man, was she good at drawing!

" You are really good." I said.

" Thanks," she said not looking up. " I have been drawing for a long time."

" You have? Well, I not as good as you are. I mean, wow you are very good. No way I can beat that." I saw her blush. She cut an eye at me. Then she turned her whole head my way.

" You like art?" she asked. I nodded. I really couldn't deny that. I loved art. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when I nodded.

" I like it too. More like love it!" she said. She had laughing, reckless, soft, and lively dark brown eyes. Her face look ever so soft and so did her hair. Her hair was wavy and was very pretty on her. I was glad to hear she loved art. That was one thing we already had in common.

" Class, I will be right back. You all better behave your selves." Said Mrs. Hertz. As soon as she left the room everyone started talking to one another. Ulrich and Jeremy turned around to talk with Ally and me.

" So, you are from Texas, huh?" asked Ulrich. She nodded.

" How is it there?" asked Jeremy.

" Nice. It is a bit like here, some of the places there any way. Now before yua ask," she said looking at me right as I opened my mouth. " There are places where we ride horses and all. That was where I grew up. In the countryside." It was weird because I was going to ask if they rode horse and all.

" Who are ya'll guys, huh?" Ally asked. " I know he's Odd. But who are ya'll two?" She pointed at Ulrich and Jeremy.

" Oh, how rude of us.My name is Ulrich."

" And I am Jeremy."

" Sorry for the rudeness of my friends Ally," I said eyeing them playfully. I heard her giggle.

" Oh, it's ok! Ya'll got better manners than the boys were I come from." She laughed. " Oh by the way, my names Ally if you didn't listen to Mrs. Hertz."

" You looked pretty nervous when you came in. But once you sat down the nervousness looked like it went away." Said Jeremy.

" I was. It is the first time I have moved to a new school. Not to mention a new country!" she looked at her hands. " You'll might find this weird but…oh never mind!"

" No. Tell us, we are all ears." I said.

" Well, I was scared of making new friends. Or not making any at all. Weird huh?" she looked nervous waiting for our answer. I did understand why she was nervous. She had come from a country on the other side of the world. I could really see why.

" Oh that's ok!" said Ulrich.

" How about you eat lunch with us today. You could be our new friend!" I asked. She looked surprised. She then nodded and said yes to the idea.

At lunch, Ally met and talked to Yumi and they became friends immediately. I think Ally and I were hitting it off good. She would laugh at all of my jokes and would crack some herself. Then we went to go sit and talk on one of the benches. She got to tell us more about Texas and how her school was back in Texas.Then we got into walking in the park. Yumi and Ally walked away for a second. Then we heard Yumi yell the rest of our names.

"Look!" she said pointing at Ally. She had a whole gang of boys around her. They were really messing with her. One boy was saying not to mess with a Davison. Then she got to where she was acting nice to them. Then she walked up to their leader and acted like she was flirting with him then she punched him in the gut.

" Don't touch me again! Got it!" then she walked to us and Ulrich and I gave her a high five.

" That guy didn't know what was coming to him!" said Ulrich. Then we heard a boy yell out " Don't mess with a Davison! They aren't tough cookies. They are tough pieces of metal!" Ally turned and smiled at this. Then walked on. As we walked she talked about what happened. Then I looked at Ulrich and a hand came around and covered my mouth and one covered his.

" I GOT YOU NOW KID!" I was scared half to death.


	4. New Gates

A/N: Ha ha! I made a cliffy! Anyway! Ally is a mixed copy of my friend Alison and I. Ally has brown hair like me and dark brown eyes like Alison. But Ally's eyes are not like Alison's. Ally's eyes are reckless, laughing, and lively (as said by Odd). Alison's are sweet, kind, and soft. I guess you could say my eyes are reckless, laughing, lively, and kind eyes. I guess. Alison is smart, kind, pretty, short, and a good friend. Ally is creative, reckless, funny, a wise cracker, loyal, charming, and smart! I am reckless, a wise cracker, loyal, smart, and ex. Ally is a Texan like me too. But Alison is Chinese. So… oh why do you care. Lets just get on with the story shall we? Mind the grammar please! Oh, in this Chapter you find out more about Ally. But a lot of Qs pop up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. But I do own Ally and Johnny.

Chap. 3

Ulrich P.O.V

I was scared have to death! I could feel the color drain from my face. Then the hand sided off my mouth to the top of my head.

" Ha ha ha ha! I scared you two!" laughed the person who had covered my mouth and Odds. I looked at Ally. She had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"Scare them something awful why don't yua Johnny!" she yelled.

"Well Al, I already did!" the boy who I guessed was Johnny said.

" Got that right!" gasped Odd. He was as white as a sheet a notebook paper. I guess I was as white as him. I turned to see who was there. It was a tall muscular boy with red hair and a lot of freckles. He was the boy that was saying not to mess with a Davison. He had light blue eyes that were very lively. He looked about 16 or 15.

" Sorry kids. Didn't mean to make yua dat scared." He had a southern accent just like Ally. He rubbed Odds head and mine.

"Well yua have all ways done a good'ol job of it." Said Ally.

" So," said Johnny letting go of Odd and me. " How have yua been?"

" Good,"

" Well, yua have gotten prettier scene the last time I saw yua" he said taking Ally's hand and kissing it. She blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Oh, Johnny this is Jeremy," she pointed at Jeremy. Johnny shook his hand. " The boy with the brown hair is Ulrich," Johnny shook my hand too. "And the blonde headed boy is Odd," Johnny laughed when hearing Odds name.

"Does your name fit yua?" he asked while shacking Odds hand. The color in Odds face was back.

"Yup! All the way!" I said. Odd cut an eye at me and smiled.

Before Ally could introduce Yumi, Johnny was walking over to her.

" And who is this?" he said with quite interest. Ally let Yumi introduce herself.

" I'm Yumi," she said.

" Well, I have finally met a girl that is just as pretty as Ally." Johnny said taking Yumi's hand and kissed just like he did Ally. Yumi blushed. I felt anger build up in side. But it kinda faded when Ally slapped him on the back of the head.

"Quit trying to hook girls man! What if I told Mary, huh?" She smiled.

"Oh no Ally! Please don't tell!" he was pleading to her.

"Alright, I wont! Just behave!" He nodded. Then his cell phone rang and he left.

"He is the most annoying person yua will evera meet in you'll life. I am telling yua! God…" said Ally watching him leave with any annoyed expression on her face.

"How do you know him?" asked Jeremy.

" He is the exboyfriend of my friend Carry,"

"Who is Mary?" I asked.

"His older sis. She tries to keep him in line and away for hooking girls. She is a weapon for me and my friends on him! It's pretty funny."

We walked back to the benches in the school grounds. We were telling Ally about school when I heard a very annoying voice.

"Hey," It was Sissi. She was walking up to us and I figured she would call me "Ulrich dear" again. But to my surprise she didn't.

" New girl," Ally got up and walked up to Sissi. Ally looked like she was sizing Sissi up. When she was done, Ally had a small smile on her face. I wondered if she sized Sissi up right. She sized us up really well.

"I can show you around." Said Sissi. " Become your friend and tell you what people are not good to hang around." She looked around Ally to us. Ally turned to us and her grin got wider. Her eyes weren't sparkling their usual sparkle. They looked kinda dark and sinister. She turned to be where she could see both Sissi and us.

"Well, umm. Lets first met each other, huh?"

"Once you know who I am there is no way you can turn my offer down." Ally had her hand out, but when she heard Sissi say that she pulled her hand back.

"Why?"

" See, I am the pretties, smartest, and coolest girl in school! That's why." Sissi said "And the people right there, aren't good friends." She said looking at us. " Oh, and my name is Sissi." Ally had a disgusted look on her face for a second. Then it went away as fast as it came. She put her hand out again smiling. Sissi tried to grab Ally's hand but she pulled her hand back again. Then Ally put her right hand close to her face.

"This is what we do were I come from. And I want to see if you're smart enough to figure it out." Said Ally. Then she spit in her hand and put it out again. Sissi pulled her hand back in disgust.

"Yua get it?" Ally asked still smiling. There was a confused look on Sissi's face. I think she was debating with her self if she should shake Ally's hand or not.

"Apparently not." Ally said letting her arm drop. "How bout this?" She spit right next to Sissi's feet. Sissi jumped back a little.

"I guess not." Ally's smile went away and her face turned angry. "Fine, I will tell yua what it means! It means I decline your offer! I can already tell that yua are a selfish brat, a snob, and I could go on and on bout yua but I have had enough of looken at your face!" Ally was getting up in her face. "And yua are most defiantly not the _prettiest _girl in school. I would say Yumi," she pointed at her, "is the prettiest girl in this school!" I saw Yumi blush. To me, Yumi was the prettiest girl in school. No doubt about it. But I am pretty sure Odd was thinking Ally was. I could just tell.

"And if we were where I came from, then when yua said what yua just said bout them, they would have the right to come up and slug yua a couple of times. And it wouldn't matter if a boy slugged a girl or vice-versa, they wouldn't get into trouble for it!" Sissi eyes got a little bigger at this. Ally turned to leave. But she stopped and turned around to face Sissi again.

"Oh, and just a fair warning." she got right back into Sissi's face. "If yua really get into my grill sometime and I mean just a little under it. I will and am not afraid to bumble yua to a pulp. I have done it before! I can do it again!" Sissi looked terrified at this. Why wouldn't she be? Ally was a muscular girl with eyes that when mad can scare the crap out of you. The way they were when she was talking to Sissi scared me, which is one thing for sure. I am pretty sure it did to everyone else too. Ally spit at Sissi again.

"Now get out of here yua little maggot!" Ally yelled. Sissi got out of there fast. Ally spit again and turned to us.

"Pest!" Ally muttered. We all started whopping and hollering.

"Way to go Al!" said Odd. She sat down next to him on the ground.

"God!" said Yumi "you are so cool!"

"You are definitely our friend now!" said Jeremy.

"Yeah, you can scare Sissi away!" Odd laughed.

"Do you talk like that in Texas?" I asked. She nodded.

"You have beaten some one before?" asked Yumi in surprise. Ally laughed.

"That was just talk! I have gotten close to before. But I have never done that! I'm not violent!" Ally said.

"Oh, really?" said Odd getting close to her face. She pushed his head away. She had pushed him so hard he had fallen over. We all laughed. Ally is cool. She does listen to you really good. I could already tell she would be a good friend. Yumi and her were really beginning to become friends. I could tell Jeremy liked her too. And you could really tell Odd liked her. They kinda act alike. But, Ally is more physically jumpy and happy. She can make you laugh the most when she is imitating someone. She stared imitating Sissi. Then, she went on telling us a story about three of her friends in Texas. Boy, was it funny! As she was telling us some of it, she started to walk on her hands on the top of a bench! She would flip off sometimes and get back on and walk right on it with out a problem! Then we got to walk Yumi home. On the way back, Ally had kicked up an empty coke can that was on the sidewalk and was juggling it on her knees and her feet.

"You play soccer?" Odd asked. She smiled at him.

"No doubt about that!" she laughed, "Do yua?"

"Yup! And Ulrich is a pro at it!" said Odd. I smiled.

"Oh, really," she kicked the can at me. I balanced it on my foot for a second then kick it to Odd. He did the same but then kicked it back to Ally.

"Do yua play Jeremy?" Ally asked. He shook his head.

"Not as good as them. I'm not good at all. Don't kick the can at me!" he said.

"Okay! Chill man!" Ally kicked it back to Odd, and Ally, Odd and I kick it to one another all the way back to school. When we were in school grounds Ally managed to get it on her head, with out using her hands, and she made it roll down her arm to her elbow and then she popped it off her elbow and it flew right into a trashcan.

" You like to so off, don't you?" said Odd with a smile.

"Yup!" she nodded and laughed.

We were walking back to our dorms and Ally was going to show us were hers was. She was walking the way you would walk to Odds dorm and mine. She turned to us, as if sensing how curious we were.

"So, were yawls rooms" she asked.

"Mine and Ulrich's is right here." Said Odd, putting his hand on the door of our room.

"Mine is down that way." Said Jeremy pointing down to where his room was.

"Oh cool! Mine is right," Ally ran to the second door from the end of the hall "here!" Ally kinda pounced up and down. "Well, I have a date with my pillow. See yua boys when the sun is up!" Ally said. She waved and went into her room. Jeremy went to his and Odd and I went to ours.

Odd flopped down on his bed. He starched his arms out and yawed. Kiwi licked his face. Odd laughed.

"God she is pretty!" said Odd looking at the ceiling. "Never think I would met a girl like her. She is smart, funny, tough, beautiful, god I could go on and on."

"Well, don't. You will start to bore me."

" Oh, shut up!" he snapped at me. He sighed. "So pretty."

"One track mind!"

"I said shut up!"

Jeremy's P.O.V

I ran in my room to talk to Aileta. I hadn't really talked to her all day. It was all because of that new girl Ally. If she wasn't so dang attractive… Odd seemed to really like her. Ally and Odd were kinda a like. They did act stupid. But, yet, Ally was pretty smart and all. I could just tell. Yumi seemed to like her too. They were talking about stuff that, even I, didn't understand. Ulrich liked her too. Maybe he liked her because she could scare Sissi off, no problem. I did like her. Like I said, I think she might be smart. She is funny too. But, there is something about her that is strange to me. Like she has a manger problem that could change, maybe, my friends and my life. And every once in a while, she would grab her right arm and it would look like it was throbbing hard. Or her right side, and it would do the same thing.

Aileta pop on the screen of my computer suddenly. She looked very happy to see me. As if she was nervous she wouldn't.

"Hey, Jeremy!"

"Hey, Aileta."

"Where have you been all day?"

"Huh?" I said. Then I remembered that I hadn't talked to Aileta all day. "Oh, a new girl came to school to day and the gang and I were trying to get to know her. I have come to find she is a lot like Odd." Aileta did seem a little interested.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"About Lyoko?" I looked at my lap. "I don't know. The next thing we need is a female version of Odd." Aileta laughed.

"It might be good. I mean, more good laughs!"

"I am not sure if I should tell her or not. She is new and all."

"Speaking of new, I found these wired gates that just appeared in all the regions today."

"What?" I was startled. "New stuff? That could be dangerous!"

"I did already check them out a bit. They keep asking for Titanium and Steel. Who ever they are. I think they can open the gates. They gates are gray but when I come close to them, they turn red. Then when it asked for my Agent name, just tell them my name and then it glows pink and it kinda throws me off balance."

"Aileta, when did those things appear?"

"Just this morning. Why?"

" A little before lunch?" Aileta nodded. Strange…

"When was the first time you were thrown back?"

"Like, in the middle of your lunch time." _Very wired. In the middle of my lunchtime was the first time a saw Ally's arm throb hard. Could she have some connection? No way Jeremy, it is just a coincident. Why would she have a connection?_

"Jeremy, is every thing all right?" asked Aileta. I was snapped out of my trance.

"Yes, every thing is fine Aileta. Don't go near those gates again until I can get the gang to come to Lyoko and see what is up. Ok? I don't want you hurt."

"Yes, Jeremy." Aileta blushed. "Thanks for caring."

"Your welcome," now I was blushing.

"Night Jeremy." I told her good night and she went away.

I lay in bed, thinking about if Ally could have a connection or not._ Well, I will just sleep on it._ Soon, I fell to sleep.

A/N: Well, what are these new gates and does Ally have a connection to them? What is up with Ally's right arm and who are Titanium and Steel?


	5. White and Black cats

A/N: Well, this chap. has taken me awhile. I was grounded. More Qs pop up and more strange things happen! Mind Ally's, and other Southern grammar. RR. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own Ally and Johnny.**

**Yumi P.O.V**

I got to know Ally, a little; the first day I met her. I didn't think I would meet a girl version of Odd. Well, except maybe his daughter, if he ever has one. Ally is a lot like Odd, but she listens really well. She is so cool. The way she punched that boy. He was asking for it. But when that Johnny boy said, "Don't mess with a Davison. They're not tough cookies, they are tough pieces of metal!" It was strange to me. What a strange choice of words. Yet, I have learned, with just meeting him, he is strange.

The next day Odd and Ulrich told me about Odds dream he had had the night before we met Ally. Then it came again that night. But a little different. They said it was a little different than the first. It didn't have the vision of meting Ally, but it did have a vision of all of us in the park. Then Odd said he heard the exact same sounds but a new one popped up. It was a heartbeat. I think it has to mean something. Odd and Aileta agree with me but, Jeremy and Ulrich say it is just a wired dream.

After school, Jeremy told us about the gates Aileta had discovered.

"Those thing could be dangerous!" said Ulrich sitting next to me on Jeremy's bed. Jeremy was in his desk chair and Odd was on the floor, sitting Indian style.

"That is what I said," said Jeremy.

"Why would it appear so suddenly?" asked Yumi. "I mean, nothing strange was happing before it came, was there?"

"No Yumi, nothing strange at all." Said Aileta. She just popped on screen.

"Maybe it is a new level or something." Said Odd. We all looked at him. "What? That is how it is in video games. A new level of difficulty!"

"Well, let's hope it isn't the last part Odd said." Said Ulrich. "That's all we need, more difficulty!"

"Odd, I don't think it is a new level," said Aileta. "There is nothing on a new level."

"Well then, maybe it is an entry to something?" said Odd.

"No dua Odd!" said Jeremy.

"No I mean, like an entry to a new region or a training room or even better! A link to another world!" exclaimed Odd.

"Maybe it is the room that had stolen your brain when you were born!" said Ulrich. We all laughed.

"No, sorry Ulrich," I said, "Odd was born with out one!" Odd glared at Ulrich and me.

"Hahahahahaha!" Odd said sarcastically. "Speak for your selves!" Ulrich tired to kick him but Odd dodged it by an inch.

"Guys," said Jeremy, "It popped in my head last night but, do you find it a little strange that when the gates had popped up was the exacted same time we met Ally?" We stared at him. '_What did he mean?_ _The exacted same time we met Ally. Why would she have anything to do with Lyoko?'_ I was going to say these things but Odd had said it for me.

"What do you mean the exacted time we met Ally? Why in the world would **she** have **anything** to do with Lyoko!" said Odd. He seemed rather shocked.

"Well, I was kinda studying her, just to see if we could trust her, and I noticed something." Said Jeremy looking at the ground.

"Noticed what!" said Odd, a little more anxious than he needed to be.

"Well, I saw her right arm throb really hard in the middle of lunch. And Aileta said that at the same time she had tried to get into the gate the first time and it through her back. Then later Aileta tried it again and Ally's right arm had throbbed hard just like before. She grabbed it both times and the third time see gave me a scared look. As if it is some big secret that she was hiding and it was almost given away. She could have a connection guys! She could be a manger threat! X.A.N.A could be controlling her and he might be trying to lure one of us in and then kill us. And Odd, I think you are most likely to fall. You already like her and all."

Odd was on his feet. "What! Just because of that you think she could be evil? We don't even have enough evidence! You can't just say that imminently! And maybe she does have a secret! Everyone does! We do! I admit that was a little strange that it throbbed and she grabbed her arm, but it's not a big deal really! And I bet it was just a coincident Jeremy!" Yelled Odd.

"I am sorry Odd but I think we should avoid her. She might be trouble!"

"And we are not? X.A.N.A tries to kill us almost every day! Danger pretty much follows us!"

"And there is another reason! You don't want her in danger, do you?" Jeremy stood up.

"So just because X.A.N.A is after us means we can't befriend new people? Or maybe just because their arm throbs at a strange time? Is that why?"

"No, and no! But what if X.A.N.A attacks and ends up killing her?"

"Why would X.A.N.A be after her in the first place?"

"Because she would be our friend and he might do it on accident."

"Doesn't everyone kinda share that risk? She came here with no friends that go to this school and we befriended her yesterday! We can't just suddenly leave her. It might ruin her point of view of people here at our school and she might never have friends! She really likes Yumi and all of us. You saw how her face lit up when we asked if she would like to eat lunch with us. It was as bright as the sun! It might ruin her if we leave her." Odd had calmed down a little. I had to say something. Odd was right, for once; we did befriend her. It would ruin her. She seemed to really like us all. Just because of her arm doesn't mean she is bad.

"Jeremy, Odds right," said Ulrich, "It would ruin her. And we don't have enough evidence either."

"Jeremy, lets just wait awhile longer. If we all come to find she could have a connection then we will ask her is "Lyoko" means anything to her. If she acts weird, then we will think of something to do. Okay?" I said in a gentle voice. He had to wait just a little longer.

"Yeah Jeremy," said Aileta, "just a little longer. Then we will see."

"Fine!" sighed Jeremy, "But if she is bad and attacks one of us, don't come crying to me!" He sat back in his chair. Odd was leaning on the door now, looking like he was thinking hard.

"Lets go check those gates." He said pushing off the wall. We all nodded. Jeremy then told us he would call us when he wanted us to come to the factory. He said he had to do something before we went and it could take a while.

Odd P.O.V

I was still mad at Jeremy when the fight was over. How could he say that about Ally? She's not evil. She sure doesn't act it. But I really wonder about those gates. It is strange when they appeared but you can't be so sure it was the exacted same time we met Ally.

We got to the factory and Jeremy sent us to the scanners as soon as we got there.

"You will be going to the Mountain region," he said. We all stepped into our scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" said Jeremy.

When I opened my eyes I was in Lyoko. Aileta was sitting on a log; she smiled ear to ear when she saw us.

"Hi Aileta!" said Yumi, running up to Aileta.

"Hey Yumi, hey guys!" said Aileta jumping down.

"Hey Aileta. Now where are those gates?" asked Ulrich looking around.

"That way," she said pointing behind her. "It is the biggest one. I think,"

"Well," I said, "what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I jumped like a cat and lead the way. I started running ahead of the gang. When all the sudden, I saw the way to the gate in a vision. Then the vision was over in a flash. And I ran faster.

"Odd, where do you think you are going!" yelled Ulrich.

"To the gate," I yelled back.

"But how do you know were it is?" yelled Yumi.

"Well, he is going the right way," said Aileta.

"I saw it in a vision!" I yelled to them. I looked around for the rock I had saw in the vision. I found it and ran around it. There it was, the giant gate. It was all-metal with hinges. So, I guessed you would have to push it or pull to get it open. Before I could get to the door, Ulrich appeared beside me. Then the girls came into view.

"This is it." Said Aileta walking in front of Ulrich and me. She reached for the door when Ulrich stopped her.

"Wait, it could be dangerous." He said.

"But it wasn't the last time I check."

"But X.A.N.A could have infected it in the time period that you haven't checked it."

"Alright Jeremy. So who wants to go first?"

I started to raise my hand but Ulrich stepped in front of me.

"I will."

Ulrich walk up to the gate and stood right in front of it.

"_Agent Titanium! Agent Steel! If you are not one of them, speak your name!" _Boomed the deep voice from the gate. Ulrich was stunned for a minute, and then he quickly recovered and announced his name.

"My name is Ulrich Stern." Ulrich said in a proud voice. I rolled my eyes. _'I bet he thinks that thing will think he is tough if he sounds that way!'_ I thought. Then the gate glowed green.

"_Ulrich Stern! 13 years old, brown hair, green eyes, 5 foot 2 ½ inches, 99 pounds, loves to play soccer. He has a boy's diary. An average kid in school. A Lyokoain worrier. The samurai boy that can triplicate and run as fast as lighting. Weapon is a samurai sword. Best friend is Odd Della Robbia. Goes to Kadic boarding school. Shares a dorm with his best friend. Ulrich is also distending to be " The Bolt"." _Said the deep voice. We were all shocked. How did it know that much about Ulrich? And a boy's dairy? Isn't it called a day log? Or some thing like that? And "The Bolt"? Strange if you ask me.

Ulrich slowly reached for the gate. But, before he could touch it, it glowed a darker green and through him back.

"Ulrich!" Yumi and Aileta said at the same time. All of us ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned about my friend. He nodded.

"_Not yet can Ulrich Stern enter. Not with out Titanium or Steel." _Said the voice. Then the color went back to normal. Yumi walked up to it.

"My turn!" she said with out hesitation.

"_Name?"_

"Yumi Ishiyama!" Then the gate turned red.

"_Yumi Ishiyama! 14 years old, black hair, brown eyes, 5 foot 4 inches, 110 pounds, likes to dress in black._ (**A/N: I know stupid. I couldn't think of any thing for Yumi!) **_Has a diary. Average student. A Lyokoain worrier. The gensh-dressed worrier. Is a telepath. Weapon is metal fan. Goes to Kadic Boarding School. Does not have a dorm. Leaves with her parents. Yumi is distending to be "Rough Wind". _Yumi reached out for it, but it did the same thing it did to Ulrich. But Ulrich was there to catch her. I saw Yumi and Ulrich both blush. I smiled.

"Well Odd," said Jeremy, "it is your turn!"

I walked up to the gate, with confidents.

"_Name please."_ I wanted to try something new so I touched the gate before I said my name. It glowed purple.

"O-"

"_Odd Della Robbia. A 13-year-old boy, blonde hair with purple streak in the middle, purple eyes, 5 foot 2 inches, 82 pounds, likes art. Average student. A Lyokoain worrier. The cat-boy. Is a Forsiter. Weapons are arrows in wrist and cat like graces. Goes to Kadic Boarding School. Shares a dorm with best friend Ulrich. Odd is distending to be "Claws". _

'_Claws…how strange is that?'_ It was rather strange but I would have to think about that later. Right now I had to try to get in the gate. It was pretty quite. So I pulled on the door a little but it didn't move. So I pushed on it. It moved a little. So I pushed harder. Then, all the sudden, it pushed me back with some invisible force. But I didn't fall down. I was only thrown back a few feet away from the gate.

"_Odd Della Robbia can't enter with out the crystal of love or Titanium or Steel."_

It was so strange. The crystal of love? What was that? What ever it was no one seemed to care at the moment because they were all staring at me. Or maybe behind me. I could feel a strange presents around me. I heard a weird noise behind me, but I couldn't move. I just saw my friend's faces looking scared or shocked. Then I heard what sounded like a door slamming shut. Then it went black. When everything wasn't black any more, I was looking right into a bunch of pink hair.

"Ai…Aileta…." I mudded.

"Oh Odd! Your ok!" said Aileta hugging me tightly.

"Of course I am! What happened?"

"After what the gate had said you stopped moving. And then you fell down." Said Ulrich. He was standing behind Aileta. All the sudden Yumi came up and hugged me too.

"Good! You are ok!" she said smiling at me.

"When you fainted Odd, the computer said "Error"." Said Jeremy in an uneasy voice. "But what ever it was is gone now!" I stood up. "Maybe it happened because you touch the gate before you said your name. Maybe it messed up your virtual form for a minute."

"Maybe, but I think I had a vision before I fainted. It was weird." I was having a strange feeling we were being watched. I looked around a rock but I didn't see anything. But I really felt like something was watching us.

"Odd what are you doing?" asked Ulrich.

"I swear someone is watching us!" I turned to them.

"Come on Odd. We are the only ones in Ly-" Yumi stopped talking and froze. So did every one else.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked. Then I felt that same feeling I had in the vision on my back. I turned quickly. I gasped. I saw a giant black shadow like thing behind me. It was tall and had glowing red eyes. It looked so scary. Then I quickly got out of my trace, and jumped as soon as it slammed its hand down where I was standing. I got my arrows ready and I could see Ulrich draw his sword out. Yumi got her fan ready. Aileta ran behind a rock.

"I am guessing it is a new monster!" yelled Jeremy a panicky voice. "But its life points are very high!"

"Don't worry Jeremy! We can take it!" said Ulrich as he thrust his sword into the beast. But it seemed to have no effect. I shot an arrow at it but nothing happened. Yumi through her fan at it but it didn't affect it.

"Have fun!" said Jeremy.

"We have one problem Jeremy," I said jumping out of the way of one of its attacks. "Nothing is affecting it!"

"Oh…well, let me check something out."

"Ok Einstein!"

We fought it forever. Then finally Jeremy can back with not so great news.

"Uh…guys?"

"Uh…yeah!" I said looking up at the Lyoko sky.

"I couldn't find any thing on how to kill it!"

"You're kidding me!" said Ulrich.

"No Ulrich, I am not."

"Guess we have to try to run it off some where!" I said Jumping in front of the monster.

"Odd that might not be a good idea!"

"It might or might not! I am going to find out that Ulrich!"

"Odd you have 80 life points left. Ulrich, you have 70 and Yumi you have 65. Aileta you got 100. Be careful all of you!"

We tried to get it to fall off but it wouldn't go. As I was fighting, I noticed the gate was glowing black and was slightly opened. I went over to it just to see what was up. I touched the gate gently when I heard a loud roar. I turned to see the beast running at me fast. I grabbed the gate and pulled it as hard as I could. It swung open. A white light came out of it and straight to the monster. It roared and tried to turn around but the strange light caught it and pulled it towards the gate. Another light came out, as the other got closer. It looked like a giant cat. It stopped moving right in front of me. The other light pulled the monster in the gate. It turned to me and stared at me. Its eyes were yellow. Then it came at me. I screamed but the thing covered my mouth.

"_Don't be frightened Cat-boy. I am not here to harm you or your friends. I am just here to help." Sai_d a soft voice of a girl. It sounded like Ally. But yet, it didn't. "_That thing only comes when its master is mad. And only leaves when she calms down. Or when the right gate is pulled open, but that is not its true purpose. Its purpose is to lead to a new world. But only when the person is ready can it be opened the right way."_

"Is X.A.N.A that things master?" I thought. That must have been the way to commutate with her because she responded back.

"_No! It is a girl that is the master. She had just got really mad at someone. And calmed down suddenly, thanks to you. Now the real reason why I came was to tell you that strange things are going to happen. And you have to be alert at all times. That's why I will upgrade you. Don't be surprised if it is painful."_ Then it let me go. And I fell to the ground.

"Odd! Are you ok?" said Yumi. "What did it do to you?"

"Nothing bad! Don't worry!" I said standing up. But as soon as I got up a sharp pain shot through me. I hit my knees. Pain shot through my body again, worse than before. My body felt like it was on fire. I yelled in pain. My tail felt like it was being stepped on over and over again. My hands felt like something was growing out of them. On top of my head felt like something was growing out of it. To top it all off, my mouth was killing me.

"Odd!" I heard Yumi yell. I looked up and saw a red light come at her. Then a green one came at Ulrich and a pink at Aileta. They circled them, but it didn't look like it was hurting them at all. I screamed again in pain. I tried to fight it but it was too much.

"_Hey now! Calm down!"_ said a tough sounding voice. I looked up to see a big black cat. It looked just like the white one but it was a little bigger. "_If you fight it, its going to hurt more!"_ said the black cat. It sounded like a girl. "_Whity didn't tell you did she?" _The Cat looked off into the Lyokoain sky. "_Hey Twiddle- Dumb! Get your kitten butt over here!" _it yelled out! Then popped out that white cat looking a little angry. It slapped the black one on the head with its tail!

"_What you moron!"_ she yelled.

"_You didn't warm him? Sham on you!"_

"_I would have come! And this ain't your turn you hobo."_

"_Why do you call me those things?"_

"_Because that is what you are!"_

"_Err, what ever! Lets just get to work! Can you clam him down like you did that guy before?"_

"_Yeah, but I got to get in to my human shape first! And so do you!"_

"_What ever!" _I watched them transform into the shape of two girls. They were just like the shadows of two girls but with more shape. But the white one was white and she had a cattail and pointy things on her head. The black cat had the same. She came over to me. My body was on fire. She out her hands on my shoulders. The pain seemed to go away. I relaxed. She put her arms around me. I felt a sudden warmness in side me.

"_Just stay relaxed…just like this." _She said to me. Her voice was like peaceful music to me. I really wanted to close my eyes and just fall to sleep there. Then she let go of me and the pain came back. She grabbed me again. Her face was really close to mine. Her eyes were glowing yellow.

"_Just stay clam. Do I need to stay like this?"_ she asked me quietly. I wanted to nod but I couldn't. She must have read my mind because she laughed. "_You do don't you!"_ She got closer to me to where I could feel her chest against my back. "_I can make the pain go away faster. But you have to do something for me."_ I could feel her breath on my ear.

"_Whity! Cut it out! How come you do that to him and not the other boys we have helped before? Huh?" _yelled the Black cat.

"_Well, I can't help it he's cute!"_ she said rubbing her head up against my own. I could feel my checks redden. I didn't even know this girl and she was doing that. The black one came down and put her hands on my head.

"_Hold on! This might take a minute! White, do your part!"_

"_I am! Don't worry!" _I felt my tail grow longer with no pain and thing come out of my head with out any pain. The black one let me go of me but the white didn't.

"_Learn to control all of this, and you will be very powerful! Good luck controlling it cutie!"_ she rubbed her head against mine again and I heard her purr. Then she let go and both girls disappeared.

I looked at my friends. They were all stunned. Then Aileta's and Yumi's face light up.

"AwwwWWwwWwwww!"


	6. Assassin

_The young girl stood there in the middle of a dark and clammy cell. Her hair was messy from the fight she had just had with five men. She had whipped them all with no trouble. She stood there moving her fingers around the chains that held her hands behind her back. She looked at her feet; they were chained up as well. She was starting to get bored._ _'I am so bored… bored, bored, bored…' she thought, 'Nothing to do but wait for a freaking man that wants to kill me to come and try. Puff! Good luck to him! He don't stand a wink!' She looked over to her left to see a man with an ice pack on his head. She remembered kicking him hard on the head during their fight._

"_Awww poor baby gotta booboo?" the girl laughed. He glared at her._

"_Shut your mouth you shrimp!" he snarled. The girl laughed. _

"_I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!" said a man from her right, "Not when the boss comes! He'll kill you!"_

"_I can laugh all I want!" the girl snapped, "HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed at her stupidly. "Where is yawls gay ol' boss anyway?" Then a door slammed shut making everyone but the girl jump._

"_Over here you brat!" said a dark evil voice. "So, we finally caught the you. Good, very good." He was walking around the room in the shadows. "You know, you have really been a pain lately and I was going to keep you alive but not any more." The girl glared at him. He laughed. "Yua trying to scare me girl?" The girl just rolled her eyes. "I might not kill you painfully, but that will ruin my record of killing a whole family that all died in pain!" The girl looked darkly at him._

"_You killed them… every last one… why? WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!" the girl yelled. _

"_You all were born!" said the guy, "Now how would you like to die? Being stabbed to death like your father? Or being shot 1,000 times like you older bro Alex? Or not be killed and being tortured like your twin? Or my favorite, being bound down and raped like I did your mom? The girl's eyes got wide._

'_I can't believe he did that too her!' she thought. The man smiled at the girls face._

"_You know what? I am not going to let you decide! I am! And I choose to bind and rape yua!" The girl back up a step. 'NO! No way was I going to feel that pain again! Not again!' _

"_You go ahead and try you-you- you snake!" she yelled. He then motioned his men to attack. There were only about 15 of them. The girl whipped them all with her hands behind her back. When she was done, she stared at the man in the shadows._

"_Come out and fight you chicken! Don't worry, I will only bite to the death!" she said in an evil voice. He pulled put a gun and shoot at her. She dodged it with no problem. He shoots again and missed. The girl though a heavy metal chair at him. It hit him sending him to the floor. The girl sat down and, with her fangs, bites the chains on her feet. Before she could bite the ones on her wrist, the man pined her up against the wall. He slide his hand down the back of her shirt, he admired her soft back. She shivered._

"_Don't worry child," he whispered, "It will only hurt for a while. Then I will make sure you never feel pain again!" The girl felt a tear run down her check. She was scared half to death. The man turned her to face him. Then the girl got an ideal. As he started to pull on her sleeve of her shirt, she grabbed her knife and stabbed him in the chest. He fell down. She looked down at him with discussed. _

_She spit at hm then she bent down and laughed at him._

"_So. You…areMaster... Yayo'sleagendary pupil...and...the Moon Cat Assassin…"gasped the man._

"_Yup! That's me!"_

"_You don't stand… a chances…against the…boss…he is watching... he's the best.."_

" _Fuck him! Let me tell you something! No one kills some I love! No one kills an assassin's family! No one messes with a Davison! Because one of them will always come back for the kill, always!" Then she trusts the knife into his chest, killing him. Then left her mark on him. It was an heart with a round circle in the middle and a circle at the end of it.She got up and walked over to the door. Then she kicked it open. She looked back at the dead body on the floor._

"_We Davison will always come back for the kill!" Then she spit ont the ground and left. _


	7. Upgrades

A/N: Last chap. was short I know. But this one is going to be way longer! More Qs and strange things happen. Mind Ally and other Southerners grammar! R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Ally, Johnny, Mary, The two cat girls, and Grayson!

**Odd P.O.V**

"Awww!" yelled Yumi and Aileta. They ran to me and started hugging me to death. '_What are they doing?' _I thought. They both started to pat something on the top of my head. At first I wanted them to stop, but then it started to feel so claming. Then they got of to messing with my paws.

"Ok! What are you two doing?" I asked them. I could hear Ulrich laughing from behind me.

"Oh, he looks so adorable!" cried Yumi ignoring what I had said.

"Yes, I know!" said Aileta hugging my arm.

"Yeah, Odd you look like a little stuffed animal!" laughed Ulrich. Jeremy could be heard laughing over the Lyokoain sky.

"Doesn't he!" said Yumi. Ulrich's eyes got wide when he heard her agree.

"Okay! What are you two doing?" I said again. This time I pushed away from them. They just looked at me. They were trying not to attack me again.

"Odd, you have to look at your self!" said Jeremy. I looked down at a small pool of water. My eyes grew wide when I saw what I saw.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I had a pair of cat ears! No ears on the side of my head, only cat ears on top! And my eyes were different too. I had slits for pupils. Then my eyes fell on my paws. They looked different too. They were bigger and my claws looked very sharp. I flexed my fingers and wondered if the longer claws meant some thing. I put my fingers out straight and pulled them almost to the palm of my hand. They I felt something come out of the tips of my fingers. I looked at them. They were claws! Long, sharp claws.

"Awesome!" I yelled. Then I stretched out my fingers and they went back into my hand. "Ok! This is cool but how am I adorable?" I ask the girls.

"Because of those ears! You look like a cat!" said Yumi.

"Oh…" I said. "Jeremy, is there any thing else I can do?"

"Well, you can make both the girls say "Awww!" laughed Jeremy.

"Besides that Jeremy!"

"Well, you can us those claws to attack and our eyes can see very far ahead of you. And you can now wrap your tail around other things. So if some one falls, you can grab them with your tail and use both hands to stop your self from possibly falling." Said Jeremy. '_So cool!' _I thought. "Oh and every one else was upgraded too. Ulrich you got a new weapon! They look like ninja stars."

Ulrich P.O.V

"Ninja Stars?" I reached down to my waste and felt something pointy. I looked at it and saw a small pack at my side with pointy objects coming out. I took one out and looked at it. It was a tiny pointed star.

"Maybe I can though them or something!" I said. I turned to a rock and through it at it. Then it just stopped in mid-air. A white light was around it. It came back at me fast, but before it touched me, a red light came around it. Then it dropped to the floor. I looked at Yumi her hands were on her head. She had stopped it from hitting me. Then there was the sound of a girl giggling in the distance.

"_Owww!"_ said the voice. It sounded soft and comforting.

"_You just have to get into trouble all the time don't you!"_ said another voice that sounded like a girl. It was rough and hard sounding.

"_Yup! But you didn't have to hit me!" _said the soft voice.

"Again?" said Odd. He though his hands up, but he was smiling.

"_Do you not like us Cat-boy?" _said the rough voice. Then two figures appeared. One was white and the other was black. They were standing side by side. The black one was glaring at Odd. The white ones eyes wouldn't stop moving. They were going around to every one.

"No I like you two, but you leave and come back again one minute later. Why don't you two just stay here?" said Odd. The white one smiled at Odd. The black one cut an eye at the white one.

You could see the things the two figures were wearing. The black one was wearing a shirt that was a little baggy looking. It was short and you could see her stomach and the creases for her abs. She had a hat on her head that was backwards. You could see her nose and mouth but her eyes were all red. And she had genes on that were tight. It looked like she had 1,000 belts on her waste. She was also wearing big boots. But it was hard to tell because she was all black. From head to toe she was black. Same for the white one. **(A/N: They look like Antisora on Kingdom Hearts but the blacks ones eyes are red, not yellow.)**

The white one had a shirt that was tight and it came off the shoulders. It was short and showed most of her stomach. She had what looked like rock hard abs. She was wearing a skirt, unlike the black one. It was short and moved loosely. She didn't have any shoes on. She was bare footed with an ankle bracelet that would hit her foot every time she moved. She had an excellent figure. The black one had a good figure too, but the white one was curvier, and the black one was taller than the white one. You could tell that the white one had long hair and the black had extremely short hair. You could see the white ones nose and mouth, just like the other one, but her eyes were yellow. They were both very pretty but somehow they also seemed a little scary.

"_Well," _said the white one slowly moving away from the black one. She had an innocent grin on her face, "_it ain't my fault **she** keeps forgetting things!"_

"_ME!"_ yelled the Black one turning to the white cat. "_You're the one who forgot to tell him to stay clam!"_ she pointed at Odd.

"_Well, it ain't my fault yua were yelling at me to hurry! 'Hurry up Whity! We don't have all day girl! I am getting so old waiting for you! You're a freaking slug! Not a cat!' Puff!"_ the white cat said in a mocking voice and was moving her hands in a puppet way and she was pouncing from foot to foot. The Black cat looked very annoyed.

"_I was telling the truth you know! Master Kin always said to tell the truth!"_

"_Like all our old masters!"_ The two were starting to get in each other's faces. "_Well at least I am doing what's right!"_

"_Oh yeah! Going out in to your own world is doing right? Well at least I am doing my job, unlike you three year ol' brat!"_

"_HA! At least I am younger than you! You…"_ she started counting her fingers. The black cat rolled her eyes. Then the white cats eyes light up. "_You 46 year ol' geezer!"_

"_Took you a minute didn't it?"_

"_So are you calling me dumb!"_

"_Well, that's the understatement of the year!_" They were now both glaring at one another. Then there was a loud noise of someone clearing his throat from the Lyokoain sky. They white cat broke her eye contacted with the black cat and looked at us. She put on an innocent smile. She almost looked like Odd. Or some one I have seen before.

Yumi was suddenly behind the Cats, her fan out. She was getting ready to throw it when the whites cat's ears moved back. Yumi didn't see them and she though her fan. The White Cat turned as fast as lighting and caught the fan as if she was Yumi herself. Yumi was shock like the rest of us. The white cat examined the fan. Then she held it the way Yumi does and made it cover half her face. She turned to the black cat and acted as if the fan her self and then she held it sill and batted her eyes. The black cat laughed at what the white cat was doing. The white cat seemed to really like it.

"_I like this!"_ she said smiling ear to ear.

I felt something or someone at my side. Then I felt someone pull out my sword. I was startled. The black cat had my sword in her hands. She held it as if she was going to fight with it.

"_Switch!" _said the black cat. Then the White cat through the fan at the black one and the Black trough my sword at the white cat. They both caught the weapons. The white cat was swinging my sword around like a pro. The black one was just examining Yumi's fan.

"_This is fun!"_ exclaimed the white cat.

"_This is not me. Not even the sword is."_ Said the black cat in boredom.

"_Only guns are you!"_ said the white cat. "_And only whips are me!"_

The black cat though Yumi her fan and the white one handed me my sword. She smiled gently at me. I seemed to clam down a little. Her smile was so soothing.

"Ok who are you guys?" asked Jeremy from the Lyokoain sky, "You guys- I mean girls, or cats, what ever you two are, only show up as black and white stars. How did you get here?"

"_You know, our profile thingy's can show up like theirs." _Said the White Cat. Jeremy told us to hold on. So, we did. The cats just looked at each of us. The Black one seemed bored and the white looked curios. You could tell who was more mature than the other.

"Wow! You two are strong! Your life points are a max of 1,000, and it says you two aren't a threat." Said Jeremy. "You are girls, and kinda upgraded versions of Odds form. But kinda not. So, why are ya'll here?"

"_To help you dummies! Dua!"_ said the Black cat.

"Like how?" asked Yumi.

"_Going to help yua learn your new powers! But it is going to take a long time."_ Said the white cat. "_Ya'll have to come here every day!"_

"Okay!" said Odd, "But, how can you train all of us at one time, and how long will it take?"

"_Whity, how long?" _asked the black cat.

"'_Bout a week or a little longer!"_

"That long! That's not long at all!" Yumi said.

"Well, before we do anything, we need to know your names." Aileta said.

"_I am Blacky!"_

"_Whity! That's me!"_

"Ok…We are-" started Yumi but she was cut off.

"_We know. Ulrich," _Blacky pointed at me, " _your Yumi, you on the computer is Jeremy-"_

"_And you are Aileta!" _Whity pointed at Aileta, "_And you're Odd!" _she put on a wide tooth grin. Blacky was about to hit Whity when Whity turned to her. Blacky put her hand behind her back.

"_So, what's we goen to do?"_ she sounded really country the way she had just talked.

"_You're the boss!_ _Yua say what's we goen do!"_ said Blacky.

"_Well, we can't train today. We gots stuff to do! But tomorrow we can do it!_" She looked at us. "_That's ok, right?"_

"Umm… Yeah, that's fine!" said Jeremy, "Right guys?" we all agreed.

"_Ok! We gots to go now! See ya'll tomorrow!"_ said Whity. She waved. Blacky waved and glared at Whity for taking a long time to leave. Blacky pulled Whity in to the gate and left. We all looked at one another. We couldn't believe what just happened. Two pretty cat girls just came out of a gate in Lyoko and told us they would help us with your new _powers._ I wondered, as we were being devitalized, if they would truly help us and not be one of X.A.N.A.'s tricks. _Could we trust them or not?_

Odd P.O.V

The cat girls were kinda cool. They argued a lot I could tell. They were both pretty. But Whity was the prettiest. She had this sudden attractiveness to her. Its like I have met her before. She seemed very optimistic. I thought more and more about the girl as we walked out to the park. I started thinking about Ally. I couldn't get my mind off her. Then I heard a loud scream. We ran around to the scream to see Ally with her hands on her hips, glaring at Johnny. There was a girl next to her with long blonde hair.

"Johnny! Why did u do that! You know better!" yelled Ally.

"I'm a sorry Al!"

"Err! Your so…so …annoying!" Ally turned on her heels. She looked shocked to she us standing there.

"Oh, hi guys! What's up?" she asked smiling.

"The sky!" I said to her. She giggled. "So, who screamed?"

"Err! I did!" said Ally, "Johnny here's been bad. He knows better. Just can't remember what to know."

"I said I am sorry Al! Please for give me!"

"But yua know that what that guys did that one time and it turned out bad. And you didn't even let me know who it was!"

"But I didn't know you'd flip like that!"

"What did he do?" asked Ulrich. She looked at him. She had a worried look on her face. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't really want to talk 'bout it…" she said, "Its just something that can make most girls jump in surprise."

"Oh, ok. Who's that?" asked Ulrich pointing at the blonde girl.

"Oh, her name is Carry!" Ally pointed at her. She waved.

"Hi…" she said quietly the way Ally had when I met her.

"Carry, met Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd! Guys met Carry."

"Oh! Their the kids you were talking 'bout!" she had an accent like Ally and Johnny. Ally nodded. "Well, I ain't shy no more!" We laughed at what she said. We asked were she came from. Ally said from Texas.

"Hey Ally! Nice hat!" said Ulrich.

"Thanks!" Ally gad a ball cap on that was red with black letters that said "Get'r Done" across it. What ever that meant.

"What's it mean?" asked Jeremy.

"It's from a guy named Larry the Cable Guy. He's a comedian, and a red neck. He says it some times." She said. She sat down on a bench. Carry sat next to her. I sat down on the other side of Ally.

"Is he good?" I asked.

"Very!" Carry said. "Adam reminds me of him!" Ally looked very sad after she said that. Carry looked shocked about what came out of her mouth. "Oh, sorry Al…" she said.

"Its ok…"

"What? Who's Adam?" asked Jeremy. Ally sighed.

"An really close friend of mine that went missing a year ago…"

"Oh…" said Jeremy. I could tell he was sorry he asked. Poor Ally was all I could think. She looked like she was really thinking about him. Her eyes look distant and lost in thought. I really wanted to confront her but Carry did it for me. She was whispering something in Ally's ear. Ally smiled slightly, but she still looked sad. Carry looked at me. She nodded her head at me. I did understand what she wanted me to do. She lifted her finger and acted as if to poke something. I got what she meant immediately. Then I gently poked Ally in the side. She jumped at least ten feet in the air.

"ODD!" she yelled. Everyone laughed. Apparently, she was ticklish. I poked her again. I kept doing it over and over again. She started to laugh as I did. She soon got up and walked backwards hands out at me. I stood up and tried poking her again. But, it turned into tickling.

"Odd, stop it!" she laughed. But I was planning to stop. Soon, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head. They were all staring at us. Then I noticed the position Ally and I were in. I was almost all the way on top of her. I felt my checks redden. I quickly moved off her. She sat up and dusted herself off. Her checks were red. I looked at Carry. She seemed pleased about what happened. She had a sly gleam in her eyes. Ally looked at her and rolled her eyes at her. I sat next to Ally again.

"So, what have you been up to all day Ally?" Yumi asked. Ally looked at her. Cocking an eyebrow.

"Looking for ya'll! Where have ya'll been?"

"In Lala land!" I said.

"No you guys weren't! I went there today to see if yous all was there. And ya'll weren't. Don't lie Odd." She looked at me. Her eyes were sparkling again. She was happy.

"We were out and about!" said Jeremy. Carry looked back at him. She still had that gleam in her eye.

"And where is out and about?" she asked. Jeremy looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Hee hee hee, just wondering!" We talk for w while until it got dark. Johnny went home, so did Carry and Yumi. Ally, Jeremy, Ulrich, and I went to our dorms.

Ulrich P.O.V

We went to Lyoko almost every day. The cat girls were true to their word and trained us. They were both awesome with swords. But, in my opinion, Whity was the best. Although, Blacky trained me more than Whity did. Since Whity was, I guess, more girly than Blacky, she trained Yumi with her fan. Though, Blacky did help. Whity trained Aileta as well. Aileta got some cool powers. Like spells and these cards that were spells. The two cat girls would even sit on the ground or on a stump or a rock and talk to Jeremy. They would tell him thing he could do to help us in battle. And somehow, they showed him how.

Whity would spend a lot of time training Odd. Apparently, he had a lot to learn. It looked hard. Whity wouldn't ease up on him at all. Odd was doing a great job from what I could tell. Once Whity and Blacky made us all fight them. We were doing well but Blacky and Whity did have any weapons. But once during the fight, I was running around trying to get Blacky dizzy when I felt something fly right by my ear. I couldn't see it. But I could tell it was warm. I looked at Blacky. She had two guns out; both of them were pointed at me. She had shot at me. Then I saw Odd try to jump at her, but something white wrapped around his waste. It pulled him back. It pulled him right into Whity. She quickly grabbed Odd and made it to where he couldn't get out of her holed on him.

"_You got to pay more attention to your surroundings Odd. That was too easy!"_ she said to him. In her right hand was a 12ft long whip. Odd struggled to get free, but Whity didn't let go.

"God you're strong!" he wined. He pulled on her arms trying to get free, but it didn't work. I heard Blacky laughing at Odds struggle. Yumi was behind Whity again. She was going to try to hit her. Right when Yumi was about to throw her fan Whity stopped her.

"_You better think twice before you throw that Yumi. Remember, I have Odd. I could turn any seconded and it hit him. And what if I had Aileta instead? How would you feel if you killed her?"_ Whity had an evil grin on her face. Whity was pretty smart. She would make us really think.

Yumi let her hand drop to her side. Whity turned, still holding Odd. Then Whity's ears moved around.

"_Blacky? Where did yua go?"_

"_I have decided."_ She was sitting on a tree looking down on us, "_The rest of the battle is all ours. I'll be a sideline coach." _I thought Whity was going to get mad, but instead, she smiled.

"_Alright! Thank yua!"_ Whity exclaimed. I thought now was the perfect time to attack. I ran up behind Whity and brought my sword up. As I brought it down, Whity turned with Odd. I pulled my sword to a stop. I couldn't hit Odd. She smiled evilly at me. Odd was rolling his eyes. Then Whity lunged forward.

"_Owww!"_ she yelled. Yumi had hit Whity with one of her new attacks. It was the one Whity called "Razor Wind". Whity didn't let go of Odd. Blacky laughed at Whity's reaction to the hit.

"_Hahaha! You got hit!"_ Blacky laughed.

"_Shut up Blacky! Or I'll whip our kitty butt. And I mean whip it with my whip."_

"_Ohhhh, I'm scared!"_ Whity quickly grabbed Odds wrist and made him shout an arrow at Blacky. It hit her right in the stomach.

"_Hahaha! You got hit! You got hit! You got hit!"_ Whity sang in a childish voice.

"_Err! I'll have your head for that!"_

"_HA! Yeah right! What are you? Queen of the L7's?" _

"_Whity! You're going to get it when this battles over!" _

"_Oh whee! I hope it's a good thing you got me!" _Blacky rolled her eyes at Whity. Whity giggled, knowing Blacky couldn't think of anything to say to what Whity had said, that she already hasn't said before.

The battle seemed to go on forever. Whity never let go of Odd. I think Odd like that she never did. Soon though, we were all around Whity and she had nowhere to go. She looked at all of us. Then I noticed Odd wrap his tail around Whity's waste. Whity didn't seem to notice. Some how, Whity got all of us down. She stood there smiling at us.

"Ya'll can't beat me! I am unstoppable! No way can ya'll- yipe!" Odd had managed to almost make Whity lose her balance. He had scared her with his tail wrapped around her waste. She stood standing up, looking at his tail. She still hadn't let go of him. Then, Odd used his tail to tickle her sides. She soon let go of him. She was as ticklish as Ally was. Odd stumbled forward.

"Finally! You let go! I should have thought of that sooner!" he said.

"_Yet again, Whity is tricked of letting someone go because of her ticklish sides!" _sighed Blacky. She was shacking her head. Odd smiled and jumped at Whity the same way he had Ally. He started to tickle her. I decided to join in. So did Yumi and Aileta.

"_No, no! Stop it! Stop it!"_ laughed Whity.

"Say you give up!" said Odd. Whity shook her head. "Say it! Say it!"

"_Ok! Ok! I give up! Just stop tickling me!"_ she yelled. We stopped. Whity pushed herself up and stared at Odd. He looked at her, wide eyed.

"What?" he asked.

"_You're going to get it!"_ she yelled at him. He quickly got up and ran the other direction. But Whity caught him just like she did the first time.

"Oh great!" he said as she pulled him towards her. Then she soon found out he was a little ticklish himself. And you can guess what she did. Soon Blacky jumped down and got Whity attention.

"_Whity!"_

"_What!" _Whity looked at Blacky.

"_I told you that you were going to get it after the battle! So get over here!"_

"_I ain't that stupid!"_ said Whity, letting go of Odd, "_You gotta catch me first!"_ Whity got up and quickly ran off.

"_Be right back,"_ Blacky told us. Then she ran after Whity.

"They argue a lot don't they?" said Jeremy from the Lyokoain sky.

"Yeah," said Yumi, "And they threaten to kill each other a lot."

"It's like their sisters!" Odd said, "Do you think they are?"

"I don't know," I said, "When they come back, lets ask." As if a cue, Whity came sliding around the corner laughing. Blacky was right behind her. Her eyes were blazing a dark red. Whity quickly hind behind Odd.

"_I'm going to kill you White Ally Cat!"_ yelled Blacky.

"What? What did she do?" asked Aileta.

"_Miss Light on her Feet here made me run in to a rock head first. Then she laughed really hard 'bout it!"_

"_But it was funny!"_

"_Oh shut up you chicken and come out from behind Odd!"_

"_Nope! You ain't my mama! You' re stinky Black Ty Cat!"_

"_And you're 'bout to be dead!"_

"_Go a head and try you moron!"_ said Whity stepping out from behind Odd.

"_I will!" _Blacky jumped at Whity. Soon they were rolling around, punching, kicking, and swearing.

"Alright, alright break it up!" said Jeremy as Odd and I pulled Blacky and Whity apart. It was hard holding Blacky away from Whity. She really wanted to get Whity. I was holding her under the arms and Odd was holding Whity by the waste.

"Calm down you two!" Yum yelled, but they didn't listen. "Hey I said clam down!" They were still grabbing for one another. Then all the sudden Blacky hissed at Whity. Whity growled they way a cat would when up a tree and a dog below it, barking at the cat.

"Stop it!" yelled Odd. But they didn't stop. "STOP IT I SAY!" But yelling didn't seem to work. They were to mad at one another. Then something happened that surprised all of us. "Stop it!" Odd growled. Then he growled like a lion. Both the two girl cats stopped moving around. They were dead still. Whity looked back at Odd. He looked very surprised at what he did.

"Stop it both of you." He let go of Whity. She sat there on the floor looking up at him. I let Blacky go. She did the same thing Whity did.

"Odd, how did you do that?" asked Aileta.

"I don't know how I did it. I just did."

"_It's a cat thing,"_ sad Blacky, "_We cat can do it uncontrollably."_

"_It usually happens when you want some one to listen to you. I do it some times."_ Said Whity.

"But why did you two just freeze like that?" I asked.

"_It was the way the growl came out. Once you are a cat for a while, you get to under standing cat noises and what they mean." _Said Blacky.

"_The way Odds came out meant 'Mind me or I'll kill you!'" _Whity said. She looked up at Odd, "S_orry if we got you mad…" _

"_Yeah, sorry..."_ said Blacky.

"Oh, its ok. Its just you two argue a lot and all." He said. Both the cat girls giggled.

"_Typical us!"_ said Blacky.

"I have a question!" I said to them, "Are you two sisters or something? You act like you are."

"_What!" _the two cat girls yelled in unison.

"_You think I could be related to that moron! You're crazy!"_ said Blacky.

"_Hey! Not every nice you hobo!"_ yelled Whity.

"_You want me to come over there a beat yua up!"_

"_You can't cause Mister Claws here," _Whity pointed at Odd, "_will get angry again!"_

"_Err, yeah, you're right…for once." _Muttered Blacky.

"Hey I wasn't mad. It just came out that way. Beside this is still new to me," Odd said.

"_Well, we don't like to get a fellow cat mad. Anyone else is fine but it doesn't feel right to get a fellow cat mad. I don't know what it is, it just ain't right." _Blacky said as she stood up. "_Well, we're off. We got some work to do."_

"_If we don't get it done, we're toast!"_ Whity said as she stretched out her arms. "_Boss don't like it if we fall behind! Not a good thing,"_ Odd held out his hand to Whity. She smiled and took it. He helped her up, but once she was up she didn't let go of his hand. Then she got close to him and whispered something to him. Odd looked surprised after she was done.

"_Trust me." _She said to him. Odd nodded. "_Keep ya'll eyes open!"_ she said to us.

"_Yeah, see ya'll in…umm…Two days,"_ Blacky said.

"Why two?" asked Jeremy.

" '_Cuz we're busy and in two days we wont be."_ Whity chirped as she walked over to Blacky. _"See ya'll soon!" _they both yelled out to us. We waved and they waved back. Then in a blink of an eye, they were both gone.

"What did Whity whisper to you Odd?" Aileta asked.

"She told me to watch out for rubber bands and watch the left side of my face. Then she said 'Who knows what might hit it' then she said 'Trust me'" Odd said staring at the hand Whity had held.

"You think some thing like what she said will happen?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe…" Odd said.

Jeremy P.O.V

Whity and Black are a little strange but they seem so familiar.But they're not as strange as Ally. I've noticed her acting weird and I think she developing a crush. Or she just likes to flirt, and annoy, and have tons a fun 24-7, and laugh. And who is more perfect to make her laugh than Odd. His been making her laugh a lot. And they're both starting to get restless in class and fooling around. Although, Ally is very smart and makes awesome grades, she still fools around with Odd and pass all class with an A or A+. I don't know how she does it. Yet she can do a lot of things. The day Odd got a little mad at Whity and Blacky, when we were walking in the park, we heard the sound two people fighting. We ran around the corner to find Ally sparing with Johnny and a girl watching them. The girl was coaching them from the sidelines. She reminded me of Blacky but her voice was softer. Soon Ally had pined Johnny down with her foot.

"You lose!" she said. Johnny groaned. Ally soon saw us. She wasn't that surprised to see us. I guess because we always pop up like that. The girl happened to be Mary. She had long red hair and she kinda looked like Johnny. Although, she was taller and her eyes were softer.

We also found out that Ally is a pro at soccer. She challenged Ulrich to a game on the day when she saw him playing. He was shock at how good she was. Now almost every day, she challenges Ulrich to a game.

She's also really good with computers. She has a bottomless pit for a stomach, just like Odd. She's very fast. She's smart, funny, an excellent writer, an artist, and she does like to flirt, like I said before. The one time I could kind of tell that she might be starting to have a crush was, in Mrs. Mayor's class.

Ally P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Grayson calling me for my normal morning wake up call. Which happened to be at 6:30 in the morning. I some times I really don't like him. I have to always be on the job and tell him about my day every day. Some times he would go on nonstop about trusting people and how to choose friends. I know most the time he is right. So, when he was talking to me about trust, I got a little nervous. I know I might be able to trust Odd and his friends. I know they have a secret. I know they do. But I do too. I have tons, but I have a feeling their secret might only be told to me if they truly trust me. Same for me. Even though, I have been told one zillion times not to tell. Some times I just might not listen to Grayson. He ain't my boss, but he is kinda my guardian. My parents made him kind of that. Yet Grayson isn't doing a good job of protecting me. I have protecting my self for the past three years. I'm still doing my best. I have been trying to make sure I am protecting myself around my friends but it is just to hard for me to concentrate on it. I am just too comfortable around them. The teachers are nice too, and for the first time, I got in trouble by one of them.

I was in Mrs. Mayor's class and I was sitting next to Odd. He got bored and started pocking me in the side. I keep telling him to stop, but he found it funny and keep on. I didn't find it annoying but I really didn't want me or him to get into trouble.

He keeps on poking me. Once I slammed my foot down on his. He winced, but that didn't stop him. Soon, I kinda got tired of him poking me. So, I thought of ways to make him stop. Then I remembered the rubber band on my wrist. It was a reminder that I need to fix my small laptop. It was pretty thick and tight. It was about ½ a inch thick. It would hurt when it hit some one. The prefect weapon to use if you don't really want to hurt some one but give them a warning.

I looked at the rubber band. Then I cut my eye at Odd. Mrs. Mayor was turned to us so she could see us. So, Odd sat still. I got the rubber band ready. When Mrs. Mayor turned around. Odd turned back to me. He poked me again. Then Mrs. Mayor turned back around **_again!_** So, Odd sat still again. Right when Mrs. Mayor turned around I put the rubber band up to Odds arm. He didn't seem to notice. I pulled it back right when he looked at me.

"No Ally!" he whispered. But I let it go. It hit him hard. As soon as it did, I hind the rubber band. "OWWW!" Odd yelled. Mrs. Mayor turned around fast.

"Odd! What happened?"

"Nothing Mrs. Mayor," Odd gasped. She looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Then she just turned back to the board. Odd poked me again. He didn't pay attention to my warning, not at all. So, I decided to just scare him a little. So, when he wasn't looking, I put the rubber band at his face and waited for him to look. He cut his eye at me. They grew wide. He really didn't want me to let it go, and I wasn't planning too.

"Miss Davison!" said Mrs. Mayor. I froze. I teacher has never called my name out like that before. I turned my head to her. She didn't look mad. She just gave me a what-are-you-doing look.

"What? I'm only messen!" I told her with a smile. Every one laughed but Odd. I still had the rubber band at his face.

"I know that you kids like to punch, kick, hit, pinch, poke, slap, tickle, annoy, and make faces at one another," Mrs. Mayor said looking at everyone. Then she looked at Odd and I. I still didn't take the rubber band away from Odds face. I was too stunned that I might be into trouble on my first week to move, "But please, you two. Don't flirt in my class room-"

"FLIRT!" I yelled accidentally letting go of the rubber band. As a result, it hit Odd on the face. I felt his body tense. I quickly turned to him and apologized over and over again.

"I didn't mean to let it go! I wasn't planning too!" I grabbed on to his sleeve. Every one was laughing. He looked at me. Some thing in me didn't want him mad at me. I don't really what my friends mad at me, but this was like I didn't want him mad or it felt like the world would come to an end. It was strange.

Odd just nodded while he held his cheek. I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't mad at me. I was grateful.

"Miss Davison, I would like to see you after class," Mrs. Mayor said.

"Yes ma'am,"

The rest of the class time we didn't fool around. Ever time Mrs. Mayor would turn around I would apologizes to him. At the end of class when the bell rang I got up a turned to him.

"I'm really sorry Odd. I never intended to let it go. Please don't be mad at me!" I pleaded.

"I'm not! Don't worry. It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to. It's ok," he told me.

"Ok. I am glad you ain't mad."

"Ok. See you after you talk with the teach. Hope you don't get into to much trouble." I waved after the boys and waited for the class to leave. Then I walk up to Mrs. Mayor.

"Mrs. Mayor, you wanted at talk to me?"

"Yes I did. Why did you hit Odd with a rubber band? Was he messing with you?"

"Ummm…"

"Don't lie Ally,"

"Ummm…yeah, he was poking me ma'am."

"I see. Should I make sure you two don't sit next to each other?" She gave me a stern look. My eyes just widened.

"Well, I'm not going to. Odd has been doing better in class ever since you started sitting next to him. Have you been helping him?"

"No'm! I would never unless you told me I could. That's cheating. And you know I don't like to cheat."

"I no you don't but Ally, it's just wired that all the sudden he has gotten better. I think he might be showing off to you."

"I really think he is trying to compete with me. I have beaten Ulrich at things but haven't found something to beat Odd at. I think he's trying to make sure I might not be able to compete with him in any way."

"Have you tried anything like that to get him to do something?"

"Just his homework!" I laughed. She smiled.

"Alright, I wont prevent you from sitting with him, but just tell him you two aren't to be fooling around in my class. Or flirting."

"We weren't flirting!"

"I know. I was just messen. That's what you say, right?"

"Yes'm"

"Ok. Tell Odd what I said. And don't bring that rubber band in my class. Just in case you get mad or something. I know about what happened in Texas. Lets not let it happen here."

"Yes'm," she looked at me sternly again.

"Ally, your-"

"Oh, I mean ma'am - I mean yes ma'am! Dorry - sorry ma'am!" She laughed.

"It's ok. Keep working on your grammar. You can write it but you have you hard time saying it."

I walked out side. I saw all my friends hanging out by a bench. One of them was really "**_hanging_**" out. Odd was hanging from a tree branch with all the others around him.

"God she hit you hard with that, didn't she?" I heard Yumi say.

"Yeah, and it hurt."

"You were asking for it!" said Ulrich.

"I know…"

"Hey look! A monkey!" I yelled to no one in particular. They looked at me as I pointed at Odd. I got closer to them.

"Hey Al! Good going for what you did to Odd! High five!" said Ulrich. I gave him a high five. I looked at Odd.

"You got in trouble! You got in trouble!" he sang. I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his back out at me. "Trouble maker! You were so scared when the teacher called your name."

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Then I pulled Odds shirt down over his head and snapped the rubber band on his stomach. Then I ran off. I looked behind me to see what he was doing. He was now on the ground and chasing me.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY, COUNTRY, SNAPPING, MIDGENT, INSANE, GIRL, MONKEY, WHAT EVER YOU ARE!" he yelled to me. He never caught me. But the next day, he sunk up on me and tickled me to death. Then we were caught in the "**_wrong"_** position again.

One day my friends invited me into Odd and Ulrich's room. Kiwi is so cute. I already love that pooch. He reminds me of Odd.

I went shopping with Yumi a couple of days. She is so cool. I like her a lot. I could call her a best friend. I could call all of them best friends. I just don't know if I should tell them…I don't think their ready. Its something they might flip about. I just don't know…

A/N: You like you like? See? Anyway, it was going to be longer but I deicide that it wouldn't. YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR I'LL SEND THE MOON CAT ASSASSIN OUT TO ASSASSINAT YOU ALL! MUWWWWWWWWWHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Ok, I'm done! Review please!


	8. Faint

A/N: Hiya! Ok this chap. was one that just popped in my head over night. I get a lot of my ideas at night. I like dreaming them…strange… Anyway! Now this chap. will defiantly bring Q's to the gang. Trust me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko though I wish I did! I wish I owned Odd! But I do own Ally, Johnny, Mary, Carry, Grayson, and Tom. NO TOUCHY! THEIR MINE! **

**R&R OR I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL SEND MOON CAT ASSASSIN OUT TO KILL YOU ALL!**

**Ally P.O.V**

"Ally…Ally? Will you get up? Ally?" rang a hard voice in my room. '_Shut up! I want to go back to sleep!'_ I thought. I didn't move.

"Ally…Ally! I'm not asking you any more, I am telling you! GET THE HELL UP!"

"ERRR! SHUT THE HELL UP GRAYSON! I'M A TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! FOR ONCE IN YOUR STUIPED LIFE CAN YOU NOT BE SO…SO…Errrrr!" I yelled looking at my computer where Grayson face was.

"Sorry Ally. Errrrr is not a name." Grayson said.

"I don't care!" I wined and I put the pillow over my head. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. He kept me up half the night last night. He wanted me to write a report on how my search was for the past 5 months. Then he kept coming back to me and telling me stuff to put in the report. Then he wanted to hear it. After he heard it he wanted me to rewrite it on the computer on my W.P.A code name site. So, I did. Then I couldn't go to sleep. I really hate Grayson sometimes.

"Well you need to care cuz we got a tracer!" he said. I shot up out of bed.

"You what?"

"We did. We got a lead and they need you. They said they couldn't solve it."

"But it hasn't been solved for years! I can't do that!"

"Yes you can!"

"No! I said no!"

"What if I tell them to wait? They when you're ready, will you?"

"Ummm…I guess so…"

"Good! You got any suspicions of any kind?" I sat lazily in my desk chair. I was about to say no but thought twice about that. I did have a suspicion. But not one on the case the W.P.A was working on. A different one. The one I caught from the first time I met them. '_Should I tell him? Or should I not?' _

" '_**Tell him you idiot!'" **_said a very familiar voice in my head. '_But Ty, I don't think I can!_'

" '**_Yeah you can. Just say it. It will help. I promise.'" _**She said. '_What ever you say!'_

"Grayson, I think the kids that I told you about may have something to do with the gates leading from our world we made to the one on the other side. Every time I pass the room the boy named Jeremy's room, I get that feeling in my right arm. And the link becomes stronger. I know they have a secret. I have kinda over heard them talking bout something like the world one day. I think they might be the ones Grayson!"

"Ally, I want you do get as close to them as you can. Get really close to one of them. Find out everything about them and if they do have a link to the world. Spy on them, drug them, beat them anything! Just get it!"

"I will not beat them! That's just wrong!"

"I know just get them! Chose one of the boys and make him fall for you. Become the best friend to the girl. Get it! If they do have a link, find out about their past and their forms. Powers too. If they're not them, forget it. But if you come to find that they are for the evil guy in anyway, _kill them!_ You're really good at it. You know every way to kill. Painfully and not painfully. Ally, no madder how attach you are to them; if they are bad, kill them with no mercy! Got it!"

"Y-Yes sir!" I was scared at what he said. _Kill them. _I couldn't! No way could I ever. Not Ulrich or Jeremy or Yumi or even…no not ever Odd! I would never kill him or anyone of my friends. For some reason, it felt really happy around Odd. And if I even thought about killing him, my stomach would hurt.

"Ally, I know that you're scared you might have to kill them. Just if you do, suck it up and get on with your life! You have before."

"Ok…" I muttered.

"What?"

"Yes sir!" I did really like him always making me say that. It was so annoying.

"Ally, did you program the file I gave you in to the Northern Unit?" he asked me. I sat very still.

"Did you say _Northern_ Unit?"

"Yes, I- Ally, what did you do?"

"Ummm…" I was really nervous. "I put it in the Western Unit…"

"YOU WHAT!" I winched at him yelling. "HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU GET WESTERN FORM NORTHERN!" His face was red with anger.

"I made a mistake! I'm sorry!" I bowed my head.

"SORRY NOTHING ALLY DAVISON!"

"I didn't think-"

"YOU NEVER THINK! I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT YOU ON MISSIONS IF YOU NEVER THINK! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOM! FOOLISH AND NEVER THINKING!" I was mad now. No one ever talked like that about my mom or any of my family. I felt my eyes turn their color when I am angry. I tried to clam my self. But it was hard. Finally Ty helped calm me down. I looked up at Grayson. He was going on and on about the down falls of **_my family!_** I grabbed the remote that controlled my talk way with him. I pointed it at the screen.

"Ally, don't you even push that button. Don't you even! I ain't kidding!"

"Bye bye Grayson!" then I pushed the button.

"Ally n-" Then his face was gone. I smiled.

"Nice!" said a voice from behind me. I turned on my heels fast. I got into my fighting position. Then I notice it was just Johnny on the other communicator thingy I had. Only my friends could contact me on it.

"Johnny! What do you want?"

"Just was going to wake you up before Grayson did."

"Well, you're late!"

"I know! Mary was busy on it. So I knew he had already called you. I just wanted to see you two fight like you do every morning." I sighed. Yet again Grayson and I got in a fight. "Yua know he'll be mad at what yua did to him. Next time he talks to yua, he'll jump your butt!"

"I don't care! He was talked bad 'bout my family! No one does that! Yua know that!"

"Yeah, I watched you well…you know. With that man and all. God you were mad that day!" I looked at Johnny. He was remembering the incident that happened with a man and me a year ago. He looked scared. Then I walked over to my bed and made it. I felt a pair of eyes on me. Of course, it was Johnny's eyes.

"Nice pajamas! You need to wear them to the sleep over!" his eyes were wide and I knew he was going into the Johnny I really don't like.

"Since when was there a sleep over?" I asked. I already knew the answer would be, but I ask anyway.

"Since just now!" I through I pillow at the screen. He laughed. "I knew you where going to do that!"

"Pervert!" I said to him. I knew he really wasn't. He just likes to make people mad and he thought it was funny.

"Well, it ain't my fault yua look sexy in your pajamas!"

"Oh shut up Johnny!"

"I ain't kidding!" I knew he was about to go into something more. So I picked up the controller again and pointed it at him. "Ally, not me! Come on!"

"Johnny, met Mr. Cl-"

"Ally! Are you gonna go running?" he asked, "Cuz if you are, Mary and I are. You can do your morning run with us. Do you what to?" I always go on a run in the morning. It keeps me in shape. I work out every morning by running and every night by doing crunches, pushups, sit-ups, and the usual cardiovascular work out.

"Sure by there in five minutes!"

" I want to met Mr. Clicker!" Johnny said in a child like voice. So I pointed the controller at him again.

"Ok. Met Mr. Clicker!" he laughed and waved as I turned off the communicator. '_Idiot!'_ I thought '_He is so weird at times. So childish too.'_ I changed into my running outfit, which was a sports bra and my short soccer shorts. I quickly put my hair up and went out side. I made sure was unseen. I met Mary and Johnny in the middle of the park.

"Yua ready? We ain't going to stop!" said Mary.

"I know that! I'm the one that made that rule!" I said to her. She smiled. Then we all ran at least four miles non-stop. When we were younger, we couldn't do that. Now we're pros at it. Many masters have trained us. When we got back to the park we found ourselves talking about my _"job"_.

"But, if it comes to that, I don't think I could!" I wined. I took a gulp of my water.

"But…Al…its…your job…yua gots…no…chose…" gasped Johnny. Mary and I looked at him.

"Tired John?" Mary asked.

"You two… are too… fast…and can…run…for way too…long…" he gasped. Mary smiled at me. We were both very good at athletics. We always completed and never take down a challenge, unless some you like has to fight you and die or something, then we would take it down.

"You need to work out more!" I told him. He nodded. "Anyway, I know it is my job, but I would never kill them. I don't like killing kids."

"I know you don't. But it's your job. Lets just hope it doesn't go to far." Mary said. She stared off into the distance. Her eyes weren't sparkling; they looked dull and sad. She turned her head towards me. She noticed I was looking at her the way I had when I had failed to do right. "Ally, what's wrong?" she asked me. I looked away from her.

"Nothing…" I lied. I walked over to a bench and sat down. I stared at the ground. Something was wrong, I just never felt like talking about it. I didn't really like talking about him. It was too hard.

"Yeah right nothing! We know something bugging yua so spill it!" said Johnny. He sat down next to me. Mary sat on the other side of me. I shook my head.

"Al, what's wrong? You can tell us anything," Mary said in a soft voice.

"You should already know what's wrong! There's something wrong every day!" I shook my head again. They were both quite for a second. Mary put her hand on my back.

"Oh Ally, is this about Adam?" she asked. I nodded. "I should have known. Did I say something to make you think of him?"

"Yeah. When yua said, 'Lets just hope it doesn't go to far'. Adam said that on one of the last days I saw him. The day when he was sent to jail. If he had never been so stupid and got in a fistfight with our step dad he never would have gone to jail! He never would have been kidnapped from the jail cell he was in!" I was starting to cry now, " He wouldn't be missing! I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep over him every night! Every time I hear his name I wouldn't get sad and close to tears! I wouldn't be scared that at any second they could kill Adam! Or that he is already dead and I don't know about it! And if he is, he doesn't have a grave to rest in! It's my fault he is gone! If I had been brave for once in front of my step dad Adam wouldn't have had to defend me! I was just too much of a coward in front of my step dad! It's all my fault!" I put my head in my hands. Mary and Johnny weren't really surprised about my outburst. I did them a lot ever since the disappearance of my brother Adam.

"Oh Ally, it's not your fault. Why do you always say it's your fault? Cuz, it ain't." Mary said.

"It's your stupid step dads fault!" said Johnny. "He was so bad to you and Adam. He was even bad to Alex when he was around. It was your stepfather's faults that him and Adam got into that fight and fell out the window! All his fault he's gone, not yours Ally."

"Yes, it kinda was his fault, but if Grayson hadn't made your mom leave for I couple of weeks, your step dad wouldn't have gotten to do all those things. And your mom might not be…well…you know," Mary said softly.

"Yes kinda too, but I think its those guys who wants to kill yeas fault! He hired a hit man to come and kill your dad. Then your mom. And Alex then kidnapped Adam! Now they're after you! You have stayed safe for only a year so far. And Grayson is still sending you on missions. But it's still that guy's fault! Why? Why are people like that!" Johnny said his voice starting to get shaky.

"No…"I said, "It is that guys fault but," I got up and slowly walked over to a tree. "None of this would be happing if we didn't join the W.P.A! We would be a normal family in Texas that was happy and peaceful. Not running around doing thing that make us come close to death every time! **_AND _**I wouldn't have this stupid contraption on me!" I punched a tree almost as hard as I could with my right arm. My arm went right through it. I pulled my arm out and looked at the tree. Then I pushed the tree with the same arm that went through the tree. It fell over with a loud crash. I looked at my arm. It wasn't hurt at all. It felt good to use that strength again. But I did want it gone. It has caused too much trouble in my life.

"I am going to go to my dorm you guys. I have just gotten more resolute to find that crystal and get my life back and get this contraption off me," I did look back at them. I just walked on. I wasn't crying anymore. My face was still wet from crying and I didn't bother to wipe it off. Lately, I never have bothered too. I just didn't care anymore, which I should be doing like I used too.

Every one was still asleep when I walked down the hall to my room. I could hear Odd snoring when I passed his room. I silently laughed to myself. '_God his loud! I wonder if he knows his that loud? How can Ulrich sleep with Odd snoring so loudly? Well, I know I can. I can sleep through a earth quake.'_ I thought. '_Well, only if danger isn't around.'_

I unlocked my door and went into my room. I grabbed my whittles of my family. I laid them out on the floor and stared at them.

"Oh mom, what do I do?" I said to the whittle of my mom, "Do I tell them? Or do I not? I don't know what to do since what happened. You were always there to talk too. And so was Adam," I laid down on the floor holding the whittle of my mom close to me, "I don't know if I should tell at least one of them. But I don't think I can trust them like that. Maybe just as friends but not like the way the secret is. I can't really trust any one anymore,"

'**_Well, I think you should tell them!' _**it was Ty again. _'Who should I tell Ty?'_

'_**How 'bout the cute boy?' '**Which cute boy?' '**The blonde one, and not the one with the glasses. The funny one, with the purple dot on his head.' '**Yua mean Odd. I might tell him. But I don't know if I can trust him either.' **'Okay, how 'bout this. The first one who says that you can tell them anything or trust them or something like that, you tell that person. Okay?' '**All right! I might It just depends.' _

I picked up my whittle of Adam. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I knew of all my family, I would have the best chance off getting him back. To think he could be getting tortured right now and no one there to help him. I know he is alive. I could always feel it. It's a twin thing. I looked at the time. I had five minutes before the time Odd and Ulrich would come to my door and Odd would yell, "Time to go eat breakfast! Lets go!" Pretty much the daily routine.

I got ready for the day and as soon as I finished brushing my hair, Odd was at my door.

Odd P.O.V (A/N: Sorry, I like his P.O.V!)

"Its Saturday! Perfect day to mess around!" I yelled as I did I cartwheel as we came out of the cafeteria.

"Yua mess around every day Odd!" laughed Ally. She bounced up to me. Her hair was up in a ponytail on the top of her head. It made her look like a genie. She sure was pretty to be a genie. Yumi came around Ally and put her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Hey, how about we spar today. I have spared Ulrich and so have you. How about you spar me? Just a little spar game," Yumi asked. Ally smiled.

"Prepare to be stomped!" Ally said kinda in Yumi face.

"Yeah, you better be!" Yumi said back at her. We walked into an opening in the park and the two girls started even before we sat down.

Ally was light on her feet. She was constantly moving. She would do these cool tricks and Yumi would always say, "You need to teach me that!" The "little" spar game didn't last as long as we thought it would. Ally had Yumi pined down in record time.

"Time!" she called.

"Nine minutes and forty-five seconds! That's a new record for beating Yumi!" Jeremy said in amazement.

"Booya! I win! I win!" Ally sang. She put her hand out to help Yumi up. Yumi took her hand and tried to pull Ally down on the ground, but Ally caught her balance and barley moved. "Can't fool me!"

"Awww man! Unfair," said Yumi as she stood up. Ally giggled. "You have to teach me that stuff! How did you learn it in the first place?"

"Like I said before, I have been trained in the marshal arts." Ally said. She smiled faintly, and then she started bouncing up and down. "Who wants to fight me next? Ya'll all know I will whip ya'll all!" She stepped in front of Jeremy so she was facing Ulrich. He shook his head. Then I saw Jeremy make I weird face.

Jeremy's P.O.V

My laptop made a strange noise. I looked at it. It was fuzzing up. I looked up and saw Ally standing in front of me. She looked at me then moved. As soon as she moved it stopped. It was strange. And she was standing sideways in front of me. And had it to where her right arm was closer to me than her left. I wondered why it happened like that. It has never done that before. And it just happened to happen right when Ally got in front of me. I decided to check something in my room. Well, that's what I told my friends. They came with me and so did Ally. Just what I wanted. I wanted to get Ally next to my computer and then some one else. I just wanted to see if the same thing that happened to my laptop would happen to my computer.

We went into my room. We talked for a bit as I pretended to look for some thing on the computer. Odd was looking out the window, which is right next to my computer. Soon Ally walked over to him in an un-alert way. Then, as soon as she got to the window, my computer did the same thing my laptop did. Ally cut an eye at my computer. She now wasn't slouching. She was standing straight. She looked like some- thing was bothering her. Then she turned around and walked back to my bed, but this time she walked back in a very alert way. As soon as she walked away, the fuzzing stopped. She sat around for a bit. I watched her closely. She kept glancing at me with a worried look on her face. Something was up. I knew it.

Soon we got up a left my room. We decided to go to the park again. Ally stayed away from me most the time. We walk all around the park just talking. Ally stayed quite and far from me. When she talked she kinda stuttered.

**Odds P.O.V.**

We were walking along and Ally was acting strange. She was avoiding Jeremy or what looked like she was. Then she would stubble around a bit and would kind of stutter when she talked. As we walked on Ally stopped and grabbed her arm.

"Al, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me. She had a bit of a pained look in her eyes.

"I-I am fine. Just a-a cramp, that's all." She let go of her arm and the pained look in her eyes went away.

"Did you not drink enough water?" Yumi asked.

"That's the only thing she does drink!" Ulrich said. Ally shook her arm and smiled.

"I'm okay. Maybe it's just bad growing pains or somthin," she said. She looked at Jeremy. He was staring at her. As if something suspicious was going on. She kinda stared back at him. Soon he looked away from her.

We shook it off and walked on. I started to notice Ally acting strange again. She would grab her head every once in a while or stubble a bit. She walked slowly and her eyes wouldn't stop moving. Her face was getting flushed and it looked as if she was sweating a little. She had taken her plain flannel over shirt off and it was tied around her waste. Her arm muscles could be seen well in the shirt she had on under the flannel. Her muscles did look a little tense.

"Ally, are you feeling okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine Odd. Why do you ask?"

"You don't look that great," I told her.

"But I feel okay,"

"Maybe you should go lie down," Yumi said.

"Yeah, get some rest," Ulrich putting his hands in his pockets.

"Guys, I'm a fine. I don't need ta rest." Ally folded her arms.

"Ally! You're stumbling around. You grab your head sometimes **_and_** your face is flushed **_and _**you look hot **_and_** sweaty. You better lie down or cool off in your dorm room or something. You aren't looking that great as I said before," I told her. She looked at me. Then she gave a look of dizziness then went back to normal almost as fast as it happened. I put my hand on her forehead.

"Whoa! Ally, your hot and sweaty!" I told her.

"Ally, you sure you are okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm a fine! Just chill!" she wined.

"Ally, at least come to mine and Ulrich's room and cool off." She looked at me.

"Odd, I said I-" I cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the school campus. Everyone followed. I slowed down when I noticed she was stumbling along behind me.

"Odd, slow down!" she wined. I let go of her wrist. Some how everyone got in front of us and I dropped back to walk with Ally. She was breathing strange. Her breathing sounded ragged. I watch her walk. She would get slower every few minutes. When we got closer to the school, Ally started looking at the ground. For a second, I looked away from her to Jeremy who kept looking back at Ally in a weird way. He wasn't looking now. Then I turned my head a little and I noticed Ally wasn't next to me anymore or ahead of me. She was behind me. Just standing there with her eyes closed tight.

"Ally? You okay?" I asked as I took a step towards her. She opened her eyes wide and put two fingers on the side of her head. She shook her head as if to get a fly away.

"Don't worry I'm-" she was cut off by a loud crash noise behind us. We all turned to see. Now I couldn't see Ally, none of us could. Then some one yelled back where Ally was.

"Ahhh!" someone yelled in pain behind us.

Ally P.O.V

"Don't worry I'm-" I was cut off by a loud crash behind my friends. Then all the sudden and sharp painful pain shot up my back.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in pain. The pain was unbearable. I grabbed my gut with one arm and my head with the other. My head was throbbing like crazy. My body felt like it was on fire. Everything was going blurry.

"Ally?" asked Odd with panic in his voice. They all ran up to me. Odd grabbed my arm. "Ally what's wrong?"

"We need to get you too the nurses office!" I heard Yumi say.

"Yeah right now!" Odd said.

"O-Odd…" I looked at them. They were all blurry, "I-I only…n-need t-to get-t…" I took a step forward. That one step was all the pain I could handle. One of the worst pains I ever felt ran through my body fast. The pain was so bad at my head that a lot balance and fell into Odds arms. Then everything went black.

Odd P.O.V

We quickly took Ally to the nurse. We laid her in a bed and the nurse looked at Ally. She said she didn't know what was wrong with her. Ally was running a high fever but she wasn't dehydrated. The nurse left to get some thing. I put my hand on Ally's head. I recoiled my hand immediately. She was on fire.

The nurse came back and said Ally would have to stay here for while. She was very sick and not doing that well.

"Ally, what wrong with you?" I asked her before I left. How did she get sick like that? It was as if she shut down. _Shut down…_That one word wouldn't leave my mind.

Top of Form 1


	9. Scars

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was grounded again! I'm telling you, I can get grounded more in 2 months than anyone I know! Anyway, my cousin really likes this chap. I have no idea way she just does. The chap. might be a little disturbing for some readers but as soon as the disturbing part is gone there will be no more…in this chap…Hee hee hee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, though I wish I did, but I do own Ally, Mary, Johnny, Tom, Grayson, and Carry. I repeat! I don't own Code Lyoko, though I wish I did, but I do own Ally, Mary, Johnny, Tom, Grayson, and Carry. Okay!

Ulrich P.O.V

Ally's been asleep ever since she fainted. Nurse Dorothy said Ally was really sick. She had 104 fever and was coughing in her sleep. She was starting to get pale and she was sweating like she was in a sauna. Al would moan in her sleep but barley move. We al tried to see her between every class but Dorothy said that was too much. Sweet but too much. So, we saw her at lunch and before Yumi went home or after.

Yumi seemed very worried about Ally. They had formed a good friendship and are starting to hang out more.

I was worried as well. She was fine when she was fighting Yumi. It just slowly happened. Then she fainted. You would have thought she'd be feeling bad all day.

Odd wants to see Al all the time. He really cares about her. Odd is also starting to get mad at Jeremy a lot. We kind of all are. He's taking what happened to Al lightly. He's almost acting as if it never happened. He keeps saying that Ally might be on of X.A.N.A's tricks.

"What are you talking about? She just got very sick and you thinks she's one of X.A.N.A's tricks!" yelled Odd.

"But when she was by my computer it fuzzed up! She was looking at me all worriedly!" Jeremy said.

"So,"

"So! Dummy! It could mean something! We have to learn more about her."

"How about we asked her some questions when she's better?" I asked. They both looked at me. Jeremy looked relived and Odd looked kind of nervous.

"Not to much. She'll get suspicious. She's not dumb! She'll think we're up to something,"

"I think she's up to something," Jeremy said as he sat down.

"Why are you acting like she's some fugitive or something?" Yumi asked, "She's just a girl. I bet she has some problems, but don't we all?"

"But haven't you noticed that only Blacky has showed up in Lyoko since Ally fainted?" Jeremy said while typing on his computer. We were all confused.

"What?" I asked. Jeremy sighed. Then Aileta popped up on screen.

"Hello guys," she said in a cheerful voice, " What did you need?"

"Aileta is Blacky there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah,"

"How 'bout Whity?"

"No. I don't know where she is,"

"Let us talk to Blacky,"

"Okay," Aileta disappeared and Blacky came up.

"_What do yua need?" _she asked,

"Where's Whity?" I asked. She looked at me.

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"Just curious," Yumi said.

"_I don't know where she is lately. She's been very busy. It's crazy! I have tried to contact her but no response," _

"Do we need to send a search party?" Odd asked.

"_No, I'll know if she's' in trouble. It's like a 6th scents we developed. Like twins sometimes have. We have known each other so long it's like that," _

"Will you tell us when she's back?" Jeremy asked. She nodded and disappeared.

Jeremy spun in his chair to us, arms folded.

"I'm telling you, they are connected or could be," he said.

"We'll talk to Ally, but Jeremy please don't make her mad if you talk to her," Odd said. Jeremy nodded as Odd turned around. "I have to go feed Kiwi, then I'm going to go see Al," Odd left the room.

"Odd really likes Ally," I said sitting down on the bed.

"I know. I think Al might like him too. She is starting to act like it. Either that or she likes to flirt a lot," Yumi said sitting next to me.

"Lets just hope she's not bad or he'll be the first to go," Jeremy said. Yumi and I agreed.

Odd P.O.V

Ally's been out for three days. I'm getting more worried every second. Her fever has been staying at 104. Dorothy said if it stays that way, she'd have to be sent to the hospital. Today it did drop to 103. I was happy to hear she was getting better. I would stay after school watching her, wishing for her to wake up and be okay.

Ulrich and Yumi told Johnny, Mary, and Carry about Ally. They were here in a flash. They would visit every day for about 10 minutes and every time Carry would but this purple cream on the right side of Ally's collar bone and on the right side of her of her stomach. I tired to ask what it was but Johnny had cut me off.

I had noticed some new things on Ally that could be hard to notice. On her stomach there were barley visible scars. There were also scars on her legs and arms. I also noticed how big her muscles were. She looked like she worked out a lot. Her skin was soft too. I was actually able to touch her face for once. It was smooth and flawless. Even though she was pale and every once in a while looked as if she was in pain, she still looked pretty.

As I was gawking over her, I noticed a small scar that went down the side of her neck. I gently ran my finger down it. She looked relaxed once I did that. I lead closer to her to hear her breathing. It sounded shaky and horse. I carefully put my head on her chest. Her heart was kind of quick but not by much. Her breathing was a little shaky like I said before. I really didn't want to move my head. She smelt _so good._ It was a smell that was indescribable it was so good. I had to move my head before Nurse Dorothy came in or Ally woke up. If Ally woke up to find me the way I was then she would have killed me.

I gently lifted my head and stared at her face. I started to mess with her golden brown hair. I don't know why I started playing with it. I just did. It was so pretty. I made sure I didn't mess it up though. Soon, I found my hand running up and down her left arm. I was too deep in thought to realize my thumb gently rubbing her arm. I noticed a very long faint scar that went from the tip of her middle finger to the top of her shoulder. '_How could she survive a cut like that?'_ I thought as I ran my finger up and down it. It was gagged as if someone had cut her fast or very slowly and carelessly. As I ran my finger down it again she winced and slightly moaned. Her face became uneasy, she started moving around, and sweating more. Then I clasped my hand on her arm. She ached her back up and moaned loudly.

"Ally? Ally wake up! Its okay! Wake up!" she was twisting and turning. I rubbed her arm with my hand. Then I moved my hand from her arm to her face. I rubbed her face gently.

"Ally…Shhh, wake up. Come on Al. You're having a bad dream. Wake up," Suddenly she shot up. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. She looked at me. She quickly scooted away from me as if I was going to hurt her. I could tell she didn't know where she was. I grabbed her arm to keep her from falling out of the bed.

"Ally! It's me, Odd! Settle down!" she rubbed her eyes and looked at me closely.

"Odd?" she rubbed her eyes again. Then they widened but not in fear, "Odd!" she flung her arms around my neck. I felt my cheeks redden as she hugged me, "I'm so glad its yua and not someone else! At first I did know who yous was! But now I know it's yua! I'm glad it's only yua!" My cheeks reddened even more. She was glad to see me…ME!

I felt her tight grip on me loosen and she grabbed her head. I helped her lay back down. She smiled at me.

"Thank yua Odd,"

"For what?"

"Catching me when I fainted,"

"Oh, no problem!" she put her hand on her head. After recoiling it she stretched.

"God I'm stiff! How long have I been out?"

"Three days,"

"Three da-!" she started coughing bad. She soon stopped and closed her eyes.

"Well, three days might be long, but I'm a happy that I woke up to see a friends face," she said gently. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

Ally P.O.V

I smiled at him. I felt something rub my arm gently. In the corner of my eye I saw Odds hand rubbing my arm. My smiled widened. He looked confused. I looked down at his hand. He pulled it back fast.

"Sorry," he said quietly; I laughed gently.

"It's okay. It's the scar. It does that to people, even me," I lifted up my arm and looked at it.

"H-How did y-you get that?" he asked with some difficulty.

"It's a long story,"

"We got time," I looked at him. He really wanted to know. I sighed.

"Well, 'bout a year and a half ago, a man came to my house. I was home alone and 'bout to leave. I closed up the house but before I got out of the house I heard a strange noise upstairs. I went upstairs to find my bedroom window open. So I closed it. Then I heard a noise down stairs. I ran down to check but nothing was wrong with the house, but something was telling me something wasn't right. I tried to leave but when I tired to open the door it wouldn't open. Someone had made it to where I can't get out and it would be hard for someone to get in. I was really starting to get worried. I tired to call on our phone but it was disconnected. The line was cut. So, I ran to get my cell phone. I passed my mom and dads room on the way. They have a big 'ol fireplace in their room. The doors were open. So I went to close them. When I got to the fireplace I heard some one behind me. Before I could turn around a hand covered my mouth.

It was a big man. He told me to do this stuff to him. I said no…He got so mad. He pulled out a dagger and pressed it against my throat. He told me 'Do it or I'll kill you!' So I did it, sick and whimpering. I thought if I did it he would go away. I would be let go," I sat up. Odd looked uneasy now but I went on.

"He didn't let me go. I begged him and tired to fight, but he cut me up. Over powered me. He got me so weak. He laughed at my struggle. He said 'My name is X. And I'm here to cases you pain and my enjoyment!' Then he started doing things to me. I just told myself it was just a strange guy getting his fix. I was okay if I was alive at the end. But things…got worse and worse by the second. Hurting me until I cried out; then when I did, he started beating…the c-crap…outta…m-me…" I was starting to cry now, "H-He was yelling…at me…t-telling m-me it's all m-my fault h-he's d-doing this…All my fault h-he was –r-raping m-me…" I was really crying now. I looked at Odd. The color in his face had melted away. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Oh Al," he said in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry," Then, as if uncontrollably, I though my head into his chest. I started crying harder. Odd gently stroked my hair. He let me cry in his chest.

"I shouldn't have asked you Ally. I'm sorry. You can stop now. I know wh-"

"No! I have to go on," I cried. I unburied my head from his chest and just laid my head against his chest. He didn't object to it; which I'm glad he didn't.

"He k-kept on doing this u-until I was h-hurt badly and b-bleeding every where…Some how I f-found the strength to m-move…I bit him hard and quickly c-crawled away…I-I tried t-to get to the door but h-he was on me in a s-second…H-He started beating me a-again but this time it w-was worse. But it was still o-only pain. It couldn't g-go on forever…Then he c-climbed on top of m-me…He did his worst…I-I screamed as I felt a-a pain I-I thought n-never existed. I screamed and screamed for s-someone to h-help me. But no one heard. N-Not out in the country…I-It wasn't s-stopping though…S-Soon e-enough my screams turned hoarse…My sobs turned into almost hacking…I-It went on…until all I though w-was the truth was left…I-I was blind w-with p-pain…I-I felt a-as if I…I was…w-was never going t-to…to get o-out of that room…I-I felt o-or thought that this w-was it…I-I was dying right here. A-All was lost f-for…for m-me…" I was shaking now. Odd was still stroking my hair but he had a firm but gently grip on my arm.

"Then he s-stopped. The p-pain didn't…He went to wash his hands…I just laid there…c-curled up in a ball…sobbing my eyes out…Then he tried to sit o-on me again…I some how…g-got a burst of energy…I was able to fight back…B-But he won…Then h-he began t-to touch m-me again…He told m-me he wouldn't kill m-me…I was s-soon fighting him a-again…that's when he gave m-me this scar…" I lifted my head off Odds chest and grabbed his finger. I ran his finger down the scar on my neck, "Then he g-gave me this o-one…" I ran his finger down the long scar on my left arm. After I ran his finger down it I took full hold of his hand. I don't know why I did though.

"He messed with me a-a l-little more then knock m-me out a-and left…" There was silent for a moment.

"Ally I didn't-That-I'm sorry," Odd said, "That was just awful Al. I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok…t-that was in the p-past," Odd pulled me towards him. He put both arms around me and hugged me. For some reason, I couldn't breath and it wasn't because he was hugging me tightly. My heart started beating faster and faster. My stomach felt wired. I had never felt this way before. It was…strange yet soothing. I could hear his own heart slowly beating faster. I buried my head into his chest. I was still crying but the tears were slowly stopping. I sniffled a little.

"Now, now Ally. Don't cry any more. Please…don't cry," He lifted my chin and, with his thumb, wiped a tear off my cheek. I smiled lightly. The last person to do that was my brother Adam.

"I'm your friend. I promise I wont let any one hurt you. I know Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi will do the same. If that man ever comes back he's as good as dead! He needs to leave my friend alone," Odd gave me a wide toothed grin, "Now, we need to get healthy and not sick. Okay? You were asleep so long, we were all going crazy trying to find out why and if you were okay," he went cross-eyed for a second. I had to giggle, "Yay! You're happy!" Odd cheered.

"Thanks Odd. I really do kind of feel better," It was true. I did feel a bit better.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I lay back down. I was a little dizzy and still didn't feel all the way better. The door opened.

"Well, I see you're awake," Nurse Dorothy said as she entered the room, "That's good. How do you feel?"

"Very vertigo (A/N: That means dizzy for all you stupid people out there. Coughs _Mark_ Coughs), I have a stomach ache, a little head ache, little feverish, yet happy," I said putting my hands on my head. Odd smiled and got off the bed. Nurse Dorothy took my temperature.

"102! Ally, your temp is dropping! That's good. That's good,"

"What was it before?"

"104 was the highest," Odd said.

"God!" I coughed.

"Odd, you should be going now. You have school tomorrow," Dorothy said as she went to her office. Odd nodded.

"Night Al," he said as he turned around.

"Odd," he turned back around.

"Yeah Al," he said. His eyes held tons of joy. Purple…what a strange but cool color for eyes. Just looking at his eyes made me feel better.

"When I get better, can I get you to come to my room? I want to show you something." I told him.

"Sure,"

"Tell the others I said hi,"

"Okay,"

"Thanks Odd, for listening and not freaking out 'bout it,"

"No prob,"

"Night Odd,"

"Night Ally,"

I went to sleep with ease and woke up the same. Talking with Odd really seemed to help. I was really looking forward to his visits.

Dorothy tried to feed me something in the morning. I ended up throwing it up. Then at lunch she made me eat something. Lucky for me I didn't throw it up because me friends arrived right after I finished eating it. They were all happy to see me as much as I was happy to see them. Which was very happy. Yumi kept asking how I felt. She reminded me of my mom. When Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi were asking Dorothy about my health, I quietly asked Odd if he had told them what I had told him. He said no and that he wont tell any one.

I got a visit from Johnny, Mary, Carry, and I was surprised to see Tom, a friend that should be in Alabama.

"Hey Tom. What are yua doin' here?"

"When I heard you were sick with the same virus you had last year, I rushed over," he said. Tom doesn't have an assent like I do.

"Oh, how sweet of yua," I told him. Tom is a great friend. He's 14, tall, and blonde. His blue eyes are very pretty. He is kind of a chick magnet.

"Ally, how come yua didn't come to us or to your room when yua started feeling wired?" Johnny asked.

"I was doin' job,"

"I know but yua almost blew your cover to the smartest one in the group. We're suppose to be looking after them Ally. Yua need to be careful,"

(A/N: when Ally talks and you see this … then that means she coughed. I'll tell you when that doesn't mean she coughed any more! Okay!)

"I was…was close to finding out somethin'. I was so close,"

"I bet yua were but we really need to start watching them now," Mary said. I gave her a confused look.

"We found a activated unit in Texas sewers in sector 4. He's wake but not out. You really need to be careful Al. If he finds out you're here and well alive, he'll do anything to get his hands on you. You are the last one left and the best," Tom said sitting on the bed.

"I know. What 'bout the four kids? What are we going to do 'bout them?" I asked.

"Keep things on the down low. Keep doing what your doing. I think they might be the ones in the book," Carry said pulling out a big brown book.

"Car, that's a fake! A myth! We don't even have the whole thing. Not even full pages. That copy is only parts of the Book of the Pure at Hearts," Mary said. Carry gave Mary a glare.

"So…?" she said.

"I wouldn't rely on that old piece of junk!" Mary said.

"WHAT? This ain't a piece of junk!" Carry yelled.

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Johnny, Tom, and I laughed as they argued.

The next day I asked Nurse Dorothy if she could get my small red duffle bag from my room. I told her were it was and she got it. I pulled out a small block of wood and some scissors; didn't want to put out my pocketknife. I could get in trouble with that. I started whittling. I whittled for two days. When Nurse Dorothy said I could go, I looked into my bag. There was 15 whittles in there. They all looked good. I had taken my time on them. There was one of Ulrich. One of Yumi. One of Jeremy, one of Johnny, one of Mary, one of Carry, and one of Tom. I was very surprised when I saw whom all the rest were of. They were all of Odd. The one I was making was of Odd too. I though it into the bag and picked up the bag and ran out of the room.

'_I can't be starting to have a crush on him now! Could I? I do kind of feel strange around him. Oh Ally 'ol girl, forget 'bout it. Go find your dumb ass friends!'_

"Hee hee hee…Dumb ass…" Ally muttered.

Yumi P.O.V

"I'm thinking on finding out about her family," Jeremy said. No one objected. We did need to find out more about Ally's family and her if we were going to trust her with our secret. We had been talking about it for a past three days. We figured if we knew just a little more about her, we could trust her.

"What if asking doesn't work? Then what?" Ulrich asked.

"We can sneak into her room. It's kind of easy that way," Jeremy replied.

"Some one will have to distract her," Odd commented.

"I'll do it. We'll got to the mall or something," I said. They all agreed.

"When Al gets better, she said she wanted to show me some things. Maybe I can throw in some questions," Odd said.

"Please do that Odd. We need all the info we can get," Jeremy said. Then he started typing away on his computer. Every one was quite for a minute then I decided to break the silence.

"So, when is Ally supposed to be getting out?"

"Dorothy said maybe today or tomorrow," Odd said.

"Really?" Ulrich asked.

"Really!" said a cheerful voice from behind Jeremy's door. Odd and I both shot up. We raced to the door. Odd got there first and he opened the door. In the door way stood Ally with a grin that looked identical to one of Odds many grins.

"Hey ya'll!" she laughed.

"Ally! You're better!" I hugged her tightly. (A/N: This …… now doesn't mean she is coughing.)

"Yumi…can't… breath…to…tight!" gasped Ally. I let her go. Every one else greeted her. Then we just talked for the rest of the time.

Ally was sitting differently than she usually does. She was hugging her knees close to her. Though she had a smile and a happy face on, I got the feeling she was waiting for something.

Soon it was time for me to go home and Ulrich asked if he could walk me home. I swear I saw Odd and Ally look at each other and sinker. I ignored them and walked with Ulrich. I thought I did hear Ally say something out loud to us but I forgot about it.

We talked a little on my way home. We were talking about Odd and Ally at one point and I tripped. Ulrich caught me before I fell on my face. I felt a faint burning in my cheeks. I knew it wasn't from embarrassment. I did like him. (A/N: As if you didn't know that all ready!) I never had or have the guts to ask him if he likes me. I mean…well…_love. _I'm just afraid he doesn't love me back.

Odd P.O.V

After Yumi and Ulrich left Ally burst out something so loud I thought they would have heard it. They had just shut the door when she said it.

"Those two are so in love! Smooch, smooch, smooch!" she said loudly. Either Yumi or Ulrich ignored her or they just didn't her hear her. Ally stared at the door.

"Awww foowee!" Ally wined folding her arms.

"Didn't get what you wanted did you?" Jeremy asked.

"No! But I'll get it soon! I knows I will!"

"Knows, nose…hee hee hee," I laughed.

"Don't make fun of the way I've learned did how to talk!"

"Haha! It's learned, not learned did! Hee hee hee," I said.

"Shut up Cone Head!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my head!"

"Don't make fun of the way I talk!"

"I'm not! I just thought it was funny that you said knows and it sounds like nose when you said it!"

"Oh, Haha! Very funny Baboon Boy!"

"I'm not a baboon!"

"You sure look like one!" that was it. I had to get her. So, I tried tackling her and tickling her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She cried. She pushed away and laughed as I fell over back wards.

"All right you two. Stop flirting!" Jeremy said.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Ally and I yelled in unison.

"Then settle down,"

"Cone Head over here started it!"

"Hey! I did not!"

"Do I need to separate you two?"

"No," I said.

"Then please stop!" Jeremy was typing fast on his computer. Al and I sat on his bed, about three feet apart. Ally stuck her tongue out at me so I stuck mine out back at her.

"Odd, put that away," Jeremy said. I "put my tongue away" and looked at Ally. She was giggling at me for getting into trouble. Just what she wanted.

Soon Ally and I both got bored. I decided that I was going to go play with Kiwi. Ally jumped up as soon as I said that and asked to come along. We said bye to Jeremy and left for Ulrich's room and mine. On the way I could tell Ally was happy to be better because she was hoping along and she pocked me in the head twice and said "Cone Head!" then she would laugh. That name was now going to stick with me. I knew it would. She seemed to like it but she never said it in a mean way.

When we got to the room, Kiwi jumped at her with his tail waging like crazy. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Man, his cute!" Ally said, "He reminds me of yua,"

"How?"

"Well, he's cute and funny and I know there is more I just hadn't found them out yet," I felt my cheeks redden when she said cute. I figured she was just saying that.

"Ulrich's better looking than me. Every girl thinks his cute,"

"Well, yeah he is cute but why do yua think you're not? Don't be so negative Odd. I don't think that's you," she smiled at me. '_Did she really think I'm cute? Or was she just saying that?'_

"And I'm not just sayin' that," she said.

"Yeah you are,"

"No, I'm not! Don't argue!" she through my pillow at me. It hit me square in the head. I though it back to her. She started a pillow fight with Ulrich's pillows and mine. Once Ally tripped and fell right into my arms. We both froze. My heart seemed to skip a beat. She still smelt the same but the sent was stronger. She looked at me; her cheeks were red.

"Sorry," she muttered. She pushed off me and out the pillows away. I stood still watching her the whole time. Even from the back she was pretty.

"I'd better go to my room. I've gots stuff to do," she said not turning to face me.

"Okay. Hopefully it's not too much,"

"Yeah…" she walked over to the door. Before she got there I opened the door for her.

"What a gentlemen," she said smiling. I smiled back.

"You want me to come to your room tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after lunch. It'll be Saturday right?" I nodded, "I've got to go now. See yua tomorrow!" she waved.

"Bye," I waved back. She walked to her room and waved again. Then she disappeared in her room. I closed my door.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" I asked Kiwi. He barked and rolled over on his back. I scratched his stomach, "But I don't stand a chance with her. She probably likes big tough guys or smart ones. She's very smart. She's likes someone who really does his homework, gets straight A's, someone who's built up, or reads-!"

"How about you read a book then?" Ulrich said as he came into the room.

"I don't have a decade!" I told him. He laughed, "I'm just the comic relief guy for all of you. I'm never going to be smart enough…"

"But you don't know what type's of guys Al likes. Maybe she likes guys like you?"

"I hope so…"

Ally P.O.V

I woke up before Grayson came to wake me. I made sure he wouldn't be able to call me at all. I had to hind something's. Like the eight whittles of Odd. I chose me best one and put it with all my other whittles. I fixed my bed and the rest of my room. When I was done I looked at the clock. I had 4 hours and 30 minutes until lunch. I found something to do in my room and just waited till time came.

Odd P.O.V

"12:00! Finally!" I hoped off my bed and ran out my door. I quickly got to Ally's room and knocked on her door. She opened the door with a big grin!

"Hola Odd!"

"Hola Chicka!" (A/N: Got that from my friend Loran! Hey Loran!) She was wearing a red jogging suit. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore that bandana in her hair. She let me in to her room.

Her room was a little scary. It was…_clean_. Not just clean, it was almost spotless. Her room was about the size of mine but without two beds. On her bed was a red comforter with a strange kind of patter on it. She had a Texas shaped pillow with "I Love the Lone Star State" across it. She had one pillow that said, "Get'r done" on it.

Her desk was clean and shinny. Her shelves were neat too. They had whittles, clay works, books, drawing pads, keep sakes, and some other stuff that I don't know about.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Yua can sit any where," I sat on her bed as she walked over to her book shelve. She grabbed some things and turned around.

"Look," she told me. She showed me a whittle of Yumi. It was amazing. It had her every feature.

"Wow! Amazing!" I said. Then she showed me one of Mary. One of Johnny, then Carry, then Jeremy, then Ulrich.

"They're- they're-wow!" I stuttered. Ally grabbed one more.

"Look, it's you," she handed me a whittle of myself. It looked just like me.

"You-how-when-its-wow!" she laughed.

"So yua like it?"

"Like it? I love them!" I smiled real big at her, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Yua like art so, I wanted to know if yua liked my work. Yua can look around the room. I want you to see it all," she grabbed my hand. I blushed as she helped me up. She led me over to her shelves. All of her work was amazing. There was one clay work of Kiwi. It looked just like him. There was also one of a beautiful hawk. Written under it was a name. The name was Shogo. She showed me more stuff. Suddenly, I noticed that her hand was linked with mine. She noticed the same time I did that we were holding hands. She quickly let go. She walked over to her bed and sat down staring out the window. Her face was red. I walked around her room looking at all the pictures, paintings, and drawings. I looked at a picture of a young hansom boy with his arm draped around Ally's shoulders. Ally had both arms up yelling something.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Adam. We were at a Long Horn game. They're a football team. (A/N: WHOOA! GO LONG HORNS!) Adam is your man if you like sports or to hang around a bunch of girls. He's a girl magnet," Adam was a hansom young man. Ally and Adam were pretty much wearing the same thing. Ally had on an orange bandana instead of a red one. It had the word Texas everywhere on it and longhorn heads on it. She had on a hat that was lopsided on her head. Adam had a hat just like it but it was back wards on his head. They had orange face paint on and black lines under their eyes. They wore matching jerseys but Ally wore hers to the side so it showed some of her stomach. Adam looked very muscular and tan. Him and Ally looked very alike. They looked like great friends too.

I saw another picture of Ally and Adam. Ally was sitting on an old wooden fence. Adam was next to her leaning on the fence. They had cowboy hats on and they were both laughing. I wondered if Ally was Adams girlfriend. I hoped not. She did seem to miss him a lot.

"He's good looking. I can see why his a chick magnet," I said, "He looks muscular too,"

"Yeah. He could whip 20 Jims at one time! He used to work out all the time. I really miss him," Ally was sitting against the wall on her bed. I sat next to her. I blushed as both our shoulders touched. She looked at me. Her beautiful brown eyes were sad and not as lively as they usually are.

"I could trust him with anything. He would always pretext me," I wanted to ask if he was her boyfriend, "And no Odd, he's not my boyfriend. He never was and never will be," she looked up at the ceiling, "Odd can I tell you something that I have been told not to tell anyone and yua wont tell a soul about with out my permission?"

"Yeah." She looked at her hands.

"Adam was and is more than a friend…he's blood related,"

"No wonder you two look so much alike! Is her a cousin or something?"

"He's my brother,"

"But I thought he was the same age as you?"

"Well… we're twins," Well, that explained a lot. She went on telling me hunting trips they went on and other family stuff they did together. Her and Adam seemed really close. Soon she stopped talking about him.

"So, what do yua want to do?' she asked.

"I don't know," I looked around her room. I spotted something I should have saw before, "You play guitar!" I asked. I jumped up and ran over to it.

"Yeah but I ain't that good. Do yua play?" she asked. I nodded, "Then play something! Please!" she gave me puppy dog eyes. God she was good at that. So, I played some stuff. She really seemed to like it. I stopped and I tried to get Ally to play but she refused.

"No, I'm not that good. Not as good as yua,"

"I thought you were a show off? So, show off!' I handed her the guitar. She played and she was really good.

"You are very good Al! Don't doubt yourself. Don't be negative! That ain't you Ally," she giggled and played some more.

Time past as we played guitar and she also taught me how to whittle. It was time for dinner and when went to eat at the cafeteria. We talked with our friends and Yumi asked Ally if she wanted to go to the mall on Wednesday. Ally agreed and then she had to go. She left in a hurry. After the other asked me millions of questions I went to feed Kiwi.

After I feed Kiwi and was going to find the others but I saw Ally come out of her room with a big, leather, bulky brown thing in her hands that looked about the length of her arm. She wore a big brown belt that had a big pouch on the side. On the other side it looked like she had a long white rope. Ally ran around the corner and up the stairs. I followed her. She quietly opened the door to the roof. _'What is she doing on the roof'_ I thought.


	10. At duskThe thing I'll never forget

**A/N: Hi! I've been working on my friend Sarah known as Birdsinger91 even though we put 19 instead of 91 its okay! I think she's still mad at me for that…umm…But anyway I've been working on her and mine story we're doing called "Double Trouble" so that's why this was taking so long to do. I know I'm not done with this one but she couldn't wait to do "Double Trouble" so we had to do it. I couldn't wait either. I can be so impatient some times. She won't get her other story "I have a son!" Written on paper so I can type it for her. We need it if the readers are going to get some parts. Anyway, I have an announcement to make that some of you (or all) wouldn't really care about. But a friend told me to just put this for on reason really than just to let everyone know that I'm on the A team for soccer! I love soccer! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko but I wish I did. More of Odd than the others but I still wish I did. But I know I do own my dear 'ol Ally, and Carry, Mary, Tom, Johnny, Grayson, and Shogo! No one take my Shogo! **

**On with story! **

**Odd P.O.V**

'_What is she doing on the roof'_ I thought. Ally didn't shut the door all the way, which I'm glad she didn't. I sunk out when she wasn't looking. I hide against the side of the stairwell where I could see Ally well and still be hidden.

Ally walked over to the edge of the roof. She looked up at the sun. It was starting to set. Then Ally put two of her fingers into her mouth. Then she whistled long and loud. It started low then went high and it stayed high for about 6 seconds. Then she stopped and stood very still. Then I heard a loud screech come from the direction of where the sunsets.

Over the trees came a big bird. Its wing spanned was huge! It circled over Ally's head then Ally put up her arm like an armrest. The bird perched its self on it. It was a hawk. A beautiful one too. It was brown and a little white on it. I've never seen a hawk around here. Apparently it was Ally's. It nestled her head and let her gently pet it.

"Hey there my pretty bird!" Ally said to it, "How are we? Have you killed yet?" It screeches and kind of bounced. She pet it gently. I took a closer look at the bird and noticed that it was the bird she had made a craft of. '_Is its name Shogo?'_ I thought.

"Did yua miss me Shogo?" Ally asked it. '_Yup! Its name is Shogo.' _I thought. Shogo bounced again and nestled her. I moved a little to get comfortable and Shogo stared at the stairwell. Shogo suddenly took flight and soared above me. I froze. I really didn't want it coming down one me. Ally just watched him. Shogo landed next to me. And out of Ally's site. Shogo looked at me. His yellow eyes kind of scaring me.

"Nice birdie," I whispered to it, "Be nice. Please," Shogo looked at me then nibbled me on the ear. Shogo looked at me a little closer. Then nibbled my ear again.

"Shoo! Shogo! Go to Ally!" I whispered to him. He didn't move though. Then Ally whistled and Shogo flew to her. Shogo landed on her arm and she petted him.

"I know someone's there. Show yourself," Ally said. I stuck my head out from around the stairwell. Ally's back was turned. But she was still and Shogo was watching me.

"Odd? Odd. I know that's you. I can see your cone shaped head in Shogo's eyes," Ally said. I came out. Ally turned and frowned to me.

"Hi Al," I said.

"What were you doing?"

"I saw you leaving. I wondered what you were doing. So I followed," I said walking up to her.

"Oh, that's okay. As long as Jim ain't up here, I'm fine,"

"Is this beautiful bird yours?"

"Yes, he is. He's name is Shogo. Adam and I named him. We raised him. We found him as a baby hawk and raised him the rest of the way. When we tried to let him go he wouldn't go. So we kept him. He's my pet like Kiwi is to you," Ally said staring at Shogo.

"Does he do tricks?" I asked.

"Yup! Wanna see a few?"

"Sure," Ally popped open the pouch on her side and lifted her arm with Shogo one it higher.

"Ready Showy? Show him what you are. Take flight!" She though up her arm and Shogo flew off it. She soared over us but didn't come down. Ally took something wrapped in a white cloth out of the pouch. Then a white clove she took out of an out side pocket. She put it on then unwrapped the small thing. It was meat. Raw meat. Gross!

"Gross right?" she asked me. I nodded and she laughed, "Shogo! Up!" Shogo went higher at the command, "Ready!" Ally though up the meat really high. Shogo didn't go for it. He just watched it, "Get it!" Ally yelled as it headed for the ground. Shogo dove for it and caught it right before it hit the ground. He flew back up and landed on Allys arm again.

"That was cool! Show me more!" Ally made him fly again and she pulled out that long rope thing that was at her side. It had a funny fuzzy thing on the end of it.

"You better take cover. Get back," she told me. I back far away. As far as I could go. Ally looked at Shogo, "Higher!" Shogo went higher, "Back! Back! Back!" Shogo flew back, back, and back. Then Ally swung the rope thing with the fuzzy part away from her around, "Get it!" She yelled. Shogo went for it. Ally kept swinging it around dogging his moves. She would let it drag the ground at times. She would also let it go really high in the air. When Ally had it right in front of her, Shogo dove for it fast. Ally quickly pulled it back like a whip. Then when Shogo went back up after she pulled it back she slung it forward like a whip. Then she slung it over her head like a whip making the rope make funny noises. Soon Shogo caught it right when she pulled it back once. He sat on it like it was his pray.

"Awesome job Shogo!" Shogo screeched and hopped off the fuzzy thing.

"Wow! You two are good! That looks like a work out for both of you!" I said walking over to them.

"It is! Big time! Shogo so good!" Ally said. She sat down and I sat next to her. Shogo jumped up on Ally's shoulder. On what looked like a shoulder pad that is metal. It was brown metal and had leather over it.

"Yua wanna hold him?" Ally asked me.

"Huh? Oh, no! I don't know how,"

"Ha! A one year old can do it. Come on try! Please," Those puppy dog eyes came again.

"All right," she took off the brown thing and helped me put it on. It was kind of heavy. After I had it on she called Shogo to my arm. He hopped on and looked at me the way he had done the first time he'd seen me. Then he nibbled my ear again. Ally giggled.

"Oh, he likes yua! Yay! Shogo's good at choosin' people to trust and ones to not," Ally smiled warmly. She liked that Shogo liked me. I looked at her. The light of the sun lit up the right side of her. She was so pretty. Suddenly Ally lay down with a thud. Shogo jumped off my shoulder and just sat at the edge of the roof. I looked at Ally. He eyes were closed and she was humming.

"What are you humming?"

"A Green Day song,"

"Sing it," So to my surprise she did.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rest_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rest_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Her voice was amazing! She can really sing. I wanted to ask her to be in our band. She could play guitar and sing. But my friends would really like that if I asked her and I didn't ask them first.

"How'd you learn to sing?" I asked.

"I got it from my mom. She could really sing. I've never had a voice lesson one!" she said, "You wanna sit up there?" She pointed up at the top of the stairwell.

"Sure," We climbed to the top of it and sat down at the edge. Shogo followed.

"Look!" Ally said pointing out at the sky.

"Wow!" The sunset was beautiful. It was all different colors. It was gold, yellow, pink, orange, red, purple, and blue. There was some peach in it too. It was very pretty.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ally asked, "Its so beautiful,"

"Like you-you-your w-works of a-art!" I sputtered. I caught my self-right in time. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Thanks!" Ally said not taking her eyes off the sunset. Her eyes were distant and had a lovingly touch to them. Her eyes sparkled as she watched it.

"My sunset in Texas is kind of like this. But I can see it better there. And I sit higher than I am now," she said in a distant voice.

"Really? Maybe one day I can see it? You think?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Maybe-!" she stopped talking and hit her leg in a rhythm. Shogo took flight. He flew to a tree and hide in it. Ally looked at him for a seconded then suddenly she trough herself on me. She covered my mouth with one hand and the other one held on to my shirt. She pushed me down to the roof of the stairwell. The side we were sitting on was so high we barley were hardly seen behind it. She pressed her body against mine. My cheeks were turning red. I heard the stairwell door open. I heard Jim come out muttering something.

"I know some ones up here! Show yourself!" He yelled. I felt sweat running down my face. I looked at Ally. She had her eyes closed and her face pressed against my chest. Jim walked around then finally gave up and went away. We waited for a while then we his footsteps were gone Ally sighed and got off me.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't want us getting caught. I acted fast though. A little to fast but it saved our butts!" Ally said.

"Yeah," I said sitting up and trying to wipe away the dazed look on my face. We sat and talked for a while. Soon the sun was completely set and the stars were coming out.

"Well, I've got to go now. I feel tired. I'll see you tomorrow," Ally said. I looked at her in a pleading way.

"Do you have too?" I whined.  
"Well, maybe I don't have too. But it is getting late," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed. I really didn't want her to leave. I was enjoying her company. I stood up and stretched. Ally called Shogo to her and he stood on her arm. She muttered something to him then gently kissed the hawks head and tossed her arm up making him fly.

"Bye Showy!" She yelled to him. He screeched back and flew out of sight.

"I love that hawk. So much. He's all I really have that me and Adam had when he was around," she looked up at the stars and sighed, "I really hope his alive…if he's not… I don't know…" I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. I must have had a sad look on because she gave me a concerned look.

"Odd, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ally it's just," I turned her gently to were she was facing me. Her eyes wondered my face, "I've noticed you've been distant acting. I mean, I've noticed too that ever time you said mom and dad or even brother you look very sad like you'll never see them again. Or something bad happened. Al, what's wrong?" She gave me another one of those distant looks. She closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them she was looking at the floor. I kept my hands on her shoulders.

"Ally. You can tell me anything. I know it's another secret but if I know about your past and family I can be a better friend-"

"You already are a great friend," she muttered.

"But I want to be better," I told her, "I wanna know what makes you cry so I never do. What makes you laugh so I always do. What makes you happy, what makes you sad, what makes you smile, what makes you jump for joy! Ally I want to know it all. I want to know you. I want to be one of the best friends you'll ever have. Just tell me. I want to help. I promise I wont tell a soul," She looked at me when I said all this. She gave me I Am-I-sure-I-can-trust-him look. I deiced to go on.

"I want you to trust me. And I want to trust you. I swear you can trust me with your life. I want to be a friend you're not afraid to tell things too. I wanna help," she looked at me with unsure eyes, "I wont tell. I promise," I slid my hands down her arms to her elbows. She sighed and looked at the sky.

"Okay…" she looked back at me, "I'll tell you why and about my family. But you have to swear you wont tell a soul!"

"I wont! I swear!" She nodded and sighed. She grabbed my hand and led me over to one of the sides of the stairwell and she sat against it. I sat next to her.

"Ready? It might get a little scary. If it's to much then tell me to stop when ever you like," She told me.

"Okay," I said. She sighed.

"My family and I lived in Texas and we lived in this giant house on a ranch! We owned a lot of land. About 4,400 acres. Because we were go rich people wanted my mom and dad killed. They also wanted them kill cause they knew something everyone wanted to know. Apparently, it was something that can make someone very rich. Well, one day when I was 5, my brothers and I were playing in the yard. Yes, I do have another brother. His name is Alex. He's older than me. Anyway, we were playing when our dog came barking back from the woods. Dad was with him when they left but when out dog, Max, came back, my pa wasn't with him.

"He pulled me towards the woods. I followed. My bros didn't notice that I left. I ran into the woods to find a man all in black, it looked like a ninja, standing over my pa's body. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. He drew a knife and trough it at me. It missed and hit a tree behind me. I screamed and my ma and brothers came running. When they arrived the ninja disappeared. We were ably to see my dad now. He was stabbed many times. Blood was gushing out of the slits in his body. He had given up a good fight. You could see struggle marks on the ground. His face was cut up. He was covered blood…We called the hospital. They came and took him way to the hospital. My mom was worried sick. The police said they don't know who could have attacked my pa. We had many enemies but my father was never mean to anyone…A day after the attack…my father died of blood loss…" I was shocked. Her father was killed in her own back yard. And she even saw the killer and almost got killed herself! I stared at her. She was staring at the sky. Her eyes were distant again as if she was in a deep flash back. Which I knew she was, I would be if I were she. She sighed and went on.

"My ma…was devastated…so were my brothers and I. When I was seven, my mom brought home this man. He was tall and strong. He kind of scared me. Soon they got married. My brothers and I kept my fathers last name to honor him. My mom kind of did the same. The man was nice for a while. His name was Rick. Well, one day my ma had to leave for this big meting and she would be gone for 'bout a week. That really sucked. He started getting mean while she was gone. He became lazy and he'd make us to impossible chores. Like clean the pool with a toothbrush. We were so tired at the end of the day it was hard to just stand up or either set up. My mom came home I was surprised not to see us running around the house being well…_us_! She asked Rick why we were that way. He said he didn't know why. Then soon my mom saw him workin' us. She was mad. She yelled at him for it and he ran out of the house. That night was how the war between my step father and my brothers and I started. My mom wasn't in it much. My step dad made sure of it. Well, that night he came back drunk. He started yellin' at my mom. She yelled back. My brothers and I watched them argue. So far our ma was winning. But then my step dad swung his hand down across her face. She stumbled back a little but didn't fall. Ma was shocked. Ma was a strong woman. People knew not to mess with her. But for some reason ma had some weakness to my step dad. He knocked her down and Alex was infuriated. He ran up and yelled at him 'Hey! Don't hurt my mother!' Rick glared at him then pushed him into the wall saying 'Don't tell me what to do yua little twerp!' Alex hit the wall but rebounded himself fast. He was pretty quick for a 12 year old. He tried to hit Rick but got tripped right into a chair. Alex's face had hit the seat of it hard. His nose was bleedin'.

"Adam and I foolishly yelled at Rick for it. He grabbed Adam by the shirt collar and swung him hard across the room. He tried to hit me but lucky for me at the moment I had been in marshal arts trainin' since I was 2. So had both my brothers. I had blocked his hit but paid for it. He slapped me like he did my mom. I managed to keep my footin'. I paid for that as well. He swung me like my twin over to one of the corners. Oh it hurt. I didn't cry though. A Davison doesn't cry in a fight, no madder how bad they get hurt. It would be shame to our name.

"My ma was mad at him swing us around like rag dolls. She gave him a good left hook in the face. 'Leave my children alone! They ain't no rag dolls!' she yelled. The bad part of her hitting him was that she got one right back. It sent her to the ground. Alex was up again at this point. Rick was pissed by now. When Alex went up to hit him he received several punches in the stomach. He got it so bad I could hear him gaspin' for breath. Adam was next. But Rick kicked him he didn't punch. I stood up and yelled 'Stop it now! This ain't right! Leave him alone! Quit hurtin' him! Quit hurtin' all of us!' He looked at me and grabbed me. He kneed me in the stomach and once I was on my knees he hit me with the back of his hand. It caused me to bleed in the mouth. He bent down and said to me in a low whisper, 'Now, be a good girl and keep quite about this. Or I might hurt you worse than you can think. Got it!' 'Yes sir!' I gasped. 'Good girl,' then he punched my in the stomach again. Everything had gone burly but I managed to stay conscious. Ever since that day he had come home almost every day and started yellin' at one of us. Soon he was hittin' us a lot. He got Adam so bad one time he could barley move. Its like we had cretin days when we would get beatin'. Soon though he focused manly on two of us he beat the most. It kind of easy to guess on which two,"

"The smallest ones?" I guessed half knowing it was going to be wrong.

"No, the two girls, my ma and I. He would have his fun with the whole family some nights. Soon though my ma started sendin' my brothers and I to these things after school that trained us well in marshal arts. But we still got our far share of beatings. Rich had threatened our ma that if she told anyone about what he was doin' he would kill her children. So she never told.

"One day somethin' tragic happened. Adam and I were out doin' work for Rick. Rick was out in the town doin' something. So on our way back we heard a loud scream that said help. It came from our house and it was Alex. We could recognize his voice anywhere. We dropped everything and ran to the house, which is a nice run. We made it there in record time. We ran up stairs to ma's serpent room she had away from our step dad. We opened the door and saw something on the bed but couldn't make it out. We looked to our left to see Alex with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together with that same ninja guy I saw standing over my dad's body. He was standing over Alex now with even more ninja guys but I could recognize that guy from anywhere. He glared at us again. He drew out that knife and pointed it at Alex. Then we heard the sound of the police coming. I had pushed the emergency button on the way up the stairs. The ninja quickly mad a slash mark across Alex's face. Then he said, 'I'll be back for all three of you!' then they left. We ran over to Alex and unbound him. He cradled his face. The guy had made the cut from the top left side of his face diagonally to the bottom of the right side. It was bleeding badly. 'Alex man, are yua okay?' Adam asked like 50 times. Alex finally shook his head and looked up at us or tried to anyway. 'What did they want big brother?' I asked him. 'Look…at the…the bed!' he gasped. I turned to the bed which I regretted doin'. Adam looked first though. I heard him whimper and moan. I looked now. I gasped at what I saw.

"There on the bed was my mother. Cut up and only in her bra and underwear. He eyes were closed tightly and her chest was moving barley. I burst into tears almost immediately. The police came and took her away. She was barley alive. They took Alex too. Soon Alex was let out. We found out our mom was in horrible condition. Soon though the doctors told us that…that we were…were now…orphans!" I couldn't believe it. First her dad, now her mom. The only ones left were her brothers and she. Then I knew the worse was yet to come. With her mom gone and only now she had her brothers and…the step dad! Things were going to get worse with him. I just knew it!

Ally looked at the ground. Tears were forming in her eyes. She sniffled and shook her head. A tear ran down her cheek but she paid no attention to it.

"Oh Al, I'm so-"

"No Odd! Let me finish! I h-ah-ave to," she yawned.

"Al your ti-!"

"_Odd!_"

"Sorry," she went on.

"Things got worse after that. Rick worked us more and beat us more as well. He wasn't affected at all by our ma's death. He seemed to think he was doin' a good job at wearing Alex out or Alex was finally givin' up, cuz he wasn't fightin' good like he used to and was weaker. It wasn't because of him. Alex was tired from the nights. Almost every night Adam or me would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Alex would come in and hold us in his arms and speak softly to us until we fell to sleep. I woke up that way more than Adam did. Once I fell to sleep in Alex's arms and when I woke he was sound asleep still holding me. He looked so peaceful asleep. He was a perfect mix of ma and pa. He was strong physically and charming, like my pa. He was smart, loving, and strong in his heart, like my ma. When you looked into his eyes you feel fearless. He was built like a 16 year old that has been working out since he was 10. He was tall, dark, hansom, and brave. Adam and I really never saw him cry. He was too strong. Though one night he couldn't take it anymore. Rick had gotten angry with me form some reason. He had beaten me bad. First with fist then he had grabbed at bat. Alex and Adam tried to stop him but they couldn't. When he finished he left and said he wouldn't be back for a while. Alex came up to me and held me in his arms. Adam sat next to us helping doctor my wounds. Adam was a pro at healing and doctoring wounds. I remember what happened next so clearly."

Ally P.O.V

"Alex held me there rockin' back and forth. Adam doctored me as I said holding back tears. I would wince every once in a while. And moan and every time Adam would close his eyes for a seconded then he would get back to work. Alex held me so close I could hear his heart beat. But he had to let me go so Adam could keep doin' his work.

_: Flash Back: _

_Adam worked fast and carefully. He was trying his hardest to hold back tears. Every time his twin would moan or wince he'd feel a horrible pain in side him. He could feel her pain. It more than just can understand it, he could really feel it. It was a twin thing. Alex stared at his little sister's face. No tears covered her face, just pain. He knew why she didn't cry. She was being tough, like all the Davison's. But she had to cry or all this would hurt more in the end. Ally whimpered and Alex stroked her hair._

"_Ally girl, it's goin' to be okay girl. Calm down…his gone-" Alex said. _

"_For now!" Ally whimpered. She cuddled against him. Adam soon finished and he just watch his sister. She looked up at him. He had a big bruise on his right cheek. She looked at Alex. He too had a big bruise and that scar from the ninja guys cut on him. All the sudden Ally's eyes filled with tears. _

"_Why is this happening to us? What did we do to deserve this? First pa then ma! Who's next! And him! Him beatin' us! We'll be weak when those ninja guys come to get us! We wont stand a chance! You heard them! They said they'll come back to get us! Why us? Why!" Ally yelled being to cry now. Adam's eyes slowly filled up with tears. _

"_Ally…I-I …I don't know…" Alex said. _

"_Just our luck…"Adam muttered. Alex looked up at Adam. His eyes were pleading and sad. Alex could see the tears in his eyes, "Its just us!" Adam said with tons of anger in his voice. Then he too started crying. _

"_Please you two…stop cryin'! Please!" Alex pleaded. Adam though himself into Alex and Ally. He buried his head into Alex's shoulder. Alex wrapped one arm around him and one around Ally. _

"_Please you two…stop cryin'…I beg yua!" Alex said, "I hate it when yua cry! It breaks my heart! I hate it…" Ally looked up at her older brother and gasped as she saw a tear run down his cheek._

"_Alex…you're cryin'…" Ally whispered. Adam looked at him and did the same as Ally. They hadn't seen Alex cry in years. They were amazed that he was. _

"_I know Al…I just…feel so…so weak and hurt when yua two cry. Like I'm not doin' my job, in pertectin' yua. Ma and Pa told me to always do that. I feel as if I failed them…Please stop!"_

"_I'm sorry Alex man! Its just too hard not too!" Adam said. _

"_Its all that mans fault. He's doin' this to us. It's no ones but his…Not ours…not our ma or pa's," Alex held both of them closer to him, "I swear…I'll get all three of us outta here… I'll do it no madder what happens…but yua two have to promise to be strong... And to look out for one another…if I'm ever gone soon yua has to promise…and also that we'll always be together no madder what… I love you two. More than anything…"_

"_Alex…we both love yua too. And we promise…we'll always stick together… No madder what…" Ally said. _

"_Yeah man…we promise…"Adam said. Alex smiled and rocked the two back and forth. Soon, all three Davison's were asleep in each other's arms._

_: End Flashback: _

**Odd P.O.V**

How sweet. Brothers and sister there together. Saying they'll stick together though think and thin. It was sweet but at the same time sad. Ally was beaten with a bat and her brothers couldn't do anything. Their step dad was abusive and unfair. But no madder how bad they got hurt, while they were being beat they didn't cry.

Alex seemed like a strong brother. He seemed loving and caring. He seemed like a big role model to Ally. They all seemed so close.

Ally was starting to cry silently. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. I moved my hand to touch her back but stopped when I saw a beautiful necklace fall out from her shirt.

"Wow!" I gently grabbed it and turned it to where I could see it better, "This is beautiful!" It was. It was a heart that had the middle cut out. One of the sides of the heart was red the other was purple. In the middle of the heart was a diamond! It looked so real. Then at the tip of the heart was a circle that was red and purple. It was warm and soft.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her.

"Huh?" She looked at the necklace. Her face seemed to soften, "My mom gave it to me right before she died. She told me to keep it safe and to always wear it. She told me to give it to someone I truly loved. It doesn't have to be some one with the same blood as me…Just someone I love. And they must pass it on. This necklace has been passed on for centuries. My family kind of cherishes it. It reminds me of my mom,"

"Oh, is the diamond real?" I asked.

"Yes it is," She looked away from me, "You know, that this heart is the Davison's symbol. It's on our cows as a brand. Every time we do I prayer we grab hold of our symbol or before we die or after and before we fight. It's a tradition," Her eyes moved across the sky. They landed on me. They had a painful feeling to them. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at it. She smiled.

"Do yua want me to go on?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well…I guess…" I said. Before she started I moved closer to her and slid my hand down her arm to her hand. She looked shocked.

"Sorry, it just you've really looked like you were having a hard time telling the story. So I though if you had something to hold or to squeeze when you got to a bad part it would be easier," I said. _'The other reason is I just want to hold your hand.' _She smiled at me.

"Thanks. I'll need that," she said taking full hold of my hand. She sighed. Then she looked at our hands.

Ally P.O.V

"Well, as yua might have guessed those ninja dudes came back. This time they caught Adam and me doing work Rick told us to do. We did the best we could do to defend ourselves. Right when you thought the end was near Alex appeared out of no where…

_: Flash Back: _

_Alex slid in front of the ninja guys, flames in his eyes._

"_Yua leave my kid brother and sister alone. Or I'll kill ya'll!" he growled. _

"_HA! Go ahead and try you brat!" one of the ninjas said. Alex ran forward fast and got him right in the gut. They guy doubled over. Another guy tried to kick Alex in the head but Alex ducked and hit the guy hard sending him back. Alex fought the others good. Then that main ninja came up. They glared at each other._

"_You have a scar from that cut I gave you huh? It makes you look tough. Needless to say, you are tough. I bet your sibling will be just as good, if they live to see tomorrow. I don't think they will, and neither will you!" He laughed._

"_Shut up you! I wont let you touch them! The only death tonight will be ours men's and yours!" Alex yelled running at him. The guy dogged it. He kicked Alex into the side of the wall. Alex hit it hard and fell back._

"_Hey! You don't do that to him!" Adam yelled._

"_If you mess with one of us, you mess with us all!" Ally yelled. The ninja glared at them. The twins weren't scared though. He charged forward and tried to hit Ally but miserably failed. She blocked it and ducked under his arms. Adam kicked him in the shine and ran after Ally. _

_Ally ran to her older brother. She touched his face. _

"_Alex, are yua okay?" Ally asked._

"_I'm fine Al. Don't worry," Alex said sitting up._

"_Too late," Ally said. Adam half smiled at her. Alex looked passed Ally and his eyes grew wide. _

"_Get down!" he yelled pulling the two down to the ground. Ninja stars passed by right where Adam and Ally were. All three of them shot up as soon as the ninja stars were gone. They got ready for anything. Training for their whole lives really helps at a lot of times, especially for the Davison kids. Soon they were cornered by the ninja's._

"_Get ready to die! All three of you will die!" Said the leader. Alex looked at his siblings. They were still so young yet so good. He really didn't want them getting hurt or worse, get killed. So quickly he pushed his siblings as hard as he could, making sure he didn't hurt them, into a think wooden barn. _

"_WHOA!" the twins yelled. They both fell into the barn. Alex quickly shut the door and locked it tight. _

_Adam fell on his sister hard, knocking the wind out of her. _

"_Adam... could yua… GET OFF OF ME!" Ally yelled. _

"_Oh, sorry," Adam got off fast and ran over to the door. He banged on the door. _

"_Alex! Lets us out! What yua do that for! Alex!" Adam yelled. He banged harder on the door. Ally watched him. She rubbed her head and ran up to Adam. _

"_Adam," She put her hand on his shoulder, "He just doesn't want us hurt,"_

"_I know that! But he didn't have to push us!" Adam said. _

"_He's just worried. That was the only thing that came to mind. He just wants us safe,"_

"_To bad he failed," said a voice behind them._

"_Oh shit…!" Ally muttered. The twins turned to see 5 ninja guys behind them. _

"_Things are goin' to be rough," Adam said._

_**(With Alex)**_

_Alex turned back to the ninja after he shut the door. The ninja dudes eyes glittered._

"_You think they are safe in there?" He asked._

"_Yes, I'm su-!" Adam yelling for him to open the door cut off Alex. Alex sighed and wished for him to be quite. _

"_Well, don't be so sure. Look around," Alex did as told and saw about half of the other ninja were gone._

"_Oh no…" Alex moved for the door but the ninja got in his way. _

"_I don't think so," He said then he punch Alex in the face. A fight broke out between them. Alex got slammed against a tree hard. He shook his head and stared at the ninja. He heard a loud thud as someone in the barn hit the wall. He really hoped that it wasn't one of he's siblings. _

_**(With Ally and Adam)**_

_Thud!_

"_Alright! Strike one!" Ally yelled as a ninja hit the wall. Adam kicked another into it._

"_Strike two!" Adam yelled. Then they both punched another into the wall._

"_Strike three! You're out!" the twins yelled at the same time. They little fun was soon ruined when I ninja grabbed Adam's neck and through him aside. He slid across the floor but he didn't hit the wall. _

_The ninja stood over Ally. She smiled innocently at him. He tried to grab her but thanks to her little body she was able to dodge his arms and run behind him. When he turned, he ran right into a beam and knocked himself out. Ally laughed at this. With four out there was one more left. Ally turned to find him right there. She smiled evilly at him. She opened her arms. _

"_Come and get me!" she yelled. He charged at her. Right when he was about to get her she through herself on her stomach. Adam took Ally's place and hit the ninja hard with a board. He stumbled and Ally some how quickly moved her little body under his legs and got behind him. When he stepped back he tripped over her hitting his head on a beam and he fainted. _

"_Whoop! Whoop!" Adam yelled, "Eat that yua fags!" _

"_Eat dirt!" Ally laughed. She had known he would be behind her when she through herself down. Adam and her can connect with each other with out talking. They think almost the same. It's a twin thing. The twins hugged each other but soon stopped their embrace. They remembered Alex._

"_Alex!" They both yelled._

_**(With Alex)**_

_Alex was yet again hit hard against a tree. He was gasping for breath. He was weak and beaten pretty good. It was hard to move. 'Al was right,' he thought, 'We are weaker cuz of Rick beatin' us…' _

"_You know, I'm getting tired of you. Better finish you off now," The ninja pulled out a gun from his belt. Alex's eyes got wide and he couldn't breath._

_**(With Ally and Adam)**_

_Adam was bounding on the door again._

"_Alex! What goin' on? Man! What's happenin'?" Adam yelled. Ally joined him._

"_Alex! Please let us out! We need to help you!" Ally yelled. She kicked at the door but it didn't give in. They banged and banged on the door. Then they heard Alex yell something._

"_Adam! Ally! Get outta there and run! Hurry! Yua have to! Hur-!" Alex was cut off by a loud gunshot. Everything got quite. The birds flew out of the trees. Ally and Adam froze. The color drained from both their faces. _

" _ALEX!" They both yelled. They kicked the door in at the same time. They ran out to see Alex kneeling on the ground, blood running out of his right arm. Before the twins could get to him the ninja shot him 5 more times. Alex fell to the ground still breathing. The ninja shot him a couple more times and laughed. He turned to shot the other two but they could hear a truck coming up. _

"_I'll get you two later!" then he was off. Adam ran forward to where the ninja was and stomped his foot. _

"_Get back here yua mother fucker! Get the fuck back here yua fuckin' ass hole!" Adam yelled at the top of his lugs. Ally ran to Alex and put his head in her lap. Ally would usually snap at Adam for cussing but he had all right to now. Besides she was to busy with Alex to care. _

_He was gasping for breath. She was amazed he was still alive. His eyes were closed and he was sweating. He was coved in blood. _

"_Oh, Alex. This wasn't supposed to happen!" Ally said on the verge of tears. Adam ran over to Ally and Alex. He sat down next to them. Ally looked up at where the truck's engine sound was. She saw in the distance a big white truck. That was Carry's dad's truck._

" _Mr. Richton! Call 9-1-1! Alex is hurt bad!" Ally yelled as loud as she could. She saw two figures stop and listen. Then one ran to them and the other pulled out a phone. _

_Ally looked back at Alex and stroked his hair. Tears were slowly a appearing in her eyes._

"_Alex, it's goin' to be okay. I promise," Ally said._

"_Don't…make a promise…yua c-can't keep…" Alex gasped, "But…yua two…must…keep each other safe…I might not…be around much longer…"_

"_Don't say that Alex! Don't say that!" wined Adam. Alex did his best to look at Adam._

"_We have to face the facts…I know yua…don't wanna hear it…but…that…m-might b-be…what happens…" Alex said._

"_Alex…please…I'm so-so…worried…yua can't die…you're the one thing we have left…please!" cried Ally. Alex managed to smile. He gently reached up and touched her tan smooth face. He pushed her hair behind her ear. She did her best to smile as tears began to roll freely from her eyes. _

"_Don't cry Ally…please…the last thing…I need to see…is yua cryin'," Alex said._

"_It wont be the last thing!" Adam said. Alex moved his hand from Allys face to the necklace around her neck. It was the Davison necklace. His fingers brushed it then he held it. Ally lead down more so he could get a better hold of it. _

"_Yua two promise to be strong…Adam…protect your sister from…Rick…he'll get worse…I know he will…Ally protect Adam from foolishness and all we know he'll do… that'll…get him into…trouble…"Alex's smile grew bigger at this, "I love yua two… Stay strong…for me…"Ally looked into the strong eyes she had known and loved for so long. The eyes that made her feel fearless. _

"_We will, we promise," Ally said._

"_But you'll be there too! We'll stay strong…you'll be alive to protect us and for us, you," Adam said._

"_Ad, you're not making this easier on him," Ally told Adam kindly. _

"_I love you two…so much…Ally…don't worry 'bout me…don't cry…neither of you cry now…be strong…you're Davison's…we are strong… we never give up…never give in…we stick together…"_

"_Through think and thin," Adam said for him," And even if we are dead,"_

"_Your spirits live on good and strong and never forgotten," Ally said. _

"_And for as one…Davison lives on…" Alex said._

"_Blood or not," Adam said._

" _The dead Davison's live on. In that ones soul and mind…" Ally said. _

"_Remember that…cuz I'll always be there with you…just like every other Davison…" Alex sighed, "Be strong…be strong…" Alex smiled and he closed his eyes and Ally felt his body go limp in her arms. She cradled his head and cried silently. Adam looked up at the sky._

"_Fuck!" he yelled, "God dam it! **(A/N: mind the language here.)**" Tears came to his eyes. He put his head in his hands and cried. He moved over to Ally and hugged her and she cried into his chest._

_: End Flashback: _

**Odd P.O.V**

"I don't get it…he was too young…" Ally said. She was squeezing my hand extremely hard now, but it didn't hurt me. I barley paid attention to it. I was to busy staring at Ally's face and thinking about what Ally had said. It was so sad. Her past…filled with tragedy. She seems so happy at times. Maybe it was her family wish for her to be happy. I felt sorry for asking Ally to tell me of her past and family. She looked so tired to. I wanted her to stop but I knew she would refuse. I also wanted to hold her, but I held myself back.

"Too young…He was only 13! And he was strong too, and smart, charming, the perfect big brother! He had it all…all that was needed in a big brother…why? He was a true Davison…" Ally was crying. Not noisily though. Tears did run down her flawless face and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Ally…I'm sorry that happened…you three didn't deserve it…you didn't. Life can be so unfair," I said. I pulled her into a hug. She didn't refuse and she hugged me back, "How come you don't wipe your eyes?" I asked her. Her cheeks were shinnying with tears. And as long as I've been watching her she hasn't wiped them once.

"Ever since I was 8, which is the time Alex died, I haven't really cared. I just don't care. What is there left to care about? I wasn't really like this after Alex died, but when Adam went missing, I started not caring like that," she said laying her head against my chest.

"Oh…I see. Al, do you want to go on?" I asked.

"Ye-ahh-e," she yawed. She looked very tired. Her eyes were about half way open.

"You know, maybe you should tell me the rest another time. You look very tired. You need some sleep. Lets go back inside and we both go to sleep Al," I said.

"No. I can't stop. But once I'm done I'll go to bed. Though I might need help getting there," she said yawing when she was done. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," She did her best to smile. Then she went on.

"Soon Adam took Alex's place. He began stronger fast. Braver too. We both got stronger. Nothing really changed once Alex was gone with Rick. He acted as if he never existed. He still beat us of course, but now he went easier on us. He seemed to suddenly have a fear over Adam. He had seen Adam punch a gigantic hole in a wall before. Adam was really strong. He had more muscle then Alex had. You've seen him. After Alex died he was tougher and smarter. He protected me a lot. I protected him too. Not as much as he protected me though. For some reason I had this big weakness against Rick. It was strange. Anyway, one day Adam and Rick got in a big fight. They both ended up fallin' out a window. Adam landed as if was a cat. Rick wasn't so lucky. He fell on his feet but landed the wrong way on them and broke his leg and a few other bones. All Adam had was a few cuts. The cops came and arrested Adam for attempts in trying to murder Rick. Rick was sent to the hospital. In court he said Adam had tried to kill him before and he was rough and bad kid. Adam was proven guilty and sent to jail. Rick was relived of me on my word. I went to live with Carry and her family. One day when I was back in my house, which I went to every day and is a place the Richton's would let me stay with my maids and all the others that my mom and dad had hired to take care of it when we were out. Well anyway, one day when I was there, I got a phone call. It was the jail. They said that Adam had gone missing from prison. A cop said a bunch of men came in and took Adam. He said Adam didn't go down with out a fight. They took Adam forcefully and said they would kill him if they were followed. I was devastated. I knew it was those ninjas.

"Carry was scared half to death. Her and Adam had a strong bound. I knew Adam had a crush on her. They were 12 anyway. I knew Carry had some feelings for him. Anyways, the next day I got a phone call from the ninja guys. They said that they had Adam and he was well alive. They said they wouldn't kill him if I did what they said. Those were to not looked for him and too give them a lot of the Davison fortune when I got of age. I agreed. I didn't want Adam dead. Then they let me hear Adam. He was yelling to the phone, telling me not to do what they say and to flee, to protect myself. I promised I would protect myself. He told me to find more friends and someone that loves me for whom I am. He knows I will soon. It was like he thought he was physic. He told me not to worry 'bout him. Then they ninja told me he wont die but he wont be livein' it easy. Then they were gone. So now here I am. With out a family, talkin' to a great friend," She looked at me. She was smiling though her tears, "You're the best friend I've had in a while. I've know my southern friends for a while and they listen but it's good to see a new face and know I can trust it," she said.

"Ally, you can trust me with anything. Now that I've heard your story I can under stand more about you. Thanks for telling me,"

"Thanks for-ahh- listening," she yawed again. She was still crying. I wiped both her eyes for her.

"Now stop crying. Please?" She nodded and stopped crying imminently. I hugged her again and stood up, "Time for bed now Miss Sleepy head," I said. (**A/N: Try saying that three times fast! Hee hee hee hee!)**

I put my hand out and she took it. I helped her up. She let go of my hand and wobbled a little. Her eyes were half way closed. She looked like she would fall to sleep at any seconded.

"You need help?"

"No ahh I'm fine," she yawed. She looked at her watch, "Its late," she then looked at the sky, "The stars aren't as bright as they are in Texas. Umm…that's okay. As long as their there," She stretched and looked more tired after that. She took one step forward and tripped. Then something happened I never expected. It shocked me so much I made sure I'd never forget it. It was in my dreams of what would happen.

She tripped right into my arms. But not just that shocked me. It was the fact that she didn't bend when she tripped. She must have been too tired to move fast enough. So since she didn't bend, he lips met mine. I had a hold of her arms. My breath was taken away. It was an accident completely. I knew she didn't mean to trip into me and I didn't mean to not pull my head back from hers. I don't think she could really move hers. I found my self getting lost in that moment. I closed my eyes and kind of really kissed her. I could swear I felt her kiss me back. Her lips were so warm and wet. Her hands were on my shoulders from the fall. Her grip tightened on my shirt. We stayed in that position for a minute, neither of us able to move. I don't think she really knew what was happening.

Soon she found the strength the pull away.

"Sorry…" she muttered. Her eyes were closed then suddenly she fell back into me and fell asleep as soon as her head hit my chest. She was so tired. I still couldn't breath. It was amazing to me. I know it was an accident but it was still so…wow! _'Wow! I so want to do that again! Hahaha! They were so warm! So-oh no! What if she relived that I kissed her? She might avoid me now! Hopefully she wont!' _I thought. I picked Ally up and carried her down the stairs. I opened her door with her key and set her on her bed. I took off her shoes and took down her hair. I took off her jacket but, of course, left her shirt on and her pants. I'm not a pervert you know! I'd never do that to any girl…yet…just kidding! I tucked her under the covers and put her shoes up. The whole time I did this I though about that kiss that wasn't suppose to happen. To me, it was magical. I loved it. It was the one kiss I would never for get.

I turned off Ally's light and walked back over to her. I did something I would never have planed to do. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She was dead asleep so I knew she couldn't feel it or anything.

"Night Ally…sweet dreams," I whispered as I left her room.

I would never forget that kiss…NEVER!

**A/N: Oh my! Ally and Odd kinda kissed! Hee hee hee! So sweet! That ending just popped in my head when typing this chap.! I love it! Hahaha! Review please! One note! I'm grounded for 3 weeks! again! sorry! so i wont update till 3 weeks are up! i wont update for Double Trouble either! Sorry! bye!**


	11. Search

A/N: Well this next one was kind of hard to write. I'm having a hard time making up my mind on some things so mind me if this is a little sloppy. Oh and mind the spelling too!

Disclaimer: I don't own CL. But I do own my made up characters and Ally's bros! No one can take them!

Ally P.O.V

'_Awww! The stupid sun! Blinding me! I wanna go back to sleep!' _I thought. I turned over on my stomach trying to go back to sleep. '_Gosh! What happened last night? How come I can't remember coming to bed?' _I tried my best to remember the day before. Then it came back slowly. '_Odd came to my room. I showed him stuff…Went to the roof…Odd followed…Meant Shogo… Told about family…umm…then-OH SHIT!'_

"Oh darn it!" I buried my head into my pillow. I couldn't believe it! I had accidentally kissed Odd the day before. And on the lips! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Man am I in for it! I didn't mean for that to happen! Gosh!

My mind went back to the time when I tripped and landed in his arms. To when my lips met his. I suddenly lifted my hand and touched my lips. They were tingly feeling. '_Was this the way you felt after your first kiss or when you think about it?'_ For some reason I felt really happy thinking about it. Like I wanted to do it again. But I couldn't and I wont. It was an accident. But I didn't pull away. But to make matters worse, I had found myself kissing him! Half on purpose! And I could have sworn he kissed me back. But there's no way he would. He don't like me that way. Does he?

"Oh no! I think I have a crush on Odd!" I said to my pillow. I sighed. That kiss felt so magical. It was my first anyway. But I loved it. There is no way though I'll talk about it to anyone. It has to be a secret.

All the sudden I realized something. The covers didn't feel right one me. I could only feel them a little. I didn't have my night shorts on! Wait! I turned over and looked at what I was wearing. I still had my shirt on and my pants. My shoes were off and my hair was down. '_Odd carried me to bed.' _I thought. '_He took down my hair, took off my shoes and jacket. What a nice boy.' _I got out of bed and got dressed. I looked at the clock. 9:30. '_God! I was asleep a long time!'_ I decided not to think about "the kiss" and go on as if it didn't happen.

I went outside to go find my friends when I got a call.

"Hi! Ally speakin'" I said.

"Hi Ally Speakin'! I'm Tom Talkin'!" said Tom.

"Shut up,"

"Haha! You want to hang out today in the park with my cuz and me?" he asked.

"Sure. Where are ya'll?"

"By the old oak tree you punched that one day,"

"Oh, okay! I'll be right there!"

"All rightly! Bye Ally Cat!"

"Bye Tom Nut!" Then he laughed and hung up. I shook my head and ran to the park.

Once I got there I heard Carry laughing and telling Tom to stop doing something then I heard a thud. I turned and saw Tom on his back laughing. Carry was shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Tom, yua nut! What are yua doin'?" I asked him helping him up.

"Tormenting Care!" he said. (A/N: Carry has two nicknames. Car as in a car and Care as in care for some one. There you go!)

"Bein' an idiot is what it looks like to me," I said.

"That's what he always looks like Al," Carry said. I laughed and Tom cut an eye at his cuz. Yup! That's right! Carry and Tom are cousins.

We were about to go to Toms place when I heard my name being called out. I turned to see Yumi and the other's walking up to me.

"Oh hi guys!" I said. Then I saw Odd. For some reason my heart skipped a beat. Then I remembered "the kiss". I could feel my cheeks turn a little pink but not enough for them to see.

"What are you up too?" Yumi asked me.

"Nothing really. Just as goin to go to Toms house," I said pointing at Tom. Tom smiled and waved at them.

"Hi! I'm Tom! You guys are?"

"I'm Yumi,"

"Jeremy,"

"Ulrich,"

"Odd…"

"Oh! You four! Ally told me about you guys!" Tom said, "Yeah I'm Ally's friend and Carry's cuz,"

"Oh cool," Ulrich said, "So how are you guys today?"

"Okay," all three of us said at once. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, we were going to head into town and we were just wondering if you wanted to come," Jeremy said. I looked at Carry and Tom.

"That sounds fun. Lets go Al," Carry said.

"Umm, ok," I said. I looked at Odd. He was avoiding my gaze. I wished he didn't because I was smiling at him and I wanted to tell him with out words that I'm trying to forget last night and that it was nothing but he just wont look at me.

My cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello, Ally speaking,"

"Ally? I need to talk to you! Now! In your room!" Grayson yelled in the phone. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Do I have too?"

"Ally! NOW!"

"FINE!" I hung up the phone. Everyone was looking at me.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see ya'll later," I said.

"Let me guess, Grayson?" Tom whispered to me.

"Yea. Bye!" they all said bye to me and I went to my room.

I talked to Grayson. He was yelling at me for being rude to him and almost blowing my cover. I really didn't listen to him. I just messed around with my artwork and rolled my eyes. Soon he was done and said he had to go to a meetin'. He's window disappeared from my computer and I shut it down. I walked out of my room and to the park. In the park I saw Odd. He was kicking dirt and muttering to himself. I felt my cheeks redden. I slowly walked up to him. He didn't see me.

"Uhhh, hi Odd," he turned sharply and was surprised to see me.

"Oh, umm hi Al…" he looked unsure.

"So, how is the day so far?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Umm…good. I haven't seen you all morning. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I slept in. I was tired," I smiled at him. He looked back at the ground.

"That's new," he muttered. I sighed and decided that I'll just bring it up anyway.

"Look Odd, about what happened last night. That was an accident. I didn't mean to trip. I didn't mean for that to happen. Sorry if I made you feel weird. I was more then half asleep," he looked at me.

"Well, umm yeah I was a little shocked and umm couldn't think for some reason," he looked back at the ground.

"We don' tell anyone, right?"

"Right!" He looked back up. I smiled.

"So…there's no conflict?" I asked hoping he'd say no.

"Oh no conflict! I was afraid you'd ignore me now. But I'm glad you're not,"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're not ignorin' meh," I said. He smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Umm… you wanna go inta town?" **(A/N: And yes. She said "inta" not into.) **He said yes and we went to town. I went around looking for stuff while he made jokes about me. I would hit him or just say something he didn't understand back.

Soon we ran into Tom, Mary, and Carry. They were looking for me like that always do.

"Hey Al," Tom said.

"Hey guys," I said.

"You guys wanna walk around with us?" Carry asked.

"Yeah, I can get to know Odd better!" Tom said.

"Umm, Odd you wanna?" I asked him.

"Uh sure. That would be fun," he said.

We went around town again! Carry stopped us at every jewelry store. She likes jewelry and so do I! Soon Tom stopped us at an arcade. We played a lot of games! They were all fun!

Soon after we ate lunch Tom and Carry had to go and Mary had to go find Johnny wherever he went. So that left Odd and me. We walked around and soon just decided to sit on a bench and talk.

Odd P.O.V

I talked with Al for a while. She's really fun to talk to. She listens and makes funny jokes. Soon I was talking to her so much I wasn't nervous any more.

"You know, your friends are strange," I said to her.

"Ha! Not as strange as yua!"

"Yeah you're right," I said smiling. She giggled. The wind was blowing her hair and it made her look so pretty, like an angle. _'Man! She's so pretty and funny! I hope she can be in our group! I wonder if I can tell her about Lyoko? Can I?' _I thought.

"Umm Ally," I said.

"Yeah Odd,"

"Umm I need to tell u something. Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yes. Odd I've told yua like 1,000 of mine and yua haven't told anyone. Of course I can," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, umm…I…we…do…umm…err," I was nervous now and wished I hadn't have brought it up.

"What Odd," she asked. Now she was really curious.

"Umm…" right then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Odd!" it was Jeremy.

"Yes,"

"Where are you?"

"With Ally,"

"Well tell her you have to go! We were supposed to go to Lyoko today! Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry!"

"Get down here! Bye!"

"Bye," then I hung up, "Sorry Al I got to go. Jeremy needs me. Sorry,"

"Oh its ok! Bye!" she said getting up and walking to her room.

"Bye," I guess she shrugged off what I said cuz she walked off with out saying anything about it.

I got to the factory and went to the scanners with the others. When we arrived in Lyoko we heard a familiar voice.

"_Hiya warriors! Long time no see!"_ we turned to see Whitie standing there with Blackie behind her. **(A/N: I decided to change the spelling of their names!) **

"Whitie!" Yumi yelled. She ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"_Hi Yumi!"_ Whitie laughed, _"How are you?"_

"Good!" Yumi said letting go of Whitie.

"Where have you been?" Ulrich asked.

"_Work! Thing's are getting tough but I found a way to get out of it!"_

"Cool!" I said.

"_Have ya'll been training?" _Whitie asked.

"_Umm, no. You weren't here so I wasn't so sure," _Blackie said.

"_Oh that's ok! How about we start now! Ulrich you go with Blackie. Aileta mediate. Yumi umm you go with Blackie too. Odd you're with me and Jeremy you can watch and mess around with the computer!" _Whitie said.

"Jeezs. Thanks." Jeremy said. Whitie laughed and we did as told.

"_Ok Odd, I wanna teach you how to focus. How to stay balanced and clam. How to be patient and always alert. You ready for this?"_ Whitie asked me.

"Yeah! Is it tough?" I asked.

"_Not really. It's really like Tie-Khan-Doe," _Whitie said, "_Now close your eyes and breath slowly. This will be easier for you than normal humans," _I did as I was told, "_Open all your senses. Clear your mind. Relax…" _I did as she said. It was hard at first then suddenly I could sense everything. I could sense Ulrich's quick movement as he trained. I could hear Yumi's fan flying though the air. I could hear Blackie moving around slowly. She was very quite. What I was most amazed by was that I could hear Aileta's soft breathing as she mediated. White was walking around me for what I could tell.

"_Good Odd, good. Now, what am I doing right now?" _she asked. She had stopped moving and was to my left as I could tell. Then I heard the movement of her paws. They were moving ever so slowly in circles.

"You're moving your paws in circles. Slowly," I said. I heard her giggle.

"_Yup! That's right! Good, very good! Next! Now what am I doing?" _she asked. She began hopping foot to foot gently. So gently it was so hard to hear.

"You're hopping, foot to foot," I said.

"_Awesome! You're pretty good at this!"_ she said. We went on doing that for a while then she _made _me meditate. It was boring, when I would move from boredom, Whitie would tell me to stop. After a while she was getting mad and she yelled at me to stop. She said sorry for yelling but I now didn't move a muscle. She was pretty scary when she was mad.

We said bye to Whitie, Blackie, and Aileta after a while and went back to school. Ulrich walked Yumi home and Jeremy went straight to his room. I wondered around before curfew. I saw Ally and she barley stayed. She said she was in a hurry and had to go. I watched her run off. I wondered what she was going to do. I shrugged it off and went to feed Kiwi.

_------------------**Three days later**------------------_

Yumi P.O.V

Today's the day. I have to go with Ally to go to the mall. The boys are going to search her room. Hopefully they wont get caught. They're going to text message me when they're done.

Finally the time came. I met Ally by the gate and we left for the mall. I looked back at the school. I knew the boys were waiting for us to get outta site. I just hoped they didn't get caught.

Normal P.O.V

"Okay! Lets go!" Jeremy said. He grabbed some floppies and discs and he headed out the door with Odd and Ulrich close behind. They got to Ally's door and Ulrich turned to see if anyone was around. No one was. Both Jeremy and Ulrich hind Odd as he pick Ally's lock.

"Guys, I don't like doing this," Odd said as he picked Ally's lock.

"To bad Odd," Jeremy said.

"Can't we do this to Sissy's room? I wouldn't feel bad for that," Odd asked.

"Well Odd, Sissy ain't the one Jeremy's unsure about. Ally is," Ulrich said. Odd sighed and gave up on trying to talk them out of it. Odd finally got the door unlocked and they went in.

"Man her room is clean!" Ulrich said.

"Told you," Odd said. Jeremy went straight for Ally's computer. It was on and he went straight to her documents.

"Guys, look every where in her room. But don't mess it up!" Jeremy said.

"Okay man!" Odd said. He went to where he saw a lot of her papers. Ulrich went to her closet.

Jeremy found her unclosed documents. It had stuff Ally had saved like news reports, funny information, stories, and some saved e-mails. Jeremy opened what looked like one of the best and saved it to a floppy. He saved more stuff like news reports from America and different countries. He came across a few on an assassin.

"I think she likes this assassin or is really interested in her," Jeremy said, "She has report after report on her. She's been seen in America, Asia, Australia, Africa, and pretty much every continent. And she's deadly,"

"Maybe she thinks she's cool," Odd said.

"The strange thing is this assassin is young, like a teenager. About, maybe 14, 15, or even 16," Jeremy said.

"Save it on a disc," Ulrich said, "All of it. We can look at it later," Odd was flipping through some papers when he found more on this assassin and the W.P.A.

"Hey guys, look at this," Odd said. He put the papers in front of Jeremy's face.

"More on the assassin?" Jeremy said, "She really is interested then. And stuff on the W.P.A? What's that?"

"I don't know? The Women's Protection Agency?" Odd guessed.

"I don't think so Odd," Ulrich said

"I'd like to look at these. Ulrich, can you go copy these for me?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," Ulrich said taking the papers from him.

Jeremy copied more information on what Ally had on her computer. He copied almost everything. Then they soon all got ready to leave.

"Make sure everything is that way it was when we came," Odd said, "She could notice something is outta place,"

"We will Odd chill!" Ulrich said.

"Hey I don't wanna be killed by her," Odd said.

"We don't either Odd," Jeremy said.

"I'm going to text message Yumi," Odd said.

Yumi P.O.V

Ally is so much fun to hang out with. She makes the funniest jokes sometimes and every will go into these stores and try on cloths to tight for her or too skimpy. She'd do funny poses and walk funny. She seemed like she was having fun. I also noticed a cut on her side of her waste at one point.

"How'd you get that?" I asked her.

"Oh, I got that from being rough. I need to be a little more careful," she said. She went off to try on some more cloths when I got a text message. It was from Odd:

We r done. U can come back now

_-O_

Ok. They were done and I could go back with her. But I was having too much fun, so I decided to stay while.

About 30 minutes later we both decided to leave. We walked back to the school. Ally said bye and snuck back into school. I went home wondering what the boys got.

Jeremy P.O.V

After we searched Ally's room, Odd and Ulrich went to their room and I went to mine. I opened the assassin stuff as soon as I got in there. I found out that this assassin was young, about the age of maybe 13 or 14. I could believe a girl that young could be this deadly. It said she was one of the deadliest assassins in the world. She left her mark and one of the guys that she let stay alive one time said she was so young yet so fast and smart. She moved like a cat and had yellow eyes when about to kill. She even had fangs and claws. You can't hear her walk or run or even hop. You can't even hear her breath. He said she is very strong and knows every way to kill. Her voice is so gently at times and has a laugh to it all the time. It said the man was a fugitive and was scared to death at times that the assassin would come back for him. But so far she never has. It said the last place she was seen was Texas. That's all I got since I got tired and went to bed. I fell to sleep thinking about that young assassin girl. How young she is and so deadly at the same time. That was cool if you thought about it.

Before I went out I remembered how quite XANA has been. He's next attack would be big. Hopefully not to big.

Soon enough, I fell to sleep.

**Ally P.O.V**

I ran into my room and flopped down on my bed. I had so much fun with Yumi! She is so cool! And I was tired as well. I buried my head into my pillow and sighed. I got up and got into my Pajamas. As I went to bed I felt weird. I looked around me. Everything seemed in order. Nothing wrong. Then for some reason I looked down. I saw a light shimmer on the ground. I bent down and picked up a tiny piece of blonde hair.

'_That ain't mine. I'm not blonde. Is it Carry's? No, hers would be bigger. It's the wrong texture too. Tom's? No, too light. His is a darker blonde. Could it be…? No, he can't be his or his. Could it be Odds? Or Jeremy's? Ummm…something might have been going on…ummm…Oh whatever! It does madder. I'm to tired to think any way.' _I thought.

I climbed into bed and went to sleep not a thing bugging me.

**Normal P.O.V**

A black smoke came outta an outlet in a young girls room. It circled the sleeping girl and tried to take over her but something stopped it.

From far off XANA controlled the smoke.

"I can't take over her yet. I can get inside her but I can't control her till later," he said. He made the smoke go into her and the girl stirred for a second then went back into deep sleep.

"This is going to be my best one yet," laughed XANA.

**A/N: Well that's it! It is a little sloppy and moves a little fast. Sorry that I haven't been able to update! My Internet's not working to well. I hate it! We can't figure out what's wrong! Anyway, hopefully we'll get it fixed for good! **

**I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chap.! But I have to cut out the name. Here it is:**

I heard what sounded like a gunshot and what sounded like him dropping the phone. Then there was a loud thump! It sounded like someone had fell to the ground.

"Hello? Are you there? Answer me! are you there!" I yelled.

**There it is! I like the next chap! Its good! Anyway, I might do more sneak peaks through the story! Okay! Review please! Bye!**


	12. Gunshot

**A/N: Hiya! My computer still is acting badly. Bad bad computer…. Anyway, this is one of my favorite chaps. Going for suspense that is. It might be a little short but hopefully good. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of the characters. But I do own all my ACC's! NO one can take my Ally, Shogo, and Ally's bros!**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was now after class and the CL gang was headed for Jeremy's room.

"You guys have to look at this! Its strange!" Jeremy said. They went into his room. Jeremy sat at the desk chair and the other gathered around it. Jeremy pulled up some stuff on that assassin.

"It says she's the deadliest assassin in the world! And she's only like 13 or 14! She's very good and had killed many," Jeremy said.

"Does she leave a mark or something?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, she does. It weird. I'll show it to you later. I think Ally is interested in this assassin. She has every report on her. But I've come to find that this assassin has something to do with the W.P.A. I don't know what but she has to do something with it. Ally seems to have a lot to do with this W.P.A. I think she is involved with them. Maybe something to do with her past?"

"None of us knows about her past though," Ulrich said, "Odd you talked to her for a while before. Did she tell you anything?"

"Umm…nothing bad," Odd said, " Just that her past was rough. She didn't grow up easy,"

"Well, the records on her say that she doesn't have any parents or siblings," Jeremy said.

"So she's an orphan?" Yumi asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh, that's sad," Yumi said.

"Do you know why she doesn't Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Umm…I think that they died. Maybe of illness or injury," Jeremy said.

"You think they could have been murdered?" Ulrich asked.

"Why would they be? You're starting to think like Odd Ulrich. They couldn't have been murdered. Wouldn't Ally be scared a lot then or always sad?" Jeremy said.

"I don't know," Ulrich shrugged. Odd kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to say a word about that.

They looked on and Jeremy showed them real pictures of the bodies of what the assassin killed. Once it said she killed a whole washhouse filled in men working for someone bad. She _was_ deadly.

Finally Jeremy showed them the mark the assassin carved on people's chest or some part of their body or on the wall. If it were on the wall, sometimes, it would be in blood.

"Look, here's the mark," Jeremy said. Odds eyes got big at what he saw. It was the necklace Ally had. It looked just like it. It had the heart with the circle in the middle and at the bottom. It looked just like it.

'_It can't be Ally can it? She fits the profile. But that simple is for all Davison's. Her cousin could look like her and be that assassin. Man, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.'_

They searched more on the assassin and what they could on Ally and the W.P.A. To them that was all confusing. There were even reports Ally did on her day to someone. At the end of every one was "Haven't found it yet. I'm still looking." In the reports she never mentioned anything about new friends and stuff like that. It was just a bunch of stuff not even Jeremy could figure out.

Soon when they were done Odd thought about going to talk to Ally. To see if he could get anything out of her.

Ulrich walked Yumi around, Jeremy went to the factory, and Odd went to find Ally.

Odd P.O.V

I searched around for Ally. Soon I found her.

"Hey Al!" I said. She turned to me.

"Oh, hi Odd. What's up?" she asked smiling.

"The sky!" I said. She laughed.

"I know the sky is up. And the ground is down. So we're in the middle," She said.

"Pretty much!" I said. We walked around for a bit. Soon we were in to a nice conversation about the way things run here and how they run where she came from.

"Yea I knows! If they're sowa worried 'bout thah air hera then go ta Texas! Deep inta Texas! In thah countryside. Now there zia fresh air!" Ally said. She was really slipping into southern talk. I really had to listen sometimes to hear what she was saying.

"Life here is just different Al. I bet in some parts of Texas it's prettier," I said.

"Dang right in sum parts it zia purtier," Ally said. I laughed at how she sounded.

"Dew I soun' stranuga **(strange)** ta yua boy?" Ally asked with a laugh in her voice, "Sorra if I dew. I'll slip inta it sometim's. Okay. I'll try ta stop now," I laughed again.

We talked and talked and talked. Soon we brought up this subject on Ally's family.

"I'm just a scared since what happened that some one will betray meh. I'd a hate that," she said.

"I'll tell you one thing though, I wont betray you. I promise. We're good friends. I wouldn't do that to you," I said. She smiled.

"I know but yua caun see a why that's one of the reasons I'm afraid. It's hard a ta trust anyone," Ally said.

"You can trust me with anything," I said, "Even the darkest secret you have. I wouldn't tell a soul about it. Even if my life was on the line," She smiled. Then suddenly she grabbed her head.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Ally are you okay?" I asked. I grabbed her and held her up, "Ally? What's wrong?"

"My head jus hurts. That's all. I have a stranuga head ach," she said.

"Maybe we should sit down," I said. I directed her to a bench when my cell phone rang.

Jeremy's P.O.V

"Hi Aileta," I said as I saw here pop up on screen.

"Hi Jeremy. So did you guys do as you planed?" Aileta asked.

"Yes we did. I'm still looking at it though,"

"Oh, well XANA's been quite. I wonder what he is planning?" Aileta said.

"I don't know. Something big,"

"Yes, he might attack soon," Aileta said. Then I saw here wipe her head around, "Jeremy! I felt pulsations! XANA's lounged an attack!"

"Speak of the devil. I'll run a tower scan and call the others," I said.

"Okay Jeremy! Hurry!" she said than her window disappeared. I called Ulrich first.

"Hello?" he said as he answered.

"Ulrich! XANA's lounged an attack! Is Yumi with you?"

"Yes! We're on our way!" Ulrich said then he hung up. I called Odd next.

"Hi,"

"Odd! XANA has lounged another attack!"

"Oh no you're kidding!"

"No, I'm not Odd,"

"But I'm with Ally! What am I going to tell her?"

"Just say you have to go! Now come on!"

"Alright hang on!"

"Ok," I heard Odd call Ally' s name but there was no response.

"Where'd she go?" Odd asked.

"I don't know now just come on!"

"But I can't! Hold on!" I heard Odd move for a second then I heard him talk again, "Ally? Ally,"

"Come on Odd! Move it!"

"Okay just one second. Ally? Ally!" I heard a click and then him turn, "ALLY!" he yelled. I heard what sounded like a gunshot and what sounded like him dropping the phone. Then there was a loud thump! It sounded like someone had fell to the ground.

"Hello? Are you there? Answer me! Odd are you there! Odd!" I yelled but there was no response.

"ODD!"

**A/N: Well there you have it! It was short I know but it moves the story big time! Here's a sneak peak for the next chap.! **

"You're a what? How is that possible! This is twisted up man! I'm getting a head ach! And my arm is killing me! Ahh! This is crazy!" I yelled.

"Deal with it! This is no time for big explaining!" she said.

**That's it! Review please! Bye!**


	13. XANA attack

**A/N: Hiya! Here's the chap. where all the action starts and tons of answers and questions. Well, not many answers. This chap. starts the action and adventure and very supernatural stuff in this story! Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of the characters but I do own my ACC'S! YOU can't take them!**

**Opps! Before the chap. starts I'm goin to answer some reviews! **

American-Kitty: Actually, I think I can and did…lol! I just like doing a cliffy to my readers. My wonderful readers! Just a warning, cliffies will happen a lot in this story just to let you know! Glad you like my story!

ulrichsister: when will Odd tell Al about Lyoko? Well…NEVER! Lol just kidding! He will…some day…hopefully…if someone doesn't kill him! I know my spellin' sucks! I'm not that great at it. My stupid spell check thing ain't workin right! My pa did somethin to it! Why am I the only one in my family that knows how to run a computer and everything else electrical right? Gosh! Ok for u ill fix the yua's…in the next chap…don't worry I'll try harder to spell right. Glad u love my story!

**Odd P.O.V **

I hit the ground hard. My arm was on fire. It hurt so bad. My hand was covering the spot that hurt. I could see blood running between the cracks in between my fingers. It was bleeding badly. I moved my hand to look at the wound. I didn't no a little hole in my arm could let that much blood out. I think it missed my major artery. I could see something shinny and silver in the hole. It was the bullet. Man did it hurt. As I looked at the wound I heard that click…click, like someone with one armored boot on. The sound I heard in my dreams. I looked forward a little. Not up, just a little forward and down. I could see a shinny sliver armor boot in fount of me. I didn't want it to come closer.

"This body is perfect!" I heard a voice say. Or two voice's at once. It was XANA and…no way!

"This body is more than perfect! It's strong, easy to move in, and light. Perfect for killing you and your friends boy," XANA said, "This girl is perfect and powerful!" I got the courage to look up. I looked up slowly. One leg was metal the other a normal human leg. I looked farther up. The girls' stomach was so tough and curvy. But the right side of her stomach was metal the other a normal human girls stomach. Her right arm was metal the other normal. Her whole right side of her body but her neck and face was metal. But what surprised me the most was who this girl was.

"A-A-…Al-Ally?" I stuttered. It was Ally. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything but the XANA symbol on her head.

"Yes that is the name of this girl. Ally Davison. How long I've wanted a body like this. This powerful and destructive! I'll terminate you with her. With your friend," XANA/Ally smiled evilly at me.

I heard me phone ring. I looked down at it. It was Jeremy. I quickly pressed the button to talk.

"JEREMY!" I yelled into the phone, "I'm fine! Get the others in Lyoko and deactivate the tower! Its just XANA! I can take care of myself! Don't worry about me!"

"Okay Odd! Be careful!" Jeremy said then he hung up. I looked up at XANA/Ally. He was glaring down at me. Then my phone rang again. I quickly pushed the button to talk.

"Odd! Are you sure you don't need help!" I heard Jeremy yell.

"I'm fine I can do this! Just save Aileta!"

"You sure?"

"JEREMY!"

"Okay! Bye,"

"By-!" I was cut off by being shoved hard away to my back. I heard a crunch and XANA/Ally laughing. I got up as quick as I could and ran.

**Jeremy P.O.V**

"Odd! Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked into the phone. Yumi and Ulrich were already here and ready to go help Aileta or Odd at any second.

"I'm fine I can do this! Just save Aileta!" Odd yelled. He sounded like he was in pain.

"You sure?"

"JEREMY!"

"Okay! Bye,"

"By-!" Odd was cut off by something I don't know what.

"Odd?" I said. Then I heard dead silences, "Nothing," I said, "You two go to the scanners. You're going to Lyoko. The desert region," They did as I said and I sent them to Lyoko.

**Ulrich P.O.V**

Yumi and I landed in Lyoko and were ready for ant monsters. But none were around.

"Yumi! Ulrich!" Aileta yelled running up to us.

"Hey Aileta! Where is the tower," I asked.

"This way," she pointed to her left.

"Okay! We have to hurry! Who knows what Odds up against!" Yumi said. Then we ran for the tower.

**Odd P.O.V**

I ran away from him. As far away from him as I could, until he somehow cut me off.

"You can't out run me. She runs a lot. She is a fast runner and very athletic. She has runners legs if you haven't noticed," XANA said.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Now get outta her!" I said.

"Make me," he said then he grabbed my shirt collar with the metal arm and lifted me up about 3 feet off the ground and that's how far Ally's arms could go. Then he swung me to the ground. I slid across it and winced as dirt got into my wound. He came forward and I scrambled back. I stood up and was about to run when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He had a tight grip on my arm. It hurt badly. He slammed me against the wall and tried to punch me. I moved my head and he left a big hole in the wall. I got out of his grip and ran to the tool shed. I bullet came at me and hit the wall two inches in front of my face. I stopped for a second, which was a bad idea. XANA came up and trapped me against the wall.

"Time to go you little brat," He said. He pressed the metal hand that was now a big gun to my forehead, "Say bye bye," he said.

"I don't thank so!" said a male voice. Then a guy attacked XANA and they rolled on the ground. The boy was in a full armored body suit.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aileta ran through the desert region, looking for the tower.

"Its not too far now," Aileta said.

"Lets hope so," Yumi said.

"Where are all the monsters?" Ulrich asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Yumi said.

"There's none I can see," Jeremy said. They kept on running till they saw the tower.

"There it is!" Aileta said. She stepped forward but Ulrich stopped her.

"Something's not right," he said. He drew out his sword and step forward. A lazar came out of nowhere. Ulrich jumped back in surprise.

"Told you something wasn't right!" he said. Yumi drew out her fan.

"Guys, there's three hornets, two crabs, and oh-no umm, four mega tanks," Jeremy said.

"Oh great! XANA really doesn't want us to deactivate that tower," Yumi said.

"We gotta try to get past them!" Ulrich said as he ran forward towards a crab.

"Triplicate!" he said. Two clones of him appeared. Ulrich jumped on one crab and destroyed it. One of his clones got destroyed but the other was still ok.

Yumi covered Aileta and through her fan at a hornet but she missed.

"Darn!" she said. She blocked a few lazars from the hornets.

"Yumi! Aileta! Watch out!" Jeremy yelled. A mega tank was firing its beam at the two girls. Yumi pushed Aileta out of the way and got hit with the beam.

"Yumi, you have 60 life points left," Jeremy said, "Ulrich you have 90," Jeremy said after a lazar hit Ulrich. The fight went on for a few minutes and they had only destroyed two crabs, one hornet, and no mega tanks.

"This is hard!" Ulrich said, "We need one more person!"

"We need Odd!" Yumi said.

"Sorry guys. He's busy right now," Jeremy said.

"We know that!" Ulrich said as he blocked a lazar from a hornet.

"Oh guys, bad news," Jeremy said.

"What is it Jeremy?" Aileta asked.

"Uh, here come four blocks," he said.

"WHAT!" Yumi yelled.

"We're not going to survives this!" Ulrich said.

"_You boneheads! Use your new powers and trick we've been teaching' you,"_ It was Blackie. She was sitting on a rock playing with her guns.

"_And pay more attention!"_ Whitie said as she destroyed a mega tank with her whip.

"Well, hi girls or cats. You've come to help?" Ulrich said.

"_No, were here to kill you! Of course we are!" _Blackie said. She shot a hornet killing it, "_Now use your new powers and destroy these things!" _Yumi saw a crab and put her fan up by her face.

"_Deep breath Yumi,"_ Whitie said, "_Relax…Feel the air…Knock out everything around you but your target. Now move like your dancing!" _Yumi did as told and as she brought her hand with the fan in it down heavy wind shot at the crab. It knocked the crab over destroying it.

"_Good job Yumi! I'm proud!" _Whitie said.

"Thanks White," Yumi said.

"My turn!" Ulrich said. He ran forward towards a block.

"_Focus! Adapt with everything quickly! Move fast! Think about what you're doing! Now move like lighting!" _Whitie said this real fast. Ulrich did what she said. When he got in front of the block Ulrich moved so fast no one could see him move. It looked like he was right in front of the block. But the block shot at him but it went right through him.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled. He was on the other side of the block and he stabbed it right in the eye like symbol.

"_Awesome Ulrich! You're getting better at this! Wow! I'm even more proud now!" _Whitie said, "_Aileta you try!" _

"Uh, ok," Aileta said. She pulled out a card with the symbol of fire on it. She put it by her head and looked right at a block.

"_Okay now Aileta, stay calm. Don't listen to anything when you're ready to strike. Move your hand and arm swiftly. Feel the energy going though you. And strike!" _Whitie said. Aileta took a deep breath and didn't listen to a thing. She moved her arm and hand swiftly towards the direction one of the blocks was. The card hit the block and fire engulfed it, destroying it.

"_YAY Aileta! Good job! Man am I proud of you three!" _Whitie said.

"_Wow, pretty good," _Blackie said. Blackie turned around quick and right in time to see a lazar almost hit her in the stomach.

"Oh no! Not more monsters!" cried Yumi.

"_Oh yay! More monsters!" _Whitie and Blackie said in unison.

"Lets go get'em," Ulrich said.

**Odd P.O.V**

The boy in the body suit rolled around with XANA punching him and trying to do something. Suddenly a girl in a body suit with red hair appeared next to me. All of her face but her eyes were covered in a red cloth.

"Hey kid. Yua okay?" she asked.

"Uh, a little," I said, "H-she shot me in the uh arm,"

"Oh, let meh see," she took my arm and looked at it, "Oh, we're goin' ta need C. fer this," she said. That body suit lived by its name. It was so tight on her. She looked about 18. And she was pretty, but for some reason, she seemed familiar.

She looked up at the boy. He wasn't doing to good from what I could tell.

"J.! Yua need help!" she asked.

"No, I'm a fine!" he said.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, just someone here to help yua kid," she said. The boy suddenly was slammed against the school wall. XANA/Ally looked at the girl and me. He walked forward towards us.

"Get away from here girl. Get away from him. He's mine. Spare yourself," XANA/Ally said.

"There's no way I'm leaving! Not till you get outta Ally," the girl said.

"Then die you stupid girl!" XANA/Ally swung his arm at the girl. A razor came out at her face. She turned her head as it got to her. I thought it cut her face bad, but she turned her head forward again and she was holding the razor in her hand. But then the mask fell off her face. She gasped and hid her face from me.

"M.!" the boy said.

"Get'em J.!" the girl said. He ran for XANA/Ally but XANA/Ally caught him and tore off his mask. The boy covered his face. XANA/Ally through something at the girl. She had to move to avoid it but her hands came off her face. I recognized her.

"M-Mary?" I asked. She smiled weakly at me.

"Yeah, that's me," she said.

"And then that has to be!" I said pointing at the boy, "Johnny?"

"Yeah kid. It me," the boy said uncovering his face.

"What the-! How- why-who-no-this is strange!" I stuttered.

"I know. It should be. We have a lot to tell you," Mary said.

"To bad you wont live to hear it!" I turned to see XANA/Ally behind me with a sharp knife in his hand. Suddenly the knife tore outta his hand and when straight for a boy in an armored body suit with messy blonde hair. He caught it.

"No kid is dieing today," the boy said. He marched forward twirling the knife in his hand.

"Leave him alone. He don't wanna dance. But we do," said a blonde girl in a armored body suit that was almost like Mary's but hers had a jacket like thing over it.

"I'm not here for a few little brat who think they're some big powerful spies or something," XANA/Ally said.

"HA! Are you a psychic?" Mary said.

"Huh?" XANA/Ally said.

"You know us! You know, the southern kids who blew up your little lab thingy," the girl with blonde hair said.

"YOU FOUR!" XANA/Ally yelled, "You know how long that took to repair! We're still not done yet!"

"Hee hee hee! I feel so proud!" the blonde girl said.

"I'm going to get you!" XANA/Ally yelled. He ran towards her. The boy stuck out his hand and all the sudden XANA/Ally was flying back wards.

"That should keep him busy," he said.

"Hey Tom, Care, we don't have to hind anymore," Johnny said.

"Awww man! We always miss the hiding part!" Carry said as she took off her mask. She looked a little different. Her hair did. There was a little part of her hair that came to her eyes that was dyed black. Just about three big pieces.

"Just our luck!" Tom said doing the same.

"Ok this is very strange!" I said, "All of Ally's friends are some spies or something and XANA knows you! This is so strange!"

"So, who wants to explain things to Blondie? And who wants to go dance with XANA and dance him outta Al?" Mary asked.

"Uh, Mary. Which Blondie?" Johnny asked.

"Umm the one that can't really defended himself against XANA in Ally's body," Mary said.

"Uh, I wanna go dance with XANA. I ain't good at explaining things," Johnny said.

"I'll explain things to'em and heal his arm up or try. Al better at it then I'm. At both things," Carry said.

"I'll stay with Care," Tom said.

"And I'll go with Johnny. I haven't fought XANA in a while. So I'm a goin' ta now," Mary and Johnny ran off in the direction that XANA/Ally was. Carry bended down next to me and looked at my arm.

"Oh, it missed the major artery. Good," she said, "This should be eazy. Okay Blondie, hee hee hee, dis might hurt,"

"You know, I have a real name," I said. She laughed.

"I know Odd. I just wanted ta try dat," she said, "Okay try not ta scream to loudly. I can't numb that right there," Oh I didn't want to feel pain but I knew it was really coming. She pulled tweezers out of her pack on her side. I tried to pull away. I knew what she was going to do. But she had a tight grip on me. I wouldn't stay still so Tom had to hold me down. He sure is strong.

Carry put something on the end of the tweezers. Then she grabbed my arm.

"It's gonna be okay," she said. Then she put the tweezers in the small hole in my arm. Man did that hurt. She dug in there till she heard a click noise when she moved it up and down.

"Okay Odd. Hang on," she said. She dug in there farther. Then I felt something slowly being pulled out of my arm. It hurt real badly. I yelled out and struggled. Tom held me tighter. Then I felt it come out of my arm. I winced and looked at the tweezers in her hand. It had blood on it and it was holding a small shinny silver thing that was covered in blood.

"Got it," Carry said.

"Good. Can I let him go now?" Tom asked. Carry nodded and Tom let me go.

"Tom, I need ta wrap his arm. So don't go anywhere or start up yet," Carry said. Tom nodded then Carry took my arm again and reached in her little pouch and got out some first aid kit stuff. She dapped up my wound and cleaned it. She wrapped it and muttered something and it stopped hurting like magic.

"Well, there we go," she said.

"Uh, thanks," I said.

"Sure! No prob!" she said.

"Umm, you said you were going to explain this all to me. Umm, could you do so?" I asked.

"Sure. Umm what should we tell him first?" Tom asked.

"Well, what started it all of course," Carry said.

"Oh, yeah," Tom said sitting down next to me.

"Okay, this is how it started," Carry said sitting cress cross, " Ally's ma and pa worked with the W.P.A. It stands for World Protection Agency. It has over 1,000 people workin' for it that are mainly agents. And more of them are teenagers and kids than grownups! Anyway, Ally's ma and pa put Ally and her brothers in it early so they'd be well trained. I was put in it soon after Ally was. We were all ready friends den. Tom came a little after I did. Mary came a year after us and Johnny came a year after Mary. Ally became the best in her class. She was soon goin' ta classes that usually 18 years olds were in and she was only 5. I tried ta keep up wid'er but it's hard. I was in classes for usually17 year olds when she was in ones for usually 19 year olds. Tom was always one behind me. Mary always asked to stay with Johnny. They were always one behind Tom. Anyway, she is and was special. She is gifted with power boned your wildest dreams. She soon became the best agent in the whole W.P.A. Which means really the hole world.

"Adam and Alex were just as good as Ally, at times. But Ally was good all the time. But when those ninjas came around she and her bros seemed to weaken. I know she told yua about them and her parents and step fatha" Carry said. I nodded, "It was the same with her step dad. When he was around she would weaken. We all think he had some power to make people weak. We have proof too. But we're gettin' off topic. When she got old enough ta go on missions, or strong enough I should say, they gave her tons of missions. She completed every one of them. Soon they put her on a team. She got'er own team. She was and is the boss of it. As yua can guess, we were put on her team. We are and have been the best team for the W.P.A in a long time. Very long time. Almost a whole century! Anyway, Ally was and is the best agent in the W.P.A. And the one that all the fugitives fear,"

"So, you guys are all agents, Ally's your leader and she's the best of the best. But how do you know XANA?" I asked.

"Tom, you're turn," Carry said.

"Fine!" Tom folded his arms and leaned back a little, "XANA is our number one enemy. He wants some strange crystal that no one can really track or find too well. Our boss, Grayson, well he's more of Ally's but anyway, he send Ally to look for it and find it before XANA does. We have to follow Ally around to every country and state she goes too. We're kind of like bodyguards. But we really look out for her and come whenever she calls. Our moms and dads sometimes come with us to the countries like all of ours did this time but they don't do anything but give us a roof to sleep under. Grayson made Ally go to this boarding school. She has said that she hasn't gotten anything on that crystal. But something's on XANA. She thinks he might be getting close to finding the crystal. His henchmen and goons are in many places around here. She has to hurry if she wants to find that crystal,"

"Wait, I'm confused. You said henchmen and goons. XANA has those in the real world?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, he was once a human just like you and your friends. But he just turned evil and became who he is now." Carry said.

"Oh, keep going. How did Ally get that metal stuff on her," I asked.

"That's titanium and it saved her life," Tom said.

"Yua can explain this smarty," Carry said to Tom.

"Okay. She was sent on this mission when she was nine. There was an explosion. It got Ally in it. It got her right side. Her face and neck didn't get burned or very deeply cut. The W.P.A took her to the W.P.A Hospital. They tried all they could to keep her alive another way but they couldn't. Adam pleaded for them to keep her alive. She was the last thing he had left. So they decided to make her part titanium. They didn't even ask Adam or Ally. Well they couldn't ask her but they did it anyway. They had been working on the titanium limbs replacement for a long time. They were trying to replace people's limbs that went there. They had suggested before but doing half a body would be hard. They had done ¾ of a body one time metal but that was easier than Ally's problem.

"They worked on her. They had to connect every nerve to the titanium. That took a long time. You might be wondering how that helped her. It stopped the bleeding that's one thing but some people wonder how she survived with one lung. She had two. The lung on the right side survived the explosion. They gave it some blood veins and everything it needed to survive. They managed to save a lot of her organs. But some are now mechanical. I don't know how they did it. But it was amazing. But I do know how they made the titanium truly fuse with Ally's body! See-!"

"Tom! Stop! We don't need a lesson on mechanics!" Carry said to him covering his mouth with her hand. His eyes were wide and he was cross-eyed looking at her hand on his face. He pulled her hand off his face.

"Well you need to know!" Tom said, "Get smarter than you already are. You need to know these things! I do!"

"And that's why you're the mechanic and technology nerd on the crew. I'm the second one in command and one of the three sneaks," Carry said pulling her hand out of his. She ran her fingers over her pieces of black dyed hair.

"You wanna go on mechanic man?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"But no explaining about stinking mechanics! Okay?" Carry snapped.

"O.K.! Fine! I wont!" He got on his knees and took a deep breath; "After they got done hooking it on to her they upgraded her. To where she had a gun that her arm could change into or a sword or a beam gum or a knife, anything! She became the most power human being in the world or one of the most powerful. Now she is here. Many people want her power. But she is really fun when she's fighting. Anyway, we have to get XANA outta her before he finds her true power," Tom looked up and he looked like he was thinking. He smiled then snapped his fingers. Right when he did Johnny came stumbling out of the bushes.

"Yua guys done yet? Meh and Mary need help! She or he is tough!" Johnny said.

"Okay hold on," Tom said, "Okay Odd. Stay out of the way and safe. Someone might always be there to defend you. If there's not just watch out okay?"

"Okay Tom. But-!" I was cut off by a voice.

"What is going on here!" It was Mrs. Mayor. She looked mad and surprised.

"Mrs. We need you to go back inside," Tom said nicely.

"Oh I don't think so! What is going on?" Mrs. Mayor demanded. Then XANA/Ally appeared out of nowhere. He walked quick and swiftly.

"A-Ally! What is going on? What are you doing? What is that?" she asked. XANA/Ally just looked at her, "Ally what's going on!"

"None of your business human!" XANA/Ally said.

"You sound strange. Are you okay?" Mrs. Mayor asked.

"NO! Ma'ma! I must ask you to go back inside! I'm helping the CIA!" Carry said holding out her ID she had. Mrs. Mayor looked at it and here eyes got wide.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said. Then suddenly XANA/Ally brought his fist down and tried to hit Carry. Carry moved and he missed. Mrs. Mayor ran back inside. Carry turned to XANA/Ally.

"Get outta her! Now!" Carry yelled.

"Make me!" XANA/Ally said. He shot at her but she somehow dogged them. Carry through her hand forward and a beam like thing came out at XANA/Ally.

"Tom! Get Odd somewhere else!" Carry said. Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Odd!" he pulled me to the other side of the school. Seconds later Carry was with us.

"Tom, go back and help," she said.

"Yes Commander!" Tom said. I could tell he wasn't playing. He looked very serious. He ran back to where he was before.

"Odd, did you get everything we told you?" Carry asked.

"A little. Some of it is hard to understand. So you're agents and have super like powers? Right?"

"Yeah. That's right. We're also in the military and I'm a Commander and Ally's a Cornel. Toms a Captain. And so are Mary and Johnny. And I'm part animal just to let you know so you don't freak out," Carry said calmly.

"You're a what? How is that possible! This is twisted up man! I'm getting a head ach! And my arm is killing me! Ahh! This is crazy!" I yelled.

"Deal with it! This is no time for big explaining!" she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me farther away from XANA. Carry stopped and turned around. She stood in front of me. Suddenly something shot at us. I saw Carry put her hands up and stop it. She through her hand forward again and that same thing shot out of her hand at XANA/Ally. He blocked it and came for us. Then Tom got in his way. Carry turned back to me. She touched me wound and whispered something. It stopped hurting again. All the sudden we heard Tom say, "Oh shit!" Carry turned to see XANA/Ally with a grayish black sphere in his hand.

"Yes! This is what I need!" he said. He cracked it over his head and a white light traveled down Ally's body. Suddenly XANA/Ally was wearing a body suit that looked like a mix of Carry and Mary's but on the back it had red places and room for Ally's metal body when it came out.

"Tom! How'd he get that?" Carry cried.

"I don't know! He just did!" Tom said he was on the ground on his butt leaning back. He scrambled up.

"Just what we needed!" Mary said dusting off her arms.

"Now lets dance," XANA/Ally said. He ran at Tom. Tom jumped and landed behind XANA/Ally. Tom put his arms straight out to the sides. He opened his hands wide and suddenly two metal poles went straight into Tom's hands.

"How'd he do that?" I asked.

"He can control any kind of metal. Sometimes he'll use himself as a magnet for metal in battle to help us win. His power is pretty cool," Carry said.

"Oh," I reasoned.

**Normal P.O.V**

_**Back in Lyoko…**_

"There's so many!" Yumi said franticly turning this way and that to avoid lazars.

"_But their all goin away slowly," _Blackie said.

"_Yumi! If you wanna get rid of them so fast then use your wind power. You have to power to blow them away!" _Whitie said.

"Oh yeah. Forgot," Yumi said. Yumi brought her fan up to her eyes. She took a deep breath then brought the fan down and she exhaled. A fierce wind shot at XANA's monsters and destroyed most of them.

Ulrich triplicates and destroyed two crabs. Blackie killed two more then Aileta killed two more and Whitie killed the other 7 with her whip.

"Now that's done. Let deactivate the tower!" Ulrich said.

"_No Ulrich. Not yet. We need to do something before that happens,"_ Blackie said, "_Whitie?" _

"_Okay," _Whitie said. She sat cross-legged and closed her eyes, "_This will only take a second,"_ She took a deep breath, _"Now, I have to get that virus outta me," _she whispered where no one could hear her.

"What's she doing?" Aileta asked.

"_She's trying to see what XANA is doing and she trying to at least weaken him a little for Odd," _Blackie said.

"But we're going to deactivated the tower. She doesn't need too," Yumi said.

"_No you can't get in it. Not till something happens with XANA," _Blackie said.

"You're kidding!" Jeremy said.

"_No I'm not," _Blackie said looking up at the Lyokoain sky. Whitie's face looked stressed. She was biting her lip and her eyes were closed tight.

"_Ow!" _she cried. "_God this is hard!"_ she shook out her hands and her head.

"Try again," Yumi said.

"_Okay, I'll try." _Whitie said. Then she tried again.

_**Back with Odd and Ally's friends fighting XANA…**_

They fought XANA for a while and he kept getting close to hurting Odd. Odd had to keep moving in order not to be killed. Carry protected him the most. Odd guessed because she was the strongest and could hold back any attack.

Odd watched XANA try to defeat the others. Well, he was really watching Ally's body. '_Damn! She looks so good in that!' _he couldn't help thinking.

Soon XANA/Ally got Tom cornered on the ground. XANA/Ally had a knife ready to stab Tom. Right when XANA/Ally was about to bring it down on Tom his hand stopped in mid air. XANA/Ally shook his head wildly and closed his eyes.

**Odd P.O.V**

"_Get…outta…me!" _I heard Ally's voice say.

"No! Go away girl! You can't make me come out of you! You're not strong enough! Ahh!" I heard XANA's voice say. Tom's eyes were wide and he was very still.

"_Yes…I am! Tom! Get…away…NOW!" _Ally's voice demanded. Tom nodded.

"Yes Cornel!" He said then he got up and ran towards Carry and me. XANA/Ally turned around slowly. It still looked like Ally was fighting XANA.

"_All of you…get away from here! Before…he gets…control back!" _Ally's voice said, "_Keep Odd…safe…HURRY! GO!"_ Carry grabbed my wrist and pulled my away from XANA/Ally. Tom and the others were right behind us.

"So she can gain control for a short amount of time," Mary said.

"I have an idea! How 'bout when she does we help her try to through him out. That will help big time," Tom said.

"But how'd we do that? Yell at him ta get out? That already hasn' realla helped much," Johnny said.

"Not like that. Do you remember when she told us of a connection?" Tom asked. The others looked at each other.

"A joining?" Tom asked.

"Oh yeah!" Mary said, "But wha' does dat have ta do with this?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's for psions'. Not all of us are Psionic. Jus' Ally and Carry and yua. Oh and Adam was one," Johnny said.

"Yeah we weren't gifted like yua three or four were," Mary said.

"Anyway, well there is something like that we can do. We can focus all our power or most on Ally. She was can take it into her mind not XANA's. Then she can make XANA get out," Tom said.

"But how's that like a joining?" Carry asked.

"We're going to all be intertwined with our power not with minds like in a joining but it is like one," Tom said looking at Carry.

"That's sounds good. What do the rest of ya'll think?" Mary said.

"Sure I like it. Carry?" Johnny said.

"Umm…I don' know. That dangerous, one of us could get hurt or XANA could know how to get in it and mess with our minds," Carry said.

"Awww come on Care! That's not goin' ta happen! Its okay!" Johnny said.

"Carry, I know you wanna help Al. I know I do. But this might be the only way. You wanna protect her right? So do I. Trust me. I really wanna protect her and help her. You know that," Tom said.

"Oh, I know Tom. You're always protecting your friends. Okay, lets do it! I know Tom thinks straight when he's trying to save a friend." Carry said.

"Good! Lets do this!" Tom said.

"Guys, I think Ally would want us ta do a 59482. Just some ones going ta have ta do two jobs," Carry said.

"I'll do two." Tom said.

"Okay but ya do mine and yours. I'll do Ally's," Carry said.

"Okay, works for me," Tom said.

"Okay, everyone do your job! And do it right!" Carry said, "Ready?"

"Break!" they all said together. Carry went into the woods; Johnny went to the right, and Mary to the left. Tom grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from XANA/Ally. He soon stopped us behind a tree.

"Tom?" I asked

"Yeah," he said looking at his watch.

"What's a psion?" I asked. He looked at me. He looked surprised and confused then he's expression changed and he looked kind and unsure.

"I can't tell you that Odd. Only the boss can. Ally, she can tell you, if she wants. It's a big thing. Bigger than letting everyone know about XANA sometimes. It's that important." Tom said.

"Oh," I said. A name was that big of a deal? Maybe its what the name meant? I wasn't so sure. But I was sure that XANA/Ally was headed our way!

Tom stood in front of me and he put both his arms out to the sides of his body. XANA/Ally appeared with that arm in a big gun again. But this on was bigger then the last.

"Oh great! She-he! Whatever has the blaster gun 2003! Sweet but bad in this case," Tom said.

"Your fault for upgrading her with it!" XANA/Ally said.

"Yeah I guess but it'll come in handy for other missions for her!" Tom said.

"Oh shut up boy and die!" XANA/Ally pointed the gun at Tom. Tom flung his hands straight out to his sides and in second's two long metal bars came flying into each of his hands. He brought the bars together and they turned into one. He spun it around fast. Then he got in a ready position that I have seen on TV that ninjas with bow staffs do. XANA/Ally fired the gun at him. He spun the pole around fast. XANA/Ally fired many shots. Tom blocked them all. Soon XANA/Ally stopped. XANA/Ally lowed the gun and smiled.

"You're good kid. Your hands and arms are fast," XANA/Ally said.

"Practice makes perfect! Bow staffs are one of my favorite weapons!" Tom said

"Well, that weapon you have now wont be together for long," XANA/Ally said. The gun changed into a bigger one and a high tech looking one.

"Awww dude! Unfair! Disk shooter," Tom wined.

"That can cut right through your pole thing!" laughed XANA/Ally. XANA/Ally fired the Disk shooter. Johnny appeared in front of Tom and blocked the shot with an arm guard.

"Haha! Can break this! It's made of titanium!" Johnny said to XANA/Ally, "Ya so own me big-huge!" Johnny said to Tom, "Ya own me huge shrimp! Ya own me huge!" Johnny sang. Two disks were headed towards Johnny. He screamed like a little girl. Then they suddenly stopped less than an inch in front of him. Then dropped to the ground. Johnny turned to Tom to see him with his hand out towards the disks. Johnny laughed nervously.

"Umm, forget what I jus' said," he said to Tom.

"Will do," Tom smiled and put down his hand, "But don't call me shrimp during battle kay?"

"Uh, Okay Tom," Johnny said nervously. XANA/Ally fired again. This time Mary came and blocked it.

"Ya two need ta pay attention better," she said. "And ya both own me," Both boys smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll get ya!" Johnny said. I noticed XANA/Ally pointing the gun right at them.

"Umm, guys," I said nervously.

"Yeah Blondie?" Mary said.

"Uh, you guys might wanna turn around or get outta the way," I said nervously. I backed away, "Cuz that gun is pointed right at us!" I yelled. They all turned fast. XANA/Ally fired right then. Johnny dove out of the way; Mary grabbed me and pulled me down. Tom stuck his hand out and stopped the bullets. Suddenly he winced, his legs tensed and he started to yell a little.

"Ah! Gosh! Err!" He said. The bullets were coming closer to him. He started to slide back wards. I looked at XANA/Ally. He-she whatever had his hand out towards the bullets.

"Its amazing. I learned how to control this. You can't hold it back. I'm too strong," XANA/Ally said.

"He might not be able ta by himself. But I can help'em!" Carry said She jumped out from the woods in between Tom and XANA/Ally. Carry put her hand out to the bullets she put the other to her head. Then she pulled her hand back making the bullets move towards her. Carry's whole body started to glow yellow. She looked like Yumi when she's using her Telekinesis.

"HEYA!" Carry yelled and as fast as lighting the bullets went at XANA/Ally. Carry dogged them and XANA/Ally ducked. The bullets missed but came back at XANA/Ally. XANA/Ally dogged it again, again, and again. Soon the bullets ended up going into a tree.

"Darn it!" Tom said. He dropped his hand. He had been controlling them.

"Nice try kids. But you'll have to do better than that," XANA/Ally said.

"Tom! Watch over Odd!" Carry said.

"No!" I said. "I can watch over myself. You guys all have to do it if you're going to win." Carry studied me for a second.

"Okay, just be careful." She said.

"I will be. Don't worry," I said.

"Ally'd kill me or us if yua got killed or hurt majorly," Carry said.

"Just me?" I asked. If it was just I then I knew I'd have a chance with her.

"Well, and any other person not in our crew," Tom said.

"Oh," I said.

"Now go! Go hind!" Mary said. I nodded and ran off. But I didn't run too far. I was still able to see them. They fought XANA/Ally well. But soon XANA/Ally was right by me again.

"Bye bye Odd-" XANA/Ally said. "No! Not again!"

"_Odd! Get outta here! It's…not safe…go! Odd…go!"_ I heard Ally's voice say to me.

"No Al! I can't! I can't run! There has to be away I can help you!" I said.

"_There is! By leaving and going somewhere safe!" _she said. I did the one thing I could think of.

"Guys! She's gaining control!" I yelled. Carry suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Tom behind her.

"Guys! Do it now!" Carry yelled. Mary and Johnny came up. They all circled XANA/Ally.

"What are you doing?" I heard XANA say.

"Something you wont like," Tom said. All the sudden they all closed their eyes. XANA/Ally started to glow red.

"No! Stop!" XANA said.

"_No! Keep going!"_ Ally yelled. They kept going. I soon saw the soft reckless eyes I knew as to be Ally's come up. Ally shook her head.

"_Odd. He still has some control. I think he can take over my body but not my mind anymore. Ya have to run! Get outta here!"_ Ally said. She looked at me with those eyes and I couldn't say no. I ran the other direction.

"_Thank ya!" _I heard Ally yell at me.

**Normal P.O.V **

**(Back with Jeremy and the others)**

"_Anything yet Whitie?" _Blackie asked.

"_Yeah. Just give me a minute." _Whitie said. Her eyes were closed and she looked distressed.

"Come on! We have to deactivate the tower! Who knows what could have happened to Odd!" Ulrich said.

"_I do. He's alive. He's okay."_ Whitie said.

"Good," Ulrich sighed.

"Hurry Whitie! We can't wait too much longer!" Jeremy said.

"_Okay! Okay! Blackie, you try the tower,"_

"_Okay White!" _Blackie walked up to the tower. She put her hand one it. Then she pulled it back fast, "_Still can't get into Whitie!"_

"_Darn!" _Whitie said.

"_That's hurt! Ow…" _Blackie wined.

"Uh, guys. Here come some blocks and crabs." Jeremy said.

"Well lets fight them," Yumi said.

"_Make sure they stay away from Whitie. They'll try to stop her," _Blackie said.

"Okay! We'll do!" Ulrich said.

**Odd P.O.V**

I ran away from XANA/Ally a lot. Ally could talk to me a whole lot easier and to her friends. She would tell them orders on what to do in some code I didn't know. Apparently, XANA didn't know it either.

As I ran I heard a lot of yelling. Of girls screaming…. What I turned to see a lot of girls from my school standing there watching XANA/Ally. They screamed at Ally's arm. Tom made them go back inside and he some how managed to lock the doors.

The fight was going well. XANA seemed like he was losing fast. Until something happened.

XANA/Ally got Carry cornered. He was going to shot her but Tom through his shoulder into XANA/Ally knocking XANA/Ally off balance. XANA/Ally then went after Tom. At a point XANA/Ally was going to get Tom good but Johnny blocked the hit and paid for it. XANA/Ally's blow was so hard that when it hit Johnny's arm I could hear a SNAP! It sounded like Johnny's arm snapped in two. Johnny yelled aloud and grabbed his arm. Tom through XANA/Ally back and grabbed Johnny gently.

"Care! Come here!" Tom yelled. Carry came running.

"Oh my! Are you okay Johnny?" Carry asked.

"I don' know! My arm! Its hurts! I think it's broken," he said.

"Let me see," Carry said. She grabbed his hurt arm gently.

"Ow! Care!" Johnny yelled.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Carry said fast. "Oh it's broken! I can't heal this in time!"

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"It would take thirty minutes tops! We don't have that much time!" Carry said.

"Then wrap it Car! I'll be fine! I'll just use my powers not my physical strength." Johnny said.

"Okay." Carry pulled out something to wrap his arm with. She wrapped it up fast.

"Mary watch your brother. Tom and I will deal with XANA more. You make sure Johnny doesn't get hurt. And watch Odd a little bit. He can handle himself as we can tell. Just really take care of John," Carry said.

"I will. We have to hurry and get this done. We don't have much time," Mary said.

"We know," Tom said.

"All right," Mary lead Johnny into the woods to a tree not far from where they were fighting XANA, "Odd," she said to me, "Be careful. XANA's really at it now. He'll do anything to get you,"

"Okay," I said.

I watched as Tom and Carry fought XANA/Ally more. Suddenly XANA/Ally through Carry and Tom aside and came straight for Johnny.

" Might as well kill you so you stay outta my way!" I heard XANA say. XANA/Ally sent a power light toward Johnny. Mary blocked it with a force field but the light traveled down the force field to Mary.

"Ahh!" Mary yelled as it got her. Suddenly it got Johnny too. Mary fell to her knees once the light left her.

"Hahaha! You two are weak now! I have your power! Muwhahahaha! Now die!" XANA said. XANA/Ally pulled Ally's arm back.

"_Johnny! Mary move_!" Ally said.

"Quit fighting me Ally! You're not going to win!" XANA said.

"Hold it!" I heard Tom say. Suddenly XANA/Ally was thrown a little bit forward. Then XANA/Ally turned around and I saw something move fast. Like sharp wind. Then Tom was flung back into a wall. He hit it hard. It left a big dent in the wall where Tom hit it. Tom land on his butt. I was amazed he could still move after that. Tom began to stand up. XANA/Ally did it again and he hit the wall again. This time after Tom hit the wall he fell on his hands and knees. He tried to stand up again. XANA/Ally did it again. Tom hit the wall again and fell on his stomach. He was gasping for air. He tried to pull him self up but XANA/Ally did it again.

"_Stop!"_ I heard Ally's voice cry.

"No! He will die!" XANA said.

"_No he won't!" _Ally yelled. I saw XANA fighting Ally again. Tom tried his best to sit up but he couldn't.

"Tom!" Carry yelled. She tried to run over to him but XANA had control again.

"Don't move girl! Or he'll die in more pain!" XANA said. XANA/Ally did it again to Tom but this time it was really hard. Tom tried to get up again. I could see blood on his neck. XANA/Ally did it again. This time it knocked Tom out.

"Tom!" Carry yelled. "Get up! Come on Tom! Don't go out on us now! Tom!"

"One more hit and he's dead," XANA said.

"_NO! Stop! Don't kill'em! Please! Stop!"_ I heard Ally yell.

"Too bad girl!" XANA yelled. He was about to do it again to Tom when I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed a big rock next to me and through it at XANA/Ally. It hit XANA/Ally in the back.

"Hey! Leave him alone! You don't want him! You want me! Remember?" I yelled at XANA/Ally.

"_Odd no!"_ Ally said.

"You're right I do want you!" XANA/Ally ran at me. I ran the other direction.

"Odd!" Carry yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Tend to Tom! I'll be fine! I've done this before I can do it again!" I yelled back to her. I saw her nod. Then I ran faster away from XANA/Ally.

**Carry P.O.V (A new P.O.V for ya!)**

I nodded at Odd and watched him run off. Then I quickly ran over to Tom.

"Tom! Tom!" I said to him. I turned him on his back. He was out cold. I felt something wet on his back. All over his back. I pulled my hand off his back. Red was on my hand now.

"Oh my gosh…" I said. I put my fingers on his juggler vain. I could barely feel his pulse, "Mary, Johnny! Help!" I yelled. They came running over.

"Yeah what ya need us ta do?" Johnny asked me.

"Ya need ta help me get the top of Toms body suit off a him." I said. Mary and Johnny held Tom up gently and I pulled out my sphere for Tom suit. I put it on the back of Tom's neck. Then I squeezed it gently. Then like a ripper, his top of his body suit split in two. Mary and Johnny moved his long sleeves off his arms. I gave Johnny one of my other spheres. Then I helped Mary hold up Tom. Johnny cracked the sphere and then a mat appeared. Mary and me laid the unconscious Tom on his stomach on the mat. Tom's whole back was cut up, bruised and bleeding bad. I saw Mary bite hee lower lip as she looked at his back. Johnny just looked away and sighed. I was about to pull out some cream when I heard Tom moan.

"Tom?" I said. He moved his head and tried to look up. Then he gasped in pain. He moaned again.

"Carry…" he said. "How bad…is it?"

"Oh Tom don't worry. I can fix it. Just relax and don't try to sit up. Don't move," I said.

"Okay," Tom said in a whimpering voice. I rubbed the cream on his back. He gasped and moaned a lot. Next after I cleaned his wounds and I wrapped them.

"Where's XANA? Odd…where is he?" Tom asked.

"XANA is chasing him. Odd said to tend to you," I said.

"We gotta help him!" Tom said trying to get up. I pushed him back down.

"No. Ya stay with Johnny. Me and Mary will go," I said.

"Okay," Tom said. Then we heard a cry of pain. Then Mary and I went in the direction that Odd went.

**Odd P.O.V**

I ran from XANA/Ally as fast as I could. But XANA/Ally was too fast. XANA/Ally ended up right in front of me.

"Hello there boy. Time to die," XANA said.

"_No! Odd run!"_ I heard Ally say. But XANA had me trapped. There was nowhere I could run.

"Okay. So long kid," XANA said. Then Ally's arm turned into a gun and XANA/Ally pointed it right at me.

"_No! Stop! I well not let you kill him!" _Ally yelled. Then XANA/Ally pulled the trigger. It hit me in my other arm. I cried out loud.

"_No! You will not kill HIM!" _Ally yelled. XANA/Ally's gun became unsteady. It shook. Ally was really fighting him with her arm. She wanted to take control so bad.

**Normal P.O.V**

Whitie sat on the same rock and was trying all she could to see what XANA was up too. The others had finished off the monsters and ever waiting for Whitie's orders.

"Whitie, you okay?" Yumi asked her.

"_Fine!" _Whitie said in a gasp.

"Umm Whitie I think you should stop. It might not be safe," Jeremy said.

"_No! I'm almost there!" _Whitie said. After a minute of silences Whitie started to make noises like she was fighting something.

"_Whitie?"_ Blackie said.

"_Just a little farther!" _Whitie gasped. Suddenly Whitie shook. Then she looked at Aileta with a distressed look on her face.

"_Aileta go now! Before time runs out!"_ Whitie said. Aileta ran into the tower.

**Odd P.O.V**

The gun shook in XANA/Ally's hands. I was scared to death and both my arms hurt really badly.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I heard Carry yell.

"Yeah! Leave'em be!" Mary said.

"_Carry! Mary don't move!" _Ally said.

"Yeah. If you two move I'll do something so bad…I'll make his life end in pain! Worse then it is now!" XANA said. Mary and Carry didn't move.

"Okay now you leave," XANA said.

"_NO!" _Ally said. She tried to fight him but I guess XANA was too strong at the moment.

"_Odd…I'm sorry…" _Ally cried.

"Its not you're fault," I said to her gently.

"_I can't stop him…. He's too strong…Odd! I'm sorry!"_

"Its okay Ally,"

"Not for long!" XANA said. "Say good bye to Odd Ally,"

"_Odd…Just to let you know…. You're the best friend I ever had…. You're my best friend…. Best of the best…" _As I heard her say that I felt real happy inside…for a moment. I was her best friend…Best of the Best. Then XANA pointed the gun straight at my head.

"Bye," he said. I saw a tear run down Ally's cheek.

"_ODD!" _Ally yelled as XANA pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes ready for impact. But I didn't feel a thing or hear a thing. I opened my eyes to see the bullet right I front of my in mid air. Everything was frozen…still. I sighed.

"Thank you Aileta," I said. Then I saw a bright light.

**A/N: Well there you go! It was long I know. So Odd didn't die! YAY! But who said I was goin to keep him alive? Lol! Don't know what I might do to him…Anyway review please! Hoped you loved it! Or liked it. **

**Here's a sneak peak of next chap.!**

"Super powers, half humans, mechanics, assassins, agents, W.P.A, secret areas in your room full of cool agent stuff, evil henchmen and bad guys! This is all giving me a headache! I wonder why I didn't get one before? It's all confusing!" Odd cried.

"Hey, you're the one that came in here and pretty much asked for it," Tom said.

"Besides we're not even half way done yet," I said.

"WHAT!" Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd yelled in unison.

**Well there you go! Nothing much! Next chap. will help you figure out some stuff that might have confused you in this chap. If you have any questions about this chap. or a past chap. IM me on AIM. My sn is Kolanagirl819. Review please! Bye!**


	14. Info

**A/N: Hiya! Here's the next chap.! I don't have much to say. So here's the next chap.! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL but I do own all my ACCs.**

**Odd P.O.V**

I was in my room. I looked at both my arms and there were no bullet holes, no scratches or anything. I sighed in relief. I wasn't hurt or anything. I was so glad.

Kiwi jumped on my bed and licked my face. I scratched him behind his ears. Everything was so confusing. Ally and her friends being agents and having super powers. It was weird. The W.P.A? All of that stuff…. So strange.

Suddenly my door flew open and my friends attacked me.

"Oh Odd! You're okay!" Yumi cried in happiness.

"Odd! You're alive!" Ulrich said.

"Odd! You're here! What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Whoa now," I said. They back up off me, "A lot of stuff happened,"

"Who or what attacked you?" Jeremy said, "I know it had a gun!"

"Yeah, many guns!" I said remembering all the guns Ally had.

"So what attacked you?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, some thing," I said nervously. I didn't know if I should tell them or not. It was hard. Ally's not bad and all, but I know Jeremy will defiantly think she is.

"What's something?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, look someone attacked me. She was being controlled by XANA. She tried to break free and they tried to help her…. You can't think bad things about her now if I tell you. I don't think she'll want anyone knowing what I know about her and the others." I said. They looked at each other.

"Okay Odd. Now tell us," Yumi said.

"Okay. See, the person that attacked me was…uh…Ally," I said in almost a whisper.

"She attacked you!" Ulrich asked.

"She had a gun! A lot of guns!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Yeah, but it was strange. Uh, I found out that Ally's like uh…part metal," I said.

"Huh?" Ulrich said looking confused.

"She part metal. I saw her. Like," I stood up, "from her right side of her collar bone," I touch my collar bone, "to her toes are metal. All on the right side not the left. The left is normal," I said.

"And she tried to kill you right?" Jeremy said.

"No she didn't! XANA did! He took control of her! Her arm could like turn into anything and she was so strong. And she like had super powers! So did the others…" I said.

"What others?" Yumi asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. But she was like super human. And there were so many things about her that were so strange…. With XANA controlling her she's like deadly!" I said.

"She's deadly! She dangerous! I told you so Odd! I told you she was trouble!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"But you're only half right! She's not evil! You're right she can be deadly but she isn't evil!" I almost yelled.

"Don't you two start fighting now!" Yumi said. "Now Odd, tell me about these _others,_"

"Well, I wasn't fighting XANA alone…. Uh Ally's friends are like super human too. They have all these cool powers and they're fast and strong and they're all agents for this W.P.A," I said.

"W.P.A?" Ulrich whispered. "What does that mean?"

"I think she said it means uh World Protection Agency," I said.

"Well that can explain a lot," Jeremy mumbled.

"So Ally's friends are agents for the W.P.A, World Protection Agency, and they have super powers?" Yumi said looking doubtful.

"Yeah. So I don't have to explain this all to you guys how about we tell Ally what I know and she can explain it all?" I asked.

"Sure. But what if she freaks?" Ulrich said.

"I don't think she will. I think she might already know about Lyoko. I didn't tell her a thing!" I added fast.

"Okay. Let's go," Yumi said. We got up and went out of the room. This was going to be fun. I'm being sarcastic you know.

**Ally P.O.V**

"No, no! The other one!" I told Tom as he furiously typed away on my computer.

"What other one?" he said.

"The red one stupid! Ya blind?" Mary yelled.

"Apparently!" Johnny said.

"Shut up!" Tom yelled to them.

"Well, if we do then you'll mess it all up!" Mary said.

"Yeah! Ya need us to talk!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Hush it you two!" I snapped. "He don' need yawls help! Let me help'em!"

"Okay Ally," Mary and Johnny said in unison.

"Okay, click the red one. Then type disconnect." I told Tom.

"Kay," he did as told.

"Now, I want ya to type in the password box the password we have for the W.P.A files for our group. Then click O.K. The I need you too find that source its coming from and put a tracker on it then get it out of this system."

"Okay Al!" Tom said. Tom did all that I said in record time.

"Good job Tom!" I said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, good job Little Tommy," Mary said as if she was talking to a baby.

"Hey! Don't call me that! That's not my name! My name is Tom! T-O-M! Tom!" Tom said angrily.

"Tom I think we know how ta spell your name. Its spelt D-U-M-B-A-S-S! That spells Tom!" Carry said from my bed with her laptop. She didn't even look up to say what she said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny Care," Tom said rolling his eyes.

"Well that is how it's spelled." Carry said.

"No. That's how you spell Johnny's name. My named is spelt, G-O-O-D-L-O-O-K-I-N'-G-E-N-I-U-S!" Tom folding his arms and grinned.

"Hahaha! Yeah right!" Carry laughed.

"And you spell your name I-D-I-O-T!" Tom restored to Carry. She looked up.

"No its not! It's S-M-A-R-T-A-N-D-G-O-O-D-L-O-O-K-I-N'!" Carry laughed. "The name you spelled is the way you spell Mary's name,"

"What? Girl, my name is spelled C-U-T-I-E-P-I-E!" Mary said folding her arms.

"You forgot W-I-T-H-O-U-T-A-B-R-A-I-N!" Johnny said.

"Johnny, remember how your name is spelt. D-U-M-B-!" Mary started.

"No! Its spelt H-O-T-C-H-I-C-K-M-A-G-N-E-T!" Johnny said grinning.

"You wish," Tom said.

"Well another way to spell your name Tom is-!" I cut Johnny off.

"Ya spell all ya'lls name D-U-M-B-E-S-T-T-E-E-N-A-G-E-R-S-I-N-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D! And ya'll are all about ta be in on my last nerve!" I yelled, "Stop it now!"

"Yes'm!" they all said in unison.

"Thank ya," I said satisfied. We were all quite for a second then Carry killed the silence.

"So, I found what ya needed A.C." she said. I heard Johnny laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't gotten over dat name," he laughed.

"Neither have I," I muttered. I walked over to her. It was the site that I thought could be a treat if they got all the information they need.

"These idiots don' even have the slightest clue that she is!" Carry said.

"Remember Care, that's a good thing," Mary said.

"I know it is. But they got that cut. If someone finds out-!" Carry said.

"I know! I know! I hear it enough from Grayson. He says it all the time." I wined. I don't wine often but when it comes to Grayson, it's hard not too.

"Grayson's annoying. I can't wait till you throw him outta office!" Tom remarked.

"Tom, that'll take a while. I gotta be older," I said quietly, "besides I don't want such a big job. This job's big enough."

"Al, you have like, uh, six jobs!" Johnny said.

"I know. That's one too many." I said folding my arms.

"The W.P.A leader is giving out more missions. I bet we're goin to get more. One's about X-!" Carry was cut off by a knock at the door. We all froze. We didn't move a muscle.

"Hey, uh Ally? You there?" it was Odd. I could tell more people were with him.

"Yeah Odd. Just one second!" I said to him.

"Okay," he said. I looked at the others. They nodded and, as fast and quietly as they could, they scampered around and put all of my high–tech gadgets and computers away. I ran over to my bookcase and pulled out the light blue hardback book. Then my wide screen TV flipped over to revel my Fall Out Boy poster. I saw Carry run over to my bookcase and open the top of my jewelry boxes and lift a secret compartment and she pushed a button making the platform with all my knifes on it go back into the wall. Soon we had all the stuff up and my room looked like a normal kids room. I went to the door.

"Hi, there," I was a little surprised to see Ulrich and the others there, not just Odd.

"Hey Ally," Odd said kindly. He looked a little nervous. I could swear he looked a little scared.

"Hey,"

"Ally we need to talk to you," Jeremy said. He looked serious.

"Gotta do it in front a us!" Mary said.

"Oh, hey guys," Ulrich said. Mary and the others waved.

"We can talk to you with them here. That's fine," Jeremy said.

"Come on in," I said stepping out of their way. They all came in. All the others but Odd looked around the room. I nodded them to the bed. Ulrich and Yumi sat on it. Odd sat on the floor and Jeremy just stood there.

"Jeremy, ya can sit down." I told him.

"That's okay. I'm fine." He said looking around.

"Uh, okay," I was starting to get uneasy with them suddenly. I sat down in my desk chair. I spun a little in it, back and forth. I put one leg on top of the other.

"So, what ya'll wanna talk ta me 'bout?" I asked.

"Well…" Yumi started. She looked at Ulrich. Ulrich then looked at Jeremy. Then all three of them looked at Odd.

"What?" he asked. They stared at him, "All right! Fine!" he sighed. He looked at me. I could see nervousness in his eyes.

"Yeah…?" I said getting too curious on what they wanted to tell me.

"Well, Ally. Uh, we know something about you that I don't think you want anyone to know. And we wanted to talk to you about it and all and see we, uh…well it's…uh…" he looked around the room not making eye contact with me.

"What is it ya know 'bout meh?" I asked fast.

"Well, uh. Something important. Something very secret," Odd mumbled. I stop spinning. I looked at Tom and the others. Tom was looking at me with a little bit of sacredness in his eyes. Mary was frozen, Johnny's eyes were moving around the room, and Carry's hand griped her knees and she stared at them.

(Do you think they really know? ) Tom's voice rang in my head**. (A/N: This ( ) means that they are talking telepathically to one another.) **

(I don't know. ) I said telepathically back to him.

(Which one do they know? ) said Carry's voice.

( Well, whatever one it is they can't remember it. ) I said to them. Yes, Tom, Carry, and I have Psionic power. We're able to talk to each other without saying a word. That's what a Psion is. Even though, people can be trained to talk to others telepathically without being a Psion. Like the way Mary and Johnny are.

(This is dangerous ya know, ) Mary thought.

( Very. ) Johnny thought.

( Well, let's see what they know and see if we can do anything about it, ) I thought back to them all.

( Okay ) they all thought at once.

"Uh, tell me the thing you know," I said to Odd.

"Okay, uh…. We know about your uh…. Well see it's the…ummm…" he was having a hard time saying it. I could tell Mary was getting annoyed. "It's about the…. Uh…. Your-!"

"Odd just! Err! Fine I'll say it! We know about your right side of your body! How its metal!" Jeremy said annoyed.

"Fine. But you could have done it nicely. Like I was trying to do." Odd said. I was frozen. I heard a growl that sounded like a wolf from my right. It was Carry. It was soft but easy to hear for me. I couldn't believe they found out. The question was how?

( Oh my gosh! This is bad! ) I heard Mary's voice say in my head.

( No doubt! ) Johnny said back.

"Oh I'm dead!" I wined softly but loud enough for the others to hear. I tiled my head back and looked at the ceiling. "He's goin' ta kill me!"

( Don't worry Al. We'll find away out of this ) Carry thought to me.

"How did you find out? Who told you? Did ya'll spy on her or us? What did you do? How do you know!" I heard Tom say loudly.

"It's hard to explain," Ulrich said.

"Well, we need to know now! Are you working for anyone?" Tom's voice got louder.

"No! We're not-!" Tom cut off Yumi.

"You did something unneeded to find this out! You know how much trouble Ally's into now! Her reputation is in jeopardy now! Along with her families name! Her last name is almost ruined!" Tom yelled. I looked at him. He was standing up, getting closer to Odd and his friends.

"Tom," I said.

"Everything is at stake now!" Tom went on.

"But, it wasn't-!" Tom cut Jeremy off like he did Yumi.

"But it wasn't your fault right? Then who's was it? Someone in this room has to have known and told you! Who is it?" Tom asked. No one said anything.

"Tom," I said again.

"Who is it! Dang it! Tell me now!" Tom was getting angrier.

"Tom!" But he kept going.

"Tell us! This is very important! The W.P.A will be so mad! Tell before I blow my top!"

"Thomas Kenneth Richton! Stop it now!" I yelled at him. **(A/N: Yes that is his real name. Well the last name isn't but the middle and the 1st are. That's one of my friends 1st name and middle.) **He turned to me hearing his whole name. He looked surprised.

"Stop!" I yelled at him. "Right now! What did the Master tell ya? Keep your cool. Keep that head of yours on right! Control yourself!" I told him.

"Yes Ally." He said. He sat back down and took a deep breath.

"Thank ya," I said to him.

( Sorry Al. didn't mean to do that…) Tom's voice said in my head.

( Its okay Tom. Just stay cool. ) I thought back.

"How'd you find out?" I asked them.

"It's a very long story." Jeremy said.

"We got time," Carry said. They all looked at each other. Odd started first.

"Uh, I remember you saying something about XANA. You know him or something. He's like your number one enemy." Odd said.

"Yeah, he is. I don' like'em," I said.

"You guys know where he comes from?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. Some parallel world I think," Carry said.

"Yeah. Well, we know of that world. XANA is trying to kill us to get to a girl named Aileta. She lives with in this parallel world called Lyoko. XANA is trying to kill her so either he can take over the world or-." Mary interrupted Jeremy.

"Destroy it…" Mary muttered.

"Yeah…" Jeremy said a little surprised looking.

"We're protecting Aileta from XANA. We fight his robots and stop his attacks. There are these towers in the parallel world that XANA activates and we protect Aileta and bring her too the towers and she deactivates them. I don't go into the parallel world but the others do. They have super powers there. Once Aileta deactivates the towers we all return to the past. And only we remember it. No one else does," Jeremy said to us. I looked at the others. Tom seemed to be taking it in along with Johnny. Mary was looking at Carry. Then both girls looked at me.

(Did they say what I think they said Ally?) Carry asked me telepathically.

(Depends. What are ya talking 'bout?) I answered back.

(With the name.)

(Oh. Yeah. That's it,)

(Great. Just what we need!) Carry moaned in her head.

"What if someone dies? Do they just come back when ya return to the past?" Johnny asked.

"Well-." Tom interrupted Jeremy.

"Johnny, I don't think that is possible. Once you're dead your ID of the worlds balance is erased. Your code is erased. You know that." Tom said to Johnny.

"Yeah, but your code can be retrieved." Johnny said.

"Only a Psi can," Mary said.

"Not just a Psi. It has to be a Prog Psi." Tom resorted.

"Yeah, but it still-!"

"No Johnny. It's not. They don't have an expert Prog that has been trained by a master. If they did, then they would know about the W.P.A. Ya know that," Carry said.

"Yeah, you're right." Johnny muttered. I just look at the four who were paying no attention what so ever to Odd and his friends at the moment. They went on about Prog Psi but they didn't say enough to get Odd and the others knowing what they were talking about. Odds friends were quite and so was he. They looked very confused. They're faces were blank. I looked at the others.

"They could have some Prog power with in it," Johnny said.

"That could be true." Mary said.

"It would take longer. And it has to have a life form controlling it," Carry said.

"Care is right. The way you said it ain't right. A life form has to control it. Pretty much a human. Ask Ally, she knows! That's how it works! Right Al?" Tom asked looking at me. They all looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at them. They stared at me for a second.

(What?) Carry said to me.

(Don't you remember? Some other people that don't know half of what we know about the W.P.A are here and you're wasting TIME!)

( Sorry…) they all said at once.

"Sorry about that. They can get carried away sometimes," I said to Odd and his friends.

"Its okay. But once someone is dead, when we return to the past, they don't come back," Jeremy said.

"Told you," I heard Tom say quietly. I cut my eye at him and glared. He put on a wide toothed grin and sunk in his chair.

"I knew something was strange about ya'll all," Mary said.

"So how did ya'll find out 'bout my right side of my body?" I asked.

"XANA took over your body and you were attacking me uncontrollably," Odd said, "Then first Mary and Johnny showed up but I couldn't tell who they were cuz they were dressed in body suites and had cloths over their face," I nodded. "Then XANA found a way for the masks to come off and I recognized them. Then Tom and Carry showed up. They were told that I knew who Mary and Johnny were so they took theirs off. They ya'll all started fighting XANA in Ally's body. Ally, you had no control of what you were doing. You all had these strange but cool powers. Like Tom was something to do with metal," Odd said looking at Tom.

"Yup! That's right!" Tom said happily.

"Can you show them it? Can you really do that?" Odd asked him.

"Yeah. Watch and be amazed." Tom stood up and put one hand out towards my door. His arm started to shake a little and he squinted his eyes.

"Oh Tom don't!" I wined, but I was too late. My doorknob came off the door, screws and all. They all floated in mid air. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I heard Odds friends go "Oh wow!"

"Tom, ya better put that back! Ya better fix it smarty," I told him looking at him. He turned his head to me.

"Don't worry Ally girl, I got it all under control," he said smiling.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," I muttered.

"Ally! That was a year ago!" Tom sighed.

"Yeah, a year ago ya did that ta W.P.A door knob and, thanks to ya, tons of things got broken! Nothin in here needs to get broken!" I snapped to him.

"Ally-!" he turned more of his body and the doorknob went with him.

"THOMAS!" Carry yelled as the doorknob came at her.

"Oh, sorry," he said pulling it away from her.

"Put it back already! Ya are goin ta hurt someone. Or yourself if I might add," Mary said.

"Okay! Okay! Gosh, I'll put it back," Tom sighed and put it back the right way. He turned to Odd and his friends. Their mouths were open wide.

"H-how'd you d-do that?" Ulrich stuttered.

"Its my power. I got it from the W.P.A. Simple really," Tom said running his fingers through his hair.

"That was cool!" Ulrich said. Tom grinned and ran his fingers slowly through his hair again.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"Oh, ya think you're so cool and hot. Check this out!" Carry said. She stood up and opened my window.

"Care no not here!" I yelled. She fired a beam from her hand to a tree and hit it right in the middle.

"Whoa," I heard Yumi say. Carry smiled then looked at me. Her smile faded a little. "That was awesome!" Yumi said.

"Thanks," She smiled like Tom did, "My power rocks,"

"Oh shut up! Watch dis!" Johnny said. He put his hands together and then he slowly pulled them apart. A yellow disk was forming in his hands. He through his hands towards the window and the disk flew out of it and cut off a branch on a tree.

"Ah! Great," I sighed. I wasn't really happy about what he did.

"Cool," Ulrich said.

"Yup! That power is awesome!" Johnny said acting just like Tom and Carry did.

"Oh my gosh! That was nothin'! Now this is somethin'!" Mary said. She stood up and walked over to the window.

"Mary," I said slowly. She didn't listen or wasn't paying attention. She put both hands out and put them down low. Then she slowly started to lift them up. Then right when she got half way up and through her hands up. The ground cracked and the earth shook a little. Mary kept her hands up and finally she made rocks fly into my room.

" Wow," I heard Jeremy say. "Really wow," Mary smiled like the others did.

"My power just beats all of theirs," she said with confidence.

"Oh, yeah right!" I heard Tom say. Then they started arguing about it stupidly. They were wasting time, which was something I didn't want to do. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. Johnny froze in mid sentence and couldn't move. Same for the others.

"What the?" Mary said. They all managed to look at me. I leaned back in my chair and smiled.

"Ally!" Tom wined.

"Tom!" I wined back.

"Unfreeze us!" he wined more.

"No," I said, "I ain't done yet," I took complete control of them. I made them move the way I wanted them to move. Then I reached each of they're minds.

(Don't make meh do it! I'll do it! ) I warned them.

(Ok! Okay! We'll stop! ) They said all at once.

(Huh? )

"We'll stop! Just stop messing' with us!" Carry yelled. They all nodded.

"Okay," I said letting them free. I looked at Odd and the others. They were wide eyed and surprised.

"You did that?" Odd asked me.

"Yup!" I said happily.

"Real cool," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, now if the idiots will sit down we can get on with what ya were tellin' us," I said looking at the others. Carry pretended to laugh and they all sat down. "Back to ya Odd," I said smiling. His grin widened.

"Where was I? Oh yeah! Anyway, you had those cool powers and all. Anyway, you managed to talk and fight XANA back a little bit and you were telling them stuff to do. Then XANA took control again. Then you guys," Odd pointed at Carry and the others, "All got together and were thinking of a plan. You said something about Psions, whatever that is," I looked at the others. They looked rather nervous. "Anyway, you all managed to help Ally get some control and she was able to talk to you and give you orders. But XANA still had control of the rest of you. Johnny ended up getting a deep cut in the arm and Tom was slammed against the wall like ten times or so. His back was all tore up and all. I said I would distract XANA while you guys would fix him up. I don't think if it wasn't for Carry, Tom, you wouldn't be here right now," Odd said looking at Tom. Tom was quite for a second. Then he spoke.

"You mean I almost died?" he asked. Odd nodded, "_I _almost _died?"_ he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Odd said.

"Wow," Tom said putting a hand on his head. "I can't even remember it!" He said.

"Well, you're not suppose too," Jeremy said.

"I know, but it's just too hard to believe." Tom said.

"I know," Jeremy said.

"Am I the only one that came close to death?" Tom asked Odd.

"No, I was half a inch from death," Odd said. I looked closely at him. He was remembering whatever happened. His face was distressed looking.

"How?" Carry asked.

"Well, XANA cornered me and he had a gun pointed at me. Ally you were trying to stop him. You seemed to be having a hard time with it. Finally you found there was no way too. Right before he pulled the trigger you told me sorry and your face was crying and then XANA made you pull the trigger and I closed my eyes waiting to feel pain and death but it did come. I opened my eyes and the bullet was frozen in mid air in front of my face. Then that's when we returned to the past." Odd told us. We were all quite for a second. I couldn't truly believe my ears.

"This all ain't some lie to cover up something else like ya spying on us is it?" Mary asked them.

"No it's not. I'm telling the truth," Odd said looking me right in the eyes. I bit my lip and sighed. I could tell he was telling the truth. He wasn't lying. The others figured that out as well.

"Okay, so we told you are secret. What about this W.P.A stuff? About this agent thing. How does it all work? How do you get those powers? How'd you get your body that way?" Jeremy asked. I looked at him. I knew I had a painful look on my face because of the look Jeremy's face changed too. Confused. That was it. It went from curious to confused.

"Okay. We'll tell ya, but ya have to promise not to tell a soul about it. If ya do, you'll be erased from the face of the earth before you can say opps." I said my voice getting very serious. They all nodded in fear so it looked. I sighed. "Okay. Ya'll want me to start?" I asked my friends. They looked at me.

"Sure," Carry said. I nodded and turned back to Odd and the others.

"The W.P.A is a secret agency that was formed a very long time ago. Before any of us were born. They formed it because they found a threat that could destroy the earth. But not only did they find it, they created it but all on accident. It was created with a parallel world similar ta Lyoko. Lyoko was apart of this world but only a fraction of it. The threat was a man who helps create that world but he was accidentally shocked with powerful waves from a power storage unit that they made for the world. The others making the world didn't have the skill nor the time ta cure him from the cures that laid upon that man for being hit by the unit. That infuriated him. Once the world was complete he stuck himself inside the world and made himself a part of it. He could leave the world and go back to it whenever he pleased. The whole reason for the world was for a place they could go with people how didn't have problems, for pretty much a paradise place. Although, it kind of turned into a video game. I bet you're thinking how could they have the technology for a parallel world at that time. It said that they weren't exactly all human. They were half human. It's also said that they came from the future. It's said that there was an experiment going on and it affected them. It made them part something way more advanced then human beings. They hid they're intelligents while they were not in their time, afraid to change the balance and the way the world was ta grow. The world is supposed to grow slowly not real fast. So the man was discovered and he told his old allies that he was going ta take over that world to rule plant earth.

"Now the other men were scared and didn't know how ta stop'em. They made virtual people ta live in the world and fight for their world as we would on earth. There were kingdoms and all the stuff. They did fight against him but while they fought against him there unusual stuff was happing here on earth. They had to have a force here that could stop bad stuff from happing and be also able to help in 'The World'. Then sent people from the military and the army and all of them in the 'The World'. There they gained super powers and became half humans and some managed to become hardly any human. Then the formed the W.P.A. Soon the virtual peoples population grew with kids and teenagers. Soon also they would let teenagers from the real world go into 'The World' then soon they would let kids. They came to find that teenagers for some reason could gain better control and more power than adults could. Then the W.P.A grew with teenagers. Now the man that made himself apart of the world called himself X. The W.P.A managed to lock in with in 'The World' forever so he'd never get free. But that was a mistake. He grew stronger there and is still able to attack the real world. He has henchmen and many-no thousands working for him. He still lives today. He is about, uh, lets say, 135,136 years old now."

"You're kidding me?" Jeremy said.

"No, I'm not. It's true. He has internal live, till someone kills him. Murders him. The W.P.A has been going on for a long time. We're apart of it yes. And we're with it ta stop X. I have something personal with him. Very personal that I need ta settle with him. I'm over determined ta get'em. All though, I have ta show that he is not my number one priority." I said looking down at my feet.

"Do you think Aileta has anything to do with 'The World"?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean the virtual girl of yours?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded.

"Yes, I think she does," Tom said sitting forward. "I bet she's one of the last survives in the Revolution of 'The World' in Lyoko."

"Revolution of 'The World'?" Ulrich said questionably.

"Yeah. There was a Revolutionary War about 40 something years ago. No ones sure when it ended. But when it did, it left tons of pain and destruction." Carry said making eye contact with me.

"Do you think there is some way Lyoko can be connected to 'The World'?" Yumi asked.

"No, not possible. It's completely discontented. We didn't even know if it survived till we got some readings. But it said it was deserted so we left it alone. We didn't wanna bother that graveyard. So that's what the Big Boss said." Johnny said.

"Okay. Uh, how do you become a agent?" Odd asked.

"If you're in the military or something like that they'll ask you if you wanna help in a project. Ya say yes, they'll tell ya 'bout it, you train really hard to where it wears ya out real bad then ya advance and become an agent." Mary said.

"But you all are to young. How is that possible with you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"We were born into families that were all in it. It also possible to be spotted and spied on. And if they think you're good enough, they'll stick you in it. Now Ally's family was really in the W.P.A. They were the best agents in there. Her dad was at the top of it all. He ain't anymore but he was." Carry said.

"You guys said Ally is the best agent in the whole W.P.A! Is that true?" Odd asked.

"Yes, very true!" Tom said with a smile. I smiled.

"Yes, ya could say that. I am at the top of the pile. I've been trained by the best of the best. I've been trained since I was able to open my eyes." I said.

"Whoa," Yumi said her jaw hanging open.

"It takes a lot of training to be the best. It's hard to. For some it comes easy like it did for me." I said smiling bigger.

"Cool. Now how did you get you're body the way it is?" Jeremy asked. I looked at him. I sighed and my smiled faded.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"But first, can you show us it?" Ulrich asked. "Sorry, I just wanna know what it looks like!" I smiled at him.

"Ya sure you wanna see it?" I asked them. They all nodded. "Okay," I sighed. I stood up and closed my eyes. I put out my right arm and muttered "Changeo". Then I could feel the cover over my metal body shave off. It kind of hurt. I heard them gasp and it all came off. I winced as coldness touched it gently. I opened my eyes and looked at them. They all looked dumbstruck. I looked at my metal side. It looked shinny and wet. I blew on it and it dried fast. I flexed my fingers and clenched my fist. As I did that I could see the spots that were blue and red that were very technical looking glow. I bent down and took off my shoes and socks. I pulled up on my denim short shorts then put my hands on my hips. They were all staring at me. Jeremy seemed to be really looking closely at my titanium side.

"Well, there ya go." I said smiling at their expressions. "My titanium side."

"T-that looks s-so…so-so cool! And heavy!" Ulrich stuttered.

"Well, it ain't. I know it's cool." I replied.

"It's strange how it fits your body. It isn't straight up and down, it curvy and uneven dividing in two." Jeremy said.

"I know. Not all my right side of my body was destroyed. Just some of it." I sighed. They looked at me wide-eyed.

"D-destroyed?" Yumi gasped. I nodded.

"See, something that happened in a mission once before did this ta meh. It destroyed my right side of my body here," I touched my collar bone on the right side right where my titanium connected with my body and the long deep connection scars started. I drew a line down my body running on the rim of my titanium side and on my longest scar. I went down the center of my chest and cleavlege **(A/N: My computer doesn't know how to spell it so I have no clue and I ain't asking my ma or pa. They'll think I'm writing something gross! So…yea…. Sp? For that word.)**, then down the center of my stomach. Right before I got to my belly button my titanium cut diagonally to the side of my hip. Then it went down the side of my right leg, and then it cut across my thigh diagonally and stopped at my kneecap. The rest of my leg was all titanium.

"To my toes." I said pointing at my toes.

"It fits your body perfectly. As if it's you're real body. It has the same shape as your other side or your body." Yumi said.

"Yeah, that's what cool bout it. It can shape its self to fit and look just like the shape of my other side." I laughed a little.

"How do you make it look like normal human flesh and, since your titanium side looks bulkier then your normal side, how do you make it look normal?" Odd asked.

"Magic," Carry said in an exciting way raising her eyes brows when she said the first syllable. "It deceives the eyes. Fools them. Makes people see a normal girls body. And it does look like a normal body."

"But how does that fake skin stuff feel and look just like the other side of her body?" Jeremy asked.

"I ain't going to go inta this big explanation about it and use the technical terms but I'll tell ya this," I said sitting down, " why it looks and feels so much like my normal skin is because it is my normal skin or a copy."

"Huh?" Odd said

"Oh, you mean like it takes your skin cells and makes more of your skin and puts it over your metal! Or is there something you have to put on it?" Jeremy said. I nodded, " It duplicates it, kind of right?"

"Yeah, ya could say that. Sometime when I wanna hurry I just pull out this spray and spray it on my titanium side. In the bottle is a copy spray that makes my skin; I guess that's how you could put it. " I said

"But how did you get it like that? What made it like that?" Yumi asked. I looked at her.

"Okay, I'll tell ya." I sighed again and closed my eyes for a second. " I was nine years old," I started opening my eyes, " I was on a mission with, uh, someone, my partner. He ain't here now. I don't know where he is now."

"Who was he?" Ulrich asked.

"Was it Adam, Ally?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. It was. We were both on a very important mission. We had been partners ever since I was able to get missions. Which was when I was about, uh, six I think? Anyway, uh, let me put it this way. There was a man who wanted, like most evil, wanted to take over the world with some item. Adam and I were sent after him to stop him because we seem like the best for it. We almost had him. Almost, but he was smarter than us. He was slyer, trickier, faster, better…He pulled out dis globe. It was a yellowish orange color. He held it out. Before we were able to do anything, he crushed it. It was an explosive. The explosion was so great; it took out almost all of my right side of my body. Adam made it out okay. The W.P.A rescue team came just in time ta help meh but not fast enough ta stop'em.

"They decided to try somethin that they have been trying ta do in a long time. They made meh part metal. They made meh dis." I said putting out my titanium arm. I sighed and looked at them. They were listening to my long story I made short.

"You don't like you're titanium side do you?" Jeremy asked me. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I don' like it. Not one bit. It has really changed my life. Big time. It has never been the same since I gots dis. Though, it is easier to fight and do a lot of things. It's still a pain." I said looking at it.

"Ah." Jeremy said looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay, next!" Odd said bouncing a little bit. "Carry, you told me that you weren't all human. You were part some animal I think." Carry's eyes widened and she itched her head.

"Well, yeah. It's true. I'm not all human. I am part animal." Carry responded. She folded her arms and leaded back.

"What animal?" Yumi asked. Carry didn't say anything. She just sat there, thinking. I made eye contact with her and nodded. She shook her head.

"You can tell'em Care." I said to her.

"Nah, I rather not." Carry said closing her eyes for a second.

"Aww, come on Car! Tell'em!" Johnny said to her.

"No." Carry said.

"Come on!" Mary said.

"No!" Carry said becoming sterner. Tom smiled and pocked her.

"Don't." She told him cutting an eye at him. He smiled and did it again. She growled quietly. He lightly hit the back of her head and her lips tightened up.

"Stop it." she growled.

"Come on Carry! Tell them!" Mary said.

"No!" Carry snapped. Tom hit her again and she turned towards him and grabbed his wrist. She growled low and loud. It sounded like a wolves growl. Tom smiled at her.

"Whoa! You just sounded like a wolf. Wait, are you part wolf?" Odd asked Carry. She looked at him. She let go of Tom and nodded.

"Oh wow. That's strange." Ulrich said.

"Do you have fangs and all that?" Odd asked.

"Yeah." Carry said. Tom hit her softly again and she turned her head towards him and bared her fangs.

"Stop it!" She growled. Tom laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Haha! There you go!" Tom laughed. Carry rolled her eyes and folded her arms in a mad way.

"All right ya two. Lets stop now." I said with a smile. Both of them were quiet and Carry glared at Tom.

"Why are you part animal?" Yumi asked.

"Cuz of 'The World'. And it helps us on missions." said Mary.

"Are you guys kind of like assassins?" Jeremy asked.

"Kind of. Not really. Though a secret agent and an assassin are almost the same thing. We don't kill as much." Johnny responded.

"What's the most you think you've killed?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, we ain't so sure. We don't really keep count." Mary said. Mary was right, we really didn't. Though I'm pretty sure the number I have killed but it's not exact.

"Who do you guys get ready for a mission? Like I know you have to get moving fast, how do you get everything so fast?" Ulrich asked.

"There are secret places everywhere we go. Everywhere you go there is, though you don't know it." Tom said.

"Like this," I said. I put in a certain code in my computer and pulled out a small book from the desk. I push on the spin of it and the small hidden door next to my bed popped open. It made Ulrich jump in surprise. The shelve popped out of it reviling a bunch of different gadgets. My friends helped me get open almost every secret place in the room. Even the giant TV on my wall. Odd and his friends seemed surprised to see all that.

"Whoa, that TV is huge!" Odd said standing up.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"How did you guys get this all in here?" Jeremy asked.

"Magic and Tom." Mary said pointing at Tom.

"I build it, then we use magic to put it in fast." Tom explained.

"Ah," Jeremy said.

"Ally show them something to do with the W.P.A!" Johnny said.

"Okay," I sighed and walked over to my computer. Right when I was about to type something I noticed I still had my titanium side showing. "Hold on." I said a reached in a shelve with a bunch of gadgets in it. I pulled out a spray and sprayed it on my titanium. Skin magically appeared there, covering my titanium.

"Nice," Odd said touching my right arm with his hand gently. My insides fluttered when he touched me. I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Wow. It feels just like real skin," he said. He reached over and touched my other arm. "They feel exactly the same," he said in awe. I could feel my cheeks getting redder the longer he held on to my arm.

"I know," I said quietly, "it's cool." I looked at his face then quickly looked away from him. I started typing on my computer fast and he let go of my arm. I made the W.P.A welcoming site for me appear on the big screen. They all looked at it.

"Agent 112122531204?" Jeremy said in a questionable voice.

"Yeah, my agent code." I said. I knew they wouldn't be able to figure out what it was really hiding. **(A/N: I bet you guys can't figure it out either! If you think you know tell me in a review!) **I went on explaining to them what different stuff did on the site and where I find my next missions or my rating on my last mission and all that good stuff. Suddenly, when I was telling them about computer training on the site, someone suddenly popped up on my screen.

"Hey Al!" Came a girl's voice. I was taking aback for a second then I realized whom it was.

"Hey Lee." I said with a smile. Her dark face popped up on the screen. I put her up on the big screen and got up off my chair. I stood right in front of the screen so I could see her good. Lee had her midnight black hair up in a ponytail and she had a dark blue bandana on her head. She had two pieces of hair hanging down in the front like always with the tips being dark blue. She had red paint over one eye like a cut. Kind of like my older brother Alex had, though his was a scar. I could see the collar of her tight mechanics belly shirt she always wore when she was working.

"Hey Lee-lee!" Tom said jumping up.

"Hey Mech. Man," Lee said to him putting up and hand to wave. "Hey you three." She also said to Mary, Johnny, and Carry. All three of them said hi back.

"Whatcha need Lee?" I asked her.

"Well, Mr. G wanted me to tell you that he needs that code thingy. Whatever that is. And that a new mission is coming." Lee said rolling her eyes.

"Tell him, I'm busy. And I'm on one-week vacation. Like it or not." I said sternly. "Vacation from the W.P.A that is."

"Will do! So what's going down hommies?" she asked with a big smile. "My redneck buddies!" she said.

"Lots a stuff Lee-lee." Tom said.

"Lots a stuff? Like, uh, what?" Lee asked.

"Like talking and telling about the W.P.A to the four kids we told you about." Tom said.

"Oh! You better make sure Mr. G is okay with it." Lee said.

"Who cares if he is down with it or not. Dis is my department. I control this, not him. I could care less what he wants or doesn't want." I said making my hand do a 'shoo' motion.

"Of course. You never do, and I don't blame you. You're so independent you could really take care of yourself and take control of the whole W.P.A better then he'll ever do." Lee said moving her head as she talked. I smiled. I always felt good when someone told me I'd do a better job at something then G (A.K.A. Grayson) could do. He was really good and like 30 something years old. I think he is almost 40. But I'm like 13 and I get compared to him a lot. It makes you feel good you know.

"Make anything Tom?" she asked him.

"Well, that car thing I showed you three days ago but since then no. Too busy with crap G giving me and Al." Tom said smiling at me.

"I don' give ya crap dumbass. I give ya stuff ta bring ya higher up in da W.P.A ranking. And ta make ya smarter." I snapped at him. He laughed.

"I'm just messing with you Ally," he laughed.

"I know." I muttered.

"Lee, how 'bout ya met the four we told ya 'bout!" Johnny said.

"Kay!" Lee said her smile widening. Johnny beckoned Odd and his friends over to the screen.

"Lee, the boy with brown hair is Ulrich. The girl is Yumi; the blonde with glasses is Jeremy. And the other blonde with a purple star burst in his hair is Odd." I said.

"Very odd." I heard Tom say. Odd turned his head to Tom and smiled.

"Funny." Odd said.

"Hi ya'll!" Lee said to them. They said hi back. I saw Odd looked closely at Lee.

I heard him whisper, "She looks a lot like Sam." to Ulrich.

"Yeah, I know." Ulrich whispered back.

"Whatcha whispering boys?" Lee asked them.

"Nothing. We were just telling each other that you look like someone we know." Ulrich said.

"Oh really? Who?" Lee asked. It looked like she leaded forward a little.

"I girl named Samantha." Odd said. He looked a little uneasy.

"Samantha? I got a cousin named Samantha and I do look a lot like her. Or she looks a lot like me. See, I'm 15, my cousin is 13." Lee said.

"Does she live in France?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Lee said.

"Maybe…Nah." Odd said.

"But I think she moved." Lee said.

"Yeah. It ain't her." Odd muttered.

"Anyway!" Carry said walking up to the screen. "Do you got it?" Carry asked.

"Yup! I sure do Care!" Lee said.

"Good! I'll get it later after we're done with them." Carry said pointing at Odd and his friends.

"All righty. I got to get going now. I gots work to do!" Lee said waving.

"Bye." We all said waving her out.

"You better give me my hammer back Tom!" Lee said.

"I will!" he laughed.

"Good. Toms my homeboy." she laughed. "I'm out!" she said. Then her face disappeared.

"That was strange." I heard Jeremy whisper.

"Nah, not really." Odd said.

"No the fact that she appears and disappears like Aileta does." Jeremy whispered to Odd.

"Oh," Odd muttered. I turned around to my computer and check my next mission.

"Ah. It's in Peru." I said aloud.

"It is?" Carry said, knowing what I was doing right when I said Peru out loud.

"Yup. Only three of us need ta go. The other two stay hare and help us find our way on da over maps." I said.

"It's my turn to go." Tom said.

"Yeah, he is right. It is Tom's turn." I said.

"I'm going. It's in Peru and we are in the wild. Perfect for my wolf side." Carry said.

"And I go since I almost always do." I said.

"Fine, we'll stay here and cover." Mary said. I looked over at Odd and his friends. They were just watching us, getting used to us talking amongst ourselves sometimes.

"Sorry." I said to them.

"It's okay." Yumi said.

"So, did you get all that we said?" Tom asked them.

"Yeah, pretty sure we did." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, Oh one more thing. This site is the top site in the W.P.A. The way Lee contacted me was simple. I bet it's the same way that girl Aileta connects with you Jeremy." He looked at me surprised. "I heard you talking to Odd about it." I said fast. He nodded. "But I think the only difference is that someone clicks something to get it. They don't think it then get it."

"You guys were just informed of a lot of stuff." Mary said.

"Super powers, half humans, mechanics, assassins, agents, W.P.A, secret areas in your room full of cool agent stuff, evil henchmen and bad guys! This is all giving me a headache! I wonder why I didn't get one before? It's all confusing!" Odd cried.

"Hey, you're the one that came in here and pretty much asked for it," Tom said.

"Besides we're not even half way done yet," I said.

"WHAT!" Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd yelled in unison. I started laughing at their faces.

"Hahahahaha! I'm kiddin'! There is a lot more stuff but you can find out all that stuff as we go on. But that's all we'll tell you now." I laughed.

"You scared me there for a second Al. I though you were going to make my head explode with all this info!" Odd sighed. I giggled and shook my head.

"Nah. I wont make your head explode…Not yet anyway." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, are we done now?" Johnny asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I think so." I said looking at him. He stretched and smiled at me.

"Good. I got to go help J with that weapon field." He said.

"Yeah, and I got to go to Heather's to get the chip for my tracker." Mary said.

"I got to go get that _thing_ from Lee!" Carry remarked.

"What time you think you'll be back?" I asked her.

"Maybe late tonight. Or tomorrow. She'll make meh stay longer then I need ta ya know that." Carry said hooking her thumbs in the pockets of her jean shorts.

"Tom what do you have to do?" Mary asked him.

"Help my dad with that motor. We've been working on it since yesterday. We should get it done today. I pretty much have to go to work." Tom sighed.

"Ah," I sighed. "So ya'll sure you got it? You understand?" I asked Odd and his friends.

"Yeah, I think we do. If we have any questions, we'll just ask you later." Jeremy said.

"Okay!" I said. Suddenly, Johnny's watch went off. He looked down at it.

"Oh no! I got to go now!" he cried. He ran to my door but before he opened it he turned around. "I need the report in time," he said.

"Uh," I thought for a good time to get the report. "Nine o'clock." I said.

"Kay! Bye ya'll!" he said. "Wait, am I dismissed?" he asked me with a crazy smile.

"Hee hee hee. Yes Johnny. You are dismissed Agent 101581414258!" I said fast. I think I surprised Odd and his friends on how fast I said all those numbers without stumbling. Johnny laughed and saluted me and ran out of my room fast.

Soon the other three left leaving just Odd's friends, him, and me in my room.

"I'm going to go check on Aileta. We need to show Ally Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Okay. But I'm going with you." Yumi said.

"Me too." Ulrich said.

"I have to do something real fast first though." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll take Ally there. See you guys in a minute or two." Odd said. The others nodded and left my room.

"So what do you got to do?" he asked.

"Just turn everything off." I said. I felt strange in a room all alone with Odd for the first time. It was a strange feeling. I was starting to like it but yet at the same time not like it.

After I turned everything off we left my room.

"Follow me." Odd said as we left the building. He lead me into the forest and he looked around then opened a man-hole leading to the sewers.

"Come down after me." he said. He went down and I followed him.

**A/N: There you go. It took me long enough! Well, I don't have much to say. Sorry it took so long! Review please!**


	15. Ally vs Blackie

**/N: Hiya! Here's the next chap.! I like this one! Hopefully ya'll will too! Schools been hard and nerve raking and my computer was broken for a long while. My mom tried fixing it but she couldn't then the next day i fixed it no prob! My mom needs help... Yeah, so sorry it took so long with the last chap. and I've been having family trouble and friend trouble. Anyway, here's the next chap.! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL but I do own all my ACCs. **

**Normal P.O.V**

"Come down after me." Odd said. He went down the manhole and Ally followed him. He helped her jump down from the latter. He could barley hear her feet hit the concrete. Odd walked over to where his skateboard was and he picked it up. He put it on the ground and got on it.

"Hop on Al," he said with a smiled. She looked at the skateboard for a second then nodded.

"Ya could've told meh dat we needed skateboards. I could've gotten mine." Ally said getting on behind Odd.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"It's a okay." Ally said. She put her hands on his waste.

"Ready?" Odd asked her.

"Yeah." Right before Odd got ready to push off from the ground, Ally hooked her thumbs in the belt loops on his jeans. Odd felt this and he looked at her hands. Ally noticed it too and she pulled her thumbs out, her cheek getting a little pink.

"Sorry. It's just the W.P.A tells us dat when doin' somethin' like dis ta hook our thumbs in the persons in front of us belt loops if we can. It's a reaction for meh." Ally explained.

"Ah, I see." Odd responded. "You can do that if it makes you feel better. I don't mind."

"Uh, okay." Ally said hooking her thumbs back in the belt loops of his jeans. Odd smiled when he felt her do this.

"Kay. Here we go!" Odd said. He pushed off the ground making his skateboard go.

"You better memorize the way if you're going to be in the gang." Odd said to her. Ally started recording everything in her head.

"Hang on! I have to jump this!" Odd told her. Right when Odd was about to jump over some sewer water, Ally took her fingers out of his belt loops and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waste. She laid her head on his back as he jumped it. When he landed her became aware of what she did. At the same time Ally noticed what she did and her cheek turned almost rosy red. Odd blushed too with a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Uh, Sorry Odd." Ally muttered. She began to take her arm off from around him but he grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to take them off. If you feel better that way then go ahead. Besides, its easier to move that way." Odd said. He was just saying that to make her keep her arms around his waste and her head on his back.

"Okay," Ally said locking her arms firmer around his waste. She put her head back on his back. She closed her eyes and smiled liking where she was at the moment.

Finally Odd made it to the end of the sewer.

"Here we are Al," Odd said. She opened her eyes and got off of the skateboard. Odd put it against the sewer wall.

"Follow me once again." Odd said starting to clime up the latter. Ally watched him and looked around the sewer.

"This place reminds me of the Suwg Land in 'The World'." Ally muttered to herself, "or at least it smells like it."

"Come on Al." Odd said down to her.

"Oh sorry." Ally said beginning to clime up the latter. Odd helped her out. She looked around and put her hands on her hips.

"Hummm," Odd heard her say.

"Come on!" Odd said grabbing her hand. He pulled her towards the factory. "You need to run and jump to these ropes that are hanging down in here to get to the bottom the fastest!" Odd told her and he lead her up to the factory.

"Okay!" She said back. He let go of her hand when they got close to the factory. Odd grabbed a rope and swung down to the ground below. Ally did the same with no problem. She was so used to doing stuff like that. Odd smiled big when she landed. He couldn't help but to notice how she landed like he did and with such grace. She smiled back at him and walked up to him.

"Into the elevator we go." Odd said. He pulled her into the elevator and pushed the red button. The doors closed and down the elevator went. Ally looked around the elevator not saying a word. She was a little nervous since she was going to see the sacred world, Lyoko, for the first time ever in her life. Odd watched her look around with nervousness in her eyes. She scanned the elevator more and finally stopped when she heard Odd mover over to the keypad.

"Watch what I put in." Odd told her. She did as told and watched him push in some numbers. She memorized them.

The doors opened and Ally took her first look into the super calculator room.** (A/N: I think that's what they call it. I can't remember.) **She looked around as Odd lend her in. She noticed Jeremy sitting at the super computer. She was amazed at how big and technical it looked and was.

"Wow…Nice." Ally said. Jeremy turned to her and smiled.

"Sure is." he said. "Welcome Ally. Come over here and take a look." he beckoned Ally over. She came over and stood next to Yumi. She smiled at Yumi then looked at what was on the super computer.

"We'd like you to meet somebody." Jeremy said. "Aileta?" he said into his headset.

"Yes Jeremy." Aileta said popping up on the screen. Aileta noticed Ally as soon as she came on.

"We'd like you to meet Ally. The girl we told you about." Jeremy said pointing at Ally.

"Hey Ally." Aileta said with a smile.

"Hi..." Ally said her eyes wide. Aileta giggled.

"Impressed or amazed or what?" she asked.

"Ya look just like her..." Ally muttered.

"Huh?" Jeremy said looking at Ally.

"Oh nothin'. I am pretty amazed though. Love yer hair." Ally said with a simle.

"Thank you." Aileta chirped. "So, she's becoming part of the group?"

"Yeah, but we gotta see what she can do in Lyoko first." Ulrich said.

"Hopefully, I'll do good." Ally laughed.

"Guys, show Ally to the scaners and I'll make her charater card." Jeremy said.

"Kay," Odd said and he grabbed Ally's arm. "Off to Lyoko we go." he said to her. She smiled at him. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Ally got in the elevator. Down they went to the scaners. Ally looked at her hands and sighed. She was starting to sweat and her stomach felt strange.

"Something wrong Ally?" Yumi asked her. Ally looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm just nervous. I've heard 'bout Lyoko in many stories but I've never seen it. So I'm a little nervous 'bout dis." she said. Yumi smiled.

"I can tell." she said. The doors opened and Ally's eyes grew wide when she saw the scaners.

"Those are big." she muttered.

"I know." Odd laughed. They pulled her into the room.

"Kay guys. I got Ally's card. I think it will make itself when you go into Lyoko. Anyway, who goes first?" Jeremy asked them over the speaker.

"I will." Yumi said.

"Yeah, so will I. We can show Ally how easy it is." Ulrich said.

"For you," Jeremy said. Ulrich laughed.

"I'll go when Ally goes." Odd said.

"Kay," Jeremy said.

"Okay Ally, watch us." Yumi said. Ally nodded and watch Ulrich and Yumi step in the scaners. She watched the doors shut and she jumped a little when she heard them starting to make nosies.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scaner Yumi. Scaner Ulrich. Virtulization!" Jeremy said. The scanner doors opened again and Ally cocked her head sideways.

"Hum. Just as I thought They ain't there." she said.

"Yeah, they're in Lyoko." Odd said walking towards his scanner. Ally followed him and he pointed at Yumi's scanner. "Get in that one." he said. She did as told. She looked at him and he gave her a thumbs up. "Here we go." he said. Then the doors shut and Ally looked around her as the scanner started making nosies again.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ally. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ally. Virtulization." Jeremy said.

_**In Lyoko...**_

Ally fell with a thud.

"Ow..." she said rubbing her back. As she rubbed her back she felt something long and smooth down real low on her back. She stood up and looked down at herself. She had a red belly shirt that was tight on her. The sleeves came off her shoulders and were very short. She had on a miny skirt that was red and lose on her. Her legs were bare and she had no shoes on. Her hair was in a pony tail on top of her head. She looked at her arms and saw what looked like long red and white striped gloves with sharp claws at the end. She looked at her backside and saw a long red and white tail swinging around behind her. She smiled.

"Cool! I gots a tail!" she laughed. She looked up at the others to see them stareing at her. She looked at Ulrich and noticed her was a samari. She noticed that Yumi was a genisha worrior. **(A/N: I don't know how to spell it so work with me here.) **She noticed that Odd looked like a cat. A purple cat. Ally smiled when she saw his ears.

"Oh how cute!" She chirped reaching forward and fingering his cat ears.

"You got them too." Odd said pointing at the top of her head.

"Huh?" she said. She touched the top of her head and felt her ears. "Oh cool! I have ears! Hee hee!" Ally giggled. Suddenly Ally noticed her suroundings. "We're in one big desert." she said.

"Yup. You're in the desert region." Jeremy said. Ally looked up at the sky surprised.

"Whoa, that was cool." she said. Yumi smiled and walked over to her.

"Well, looks like you're a cat." she said, "Just like Weirdo." Yumi giggled. Odd gave her an annoyed looked.

"Great, all we need. Another cat..." Ulrich muttered. He smiled when both girls laughed. Suddenly, Aileta came from behind a rock.

"Hello Ally." she said. Ally looked up at Aileta.

"Hey Aileta." Ally chirped.

"Welcome to Lyoko. You planing to come here more?" Aileta asked smiling.

"Well, only if this place is fun." Ally said looking around.

"Haha! Don't worry Al, it is." Odd laughed. "It's real fun to destory monsters."

"It's fun to destory anything." Ally remarked.

"Yeah, but monsters are the best." Odd grined.

"Okay, what weapon does Ally have Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out wont we?" Jeremy said.

"Weapons. What weapons do ya'll have?" Ally asked. Ulrich drew out his sword. Ally looked at it eyes wide.

"Cool!" Ally said. Yumi pulled out her fan. "Metal fan I'm guessing?" Ally said. Yumi nodded. "Whats your weapon Odd?" Ally asked. He pointed at his paws.

"Arrows. They come out right here." He pointed right where they come out. "I have a limited amount. Jeremy has too reload me when I run out."

"Ah, coolie oh!" Ally smiled big. "How 'bout ya Aileta?"

"I don't have one. I do have power to change some of Lyoko's landforms but thats about it." Aileta said.

"She has instint like a animal in Lyoko too." Ulrich said. Ally smiled at Aileta.

"Thats a good advantage." Ally said.

"Guys, we should show Ally around Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, follow us Al-," Yumi was cut off by a familar voice.

"Yo my Lyokain Homies!" said Blackie walking up next to Aileta. "Whats u-!" Blackie froze compeletly when she saw Ally. Her mouth and hanging open and she looked bewildered. Ally's eyes widened and she stiffened. The others noticed and they looked at eachother. Black recovered from the state she was in and fire aroused in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Black yelled to Ally.

"Why the hell do ya care?" Ally said fire in her eyes as well. Everyone looked at eachother again.

"You're not supose to be here!" Blackie yelled getting closer to Ally.

"Oh, I'm not? Who said that I wasn't supose to be here?" Ally asked.

"I did!"

"I don't recall ya tellin meh dat."

"Well, you should have known you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, moron."

"Retard!"

"Dumbass."

"Jack-!" Jeremy cut Blackie off.

"Whoa, whoa! Now what's going on!" Jeremy asked.

"You know her?" Ulrich asked Blackie.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't know the person who doesn't listen worth a shit and does what she wants to do without letting others know first! The girl who's so retarded and needs to stick to the plan instead of doing as she pleases!" Blackie snapped.

"There was no damn plan! I was ta do as G said ta do! I thats what I'm doin. Besides, I'm my own leader. My own master! No one else!" Ally snapped back.

"Whatever." Blackie muttered.

"How do you know her?" Yumi asked.

"Through the W.P.A. How else? We've been partners, but it's hard to get along sometimes." Ally said.

"No dua." Blackie said. "You weren't supose to come here at all. Not at all."

"It's okay, really Blackie. Besides, we need more help." Yumi said. Blackie sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever. But you need to see what she can do. How bout I help ya'll see what she can do." Blackie said. Before anyone could say anything or really even think, Blackie darted at Ally and tried to hit her. Ally was almost caught off guard but she blocked Blackie's blow with her forearm. Blackie push on Ally's arm but it didn't move. Blackie tried to hit her with her other arm but Ally blocked it too. Ally grabbed both Blackies arms and brought her leg up to kick Blackie in the stomach. Blackie managed to push off Ally before she got kicked. Blackie backed up and Ally got into fighting stance.

"I guess you guys can just sit back and enjoy the show." Jeremy said to the others.

"Kay," Ulrich said walking over to a rock and sitting on it. Odd followed him and sat on the ground, with Yumi following suit.

"Your move," Blackie said as if they were playing a game of chess or more a checkers. Ally nodded and ran at Blackie. Blackie blocked all punches and kicks throwen but Ally. She tried to elbow Ally in the side of her head but Ally ducked and tried to trip her. Blackie jumped it and brought her arms down fast. Ally caught them and Blackie pushed down. Ally was holding Blackies arms up the best she could. Her knees were almost touching the ground. Ulrich thought how hard it must be to stay a little more then half way down on your knees like Ally was. But it looked like Ally was having no problems at all. Odd was the first of the gang to figer out what Ally was planing to do. Right when he figered it out Ally did it. Ally used her legs like springs and pushed up hard and fast. She hopped up hitting Blackie in the chin with her head.

"Ah!" Blackie yelled backing up. She grabbed her chin. "Gosh girl. You got one hard head." Blackie wined. Ally smiled and ran at Blackie again. She tried running into her but Blackie caught her and pushed her back. Blackie took a swing at her but Ally dropped to the ground and tried to trip Blackie again but Blackie jump it once again. But Blackie wasn't ready for Allys tail to come swinging by when she landed and triped her. Blackie fell right on her back. Ally laughed and backed away. Blackie stood up fast and she pulled out her guns and fired at Ally.

"Whoa!" Ally cried out. She dogged the bullets and looked around. "Jeremy! I need a weapon!"

"Ah, I don't know what it is. Just think about your weapon or something!" Jeremy said to her. Ally sighed and dogged more of Blckies bullets.

"Stay still!" Blackie yelled to Ally.

"Wow, ya sound like one of the guys I got five months ago!" Ally laughed. Suddenly Blackie pulled another gun out and fired fast. After dogging the shots Ally put her arm on top of her head then lifted it a little up off her head. She through one hip out and put her other hand- or paw on her other hip. She closed her eyes and grinted her teeth. Blackie fired one of her guns and, as if one reaction, Ally swung her arm down. She didn't feel something appear in her paw. She moved her arm fast with out thinking and she heard a loud CRACK! She pulled her arm back snapping her wrist at the same time. Blackie was frozen stiff. Her eyes on the thing in Ally's hand- or paw. Ally looked at it and smiled.

"Ally, your weapon is, a whip." Jeremy said. Ally smiled.

"Puurfect!" Ally said purring when she said the first part of the word. She smiled evily at Blackie and Blackie cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking Al?" Blackie asked.

"You'll see." Ally said in a low voice. Ally swung her whip at Blackie. Blackie put her arms crossed in front of her face, blocking the hit. Ally pulled it back fast and suwng it out again. Blackie dogged it but barly. As Ally got ready to swing it again Blackie through out her arm. Something black shot out towards Ally's feet. Ally didn't move back fast enough to avoid it and she got hit in the feet. The black stuff stuck to her feet. Ally tried to lifted her feet up but she couldn't.

"Darn it..." she muttered. Blackie ran towards her, planing to hit her. But Ally could still swing her whip. She hit Blackie right in the cheek. It made Blackie turn her head sharply. She closed her eyes and then she slowly turned her head back. She opened her eyes and everyone could see her eyes were a deep, dark red.

"You'll pay for that." she growled. A sinester grin appeared on Ally's face.

"How much?" she asked.

"A good ass kickin'!" Blackie snapped.

"Oh, really? Sounds fun." Ally laughed.

"Oh don't worry. It will be." Blackie said running at Ally. Right when she got three inches close to Ally she swung at her. Ally leaded back like she was doing the limbo. The others were amazed on how far back she could bend.

"Note to self: Never chalange Ally to a game of Limbo; she'll win no doubt." Odd said. Ulrich and Yumi laughed aloud.

"What's Limbo?" Aileta asked. They looked at her.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, lets get back to the fight." Ulrich said. They nodded and looked back at Blackie and Ally. Ally had managed to pull her feet out of the trap and she was backing up, blocking blows by Blackie. Blackie looked like she really wanted to get Ally. Ally looked like she was having tons of fun. Blackie jumped at Ally knocking her down to the ground. Blackie jumped on top of her and held her down.

"Give up." Blackie said.

"No." Ally said.

"No, I'm not askin', I'm telling you. GIVE UP!" Blackie yelled.

"YA WISH!" Ally yelled back. She struggled to get Blackie off her. Blackie simled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You can't get out." Blackie laughed. Her paws turned glowed a dark black and Ally's uper body started glowing black too. Ally closed her eyes tight and bite her lower lip. "Give up."

"No."

"Give it up." Blackie growled.

"No." Ally growled back. Ally grinted her teeth as Blackie made the black around her glow darker. Then Ally did something without thinking. She arched her back and and gasp came out of her mouth. A white like shadow came out of her and hit Blackie hard makeing her roll of Ally holding her eyes. Right when the shadow thing hit Blackie it through itself back into Ally and she gasped as it entered.

Blackie was on her knees with her forehead touching the ground. Her paws covered her eyes and she was rocking a little.

"Too bright. Too bright! It's blinding me!" Blackie cried out. Ally stood up fast. She picked up her whip and watch Blackie. Blackie took deep breaths and finally stood up. Her paws still covered her eyes. She took them down and everyone saw her eyes glowing white. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Her paws glowed black and she put them on her eyes. Then she uncovered them and opened her eyes. Right when she did Ally was standing in front of her with her arm extended. But her arm wasn't normal. Her arm was one giant blaster gun. It happened to be her right arm. Blackie was looking right into the blasters glowing barell. Before Blackie had time to react, Ally blasted her hard.

"Blaster!" Ally said. Blackie was throwen back. Before she could get up Ally was over to her with her foot holding her down. Blackie grabbed Ally's foot and was about to stick her claws in it when Allys leg glowed white and white ingulfed Blackies body.

"Ya give up?" Ally asked.

"N-No," Blackie gasped. Ally smiled and lead down a little.

"Well then, ya lose." Ally said.

"H-How?" Blackie asked. Ally pointed at her foot. Ally had a firm hold on Blackie and there was no way Blackie could get free.

"Damn you..." Blackie growled. "Fine. I lose." Ally smiled and pulled her foot off Blackie. She helped Blackie up. Blackie dusted herself off as the others ran up to them.

"That was cool!" Odd said. "The way you made that white thing come outta you!" he said to Ally. "And Blackie, how you made that thing shoot at Ally's feet! So cool!" Odd was hopping foot to foot and Blackie watched his feet.

"You remind me of White." Blackie sighed.

"Where is she anyway?" Ally asked.

"Work. They work her too hard." Blackie said. Ally nodded.

"Anyway, it was also cool when your arm turned titanium!" Odd chirped. Ally smiled.

"Ally, one thing. When you do that, your life points go down 10 points. So only do that if you really have to." Jeremy told her.

"Kay Jeremy." Ally said.

"So your weapons a whip...Cool." Ulrich said.

"So Ally, your power is like an out of body power, find of like Odds. When you use your white shadow like power, your body can't really do anything else. It's like everything stands still then thing are suddenly moveing again once the white shadow comes back." Jeremy said. Ally nodded then she turned to Odd.

"Like Odds power? Odd, what's your power?" Ally asked him.

"I have flash visons. I can see the future." Odd said.

"Ah. So, your a foresiter. Or another word for it, and most common, for your power is precognition." Ally said cleaverly.

"He's a procogy." Blackie whispered to Ally.

"Shut up!" Ally whispered back in a low whisper just loud enough for only Blackie to hear.

"Fine ya Te-!"

"I said shut up!" Ally whispered to her. Odd had a look of confusion on his face but he nodded.

"So, what's ya'lls power?" Ally asked Yumi and Ulrich.

"Well, I can run very fast. I'm the fastest of us all. And I can triplacate, making two more of mes'. And with them I can do this move called Triangelate. You'll see it one day." Ulrich said. Ally smiled.

"I have the power of telekinesis. I'm sure you know what that means. And I've learned my new power, I can control wind." Yumi said.

"Oh cool!" Ally remarked. "This is all real cool! I think I might like this."

"Well you better cuz, I think you're apart of our gang now." Jeremy said.

"Really?" Ally said.

"Really. You're a real good fighter. We could use your help." Ulrich said.

"Well, I welcome you to the group Ally. I think we have some getting to know eachother better to do." Aileta said extending her hand. "I think this is what you guys do on earth." Aileta said looking at her hand. Ally laughed and grabbed Ailetas hand and shook it.

"Yeah, thats what we do." Ally laughed. "And I would like to get to know you better." Aileta smiled.

"Well, I think thats enough for today guys. Time to leave." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, leave. I still don't like the fact your here but I guess we can get back to being old partners _again._" Blackie said. Ally smiled at her and hit her in the arm.

"Don't worry buddy. You'll live." Ally snickered. Blackie cut an eye at her but she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm devirtulizing you guys." Jeremy said.

"Bye Aileta. See ya soon!" Ally said as she was being devirtulized.

"Bye Ally." Aileta said waving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors opened to the scanner Ally was in and she saw the others standing there is front of her.

"Hi." she said. They all smiled. "I was expecting to be tired or something but I feel normal."

"Well, you were devirtulized by me so there really is no feeling strange. But when you get devirtulized by all your life points being gone, then you'll have a sideaffect." Jeremy said.

"Like when I get devirtulized that way, I get the wind knocked out of me." Odd said.

"I feel like I need 10 hours of sleep." Yumi said.

"I feel like I can't move. My body feels like it's asleep." Ulrich said. **(A/N: I don't know his sideaffect so...yeah) **

"Oh, I wonder what mine will be?" Ally thought aloud.

"Come on. Lets get going. We can talk more about the W.P.A and learn more stuff." Odd said.

"Yeah, I can show ya'll more W.P.A stuff and things ya'll can't normaly see." Ally said.

"Okay, but I need to talk to Aileta." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, you go talk to _Aileta_." Odd said elbowing Jeremy. Jeremy blushed but hid it fast from everyone else. Although hardly anything misses Ally's eye and she saw it. She smiled.

"I'll met you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Meet us by the boarder of the park and the city." Ally said.

"Kay," Jeremy said. They all got in the elevator and Jeremy got off when they got to the super computer room. The others went up to the exit of the factory.

"Question," Ally said. "Does Jeremy have a thing for Aileta or what?" Ally put both her arms up.

"Yeah, he does." Yumi said.

"Though, he'll never tell her." Ulrich said.

"And he ain't the only one that wont tell the one he loves that he loves her." Odd whispered to Ally. Ally covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Odd smiled. He loved the sound of her giggle and how pretty she looked when she did.

Ulrich had heard what Odd had said and he elbowed him.

"Jeremy and I aren't the only ones." He muttered to Odd. Odd gave him a "Shut up" look. Ulrich smiled, happy with the reaction.

**A/N: There you go. Sorry it took so long! It's going to be harder to do with school so I might not update a lot. Oh and my spell checker ain't working either so bare with me people please! Anyway till next time! **

**Review please!**


	16. Why must the bad memories come?

**A/N: Hiya! The next chap. has arrived! Hope you like! I do! Christmas break is here! yay! I love Christmas! Though, I am gunna miss my friends these two weeks...But I can just talk to them on AIM i guess. Anyway! Merry Christmas and happy Hanuakkah everybody! Now, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL but I do own all my ACCs. **

**Normal P.O.V**

"Where is Jeremy?" Yumi asked getting bored.

"Talking to Aileta." Odd reasponded.

"He'll be here soon. I knows he will." Ally said looking down at her watch.

"So, what are you going to show us anyway Al?" Ulrich asked her. Ally looked up and smiled.

"You'll see." she smirked and went back to her watch.

"What are you doing with your watch?" Odd asked her getting in front of her. She grined and turned it towards him. She pushed a small button on it and water hit Odd in the face.

"Ah!" Odd yelled covering his face.

"Haha! I got you!" Ally laughed. Odd made a playful growl and poked her in the side.

"Hey!" she yelled. She jumped and giggled. He did it over and over.

"Stop Odd! Stop it!" she cried but he didn't stop, "Odd! Odd Della-Robbia stop!" she yelled. He laughed and did it again. "Odd! Stop or I'll kick your ass! I know 46 ways to kick your ass without getting into trouble!" She said hitting his hand. He backed up.

"I know Karate, Kung Fu, and 47 other dangerous words!" Odd yelled. Ally couldn't help but laugh. Odd smiled big and folded his arms.

"You're weird..." Ally giggled. She swayed a little and winked at him before turning the other way. Odd felt his cheeks burning. '_She winked at me...She winked at me...'_ was all he could think.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy called walking up to them. Odd snapped out of his one thought and smiled.

"Have fun talking with Aileta, Jeremy?" Odd asked in a teasing like voice. Jeremy blushed and muttered "Shut up Odd..."

"So you're here. Lets go!" Ally said bouncing down the side walk happily.

"She's rather happy today." Yumi muttered to Ulrich.

"Of course she is. She just offically joined our group. I think she's been wanting that to happen for a long time." Ulrich muttered back.

Ally led them through the city. They got to where a bunch of houses were and followed the sidewalk down the street.

"Where are you taking us Ally?" Jeremy asked.

"Ya'll see." Ally said with a smile. She led them to where the house were more spaced out. She led them over to this one huge house. It looked really nice and it was close to the start of a part of the city. The house had red brick and red bricked stairs leding up to the door. The others were exspecting Ally to walk up to the door, but she didn't. She walked around the the side of the house to where the gigantic garage was. She knocked on the garge door.

"Hello? It's me Ally!" Ally yelled.

"Come in!" said a voice that sounded some what fimilar to the others. Ally touched the garage door with her hand and it went up. Everyone gasped at what they saw. The garage was huge. Cars, motor cycles, trucks, tons of things you would see in a repair shop was in there. Tons a tools, huge things covered up by a sheet. The ceiling was real high up. There was a big radio up on a work table blasting with the song "Stricken" by Disturbed. As they all walked in, they couldn't help but to looked around with wide eyes. Ally walked forward to a car that was covered up. She smiled and put her foot under the car. She pulled her foot back and a skate board like thing came out from under the car with a young boy on it on his back. He looked surprised when he came out but he smiled when he saw Ally.

"Hey Al." He said. The others could see him once he stood up. They boy happened to be Tom. He had a blue banadna on his head like Ally had. His normal blue fanel shirt like Ally's wasn't on him. He was wearing a white wife beater shirt. He had on beige colored jeans with a hold in one knee. He had some motor oil on his cheek making him look tougher then he already did. He had black fingerless gloves on and his hands looked really dirty.

"Hey guys." he said waving. He pulled out a cloths from his back pocket and wiped his hands off. "What brings ya here?" he asked Ally leaning on one of the work tables.

"Just wanted ta show them some W.P.A stuff and the things you do in your spare time." Ally said smiply. He nodded.

"What you want me ta show'em?" he asked. Ally rasied her eyebrows.

"Anything and everything!" Ally laughed. Tom smiled and through his cloth down on the table.

"Can ya'll guess what my top job is besides going on missions?" Tom asked them.

"You're a mechanic." Jeremy said, "That was kind of a stupid question."

"Wow, you aren't stupid." Tom said turning from Jeremy.

"You know what. This is getting no where." Ally said. "What are you working on Tom?" Ally asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"This," Tom said pulling the cover off the car he was under before Ally and the others came in. Everyone, but Ally, gasped at the car. The car looked like it should be in a action move with a secret agent in it. The car was black with red and orange flams running up the hood and across the sides. It looked like a Dodge Viper but only a little but longer. Tom ran his hand across the shinny hood of the car. The windows were tinted and sharp. The wheels on the car were brillantly shinny and sliver. Ally looked right at them and she could see her refection come back at her perfectly. The wheels had a cool look to them It looked like the wheels had a big star in the middle of them.

"What wheel is that? SPANK 5? ZELOUS? NV?" Ally asked.

"It's a KRYSTAL with a K." Tom said. "I just got them yesterday from Lee-lee."

"Did you get the Shaolin, REMIX, or the ATTACK? Oh and the MONSTA." Ally asked him. Tom nodded.

"They're all here. The Shaolins goin on that one I told you about. Oh and the ATTACK would look good on Zips spy car." Tom said.

"You have it here?" Ally asked steping forward.

"Yeah. He banged it up pretty bad. He might not get it till, uh, maybe next weekend." Tom sighed.

"It's that bad? Dang..." Ally trailed off.

"Hey, I'm going to put spinners on this here car. I'm gonna put a Stunner or a Turbine on it." Tom said excitedly.

"Cool!" Ally said with a smile. Suddenly, she remembered the others there. She turned to them. "You guys like have no clue what we're talking about do you?" They nodded and Ally laughed.

"Sorry. I like cars." Ally said.

"So do I!" Tom yelled.

"Yeah," Ally sighed, "He's a nut about'em."

"Anyway. Think the car looks cool?" Tom asked.

"Hell yeah!" Odd said running up to it.

"You can check it out if ya want ta." Tom said. He grabbed keys off a work table and pushed a red button. The car beeped and the doors on the car opened. But the doors went up towards the ceiling, not out to the side.

"Whoa." Ulrich said. Tom moved out of the way and pointed Ally to the drivers seat. She nodded and jumped in.

"I get shot gun!" Odd yelled runing to the other side and jumping in.

"I get middle in the back!" Yumi yelled runing to the back of the car. Ulrich and Jeremy followed all getting in the back of the car. There was enough room in the back to fit three, and possabily more. Odd shut his door, followed by Ulrich and Jeremy. Ally didn't shut her door. Tom was leaning into the car smiling at the others. Odd looked around.

"It looks just like a regular car." he said with a disapointed voice. Tom chuckled and looked at Ally. She nodded and pushed a button on the side of the streering wheel. Suddenly everything turned on. A high tech radio poped out. Tons a buttons and knops appeared. They were all glowing red and orange. They all looked like fire was inside them. The doors had a fire mark traveling down them. It glowed and lit up like fire was in them as well. The leathers seats got the same mark. Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich jumped when a drop down screen dropped in front of them. It also had a bunch of buttons and knops.

"Whoa! This is cool!" Odd yelled. He was smiling ear to ear. He looked along all the buttons. "Oh, a radio?" he said looking up at Tom. Tom smiled and nodded. Odd pushed a button that looked like the trun on dial. Loud rock music blasted the kids hard. Yumi yelled and covered her ears, along with Ulrich and Jeremy. Odd just smiled wider and looked over at Ally. She wasn't covering her ears. She was leaning back acting like she couldn't hear a thing. Odd yelled something out but no one could hear it over the music. Yumi leaned up to the front of the car and turned the dial, truning the music down.

"Dang that was loud! There is hugh speakers back here!" Ulrich said uncovering his ears.

"That was so cool!" Odd said to Ally. A confused look appaered on her face.

"Huh?" she said.

"I said that was so cool!" Odd said louder.

"What ya say Odd?" Ally said leaning closer.

"I said that was SO COOL!" Odd yelled louder.

"WHAT?" Ally said again. Tom hit Ally's armand chuckled.

"I SAID THAT WAS SO COOL!" Odd yelled as loud as he could. The others covered their ears again, all but Ally.

"Ow Odd!" Yumi wined.

"What did you say Odd?" Ally asked again. Odd sighed.

"I SAID-!" Ally put a fingerto his lips. Odd couldn't help but to faintly blush. Ally then reached up to her ears. They watched her pull out these ear pugs that were pale blue and gray.

"There, that might help." She said smiling. Yumi's jaw droped open.

"You made him yell like that when you could have pulled those out of your ears and heard him the second time?" Yumi half asked half yelled.

"Heeheehee. I'm sorry. I had ta do it." Ally laughed. Tom shook his head and smiled. "Now what did you say Odd?" Ally asked him calmly.

"I said that was so cool." Odd said sighing his cheeks turning normal color.

"Yeah, I know." Ally said looking back over to Tom. "Lets show'em some more stuff!" Ally chirped.

"Okay. Oh Ally, push the blue button right by the radio." Tom said pointing at a neon blue button. Ally pushed it and she heard Odd yell out.

"WHOA!" He yelled. She looked over at him. He had pushed himself all the way against the seat and his arms were out a little. Ally looked at what Odd was looking at infront of him. The glove baxs had popped open and a shealve had come out of it. There we about 6 diffrent guns on it.

"Ya have the car loaded!" Ally sqeaked. Her jaw droped after she finshed. Tom chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. The inspector will be here tomorrow." Tom said in a No-dua way. "I have all of it loaded. All the weapons are in the car." Ally's jaw fell farther.

"You're kidding me?" Ally said. "How did ya get them in here so fast? And how do ya get'em all so fast?" Ally asked. Tom smiled slyly.

"Lee." He said. Ally rolled her eyes.

"I should have known." Ally muttered.

"So you said this car is loaded right?" Ulrich asked. Tom nodded. "Can you show us?" Tom laughed.

"Sure. Here." Tom pulled out a little book and gave it to Ulrich. Ulrich opened it.

"Whoa. This is on the car?" Ulrich remarked.

"All of it. Read it. There's a bunch more." Tom laughed. He looked back at Odd who was stareing at the guns. He chuckled. Ally reached over and grabbed a gun that was about the size of half her forearm. It had blue on some spots in it. It was dark gray where the blue wasn't. Then end of the gun bearlle was blue and had a slit instead of a hold for the end of the bereal. Ally examined the gun, turning it around and touching it. She looked up at Tom. He nodded to her and she smiled. Tom moved to the side as Ally pulled the pumper on the gun down. When she did, some of it lite up and it made a charging noise. She estended her arm out the car door and pointed the gun at a target on the wall.

"Is that safe Ally?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry. It wont make too much of a mess." Tom said grining.

"To much-?" Yumi started to ask but she was cut off by a loud sound that came from the gun. Ally had pulled the trigger. It sounded like a gun in a video game with Lazers in it. Everyone closed their eyes and ears as she fired it; everyone but Ally and Tom. When they opened their eyes Yumi gasped.

"Wont make TOO much of a mess?" Yumi exsclamed. Her eyes were wide at the site of the mess that Ally made. The gun made a big hole in the wall and rubble was everywhere. Tom laughed out loud. He put his hand out towards the mess.

"Cleanupero." he said calmly and in a blink of an eye, everything was good as new. Everyone gasped in amazment.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Ulrich asked.

"Its a spell. From the W.P.A." Tom said. He looked a Ally. She was eyeing him. He smiled. "Ya did it." he said to her. She rolled her eyes and put the gun away.

"Can you show us more?" Odd asked Tom. Tom nodded.

Tom showed everyone everything that was in the car. Every gaget, every weapon, every little thing and big thing in the car. After they all got out and Tom was showing them a sweet motorcycle with blue flames he had made, a door opened leading into the garage. A man with mess blonde hair that looked a lot like Tom came in.

"Thomas, did you get that motor fixed?" the man asked.

"Yes papa." Tom reasponed not looking at him. Toms dad looked at them.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't know you all were here." his father said. He walked up to them. He had on a blue fannel top like Toms on and they could see a white shirt under neith it. He looked over at Ally. "Hi there Ally, girl." he said to her with a gentle smile. Ally smiled back.

"Hello Mr. Richton." she said.

"Now Ally. What have I told you time and time again?" Mr. Richton said playfully. Ally giggled.

"Sorry Ken." she said giggling some more. He nodded.

"Remember, always call me Ken. My dads name is Mr. Richton." Ken said playfully. He smiled at them like Tom does when goofing off. Everyone could tell he was Toms dad. "Now, who are all of ya'll?" he asked looking at the CL gang.

"There those kids we told ya 'bout pa." Tom said.

"Oh really? Let me guess, you're Jeremy," Ken said pointing at Jeremy, "you're Ulrich," he pointed at Ulrich, "you're Yumi," he pointed at Yumi, "and you're the Odd one right?" Ken asked pointing at Odd. Odd laughed and folded his arms.

"Yes, he is the _Odd_ one." Ally said, elbowing Odd. Odd laughed some more.

"Yes sir. Thats my name." Odd said. Ken looked surprised.

"Now, don't call me sir. That makes me sound more respected then I really am." Ken said. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Papa. You are respected." Tom sighed.

"You're damn right I am. And you know what happens if I'm not." Ken said gently punching Tom in the arm. Tom smiled and rolled his eyes once more.

"Whatever..." he sighed smiling more.

"Now, I just came in here to get a few things, then I'm gone." Ken said picking up a small gaget. "Thomas, when they're gone, you need to fixs Zips car."

"I know papa! I'm getting around to it." Tom said folding his arms. Ken smiled and waved at the others.

"See ya'll." he said then he opened the door and left.

"I can tell he is you're father, Tom." Jeremy said. Tom rolled his eyes once more.

"Whatever..." he muttered.

"Oh Tom. I just remembered!" Ally remarked. "Can ya do somethin' for me?" Tom looked at her funny.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Well," Ally looked uneasy, "Jeremy has to aprove of it first." Ally said.

"Aprove of what?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I saw that ya'll only had three scaners in the factory. And now since there's four worriors, and I'm sure Aileta will vist the real world sometime, that it will take longer with only three scaners to get us all ta Lyoko." Ally began. Tom's eyes grew wide.

"Let me guess, ya want me ta bulid a scaner?" Tom asked. Ally nodded.

"But thats adavned techonlogy. I'm not sure you could get it. I only get some of it." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, I'm a pro at technology. I can do anything. Besides, I've invented things way beyond a scaner. They shouldn't be that hard." Tom said rasieing his eyebrows.

"So, can he Jeremy?" Ally asked. Jeremy thought about it for a second. '_It would be easier.'_ he thought, '_And Tom is really smart. He build all this stuff in here...Its worth a shot.'_

"Yeah sure. But be very careful. You mess one thing up, you're dead." Jeremy said to Tom. Tom just smiled.

"Got it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so cool when he showed us that lazer pen thing! You can really blast things with that!" Odd exclaimed as they walked back to the dorms. Ally laughed.

"Well Odd, there is plently more. You're just gunna see it when ever I use it." Ally said. She smiled when he hmph'ed and folded his arms.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go home. It's about time to anyway." Yumi said stretching.

"I'll walk you." Ulrich said fast smiling at her. Yumi smiled back.

"Okay," Yumi said. "Bye guys. Nice having you in our group now Al," Yumi said. Ally waved at Yumi.

"Nice being in it!" Ally laughed. Everyone said bye to Yumi and they watched Ulrich walk with Yumi down the street.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Aileta. See you two later!" Jeremy called out as he ran off to his room.

"Bye." both Odd and Ally called back to him. Ally stretched.

"What now?" Ally asked Odd. Odd thought for a mintue.

"Would you like to join me in riding the cafeteria of its food?" Odd asked her giving her a goofy grin. Ally laughed.

"Love too." she giggled. Odd grabbed her arm and pulled her to the cafeteria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally watched Odd wolf down food. She leand her head on her hand and rested her elbow on the table. As he put some more mash potatoes in his mouth, he winked at her. She shook her head laughing to herself. He finshed off more than half of his food before looking at Ally's.

"Ah oh guonna ead dat?" Odd asked her with a mouth full of some roll.

"What?" she asked him. He swoled his mouth full.

"Are you gonna eat that?" he asked again. She looked at her food, then back up at Odd. She put her arm around her food and blocked it from Odd.

"Mine." she said in a funny voice. He grined.

"Then eat it already. Your making me want it with it just sitting there." Odd remarked. Ally shorted.

"I have been eatin' it. Just, not as fast as ya have." Ally said slowly. Odd cocked an eye brow and went back to his food.

"You better eat it before I decide I need to steal it." Odd said in a sly voice. Ally rasied her eye brows.

"Well, fine then!" she said. She then started eating almost like Odd does, just, not as fast and as rough. Sissy walked past the two and stopped.

"Oh look, the freak and the circus clown are both in town. They're putting on a little show for us. The 'Eat-so-fast-we'll-throw-up' skit." Sissy said. _'Okay, that was lame.'_ Ally thought as she looked up at Sissy.

"And look who decited to join us! The most annoy, bitchiest-" Ally started.

"Not to metion uglyest!" Odd piped in.

"Stupiest girl around! Sissy!" Ally yelled throwing her arms in the air. Sissy growled.

"Well, at least I don't hang out with someone like **_him._**" Siss barked looking at Odd.

"Yeah, you hang out with those loooooossssssssseeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrsssssssssss!" Ally said pointing at Nichols and Herb. "Odd's just to much out of your leage. The best ya can ever do is them." Sissy rasied her eye brows. "Now Sissy, don't be ashamed. It's okay. At least you'll have them to help you with your perfromance." Ally said acting all cheerful.

"What? My performance?" Sissy asked clearly confused. Odd smiled looking down at Sissy's feet.

"You'll see." Odd said. Sissy looked at him even more confused.

"Just go on your marry little way." Ally said doing her hand in a shooing motion. Sissy shorted at them.

"Dorks!" Sissy muttered. She stuck her noise up in the air and took a step forward. Ally held back a smile as Sissy put her foot down. Right when Sissy put her foot down, she sliped. She yelled and fell backwards, her food spiled all over her front. Ally and Odd couldn't help but to bust out laughing. Everyone around them joined in. Sissy gasped and stood up. Her jaw hung open as she looked at her shirt.

"My favorite shirt!" Sissy yelled. Ally was laughing so hard she had to lean on Odd to keep from falling out of her chair.

"We told you your act was coming!" Odd laughed. Sissy glared at him.

"Oh shut up you cone headed freak!" Sissy growled. She gave both Ally and Odd an evil look, then stormed out of the cafeteria. Odd just then notice that Ally was leaning all the way on him. He felt his cheeks starting to burn. Ally was still laughing. Finally she stopped and blush as well when she noticed how much she was leaning on him.

"Sorry." she said half in a laughing voice.

"It's okay." Odd chuckled. Ally sat back up in her chair. Odd moved his hand to grab his drink and it gently brushed up against Ally's hand. They both blushed even more.

They finally left after Odd's 4th helping of food. The lunch lady or dinner lady in this case, wouldn't let him get anymore. But Ally still had to drag him out of the cafeteria.

"What now?" Ally asked Odd once more when they were away from the cafeteria.

"You wanna go play some video games or something?" Odd asked her. She thought for a mintue.

"Oh, wait, sorry Odd. It's getting late and we gots school tomorrow. I'll play you another time okay?" Ally reasonded. Odd nodded, disapointed that she decited to go to her dorm.

"Okay. I guess I'm heading off." Ally said.

"I'll walk you. I mean, my dorm room isn't but a few doors down from yours." Odd said grining at her. She smiled.

Once they got to Ally's dorm, Odd waited while she unlocked her door and opened it. She turned back around before she went in.

"Thanks Odd." Ally said sweetly.

"Thanks for what?" Odd asked confused.

"Thanks for letting me join your group. I really like it." Ally said in a shy way. Her voice seemed lighter to him suddenly.

"Your welcome." Odd said with a goofy grin. He thought Ally was going to turn around but instead she caught him by surprise and she flug her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I really, really do like it." Ally said in his ear. Odd hugged her back tightly.

"Glad we gotta new team mate." Odd remarked. _'And I'm really glad its you that is that new team mate.'_ he thought. They pulled apart and Ally's grin widened.

"Good night Odd." she said softly.

"Night Ally. Sweet dreams." he said back to her.

"Will try. And back at ya." she said. He nodded as she closed her door to her dorm. Odd stood there for a minute, just stareing at her door, before he walked off to his dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dream **

_A foot hit the ground hard in a puddle, spashing water all around. The clunk clunk clunk of a young girls feet echoed through the ally. She was breathing heavly and she felt her legs growing weak. But she could hear the mans steady feet behind her and she pushed herself forward. She grabbed a pole and swung herself to the right and ran down another ally. _

_"Get back here you brat!" the man behind her yelled. She ingored him and ran faster. 'I have to find him...I have to find him...' echoed over and over in her head. She stopped in the middle of an opening. She looked around for cover. She noticed a big hole in the wall. She quickly crawled in it and turned to watch for the man. A man appeared in black. He looked around. She could hear his ragged breath. _

_"Where are you!" he yelled. The girl held her breath. She couldn't let him hear her. Once the man turned and left the girl got out and looked around. She saw a old brown door on the side of the wall. She stared at it. Something told her to go in it. She opened the old door carefully, trying not to make any nosie. She looked inside. It was pitch-black dark. She took one hard gulp before entering and closeing the door behind her. She took careful steps. She reached in her back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a lighter. She lite it and looked around. It looked like an old werehouse. She walked around carefully, avoiding anything that could make too much nosie. As she creeped along she heard something move. She turned to her right, where the nosie had come from. She looked around fast, but it only turned out to be a rat. _

_"Stupid rat..." the girl muttered. She walked on. She heard another nosie, but only thought it was a rat. Though, she turned out to be wrong. She heard someone moan and she jumped sky high. She looked around franticly. Then something came to her. 'Maybe he is here...' she thought. She ran towards where the moan came form by stop short when she saw a figuer in the shadows and the ground. _

_"A-Ad?" the girl asked softly. The figuer moaned. _

_"A-A-Ally?" the figuer said back. The girls heart leaped in her chest. _

_"Adam!" she remarked. She ran forward at him. She got on her knees and turned the boy over. He moaned some more. _

_"Ally..." he sighed. Ally bent down and held his head in her arms. _

_"Oh Adam! You're okay!" Ally chirped. _

_"If ya mean alive then yeah...But, I'm not well..." he said. Ally looked him over. He had a huge cut on his gut and a deep wound in his arm. Ally sighed. She rested her hand on Adams arm. _

_"Healaretrazita..." Ally muttered. The wound healed fast. She did that same thing to the wound on Adams gut. He sighed once all his pain was gone, then he sat up. _

_"He'll be comeing back soon. X will. We have to get back to base. They're waiting for us." Adam said with a smile. Ally smiled back She helped him up. _

_"Come on." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the nearest exit. _

_-- _

_The dream suddenly went burry and went black. Then it came back with Ally and Adam a little bit older standing side by side in a lab with computers and technology everywhere. _

_"Cornal Ally, we tried to re-program it, but we failed. Nothing seems to be working." a boy in a lab coat said. Ally sighed. _

_"Okay. Go back to you're sector." Ally said. The boy nodded. _

_"What now?" Ally asked Adam. He thought for a seconed. _

_"We wait. They'll get the other one. I knows they will." Adam said. Ally nodded. _

_"Nothing can go wrong now." Ally said. Just then, the room shook. Ally grabbed on to Adam for suport. _

_"What was that!" one girl yelled looking up. Suddenly a dark red eye like sympol appeared on the montors. Everyone gasped. Evil laughter suddenly came from the speaker over head. Ally and Adam looked up, doing their best not to show fear. _

_"I'm comeing to get you Davisons!" the voice laughed evily. "You better watch out. You wont get away this time!" Adam grinted his teeth. _

_"We'll see about that..." he muttered. Ally looked at him. _

_"What are you gunna do?" she asked him. He smiled. _

_"Only the usual." he said. The room shook again making things fall. Everyone ran around trying to get things right. _

_"Nothings going right!" a red headed boy yelled. _

_"Johnny! Don't complain! Just help!" Ally yelled at the boy. The red head nodded and ran back to his computer. The room shook harder this time almost making the twins fall over. _

_"I'm here!" can an evil voice. Then the dream went black again. _

_This time it came back but the place was a wreak. I tall figer in all black stood above young Ally as she stood her ground as much as she could. _

_"What you gunna do little girl? Your brother is hurt and can't help. You're the only one how an stop me...What are you gunna do?" he asked. _

_"Go away X! Go home! You're not welcome here!" Ally yelled at the figur. _

_"Oh, I know that. But I still wanna stay." he said evily. He reached forward and grabbed Ally but her shirt. He picked her up off the ground and through her across the room. She hit the wall and slid down it. _

_"Ow..." she groaned. He laughed and went to pick her up again. She put both hands out. _

_"Zeleastagoza!" she yelled. He yelled and held his head. "That should send you back." Ally smirked. He glared at her. _

_"But before I go, I'll make sure you are scared for life! Marked! So I'll know its you." He grabbed her and a black light engolfed her. She yelled out as her engery was being taken from her. He laughed and through her back down, but this time he through her on her stomache. He put his foot on her back, pushing her on the ground. She heard him whisper something and she heard something appear that was metal and a slizzling sound. _

_"Now, while I do this, let me show you something that pains you and well pain you everyday of your worthless life!" He sent a image, a feeling to her. It blinded her to where it was all she could see. Then she felt something white hot touch the back of her neck and she scramed out. Then something flashed before her eyes that scared her so bad she screamed louder. She heard his evil laughter. Then something so scary filled her vsion. Something so-_

**End Dream **

Ally shot up sweating and shaking like crazy. She grabbed her head. It was trobbing so bad. It hurt so much. She felt cold tears running down her cheeks. The back of her neck was bruning. She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes, trying to stop shaking.

"How come when somethin' good happens ta meh the bad memories have ta come?" she asked in a whisper to her celing. She sighed. Ally rubbed her neck, remembering the horriable memory that was in her dream. The memory of when X has marked her for life. The mark he made would never come off...It would never go away...Not for as long as she lived. And nothing could take it off either. Her head started trobbing so hard that she could hear it in her ears. Ally shuttered as she remembered that memory again. That was one of her worest physical and metal painful memory of them all, and she has so many. Ally laid back down in her bed. '_How can I get my mind off that memory?'_ she thought. She thought hard, but nothing came. She just curled up in a ball and sighed. '_I have school in the morning. I have to be ready. I need some sleep.'_ she thought. Her mind wondered back to what had happened that day. When she became a part of Odd and his friends gang. She smiled and thought about it while she fell to sleep. But the back of her neck kept burning...all...night...long...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The golden-brown headed boy lunged forward, only to get a knee in his gut. He gasped for air as his knee hit the ground.

"Why'd ya make her feel that again!" he yelled.

"Cuz I felt like it brat." a man in all black yelled. The boy grunted.

"Its wrong...mean and wrong...You've given her enough pain in her life. Why don't you just...leave her be!" he yelled. The man glared at him.

"Cause she is the Finder. The Pure at Heart leader. She will lead me to the all powerful legend, and then I'll despose of her power and rid her of her courage. Then she'll be mine, along with the power." the man laughed evily.

"Then what the hell do you need me for?" the boy asked. The man growled.

"I have told you 100,000,000 times in the past year. I needed you cause you keep her fighting on. She thinks she can get you back, but she never can. You're bait...you're also as good as dead. Once I have her, you will be of no more. You're life is pointless to me. I see no point in it, besides being bait." the man remarked.

"And my sister is meant to be used. By you...what is she? A prised object that you have to have? Is she an item of some short? Is she nothing that has ture meaning?" the boy yelled. He stood up, his fist clenshed. The man smiled.

"Yes...She is seen that way in every man, boys eyes. Poor girl will never have someone to love her for her. She gets into too much trouble. And with me tailing her...she has no chance. They'll run from her. Even the friends she has now will do that. But I need them too...I'll get'em. All of them will die one day." the man muttered.

"You'll see. My sis will get someone how loves her for who she is. And he wont turned her down in anyway! He'll be ture...I know he will. And she'll have him very soon..." the boy growled.

"Oh," the man said getting closer to the boy. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw it." the boy growled. The man glard at him.

"You're not supose to see anything like that!" the man said slapping him. "I'll make sure she doesn't!" the man yelled. He kicked the boy and walked out of the room. Leaving the boy to hold his gut and pain and pray that his sister make it through with out him okay.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Another chap. finshed and here. Anyway, nothing much to say! Review please! **


	17. New Scanners

**A/N: Another chap. for ya'll to read! Yay! I've just looked over this story that I have writen down on paper and I've noticed that I changed a lot of things in it...And it's really long! Anyway. Some OddxAlly romance is coming p very soon. And when it comes, there will be a lot of it. **

**Oh and I have noticed something. I've look over what I've got on paper so far and this is gunna be a long story. So I was thinking, should I make this story into parts or what? I'm not usre if I should or not. Tell me what you think please! Anyway!...story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own- oh you know it already! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ally P.O.V**

I tiwitled my pencil around in my hand, my eyes shifting to the clock on the wall every once in a while. Odd was holding his head up with his hand trying not to fall to sleep because school was about over for the day. I was dying for the bell to ring. Tom called this morning and told me to tell the others to met him at the factory after school. I had given him the attcess code to the scaner room and to the super computer. I wanted so bad to start on the new scanners. I knew it would be so much fun. I'd also get to tell Jeremy about a new program I thought up that could help us all in Lyoko. I just got to get Jeremy to like it and help me make it.

I looked behind me to Jeremy. He was listening to the teacher. Ulrich was playing with his pencil, apparently bored. My foot started tapping on the ground the closer the clock got to the time we got out of school. I gathered my stuff closer to me two mintues before the bell was to ring. I looked over to Odd. His eyes were almost close. I was going to laugh if he fell to sleep right when the bell rang. Which pretty much happened. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and jumped out of my seat. I pushed Odds shoulder with my hand.

"Wha- huh?" Odd said looking around. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Cone head. The bell rang." I told him.

"Oh," he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his stuff rather slowly. My foot started tapping again.

"Oh come on Odd!" I remarked grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the class room.

"Whoa Ally! Whats the rush?" Jeremy asked me.

"We need ta go ta the factory. Toms a waitin'." I said to them.

"Al, lets wait for Yumi." Ulrich said grabbing my arm. I sighed.

"Sorry. I almost forgot." I said. I let go of Odd and we walked over the bench they usually sit at. Right when we sat down Yumi appeared.

"Hey." she said. I shot up.

"Okay, she's here. Lets get goin'!" I truned to run off to the factory.

"Whoa Al. Hang on there. We don't have to go right away." Jeremy said.

"Yes we do. We need ta know all the stuff we need as soon as possable so it can get in faster!" I remarked. Jeremy sighed.

"Fine then. Lets go." he ushered the others to follow him. I smiled. I watched Odd strech and yawn. I knew he was doing that on perpose.

"Come on Odd." I said pulling him again. He laughed as I pulled him to the passage in the park. We went down the man hole. I grabbed my skate board. I had put mine there this morning. The bottom of it was red, which I liked. I through mine down and hopped on. I went on Odd trying to get ahead of me all the time. But I kept cutting him off. Finally we got to the factory. Odd went up first and helped me out. The others soon followed.

We got in the elevator and went down to the room with the super computer. When we opened it we saw Tom standing there looking at the holomap talking to Aileta.

"How'd you get in here?" Jeremy asked him walking over to the super computer.

"Uh, I used the elevator." Tom said in a 'No-dua' way.

"I told ya I gave him da code ta get'n here, remember Jeremy?" I said to him.

"Oh, yeah."

"I got here earily to give us more time." Tom exsplained.

"Yeah, he came in here and I didn't know who he was. It kinda scared me." Aileta said from the super computer.

"_But I was here and told her I knew him. So there was nothing to worry about." _Blackie said appearing on the screen.

"Good." I said, "Now Tom, what do we need ta get?" I asked him.

"Well I already told Lee most of it. I think I can get the rest on my own. But I'm gunna need your help making the scanner. Well, a little bit of your help." Tom said to me. I nodded.

"So Jeremy, when do ya want us ta start?" I asked him.

"Right when you can." he reasponded. I looked over at Tom.

"That means we can work on it right now." He said with a grin. We headed down to the scanner room. He stood in the middle of the room. "Hold on kay?" he said. I nodded. He disappeared suddenly. Then about 3 mintues later he came back with a bunch of stuff. He had on big crate with him.

"Is dis all the stuff we need?" I asked him.

"No, some of it. Not all." he said jumping down from the crate. I sighed and rubbed hte back of my head. This was going to take a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I need you to help me Al," Tom said. I turned around from talking to Yumi.

"I'm going to go back up and see Jeremy. I don't wanna be in your way." Yumi said to us as she got in the elevator. I waved to her as the doors shut.

"What do ya need help wit Tom?" I asked him. He looked up at me from his postion on the floor.

"I'm gunna need you to put a piece of metal on every wire so I can run them through the celiling and under us with out pulling apart the celiling or the floor. Also, you need to help Jeremy program the new scanner and get that other program running. Also, I need you to look at this." He handed me five blue prints. "They're blue prints for "Transporters" You know, the things you help desine." I nodded, "I need you to make sure its right and able to transport right to _you know where_ if ya'll ever open _you know what." _Tom said stealthily. I nodded again.

"Anythin' else?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm gunna need you off and on." he said looking down at the wires in his lap. "I'm thinking of making two of these things. I have enough stuff to make two. Besides, you have that Aileta girl with you too and if she ever comes to the real world that could be her scanner. Once I'm sure this one is good and on its way, I'm gunna give Lee-lee the blue print for this one and she and the crew will make the other one. Then send it here." Tom said while pulling a blue cord up and twisting it around. "We have a lot of work to do first though." he muttered.

"How bout we just call Lee-lee over here? She can help ya with da scanner buildin' process. She can help ya better then I can." I said. Tom smiled.

"Great idea. She is really good at this stuff. She could help us. She can help me with this and you can help Jeremy with the program for the scanners and the other program. But ya gotta help with the "Teleaporters"." He said brightly.

"Kay, I'll call her and tell her ta come as soon as she can." I said. I put my wrist watch up to my face and spoke into it. "Calling Lee-lee. Agent 112122531204 calling Agent 125513912129. Do ya read meh? Or more hear meh." I said into my watch. Suddenly, a light projected out of my watch and I pointed it at the wall.

"I hear you Agent 112122531204 or better known as Ally." Lee said as she appread on the wall. "Whatcha need?" she asked.

"Thomas needs ya ta come up over here and help him make dat scanner. I can't really help him. I have ta get programs running and somethings fixed." I said. Lee smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. I love to help. When do you want me there?" she asked rasies her eye brows.

"As soon as possiable." I remarked. She nodded once more.

"Then I'm on my way Cornal!" She chirped. She saluted and disappered from the screen.

"When she gets here, I'll catch'er with my telepathic power. I'll tell her what ta do and where ta go. But she has ta meet the others first." I told Tom. He nodded.

"Tell me when she gets here. I wanna go up there." He said to me. I nodded to him and grabbed the rest of the "Transporter" blue prints.

"Be back later. Have fun." I told him as I got into the elevator. He smiled and looked back down at his work.

I went up to the top where Jeremy and the others were. I saw Jeremy sitting in front of the super computer talking to Aileta. Yumi and Ulrich where over by the super computer talking to each other and Odd was sitting on the floor next to the holomap. Once he saw me he jumped up and ran over to me.

"Hey Al! What brings you up here?" he asked with one of his famous grins.

"Work." I giggled. He rasied his eye brows and nodded his head as if he understood.

"How are things going down there Ally?" Jeremy asked me turning around in his chair.

"Good. Toms workin' on the wires. It's gunna take a while ta make the scanner." I sighed shaking my head.

"Lets just hope XANA doesn't decide to show his ugly head before its ready." Odd said.

"With just two of you working on it there is no way this thing could be done in a week! XANA see sure to attack." Jeremy remarked.

"Hey Jeremy, don't be so negative. Besides, I already called for someone ta come'n help us with it. She's just as good as Tom, so they should get it done in less dan a week." I said.

"Oh, whats her name?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Lee. Ya saw her yesterday. Thats her. She'll be here soon." I said. "Jeremy, I have a program I'd like ya and Aileta ta look at later. I think ya'll might like it. Also, we need to work on the program for the scanners." I said walking up closer to him.

"Okay. We'll look at it. Right Aileta?" Jeremy turned back to the pink haired girl. She smiled and nodded.

"Great. I'll show it to ya'll when I'm done helpin Lee and Tom. Then we can get it done-!" Something intrupted me. But only I could hear it.

(:'Ally. I'm here. I teleaported.':) A voice said in my head.

(:'Lee-lee! Stay where you are. I'm comin.':) I thought telapathicly to her. I could feel her nod her head.

"Guys, Lee is here. She just alerted me. Tell Tom for me Jeremy. Be right back!" I said as I ran over to the elevator before anyone could say anything. I went to the top and ran out of the elevator. "Lee-lee!" I yelled out to a dark girl standing not far from the elevator. She looked over at me.

"Hey Al." she said kindly. We hugged for a second then I lead her to the elevator. "So I'm helping Tommy right?"

"Right." I said doing one big nod. We to where the rest of the gang was and Lee meant Jeremy and his friends in person. Once that was over, Tom and Lee went down to the scanner room. I sat down by the holomap and looked at those blur prints while Jeremy looked on the program for the scanners. After about half an hour, Yumi went home and Ulrich walked her there...again...That left Jeremy, Odd, and me in the room. Odd was getting bored from what I could tell but he never left. He stayed with us and just sat next to me and thought to himself. As I was about done checking the blue prints, Odds hand found its way next to mine on the floor. His hand brushed up against mine and I felt me cheeks burn lightly. I pulled my hand back and ran it across the blue print. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Odd move his hand to. He put it in his lap, away from me. After a little while longer I found myself not paying any attention to the blue prints. I was just paying attention to getting closer to Odd. I was to where my knee was almost touching his when I noticed what I was doing. He didn't seem to notice. He was in one of his day-dreaming states. So, I scooted over closer. My knee was touching his now. He looked at his knee when mine touched his. He smiled and nugged me with his knee. I giggled gently and nugged him back. We got into a nugging fight that turned into a pushing fight. Which turned into a tickling fight. Which turned into a fight where, some how, we ended up pushing on each other and trying to knock the other one over. Odd tickled me and pushed me at the same time. I had a holed of his arm at the moment, so when I fell over, he came with me. We were bothing laughing. But we both soon stoped when we both noticed something. Odd was stradling me. His knees were stradling my waste and his elbows, he was holding himself on his elbows not hands, were on either side next to my face. I felt my cheeks burn again. But then I noticed something else. We both noticed how close out faces were. We were inches apart from eachother. I swear I was starting to turn a deep shade of red. I noticed that Odd face was getting red too. '_He doesn't...like me does he?'_ I asked myself, '_Oh no. He doesn't. Any boy that was stradling a girl and his face was so close to touching hers would blush in embrassment. He doesn't like me that way...'_ I told myself so I wouldn't get any ideas.

Odd chuckled nervously and got off of me.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. I sat up and smiled.

"Its okay. It was kinda my fault anyway. I pulled ya down." I said in a soft voice. I heard a soft chuckle and I looked up at Jeremy.

"Were you two getting bored?" he asked us. Both Odd and I nodded. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "How about you two head back up to school. Get some sleep. Your gunna need it Ally." he said. I nodded. Odd stood up and put his hand out to me. I smiled and grabbed it. He pulled me up and his face was still red, along with mine. Odd couldn't seem to let go of my hand. I looked down at it and he let go fast.

"Come on." I said, the redness in my face almost all the way gone. "Lets get goin'." I muttered to Odd. He nodded and we walked to the elevator. "See ya later Jeremy." Odd and I said in unison.

"Bye you two." Jeremy called to us turning back to the computer. We went down to the scanner room and I told Tom and Lee that Odd and I were leaving. They said they were gunna stay over night so they'd get the scanner done sooner. I told them they could and Odd and I left the factory.

"So, when do you think the scanner will be done?" Odd asked me after we put our skate borads back and came out of the sewers.

"Maybe in bout a week or less." I said. His face wasn't red anymore. I don't think mine was either.

"I week or less?" he asked in disbelife.

"Yup. Its not that hard really. Remember, we're all super humans. We can do things faster then normal people can." I reminded him. He smiled and nodded. We walked almost the whole way back with out saying a word to eachother. He walked me to my room.

"Night Ally. I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a small smile. I waved lightly to him.

"See you tomorrow." I said softly. I opened my door and before I shut it I looked at the cute blonde haired boy again. I smiled and winked at him before shuting my door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V **

It had been five days since Ally joined the group. The new scanner was almost done, and Tom was sure he was going to make two. So he sent a blue print to the W.P.A shop and they were hard working on it. XANA hadn't attacked so everything seemed good for them.

"One day left till the scanner is done." Ally declared as she sat down next to Odd at lunch.

"Awesome," Odd said looking at her, "We wont have to worry abut XANA attacking while you guys were working on it."

"No, we still do Odd. He could attack later today or tomorrow before we're done." Jeremy said. Odd looked over at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Fine Jeremy. Just ruin the postive comment I had." Odd remarked with annoyance in his voice. Jeremy just smiled and went back to eating.

"Still. It'll be done tomorrow! No more waiting. Yes!" Ally giggled as she picked up her roll.

"Can you not wait for a XANA attack?" Ulrich asked her. She smiled bigger.

"No, I can't wait. From what all ya'll have been telling me it sounds fun." she chirped.

"It is fun! Lots of fun. I think you'll enjoy it." Odd said nugging her arm. She looked at his food.

"Odd, you're not eatting." she said looking at his tray that wasn't even half way gone yet! He looked down at his food.

"Oh crap!" he yelled and started wolfing down the food. He had been so distracted by Ally he forgot his food was waiting for him. Ally shook her head and giggled. Then Yumi appeared.

"Hey guys, Ally." Yumi said sitting down.

"Hey Yumi!" Ally said cheerfully. Yumi smiled at her.

"You're happy today." she said. Ally nodded.

"Sure am! And ya know why. I told ya this mornin'." Ally remarked. Yumi nodded and smiled.

"I sure do." Yumi said looking down at her food. The gang talked about diffrent stuff. Like the W.P.A, Lyoko, some XANA attacks that happened before Ally came along, and some missions Ally had.

"Yeah Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich were getting attack by laughing gas and I was extramly weak in Lyoko. It felt awful in there. My head hurt." Odd said rubbing his head remembering the time XANA attacked them with Laughing gas.

"Laughing gas huh? Thats a pretty good attack. Some one has died from that. I was nine at the time. It was an enemy, but it was so strange. What a strange way ta die." Ally said looking down at her now clean tray. They were all silent for a mintue then Odd jumped up.

"Come on. I'm done. Lets go out by the vending meachines!" Odd remarked grabbing Ally's arm and pulling her out of the cafe. Odd let go of Ally when they reached the place they were going. She was laughing and shaking her head.

"Just leave us Odd." Ulrich said as him and the others walked up. Odd smiled and leaned on the wall next to Ally. They talked again for a while then the bell rang for lunch to be over and more classes to start.

"Off to Art class!" Ally delcared as she started walking to her next class dragging Odd with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"XANA's hand!" Odd yelled putting his hand out reaching at Ally. She squealed and backed up.

"Don't get that on me!" Ally yelled out. Odds hand was covered in black paint. He had put his whole hand in the black paint pucket.

"Aww come on Ally. It's not gunna hurt you." he said reaching out to her again. She pushed his arm away.

"Odd." she said strenly. He smiled at her and wiped off his hand.

"Fine, you win." he sighed. She smiled and turned back to her painting.

"Wow, that pretty," Hydie exclamed as she looked over at Ally's painting.

"Thank you." Ally said pleased. She liked her painting. It was a vally that was very green, rich vally. With beautiful flowers and trees. The sky was cloudless and a perfect sly blue. The vally looked like the way you might picture the entrance of paradice. The teacher came around and looked at it.

"Oh wow it is pretty. Its beautiful!" she remarked. "When you look at it, you feel as if you're there. Like you can feel the wind blowing and smell the air. Its like you are really there." the teacher said in amazment. Odd leaned over and looked at it.

"Whoa Al. Thats awesome." he said with a smile. She smiled back feeling great that he liked it.

"Ms. Davison, where is this place in your painting?" the teacher asked.

"In my mind. Its in some of my dreams." Ally said stareing at her painting remembering the dreams that filled her mind even since she joined the Lyoko gang. The painting was a painting of a place that was like paradice. There was no stress there, not hatered, no anger...Everything was perfect. In her dreams she always heard laughter of young children and the feeling of joy...and...love. Just the day before in Ally's dream, she had seem three children. All three of diffrent ages. The oldest was a male. He had red hair, like fire red hair. He had these beautiful green eyes like were like emerals. He looked about the age of ten. He was wearing red and green. He had a green tunic on with a red under shirt. His pants were green and his fingerless samri gloves were red. He was very hansom and well bulit.

The next kid was a raven-hair girl. Her hair was like Yumi's but a little longer. She wore a head band in her hair that was green. Part of her hair went over the head band and a little over her eyes. She wore what looked like the top of a princess dress that was green and had some black in it. But it wasn't a dress. She wore pants that went down to her knees and over it was a skirt. The pants were black and the skirt was green. The thing Ally liked the most about this girl was her eyes. They were...diffrent then any other eyes she had ever seen. Her right eye was green like the oldest boys. But her left eye was red...red like Odd's night shirt. They were so diffrent. Yet beautiful. The girl looked about the age of nine. She also was in good shape.

The youngest was a young girl. Her hair was diffrent from the other two. Her hair was bright...pink. Like Aileta's but it was way longer, going about as long as Ally's did. Only a little longer. She had green eyes like the boy did. She wore a green under shirt with a pink over shirt. The pink shirt was a belly shirt so you could see the green of the under shirt. She had a pink skirt on and under them was green pants that went down to her knees like the other girl's. She looked about the age of eight. She was smaller then the other girl and a little more girly.

In Ally's dream, the raven-haired girl was messing with the red headed boy who was talking with the youngest. The red head turned towards the raven-haired girl and jumped at her. The pink haired girl watched them and laughed as they wreastled. Then she pulled them apart and then the raven-haired girl smiled and looked down at the ground. The boy stood up and put on hand behind his head while the pink haired girl put her arms behind her back and the wind blew, blowing her hair beautifully around her pretty features. That was the picture Ally captured. The way they stayed there after the pink haired girl broke up the fight. Those kids were in the picture, near the center but a little off the the left. They were under a tree, so shadows cast over them. One shadow casted half way over the raven-haired girl. She looked the most mysterious of all three of them. Like she was hiding something or knew something others didn't know.

The teacher and other studnets awed over her work then went back to their own. Odd finally got a better look at it. When he saw the pink haired girl he looked at Ally couriously.

"Who are all those kids?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"They were just in my dreams. I painted a sence from one of my dreams. I don't know what this place is and who is who. All I know, it that its like paradice. A world to dream of..." she trailed off. Odd watched her stare at the painting more. The painting felt so real. It really did. Like you were in it. It did seem like paradice, but Odd thought that it wasn't. It was missing something, or some one. He wanted to say to Ally, '_That is no paradice. Its missing something, or someone...Thats not paradice without you.'_ but he thought better of it. He was going to fast. He wanted to make sure Ally liked him before he said anything like that.

He watched her more.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her. She sighed.

"I look at this and I hear a song in my head. You don't know it. I just learned it. It's been in my dreams. Its in a diffrent lanuage. It just a random song." she muttered.

"Sing the part thats in your head softly." Odd said to her trying to get her to sing so he could hear her beautiful voice again. She nodded. She took a breath and started on a high note that was higher then when Aileta does when she uses her powers to make landforms in Lyoko.

_'Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
_ _Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,'_

Her voice was beautiful. It was even better sounding then it did that night on the roof. It was crystal clear and so memerizing. She mostly stayed high pitched and her face was full of emotion when she just slowly sang those three lines. Her voice sounded like Sarah Brightman's. **(A/N: She's a Celtic Women singer to let ya'll know. She has a really pretty voice.) **

"Is there more to it?" Odd asked dying to hear her voice more. Ally nodded and started up again but a little faster.

_'Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,  
Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

_I wish I was on yonder hill  
Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,  
And every tear would turn a mill_

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel  
To buy my love a sword of steel_

_Shule, shule, shule aroon  
Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,  
Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn.'_

She ended in the same note that Aileta sings when useing her powers in Lyoko. Odd was in awe about her voice. It was so gentle and perfect it could put him to sleep. He felt all warm inside when she sang. Like her voice brought out peoples emotions. Odd closed his eyes for a second, trying to get out of the trance she had put him in.

"I know there is more to that song. I just don't remember it..." Ally muttered. Odd opened his eyes and looked at her.

"That was beautiful. You have an amazing voice Ally. You can make money off that thing!" Odd exclaimed. Ally blushed. A lot of people have told her she has a amazing voice, but coming from Odd, to her it was something else. It made her feel good that he thought her voice was amazing.

"Thanks, Odd..." she mubbled and turned back to her painting. "We better finsh before times up." she said. Odd nodded and turned back to his drawing.

"Class. I want you all to get a new paper and we are going to paint something else. I want you to paint someone in this room. It can be anybody. The person next to you, the person across from you. Me," the teacher presented her face like she was a movie star. Some people snikered. "But it can be anybody. Capture their look. Have fun." the teacher said. Ally thought for a second. '_Who to draw...Hydie? She's pretty...no...Dylan?...no...'_ She looked over to the boy next to her. She smiled resting her chin on her hand. She held her head up by her elbow on her knee. She stared at the cute blonde next to her. '_Odd...perfect.' _she thought He looked up from his new blank white painting paper to her. He looked her right in the eyes and Ally blushed and looked away making sure he didn't see her blush. He smiled to himself.

"What Ally? Am I the perfect picture?" he asked.

"Well, ya are right next ta me, and easy for me ta see. And you are my best guy friend...I have ya on memory. Yeah, I'm gunna paint ya." Ally said slowly. Odd smirked.

"Then I'll return the favor and paint you." Odd said, "As best as I can. Don't be surpirsed if it comes out bad or ugly. You're not bad or ugly. Most deffently not ugly." Odd said. Ally looked at him surprised with her eye brows rasied. Nervousness then creeped over Odd. '_Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that!'_ he thought. "I mean, come on. Like almost every guy here thinks your good lookin. They even say that." Odd said recovering himself. Ally smiled.

"Well, okay." she said turning to her blank white page. She dipped her paint brush in the yellow paint and gently put it on the paper. She started her painting of Odd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what lanuage were you singing?" Odd asked Ally as they left Art class. She cut her eye at him and sighed. Odd got what she was thinking.

"You can't tell me yet can you?" he asked her. She nodded sadly. Odd sighed. "It's okay. I understand. You have to do what you _'jobs'_ tell you to do." he sighed. She nodded.

"Sorry Odd." she said softly. He smiled kindly at her.

"Like I said, it's okay." He pushed one of his hands into his pocket holding his books for his next class in the other. He started walking closer to her as they got closer to the next class. Ally noticed this and hugged her book close to her chest and blushed for like the tenth time that day when his arms burshed against hers. '_Oh this is getting worse.'_ she thought, '_He just says something nice or gets really close to touching me or touching me and I blush like mad. I might be having more then just a crush on him...Wait...more? I can't have that. I'm not allowed to think that way. Not till I'm five years over age.'_ she thought. She stared down at her feet as she walked. Odd noted this and nugged her.

"Something bugging you Ally girl?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, not really. Just thinking about that scanner." she lied. She didn't want him to know what she was thinking. Not now...not ever...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five kids walked towards a manhole and opened it. They all went down it and grabbed either they're skate boards, or in the blonde boy with glasses case, a soocter and went down the swere. They climed out of the swere and ran to a factory up ahead.

"I'm gunna beat you!" a blonde boy clad in purple called to a golden-haired girl with southren clothes on.

"You wish!" she yelled back at him spriting to the factory. He started spriting as well and he caught up with her. He smiled as she looked over at her. She got faster and jumped out to swing down on a rope to the ground. The boy did the same. The girl landed first and ran into the elevator. Her hand hit the back of it and she jumped in the air.

"I beat you Conehead!" she yelled. The boys hand hit the elevator wall and he cocked an eye brow at her.

"That was just by luck. Wait till next time girly." he said wagging a finger at her. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Odd, Ally," a boy with messy brown hair called out, "you two are way to active today." The boy in purple and the golden-haired girl both smiled.

"Its called containing all this energy while in a boreing class. Its time to let it out!" Odd said streching. A raven-haired girl waled into the elevator followed by the boy with messy brown hair and the othe blonde boy.

"Down we go." Ally said pushing the elevators button. They went into the room with the super computer and saw Tom sitting on the chair in front of the computer. He turned and looked at them.

"Hey. Just checking everything here and talking to Aileta and Blackie." Tom said getting up when Jeremy came around to the computer. Jeremy took Toms spot and saw Aileta.

"Hi Aileta." he said with a small smiled. She said hi back.

"So, Tommy, are they done?" Ally asked him walking over to him.

"Yup! Sure are. Wanna take a look?" he asked them. They all nodded. Tom lead them down to the scanner room. Everyone gasped when they saw two new scanners in the room. They looked just like the other three. Jeremy ran up to them and checked to make sure everything was right. Every one else walked around the room.

"Hey, what are these?" Odd asked pointing to a big blue circle that was in front of every scanner. They had a light blue checkered pattern to them and in front of them were small buttons that were blue too.

"Oh, those help make the scanners work fast and better. It makes them somewhat stronger if you know what I mean. Its also can help you if something is wrong with a scanner. It protects the scanners more from getting messed up or affected by XANA." Tom said folding his arms, pleased with himself.

"Oh really?" Jeremy asked. "That is great. Better chance of not getting th scanners messed up. Thanks Tom." Jeremy nodded his head to Tom. Tom smiled.

"No prob. Jeremy." he said.

"So, are we gunna test these or what?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, who wants to be a test subject to see if these two new scanners work?" Jeremy asked.

"I do!" Odd exclamind bounching around.

"And I guess I'll try it." Ulrich said calmly unlike Odd.

"Okay." Jeremy said running up to the super computer Tom following him. Ally knew that the scanners would work, but she felt really nervous. She didn't want something to happen to Odd or Ulrich. Yumi would be devastated if something happened to Ulrich. Ally knew from what she read from Yumi's mind. She knew all to well that Yumi like Ulrich, a lot. She could tell from when Yumi looked at Ulrich.

Ally also knew she would be hurt bad if something happened to Odd. She had strong feelings for him, she finally decited during the last period class. And everytime she did have strong feelings for someone they ended up getting hurt or worse...killed. It was always just her luck she guessed. She never really had good luck.

The boys steped into the new scanners looking back at the two girls.

"Don't worry you two," Ulrich said kindly, "We'll be fine." Both Ally and Yumi nodded nervously. Odd smiled at the girls.

"Yeah. Nothing bads gunna happen. You'll see." he said. Ally made eye contract with him and he smiled more. "Wish me luck." he whispered.

"Good luck." she whispered back. He winked at her before the scanners closed. Ally felt a blush creep over her face. '_Oh not again!'_ she wined in her head. '_Number 25 so far...'_ she thought sighing. Both girls watched the scanners egerly as they heard Jeremy go through the usual stuff he did when sending them to Lyoko. The scanners stopped making all their nosie. The girls looked at eachother.

"Jeremy. Is everything okay?" Ally asked. There was no reasponce. The girls looked again at eachother in fear. Then the scanners made nosie again and both girls jumped. Then the scanner doors opened reveling both boys.

"Yes!" Ally yelled out amost jumping sky high. Yumi smiled ear to ear, happy that both boys were okay. Odd walked out and shook his head.

"It works just like the other ones." he said rubbing his head.

"Yeah." Ulrich agreed steping out of the other scanner. Ulrich looked up at Yumi. "You looked a little...relived." he said to her. She nodded a short nod.

"Same with you Ally." Odd said to the tan girl next to him.

"Well, we didn't exactly not worry about you two." Yumi said.

"Its kind of hard not ta I mean. What is something bad happened right then? Like the scanners, I dunno, back fired and hurt ya in some way?" Ally said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. Anyway, lets go see Jeremy." Odd said walking over to the elevator followed by the other three. When they entered the room they heard Jeremy saying things excitedly to Tom.

"I can't believe it worked. I can't believe you did it! You're so-so smart! Wow. You have to teach me how to do stuff like you can!" Jeremy exclaimed to Tom. Toms hand was behind his head, like it always was when he felt pleased with himself.

"Well thank you." Tom said with a cocky grin.

"Oh stop gettin' full of yerself Thomas." Ally snapped walking up next to him. "Ya didn't do it yourself." he smiled, still cocky down at her.

"Yeah, but I did most of it." he said a little over confident. Ally sighed and rubbed her head.

"Call Lee and tell her it worked. Now." Ally demanded to him. He nodded.

"Be right back." he said. He walked to a corner of the room and pulled out a cell phone.

"I just can't believe it..." Jeremy muttered.

"Neither can I. That was really good. The scanner worked perfectly." Aileta said, her head appearing on the screen of the computer.

"Ya sure everythin' worked just right? No mistakes? No new things?" Ally asked Jeremy and Aileta.

"Everything was just fine Ally. When the next XANA attack comes we'll use it again. Its just like the others." Jeremy said confindenly. Ally nodded and looked over at Tom.

"Kay, I told her. I'm headed back to the base where she is. I got MORE work to do." Tom said sighing.

"Okay." Ally reasponded. "Have fun Tommy." Ally grined as he cocked an eye brow at her.

"I'll try." he said while getting in the elevator. He left and the gang turned back to Aileta.

"It's amazing that it worked. Just pure amazing." Aileta said wide eyed at Ally. Ally smiled almost inoccently.

"I know. Thats how things are in the W.P.A. ya know." Ally explained. Everyone nodded.

"Well it works. Can we go now? I'm bored!" Odd winned. Ulrich smirked.

"You don't even care to hear if there is any mor new things do you?" Ulrich asked him. Odd smiled.

"No, not at the moment." Odd reasponded.

"Oh really? How come?" Yumi asked him half knowing the awnser.

"I'm hungry." he said with a wide grin. Everyone either laughed or rolled they're eyes.

"You always hungry Odd." Ally said with a small laugh. "All right fine. Ya can go. We can go." Ally said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes!" Odd cried out actting like he had won a soccer game against Ulrich.

"Wait Al. I need you to stay. There is a few things we need to look on." Jeremy said getting her attetion. She nodded.

"We'll see you guys later." Ally said as the others left. She turned back to Jeremy, "So, what is it?" she asked walkng closer to him.

"That program you gave me. It seems to be working just fine. But are you sure it will work?" he asked her turning his chair more to face her. Ally nodded with a small smile.

"Yes. It will." Ally rubbed her arms and sighed. "I know it will. Trust me." Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"So, we'll tell them when its done right?" he asked her. She nodded in agreement. "Okay good. Now, lets work farther on the program!" he remarked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Well there ya have it! Another chappie! I hope you like it! Now the ones after this one are going ot be much better! Here is a little sneak peak to next chappie:**

"Guys hurry to the factory! XANA's attacking!" Jeremy yelled in my ear. Ally must have heard him because she jumped sky high.

"Yay! My first XANA attack!" she yelled loudly. She jumped up and down for a second then she grabbed my hand when I hung up and pulled me to the factory.

**Blah blah blah blah blah...bunch of stuff happens. A few days pass by... Ok next:**

"There is only one thing to do..." she looked away from Blackie. Blackie shook her head but backed up.

"You're choice, not mine." she whipered. Ally nodded. Ally closed her eyes tight.

"I wont let you hurt Aileta or any of my friends..." she whispered. Then suddenly a white light engulfed her picking her up from the ground...

**Heeheehee. You better read the next chappie! And I better put it up. But, it ain't coming up with some more reviews! Come on I know you can review...Just push the little button that says go down there. Its simple really. If Odd can do it, why can't you? I mean, come on! If Odd can do that but you can't sighs then thats just sad...**

**Odd: Hey! Are you calling me stupid?**

**A/N: O.o How the hell did he get here? Oh who cares. ODD! (Runs over and huggs him like he is a teddy bear.) Yay! Odds here...Anyway...REVIEW! Please? (Does puppy dog eyes) Oh and tell me if you think I should make this story into parts cuz its gunna be a long story. Oh and a poll! If you were stuck in a maze and couldn't find your way out, but someone can come to you to lead you out of that maze, who would it be? Now for me that person would be either my best guy friend Thomas or my best girl friend Sarah. They always help me through my mazes of problems. **

**Odd: Hey what about me? **

**A.T: Fine, tell us yers...**

**Odd: It would be...Ally...heeheehee **

**A.T.: (rolls eyes) One track mind...Anyway, review please! Then I'll update! **

**A.T. **


	18. Ally is who?

**A/N: Ahhh, that whole thing with FanFiction messing up my chap.s got on me so mad. But I'm over it now! Gotta be happy now! 2006 has come baby! YES! Anyway, here is the next chappie! Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don't-...why do I even bother? Oh I don't own the song "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ally P.O.V**

Two days since we put those two scanners in and nothing from XANA so far. I wish he would attack or something. I know its not the greatest thing to wish for, but I wanna kill some of XANA's monsters instead of henchmen and goons for once. I guess I'll just have to wait...But I've been waiting for a week! Oh whatever. He'll attack soon. I have a feeling he will.

It was sunday so there was hardly anything to do. So I decided to go outside and walked around with my iPod. I just walked around with stuff on my mind. Like XANA and Lyoko and the W.P.A. Then my mind short of slipped onto something else as I thought about how Lyoko looked. My mind sliped to how Odd looked in Lyoko. He was so cute, with those ears and tail and all. Lately, I have been thinking about him. A lot. Some times I can't get him out of my thoughts and I'll get distracted when Grayson is talking to me. He'll say, "Something odd is going on." or "Its odd." and I'll start seeing Odd's smiling face in my head again. It's crazy. I'm not allowed to feel this way but I do anyway. It's like a emotion I can't control. I've never felt the way I do towards Odd before. I mean, I've had a crush on someone before but I've never felt like this. This feels stronger then the crush feeling. Like...something I haven't felt in a _long_, _LONG_ time...The feeling feels like...well..._love..._I guess. My emotions towards Odd are strong- yes without doubt. But its still confusing. I'm not sure if I should show what part of me is wanting to show, or if I just keep it here inside me...I don't know if it's love or not. My knees get weak sometimes when he smiles and I've noticed that sometimes I avoid him. Like I wont walk by his room. I'll go the other way to get to my room. And I'm always finding other things to keep me busy when I know the others are going to go their sepeate ways leaving Odd and me alone. Its just too confusing.

I thought more about this as I walked my head nodding in the beat to the songs every once and a while. I walked close to the GREAT BENCH, as Odd calls it, that the gang always sits at. I stopped by it and looked around to see if I could see any of my friends. But I didn't see any of them. I sighed and looked at my feet. There was nothing to do. Right when I was about to sit down, one of my favorite songs came on and I couldn't help but to start singing and danceing around like nobody was watching. I danced around not careing if anyone saw me.

**Odd P.O.V**

I got bored of just sitting around doing nothing all day so I decited to go look around and see if I ran into anybody. I walked out of the my room, Ulrich gone some where. I don't know where he went. Maybe to go see _Yumi._ Nah, probly not. He doesn't have the guts to ask her out yet. Everyone can tell he's head over hills for her. And everyone can tell that Yumi is in love with Ulrich, so why they don't go out? I'm not so sure. Same thing with Aileta and Jeremy. But yet, Aileta is still a virtual girl. But once she's not, can he ask her then? He probly wont, knowing Jeremy. Hey, but like Ulrich said before, who am I to complain about them? I can't even get close to really letting the girl I happen to be in love with know I even like her like that. She's just to perfect. And if she turned me down, oh it would break my heart I swear. I just don't want her to say no. I bet thats how Ulrich and Jeremy feel. I guess now I know how they feel.

Anyway, I was just walking around and started heading over to the gangs GREAT BENCH! When I got it in sight I saw the little angel of my dreams standing, or more of danceing, by it. From what I could tell she had her iPod on and didn't care if anyone saw her danceing the way she was. Even though it looked like she was dancing to a rock or alternative song she still looked so pretty. She was wearing a red tank top that showed her stomach. On the front it said "I WANNA ROCK!" in black, shinny letters. Her hair was down and there was no banadna in her hair. She was wearing tight "Guess" jeans from what I could tell from the logo on the back of them. Yeah, I was looking there. So what? I'm a guy ain't I? Heeheehee. Just ignore those last three comments. Go on now.

She was danceing around and I got closer to her and I could her hear singing along with the music. Her voice was pretty even singing the song like the guy does on the song do but in a girl like way.

_"Dance, Dance!  
We're falling apart to half time.  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd look  
If they knew how misery loved me!" _She sang jumping around. I smiled. She was singing "Dance, Dance." by Fall Out Boy. I loved that song. From what I could tell, she did too.

_"You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call, last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..."_ I felt like I had to sing along with her. So right when she sang "_First mistake" _I jumped up behind her and put my head by her ear where she could hear me and making sure I didn't get hit. I sang, almost as good as I could.

_"I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by!' _She stopped singing when she heard me singing. She turned her head and looked at me with a smile as I sang that part. Then She took over.

_"Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress!" _Then we did to together, me short of danceing around with her.

_"Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd look  
If they knew how misery loved me!" _She reached down and turned down her iPod, but I went on anyway.

_"Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress." _I sang grabbing her shoulders. I spun her around and she laughed. _"I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me."_ I sang some more, doing a beconing motion to her. She rolled her eyes and giggled. I smiled bigger half meaning what I sang. Haha! Just kidding, I wasn't really meaning that...or was I? I sang the end of the song with her mouthing it. She turned her iPod off.

"Is that the best ya can do?" she asked me smileing. I cocked an eye brow at her.

"Shut it girl. So you can sing better then me. I can play guitar better then you." I restorted. She shook her head.

"So, what do ya want?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I'm just bored." I sighed. She looked up at the sky.

"Wow, we have another thing in commen." she said a cocky grin growing on her face. "Oh there is nothing ta do taday." she sighed.

"A XANA attack would be good right now." I muttered. She looked at me, a wide grin on her pretty face.

"It so would be." she chirped.

"Did you hear that XANA? A attack would be GOOD right NOW!" I yelled to the sky. I heard her laugh out loud.

"Wont he attack if ya said it _wasn't_ a good time ta attack?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno. It depends on how he is feeling." she grined once more and dropped one hand of her hip.

"Bored..." she muttered.

"XANA...attack right now...unbore us..." I whispered in a low voice. Right then, my cell phone rang. "Ello?"

"Odd!" it was Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" I yelled back at him reciving a strange look from Ally. But then it soon changed and she looked anxious.

"It's XANA! Is Ally with you?" he asked me. I sighed. Speak of the devil you know?

"Yeah."

"Now! Guys hurry to the factory! XANA's attacking!" Jeremy yelled in my ear. Ally must have heard him because she jumped sky high.

"Yay! My first XANA attack!" she yelled loudly. She jumped up and down for a second then she grabbed my hand when I hung up and pulled me to the factory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here Jeremy!" Ally yelled as the elevator doors opened.

"Good, go down to the scanners. Aileta is waiting for you two in Lyoko. I just got Ulrich and Yumi there. Hurry up!" Jeremy ordered. Ally nodded and closed the elevator doors again. We ran into the scanner room and Ally ran to one of the new scanners that was put across from mine. She got in a turned around. She looked really excited. She shook her head like crazy and I heard her make a excited sqeal. I laughed aloud as the doors closed on her scanner then mine. I then felt that all to familler rush of being virtulized into Lyoko.

**Normal P.O.V (_In Lyoko...) _**

Ally and Odd both landed gracefully on Lyoko's forest regions ground floor. Ally stood up and looked around.

"Wow. Why couldn't my first trip be here?" she asked.

"Cuz we felt like making it in the desert region." Odd said plainly. She glansed over at him and grined.

"Well, this place is much prettier." she said softly.

"Yeah, I think so too." he smiled at her.

"Hey Ally. Hi Odd." Aileta said walking up to the two. Ally smiled ear to ear.

"Hiya Aileta!" Ally chirped her tail whiping around.

"Where is the tower Princess?" I asked Aileta. She pointed behind her.

"This way. Due north. Its not far. We better hurry before XANA's monsters show up. I haven't seen any yet." she said turning around.

"Come on guys. Lets get that tower!" Yumi yelled to us. We ran up to her and Ulrich and we all started our run to the tower.

"Okay, listen Ally. We might, more then likely, run into XANA's monsters on the way to the tower." Ulrich said to Ally. "You have to protect Aileta from them at all cost. The way you destroy the monsters is hitting them on a sympol of a an eye. Its on tip of their heads. Hit them right on the eye, and they're gone."

"Its as smiple as that?" she asked looking surprised.

"Well, not really." Yumi sighed. "I wish it was. Sometimes its really hard to hit the eye. And the monster fires lazers at you. If you get hit too many times and lose all your life points, which you have 100, you get devirtulized and sent back to earth. Now if Aileta gets hit too many times and loses all her life points, she doesn't go to earth. She gets lost...forever. Dies pretty much. So don't let her get hit but try to avoid getting hit yourself. You don't wanna get devirtulized. It leaves us one hand short of protecting Aileta. Just ask Mr. Reckless over here." Yumi explained pointing at Odd. Odd rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least I help out!" Odd exclaimed. Yumi laughed.

"Once Aileta gets in the tower, she'll deactivate it. And I'll will do the "Return to the Past" seqence and we will, with doubt, return to the past, but not far in the past. Just like a few mintues before the attack." Jeremy explained the rest of the way. Ally got just what they said and made sure she remembered it all.

"I got it." she said.

"There's the tower!" Aileta said, pointing out to it.

"Don't tell me my first XANA attack is gunna be easy!" Ally winned. Odd smiled at her.

"I don't think it will be. Stuff like this always happens. They'll come." Odd reasured her.

"Yeah. Don't worry Ally, there is a pack of Kankernots behind you and some blocks to your left." Jeremy annoced in monotone. Ally spun around and smiled.

"Those look so small." she said looking at the Krankernots.

"Yeah, but they pack a punch." Ulrich told her. She nodded to him. Just then one of the krankernot's fired at Ally. She merily lifted her foot to keep from it hitting her.

"Lazer Arrow!" she heard Odd yell. Then the krankernot that fired at her exsploded. She smiled and nodded to him.

"Protect Aileta!" Jeremy yelled as a lazer barely missed her. Ally pulled her whip back and struck at the block that fired at Aileta. She hit it dead on.

"Yes!" Ally yelled jumping up. "I destroyed my first monster on Lyoko!" she said excitedly. Odd smiled at her but slightly frowned when she lunged forward from getting hit from a lazer. She growled lowly.

"Hey, don't ya fire at me!" she yelled turning around and striking at the monster. She only missed it by less then half an inch. She did it again, catching where it was moving. She hit it and smiled. "I thought so..." she muttered.

"Nice job so far Al." Ulrich said as he blocked a lazer from a block with his sword. "Watch this." he said. He ran up fast to the block. "Triangleulate!" (sp?) **(A/N: I'm to lazy to find out how you really spell it...) **Three Ulrichs appeared around the block forming a triangle. Ally watched him as he did his attack. Once he had killed the monster he showed Ally his tripalcate power.

"Awesomeness!" Ally sqealed. He smiled an almost cocky grin.

"My turn to show off!" Odd remarked. He ran at a block, dogging all the lazers it fire at him. He jumped over the block when he got to it and landed on all fours between a krankernot and the block. The block fired at Odd but he jumped up like a cat. The lazer hit the krankernot instead of him, destorying it. Odd jumped up once more and when flying over the block, shot a lazer arrow right in its eye. He landed on all fours again and he smiled up at Ally. She bouncned a little bit and smiled.

"Nice." she said in a low voice.

"Show offs." Yumi muttered killing a krankernot with her fan. She noticed the last krankernot getting ready to fire at Aileta. Yumi brought her fan up to her face and brought it down with one swift movement. A strong wind blew at the krankernot, killing it.

"Whoa, you control wind? Cool!" Ally exclaimd. Yumi nodded and pointing behind Ally.

"Ally, watch out!" she yelled out. Ally looked behind her and droped to the ground fast avoiding the blocks lazer. She spun herself up off her stomach and to where her hands were merely holding her up. She fliped over the block getting another ones attention. It fired at her and she fliped back over the block. On her way through the flip she put her paw on top of the block and pushed herself up more. The other blocks lazer hit the block she was fliping over and right when it did, Ally pulled out her whip and swung it at the other block while she was upside down in mid-air. **(A/N: Like how Odd does sometimes when he flips in mid-air.) **She hit the block right in the eye and did a double twist before landing on all fours on th ground. She quickly stood up, and swung her whip behind her, hitting the block behind her that was about to fire at a fearful Aileta. Ally pulled her whip in and wrapped it up in one swift movement. The others stared at her, jaws hanging open.

"What?" she asked them smiling to herself.

"That was...wow..." Odd said in disbelife.

"Not bad for your first time." Yumi said. "What am I saying. That was amazing for your first time." Ally smiled sheepishly.

"Well, W.P.A training comes in handy sometimes." Ally muttered.

"Now, I'm really glad that we made you apart of the group. I can already tell, you're gunna be a great help." Ulrich told her with a pleased grin playing across his lips. She smiled ear to ear.

"I'm glad to be apart of the group. That was fun!" she remarked. Aileta gently touched Allys shoulder getting her attention.

"Thank you for destorying that monster for me right there." Aileta thanked her. Ally put a paw on her hip.

"Any time girl. And I mean it, _any _time." Ally said brightly. Aileta nodded.

"I'm going to go deactivate the tower." Aileta said to everyone. They all nodded as she ran off to the tower.

"Now what do we do?" Ally asked the others.

"Wait. We're about to go home." Odd said to her in a kind like voice. Ally nodded understanding what he meant. She rubbed her arms and smiled bigger.

"This is too cool." she said softly to herself. Then she heard Jeremy say,

"Return to the past now!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress." _Odd sang grabbing Ally's shoulders. Odd spun her around and she laughed. _"I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me."_ Odd sang some more, doing a beconing motion to her. She rolled her eyes and giggled. Odd smiled bigger. He finshed the song with Ally mouthing the words. Then Ally turned her iPod off.

"Ya still didn't do any better." she said a playful smile playing across her lips. Odd sighed.

"Drop it." he said in monotone. She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "So, how was your first XANA attack?" he asked her. She grined big.

"I LOVED it! I wanna do it again." she bounced around.

"Don't worry. You will. You were really good. You're an excellent member to the team." he said making her blush though he didn't see it.

"Glad you think that." she said with some perkyness in her voice. '_Really glad...'_ she thought keeping that to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A good whole two weeks pasted by and XANA attacked every other day. Once he took over four cars and he kept trying ot drive them into the schools wall and run over the CL gang. Ally got stuck at the school with Ulrich trying to keep the cars away from inoccent stundents while trying not to get run over themselves.

Ally seemed to be enjoying the attacks and being a great help to the team as they thought she would. Now it was friday and XANA had activated a tower again.

"Its the 4th time this week!" Ulrich moaned kicking dirt when Jeremy called him and told him what XANA had did.

"Yup! Another trip to Lyoko!" Ally said jumping up and down.

"And _she_ likes the attacks!" Ulrich said pointing at Ally.

"Oh don't worry. She wont pretty soon. Soon she'll get bored with it and hate it like you do." Yumi said nugging Ulrich making him blush, "Like she does everything." Yumi added.

"Hey, I don't do dat to everythang!" Ally spat. Yumi laughed.

"You'd be amazed at how much you do that though." Yumi said patting Ally on the back. "Come on. Someone call Odd. Tell him XANA attacking." Ally pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket.

"I'll do it." she said pushing the speed dail number for Odd's cell, number 2.

"Ello Ally gally." he said in a child like voice, "What can the great Odd do for you today?" Ally giggled.

"Ya can get to the factory ASAP. XANA's at it again." she said shaking her head at his voice.

"Okay dokie smokey! I'm on my way." he said.

"Kay, see ya in a min." she said.

"Back at ya." Odd said right before he hung up.

"He's on his way." Ally told the others.

"Okay, come on lets go." Jeremy said leading the way to the manhole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way there, Jeremy leaned over to Ally tap her shoulder making sure the others didn't see.

"I have it done. That program. Both of them. I'm gunna show it to them today." he told her.

"During the XANA attack?" she asked him a little unsure.

"No, after. Once we do the "Return to the past" seqence, I'm going to make everybody come back to the factory. Then we'll tell them and shoe them." he said.

"Oh, well okay. Ya sure ya have it a'right?" she asked him.

"Yup, positive." he reasured her. She nodded.

They made it to the factory and Jeremy virtulized them. When they got to Lyoko, Aileta was waiting for them but no monsters were around.

"Hmmm. Strange..." Ulrich muttered.

"I bet they're waiting up ahead." Odd said running past Aileta towards the tower. Everyone else followed. They ran right up to the activated tower with out a problem.

"Okay, something is just not right at all." Yumi said looking around alertly. Ally looked around herself, then her eyes landed on the tower. She reached forwards towards Aileta and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't go near it." she said in a low voice to her. Aileta looked confused but obayed Ally. Ally got in front of Aileta and stared at the tower for a second or two.

"What it is Al?" Odd asked her walking up next to her. She put her arm out in front of him making him stop getting closer to the tower. He watched her arm as she pushed him back. Everyone watched Ally, not saying a word. Ally reached towards the tower slowly with her right paw. Her finger gently brushed up against the tower and she recoiled her paw like it had been burned.

"Ah..." she gasped softly. Odd grabbed her arm in a little but a painic.

"Are you okat Ally?" he asked her with some worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. It just surprised me." she said softly stareing at her finger.

"What surprised you?" Ulrich asked her. She nugged her head up to the top of the tower. They all looked up. There wasn't a red glow around it anymore. It was blue.

"Hey what? The tower deactivated its self." Jeremy's voice came from the Lyokain sky.

"I wonder why?" Aileta said pondering it.

"Thats just too strange..." Ulrich muttered.

"Maybe XANA's plan failed." Odd sugested.

"Lets hope that." Jeremy said. Ally kept stareing at her finger while the other talked about it. She hadn't moved from the stop she was in.

"Jeremy?" she spoke up, interupting their conversation.

"Yeah Ally?" he said.

"Are ya supose ta feel pain here in Lyoko?" she asked him.

"Well, no." Jeremy reasponded.

"You feel a little bit of pain when you get hit. Like a stinging pain but it ends almost as fast as it came. Why do you ask?" Yumi said to Ally putting an hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, my finger just stung a little after I touched the tower. Its gone now. I was just wondering." Ally said still not looking away from her finger. Ulrich and Yumi exchanged glances.

"Oh okay." Yumi said after a second.

Really though, the pain in Ally's finger didn't go away. It stayed there. And it wasn't a stinging pain, it was a burning pain. It felt like her finger was throbing. She wondered why it felt like it did and if it was something to worry about. She was about to ask Jeremy about it but something in her told her to keep it to herself. Not to let the others know just yet. She didn't know why she couldn't let them know, it was just something that told her not to tell.

"Hey guys. I have something to show you. Walk away from the tower to an open area." Jeremy told them. They looked at eachother but did what he told them to do. "Okay Ally and I have been working on a program. Or a few programs. One of the programs will help you all get around better. Another one is more upgrades for all of you."

"Oh really? Lets see it Einstin." Odd said to the sky. **(A/N: Okay this is my way that they all get their rides in Lyoko and met that new monster. Somethings are diffrent my way. No flames please. I have to make it this way so something that happens later fits. Besides its my story. I could do anything I want in it right? Anyway...yeah no flames please!) **

"Okay." they heard Jeremy typing. "Here, this is ours Ulrich." Ulrich jumped when a motorcycle with one wheel appeared next to him.

"Whoa..." he gasped. "Is that...mine?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is." Jeremy said. Ulrich jumped on the bike.

"Awesome..." he said in awe.

"Its called an Overbike." Jeremy said. He told Ulrich all it could do. "Now, this is ours Yumi. Its called an Overwing." Yumi looked at it as it appeard next to her. She hopped on it and drove it around Odd adn Ally a few times.

"Cool." she said with a smile. Then Jeremy told her what she could do with hers.

"Now Odd. This one is ours. I'm pretty sure you're going to like it." Jeremy said.

"WHOA!" Odd yelled as a hover board appeared next to him. He fliped on it and stared down at it. "Oh wow! Its so cool!" He road it in circles around Ally. Making her giggled and blush when his tail "accidently" brushed up against her thigh. Ulrich and Yumi noticed this and looked at eachother with knowingly smiles. Odd stopped and jumped off it next to Ally.

"Its awesome Jeremy! Thanks!" Odd said happily.

"Don't thank me for that Odd. Thank Ally. She's the one that gave me this program and she made your Overboard before she gave me the program. So it could be an example. She thought you'd really like it. She thought it up all by herself. You should thank her." Jeremy said. Odd smiled bigger and looked over at the cat-girl next to him.

"You did?" he asked her. She nodded bashfully. "Thanks Al. I really do like it. A lot. It fits me just right!" Odd said excitedly. Ally blushed.

"I thought you would. And yeah, it does fit you." she said turning her head away from him a little bit so he didn't see her blush. And forunatly, for Ally, he didn't see.

"Hey Ally. You told me to surprise you right?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, here's yours. Its kind of like Odds, but rather diffrent. Put your arm out in front of you with your palm up." he told her. She did as told. "Wait for it." Jeremy said. Then suddenly, a red disk with white cut like strips appeared in Ally's paw. She looked at it a little confused.

"How do I use it? Its only about as big as my paw." she said clearly confused. She heard Jeremy laugh slightly. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just pull it. Like your streghing it out." he told her. She grabbed each side of it and pulled. The disk got larger and wider. Ally pulled it out as far as her arms could go.

"Whoa now." she said surprised.

"Now flick your wrists slightly." Jeremy said. Ally did just that and the disk caved in some. "You can make it any size you want it to be. You can carry the whole group if you wanted to on that thing." Ally made it smaller, to just where her feet could fit on it and have some room to move around. She dropped it and it hovered about the ground like Odd's Overboard does. She fliped on it an balanced herself. She stared at it and then moved her feet out. When she did that, the disk got bigger. She then slid her feet in slowly and it got smaller. She did this over and over again getting faster each time. She started laughing. The others watched her, amused.

"This is fun. I could do this for hours and hours on end." she laughed going faster.

"I wanna try doing that one day." Odd said pointing at Ally. She looked at him, still doing it, and stuck her tongue out at him. "To let you know, you look funny right now." he told her, amusement all over his face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have giving you that Al." Jeremy said sighing after words. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Jer. I'll stop." Ally said. And with that, Ally stopped.

"Okay Al. Now whats cool about yours is you can use it as a sheild. If a monster is fireing at you, you can bring your disk up, even if you're riding it, and block the shot. But you can only block a certin amount of lazers and only for a certin amout of time." Jeremy informed her. She nodded.

"Thats all the rides. Now, for the upgrades." they heard Jeremy typeing franticly on his computer. "Here they come." Right after he said that, all the CL worriors were lifted up in the air. A red light wrapped around Yumi, and green one around Ulrich. A pink one around Aileta. A purple one around Odd and a white one around Ally. Soon the light was gone and they landed on the ground.

"Aw! Look! I have two fans." Yumi said holding up two fans.

"Yeah, you have two fans and your wind power is stronger. Also you can use your telekinesis longer." Jeremy said.

"Wait. You're telekintic?" Ally asked Yumi. She nodded.

"Remember your first time here? I told you then." she said in a "No-Dua" way.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry, I'm a little out of it today!" Ally said rubbing the back of her head nervously. Yumi laughed softly.

"Its okay. We're all like that sometimes." she said softly. Ally smiled at her.

"Ulrich, you have stronger and faster "Super Sprint" and your ninja stars are sharper and you have more of them. Aileta, you have more cards and your spells can be stronger." Jeremy said.

"What about me Jeremy?" Odd asked not even giving Jeremy time to get to him on his own.

"Odd, you have more arrows then even before. Which means you have about 50 per each glove." Jeremy said.

"Watch them go away faster then he can say "Lazer" and not hit a monster one..." Ulrich muttered to the three girls. All three laughed and Odd glared at Ulrich hearing what he said.

"What else Einstin?" Odd asked tareing his eyes away from Ulrich.

"Well, you have a little more control over your future seeing power-."

"Precognition is the proper word Jer." Ally said cleaverly.

"Thank you Ally." Jeremy said with annoyance in his voice. Ally smiled ear to ear.

"Well, your very welcome!" she perked. The others chuckled softly.

"Anyway, you have more control over your _precognition_ power," he said pleasing Ally with useing the _proper word_ for Odd's power. They could tell Jeremy had an annoyed expression(sp?) on his face even though they couldn't see him. "Your claws are sharper, you have a shield now. Just cross your arms and say shield. Also, you have better agility." Jeremy informed Odd. Odd nodded.

"Now Ally. You can make your whip strech as long as you want it too. You also have sharper claws and better agility. Also, your out of body power, that doesn't seem to have a name yet, is some what stronger. Also, you can do chat like spells for attacks but it takes five life points every time you use it." Jeremy said. Ally nodded.

"Awesomeness." she said in a cool like voice.

"How about we take your rides for a test run?" Ulrich sugested.

"I'll race you Ulrich!" Odd yelled to him. Ulrich nodded and jumped on his bike.

"Lets go." he said to Odd and they raced off. **(A/N: Their race is the one in the New Order ep. So I'm not gunna describe it...yeah get over it.) **

"There they go..." Yumi muttered.

"Wanna try out our own rides?" Ally asked her. Yumi smiled and nodded. Yumi jumped on her Overwing and looked at Aileta.

"Come on Aileta." she said. Aileta smiled and jumped on behind Yumi. Ally jumped back on her Overdisk and they rode off the obbosite way the boys went.

"We'll cut them off." Ally said to Yumi. Yumi smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess surffing isn't my thing." Ulrich said doing his hand in s surffing motion. Odd had almost beaten Ulrich in the race but ended up falling flat on his face. The girls were now with them and smiling at Odd who was still rubbing his head from the fall.

"Kay guys. Time up. I'm bring you all back." Jeremy said. Just then the Lyokain ground shook.

"_I wouldn't do that Jeremy." _came a voice. It was Blackie. She landed gracfully next to Ally. "_Whitie just told me to come and tell you that XANA has reactivated that tower. You all ain't done yet." _

"I knew something wasn't right." Ulrich said stamping his foot.

"No matter. Lets just get that tower deactivated." Ally said turning towards the direction the activated tower was. They ran towards the tower but we're cut short when Blackie stopped them.

"You hear that?" she asked them. The others look at eachother confused. Then Odd and Ally heard something with their cat ears and looked at eachother. They knew what the other was thinking. '_Danger...' _

"Protect Aileta. Somethings coming!" Ally yelled out pushing the others back. Then out of no where a lazer flew past Ulrichs head. He wheeled around.

"Whats that?" he asked. Everyone looked at it. It looked like a giant trangula.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't say, but its dangerous. It has higher life points. Guys be careful." Jeremy warned.

"Okay here we go." Ulrich said.

"Me first." Yumi said. **(A/N: I don't remember what they say here but just work with me here.)**

"Then I'll take it from there." Ulrich said pulling out his sword.

"I'll mess with it." Ally said slyly.

"And I'll keep it busy." Odd said. Just then it fired and Ulrich blocked the shot. Yumi fliped forward and over the monster. She though her fan at it but missed. Ulrich tried to hit it but failed. Ally tried to trick it and hit it but failed as well. Odd tried to hit it but it didn't happen.

"Dang, we can't even hit it." Odd gasped.

"Blackie why ain't you helpin?" Ally asked Blackie.

"Its ya'lls mission. Not mine." she muttered looking at her nails lazily. Ally rolled her eyes a charged at the monster once more. She hit it but not in the eye. It still lived.

"How do ya kill this thing?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but lets keep trying!" Ulrich said appearing next to her. They fought it a little longer with no luck.

"Damn what are we gunna do!" Ally moaned. "Nothing is working!"

_"Ally, that has become the least of our or more of your worries right now!"_ Blackie yelled. Ally looked over at her. She was backing up a scared look on her face. She was pointing a head of her. Ally looked where she was pointing and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no..." Ally muttered. Everyone turned to see what she was looking at. It was thing big black creature, kind of like the one they fought when Odd first met Whitie and Blackie but it wasn't that big. It looked like a human being but with dark black wings and no face. It looked like a male human.

"What is it?" Odd asked Ally.

"It's a shadow creature...This is bad bad bad!" Ally grabbed her head as if it hurt. "How did he get one of those here?" she asked.

"_I don't know but we have to kill it!"_ Blackie exclaimed. Ally nodded.

"What is a shadow creature Ally! What does it do?" Odd asked franticly.

"I'll have to tell you later Odd. Right now, ya'll need to watch that other monster. Blackie and I can handle this one." Ally said strenly. They all nodded. "Aileta, get some where safe. This thing has a wide range weapon. I don't want you getting hurt." Ally told Aileta. Aileta nodded and ran off to a big rock and hide behind it. Ally faced the shadow monster as the others but Blackie faced the other monster.

"You're not welcome here." Ally muttered to it, making sure the others didn't hear her.

"_Zowa wamaters kost." _the monster grolwed. **(Translation: "**_Like that matters now." _**A/N: Yeah, Ally or one of my ACC's might start speaking a diffrent laugage. Like the one Ally was singing in the last chap. I'll do translations for you every time they do, unless you're not allowed to know what they said. Anyway!)** "_Arbn swet sweacts yut makyost." _he snikered. **(Trans: **_I'm gonna get you anyway_

_"Yut kyars!" _Ally growled. **(Trans: "**_You wish!"_Ally ran at the creature. It turned making her run past him. She drew her whip out and swung it at him catching him in the back. It yelled out and Blackie shot at him. He ran at Ally and punched at her. She droped to the ground, avoiding the hit. Ally tried to trip him but her kicked her sending her back a little. Blackie ran up behind him and tried to hit him in the back with her claws. But he reached behind him and grabbed her arms. He swung her over him and slamed her on the ground. Once he let her go she rolled on to her feet. She looked over at Ally. She was down low like a cat, growling at the Shadow creature. '_This is gunna be on long fight.'_ she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lazer Arrow!" Odd yelled trying to hit the monster with no luck. "Ahh! Come on!" he yelled. He looked behind him at Ally. He saw her droped to teh grounf away from the creatures hit. '_What the hell can a Shadow creature do and why is it so bad?' _he thought.

"Odd watch out!" Jeremy yelled but it was too late. Odd got hit from a lazer in the chest.

"Ahh." Odd yelled stumbbing a little.

"Pay attention Odd." Ulrich said blocking a lazer. Odd sighed and jumped on his Overboard. They fought it for a little while longer till they heard a loud boom behind them. Odd turned fast and saw Ally standing dead still, her eyes wide. There was smoke in front of her, black smoke. They watched Blackie run out of it giving Ally a look of annoyance. Ally smiled inoccently and nervously. The Shadow creature ran out of it and right at Ally. It takled her to the ground and held her down.

"Ally!" Odd yelled out about to fire at the creature. Blackie ran at it but the creature stuck his hand out and, with some sort of invisable force, pushed her back. The creature was about to hit Ally hard when Ally heard a voice yell out.

"Lazer Arrow!" a lazer hit the creature hard in the side of the head. It yelled and rolled off of Ally. Ally sat up and smiled softly at Odd

as he ran over to her to help her up. He put a paw out and she took it. He helped her up.

"Thanks Odd." she said blushing when he didn't let go of her paw as soon as she was up. He noticed and let go fast, blushing as well.

"No problem." he said quitly. Blackie saw the Shadow creature get up and go straight for Odd. She tried to hit it with one of her bullets, but she missed it.

"Odd watch out!" she yelled. He turned and saw the creature. Odd rasied his arm to fire at the creature as it neared him.

"Laz-!" Odd yelled but the creature sent a black beam at him sending him flying backwards into some rocks.

"Odd!" Ally yelled. He looked up at her.

"I'm fine!" he yelled at her. Ally turned to the creature and swung her whip at it once more. It hit him squar in the chest. He then shot a beam out at Ally making her stumbble back wards.

"Life point update!" Jeremy yelled. "Ulrich 60, Yumi 60, Aileta 95, Odd 50, Ally 40. Ally you have to be more careful!" Jeremy yelled at her.

"I know Jeremy! Its kind of hard ta with this thin'!" she yelled. She looked over at Yumi and Ulrich. They almost had the monster beaten. Just then, something caught Ally's ears. They twitched. She heard something that sounded like a low rumble only the most senative ears could pick up. Her eyes grew wide. She knew that rumble sound.

_"Ally! Stop'em! He's gunna do a wide range attack!" _Blackie yelled. Ally turned sharply. Blackie was on the ground wide eyed. The Shadow creature hand his hands together like he was praying. His attack was about all the way charged. Ally swung her whip at him making it wrap around his wrists. She tugged on the whip hard pulling him forward but he relesed his attack right when she did. '_Shit no.'_ she thought. A black light steched out covering everywhere around him. It spreaded out far and Ally managed to not get hit but the light did hit somebody. It hit Aileta right in the leg.

"Aileta!" Jeremy yelled out. Nervousness and fear sweeped over Ally. He had hit Aileta and Ally was supose to make sure he didn't hit her. Anger hit Ally hard and she kicked the creature square in the jaw. He fell backwards hard.

"Ulrich you have 55, Yumi the still 60, Odd still 50, Ally 40 still, Aileta...55! You have to watched her more! Kill that Shadow creature now Ally!" Jeremy yelled franticly.

"Ya wanna switch places Jeremy?" she asked him getting ticked that this creature wouldn't just die.

"Alright I'll stop yelling at you but please hurry Al!" Jeremy said a little more calmer. Ally sighed and turned back to the creature. Blackie ran up next to her.

"_What do we do? We can't stop him with any normal attack."_ Blackie said with distress in her voice. Ally looked at her then back at the creature. An idea passed though her head, though, she knew if she did what she was thinking, other conflics might appear between her and her friends. But she knew it was the only way to save Aileta. If she didn't do it, then Aileta could get killed.

"Blackie...I have to _do _it." Ally said slowly. Blackie shook her head fiercely.

"_No. You don't **"have"** to do it. There has to be something else you can do, right?" _Blackie asked the smaller cat-girl grabbing her shoulder.

"Why does everyone grab my shoulder?" she asked suddenly looking at Blackies paw. Ally shook her head trying to get back focused again. "Anyway, I "**_have"_** to do it. There isn't anything else I can do. I'm sorry, but I have no choice. Its that, or Aileta dying. Which do you want?" Ally asked Blackie lookingright into her red eyes which seemed to soften.

_"Neither. I know that it might cause conflics between your friends and you but it can do more than that. If XANA takes advantage of you using your power like that, he could easily do what he did to...Red...I don't want that happening to you. It happened to him, I don't need that again. I don't need that at all. They don't either_." Blackie nugged her head at Odd and the others. Ally looked at them, with almost sad eyes.

"I know." she said softly. "But its me or Aileta...Or...the Siter...we don't want _him_ gone...or taken. XANA will be closer to getting what he wants if he did." Ally said her voice comeing back full and strong, like a leaders vocie would be. Blackie then understood why she was so determind to keep Aileta save and why she wouldn't think of another way to do.

_"You wanna prove something...don't you?" _Blackie asked her. Ally looked out in front of her stareing ahead.

"Maybe..." she muttered.

_"You know he'd do it. Don't you? You wanna be like him...Wanna do what he'd do_." Blackie said softly.

"I wanna honor the Protecter by doing what he would do." Ally said softly. "Thats what he would want me to do..." Blackie nodded.

"I wont interfear with your wishes...and your honoring...I really wont when your honoring him...your older brother...Alex...The Great Protecter." Blackie smiled when she said Alex's given name from the W.P.A. Blackie said it like it was the greatest name ever. Ally smiled as well.

"Yeah..." she muttered thinking of her older brother Alex. She sighed and looked at Blackie. "There is only one thing to do..." she looked away from Blackie. Blackie shook her head, but backed up.

"Your choice,not mine." she whispered. Ally nodded. Ally closed her eyes tight.

"I wont let you hurt Aileta or any of my friends..." she whispered. Then suddenly a white light engulfed her picking her up from the ground. Blackie backed up more and ran off for protection. She hid behind a rock and crossed her fingers.

"_Please let her live through this Red...Ste...Please..." _Blackie muttered closeing her eyes tightly. Everyone else turned when they saw a light behind them all.

"Ally?" Ulrich said looking at the white figure strangely.

"What is she doing?" Yumi asked looking up at the Lyokain sky.

"I'm not so sure. But I think she's using her out of body power to its max! It could cause an explostion!" Jeremy said franticly. "It could really hurt her bad!" Odds eyes widened.

"We have to stop her!" He yelled about to run at Ally.

"No!" Aileta said boldly appearing next to Odd. She grabbed a hold of his arm. "No Odd. Let her do what she wishes. I have a feeling its for the best. You know Ally, I have come to know her over the last week. She doesn't do something without a good reason. She knows what she's doing. If it was something not needed, we all know Blackie would have done everything in her power to stop Ally. Even devirtulize her. Let her do it." Aileta said determind to make him stay where he was. He looked at her face and noticed how serious she was. He nodded not wanting to do something against her wishes. Aileta knew that Ally was doing something very dangrous. But she understood why she was. She didn't know about Ally's family, no one but Blackie and Odd knew, but she did know that why she was doing it was because she knew it was right and the only thing she could do.

They watched frozen, even the monster didn't move. He just watched. All of them watched as all of Ally turned white. She clothes, her hair, her tail, her ears, her whole body. After she was all the way white, she landed gracefully on the ground. She was looking down and everything was dead silent. Suddenly they heard a soft voice. It was singing a chant softly then it grew louder and louder. It was Ally's voice.

_" Dai hfeicfea an ghab hail siar Tóin Uí Loin'"_ She started, "_S na rotaí ghabail timpeal siar na ceathrnaí," _She got louder, "C_haithfeadh sí 'n stiueir naoi n-vair"_ She looked up, eyes glowing yellow. "_S na rotaí ghabail timpeal siar na ceathrnaí," _She paws began to glow, "C_haithfeadh sí 'n stiueir naoi n-vair..._C_haithfeadh sí 'n stiueir naoi n-vair!" _she got really loud, to almost where she was yelling it, "C_HAITHFEADH SI 'N STIUEIR NAOI N-VAIR!" _The ground shook beneither them all, **"C_HAITHFEADH SI 'N STIUEIR NAOI N-VAIR!" _**Ally boomed. Her voice sounded almost evil, but it had a cat like growled to it. More of a tiger like growl to it. She turned a sharper white. Then Odd noticed something. She looked like somebody...she looked like...

"Whitie?" he said in disbelife. The others heard him a noticed it too. She looked just like Whitie. Exactly like Whitie, in every way.

The Shadow creature knew his death was comeing very soon. Right when Ally let all the energy she had in her go. So he had to do his job. It looked like to the others that he was running right at Aileta. Ulrich drew out his sword and Yumi took out both of her fans. Shadow put both hands out sending them back. Odd fired some lazer arrows at it.

"Aileta go!" Odd yelled to her. She nodded and ran to Ulrich and Yumi. It looked like the creature was ignoring Odd, but he wasn't. Ally noticed what was going on and knew she had to hurry before Shadow got what he wanted. It looked like Shadow was going to run at Aileta, but he didn't. He caught Odd off gard. He dove at...Odd sharp claws coming from his hands.

"_COME HERE PRECOGY!" _Shadow yelled evily at Odd. Odds eye widened in fear as it got a few mere inches away from his face.

**_"NAOI N-VAIR!"_** Odd heard Ally yell loudly. Then a huge white light left all and went straight for the Shadow creature. It grabbed Shadow and white light went over it and stop half on inch away from touching Odd.

"_AHHH!" _the Shadow creature yelled out. "_DAMN YOU! YOU STUPID TELEY!" _he yelled directed at Ally. Everyone heard the sound of the Shadow creature being crushed. Blackie took advantage of the moment and shot at the other monster, killing it. The white light disapeared and every one could see Ally, still all white, trying to keep her balace. She flashed and turned back to normal. She closed her eyes for a second then looked at the others. She waved as she began to devirtulize. Blackie shot something out of her paw at Ally, hitting her in the chest where her heart was. It devirtulized her faster then she was gone from Lyoko. Everyone was dead silent, Odd the most. He was still stareing at the place the Shadow creature was last.

'_Why did he try to attack me? And he called me a precogy...what the hell is that?'_ he thought. The first one to snap out of the trance was Jeremy.

"Aileta, go deactivate the tower." Jeremy said. He didn't sound happy, at all. Something most have ticked him off.

"_No need."_ Blackie said walking up to them, an almost nervous look on her face. "_XANA's attack failed. He didn't get what he wanted. Ally stopped him from that. The tower deactivated its self."_ Blackie looked at Odd and sighed what almost sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Aileta said noticing the tower was not acrivated anymore.

"Aileta go in the tower anyway. I'm going to bring you too earth." Jeremy said still sounding angry. Aileta nodded adn ran to the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd step out of the scanner and looked around. He saw Ally laying on the floor. He ran over to her.

"Ally." he said softly picking her up slowly. "She's unconious." he told the others.

"Blackie says to check her pluse." Jeremy said to Odd. He looked rather angry. Odd checked it.

"It seems fine. Its beating normal." he said. They went up to where the super computer was. Jeremy glared at Ally when Odd sat down holding her in his arms.

"Why are you glareing a her?" Odd asked.

"Cuz she didn't tell us something!" Jeremy yelled.

"What?" Aileta asked.

"Ally is Whitie!" Jeremy yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OHHHH! Ally is Whitie! OMG! lol not really but whatever. Questions: Why sis Shadow go for Odd and not Aileta? Who's Red? And why did XANA fail? FOund out in the next chap! REVIEW!**


	19. I am not free

**A/N: Hey here is the next chappie. Yeah, my computer has been down for about three weeks and all so it was hard to write this. Anyway! Some questions might be anwsered in this but yet more will come! R&R!**

**Dislaimer: You know already...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What?" Aileta asked.

"Ally is Whitie!" Jeremy yelled. Everyone looked at each other.

"Huh?" Aileta said not like she didn't hear him, like she was in disbelife.

"Ally is Whitie! I saw it on her card when she used her power! She is Whitie and she never told us! She hides a secret like that who knows what she can be hiding!" Jeremy yelled pointing at Ally. Everyone was waiting for Odd to say something about what Jeremy said but Odd was silent. Everyone looked over at him.

Odd was staring at Ally. His eye wondered her face. '_She so pretty...'_ he thought. '_I could hold her like this forever...'_ he smiled slowly.

"Odd, did you hear a word Jeremy just said?" Yumi asked him. Odds head didn't move.

"Yeah...I did." he muttered.

"You're not going to say anything about it?" Ulrich asked. Odd looked up at them.

"Okay. I will. Yeah, I find it disbelieveing that Ally didn't tell us that she was Whitie but I bet you anything that she wasn't allowed to. She still has tons of secrets. There's some stuff she can't tell us. And I understand that. I don't mind. I don't know why you can't." he said looking over at Jeremy. Jeremy short of glared at him.

"I'm just trying to protect the group from getting hurt or worse..." he muttered.

"But why would Ally kill us? She has no need to. I think she has proven her loyalty to us by saving Aileta and myself. I don't know why you doubt her. I see know need to." Odd said calmly. They all looked at him funny. He wasn't talking that way..._Odd_ usually talks. He was talking like he was more..._mature. _Which was short of scary for the others.

"Odd, you have been hanging around Ally to much." Ulrich told him shaking his head.

"What makes you think that?" Odd asked.

"You're talking like you're more..._mature._ You're talking the way Ally does when she's showing how good of a leader and wise person she can be." Yumi said for Ulrich. Odd nodded and looked back at Jeremy.

"Why do you doubt Ally?" he asked him calmly. Jeremy glared harder at Ally.

"Cuz she is mysterous..." he muttered.

"And we're not?" Odd said monotone.

"Yeah we are. But she is scary mysterous."

"Thats what makes her cool."

"That one reason why you like her." Jeremy said anger filling his voice more. "Thats why you're standing up for her more. You like her."

"Hey now! She's my friend. I'll stand up for all my friends!" He yelled. Odd was beganing to become un-calm.

"She is dangrous Odd!"

"No she is not!"

"She is!"

"Is NOT!" Odd yelled. He felt Ally move around in his arms.

"Odd...stop yelling please..." she moaned. He looked down at her.

"Sorry Al." he said sweetly. Ally sat up not noticeing she was sitting in Odds lap. She streched and looked around. She noticed the look on Jeremy's face.

"What?" she asked. He just glared at her. "What?" she asked getting mad that he was looking at her that way.

"He's not to happy." Odd said. She looked behind her and noticed that she was sitting in his lap. She jumped up out of his lap. She blushed rather hard and turned from him. She could hide her blush from him, but not from Aileta, Yumi, and Ulrich. They all smiled when they saw her.

"Why is he not to happy?" she asked. Jeremy stepped forward.

"You know why!" he yelled at her. She whipped her head to the right to look at Jeremy.

"Why are ya yellin'?" Ally asked softly. Jeremy growled. Everyone knew Ally knew why Jeremy was mad. Ally was just actting clueless. Jeremy thought she was doing this for her own entertainment, which, what Ally thought a little shamful on her part, she kind of was doing it for entertainment.

"You are Whitie! And you never told us!" Jeremy yelled.

"And?" Ally asked shrugging. "I am a Agent and I never told ya that till ya came and asked meh." she said itching the back of her head.

"You have too many secrets!" Jeremy yelled getting closer to her.

"Don't we all?" Ally asked to know one in perticular.

"Well, we do have secrets but yours are diffrent! Yours are deadly. You were-are Whitie and you never told us! Oh, and that means you knew of Lyoko the whole time!" Jeremy busted out. Ally smiled what almost look nervous.

"Well, I really didn't know about Lyoko. Whitie is a-." Jeremy cut Ally off.

"Don't lie to us! I already have doubts about you!" Jeremy yelled.

"Oh really? Like what?" Ally asked.

"Like if you are a true friend or not. Or if you are bad or good. Or if you're working for XANA!" Jeremy yelled getting closer. Odd stood up.

"It's always the same thing. Everytime." he said softly. "Jeremy, how many times do we have to argue about this?" Odd asked him. Ally gave Odd a questioning look.

"You've argued about this before?" Ally asked him. Odd nodded.

"I thought you'd already know that, since you know almost everything else." Jeremy muttered. Ally looked back at him.

"I don't know everythin'." Ally said putting her hands on her hips.

"Thats what you want us to think. I bet you work for someone bad and are planing to do something bad with all of us!" Jeremy growled.

"No. I would never do that! I work for the W.P.A. World Protection Agency. I protect people that aren't bad. Not kill them. You guys ain't bad." She said.

"But You have so many secrets! You hide so many things that you could be bad! How can we trust you when you hide so much?" he asked. Ally sighed. "Don't sigh! Look, you don't even care!"

"Ya know Jeremy, if you'd stop actting like a little baby we might get somewhere with dis." Ally said clamly and small smile pulling at her lips. Jeremy glard at her and everyone else tried not to laugh. They heard a small chuckle over at the super computer. They turned to see Blackie on the screen.

"_Sorry, can't help it when she's like that..." _Blackie muttered. Jeremy glared at her for a second then truned back to Ally.

"I'm not actting like a baby!" Jeremy yelled. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Riiight." she said smiling a little more.

"Look now you're turning this into some game! Now you're trying to start a fight." Jeremy restorted.

"Jeremy, if I wanted to fight you, I would have done it a long while ago." Ally said coldly folding her arms hard across her chest and throwing out one hip. Her lips were tight and she eye brows were up. She had flames in her eyes. Her eye were so hot with fire that they could burn an image of them in your mind. Jeremy just growled.

"_Uh Jeremy." _Blackie said nervously. "_I wouldn't go any father if I were you." _

"Why not?" Jeremy asked turning to her.

_"That face isn't a good face. She uses that face when she's arguing with someone on a mission. When she's working. You'll never win. She's a little hard head and a really good debater. Not to metion scary." _Blackie warned. She looked a little nervous. Jeremy studied her for a mintue then truned back to Ally. Ally's eyes seemed to flash when he started to glare at her again.

"Look Ally. I don't wanna fight and I can tell you don't either." he said trying to clam down. "But, see, you just have too many secrets. I mean, if we don't know that much about you, how do we no you're not coning us?" Jeremy asked. Ally seemed to ponder the thought but she still had that look on her face.

"Well, I'm not. There is just something's ya have ta learn slowly. If ya know them too soon, things could go...uh...out of order." Ally said almost nervously.

"Wait, out of order?" Jeremy asked, he was getting mad again.

"If I let ya know things to fast or too soon then you'll override ya'll selves." Ally said.

"Override?" Ulrich said questionly.

"I'm just tryin' ta discribe it!" Ally said throwing her arms down at her sides. She shook her head then looked back at Jeremy. "If ya'll got it all from the beginning, then ya'll wouldn't be as strong as you are now in Lyoko, Jeremy might not have that program I helped him with, you'd all might be freaking out and if you all knew that I was Whitie then ya might not have trained so good." Ally said sighing.

"Wait, you were-are Whitie that means..." Jeremy thought for a mintue. "That means you knew all about Lyoko from the beginning!" Jeremy brust out. Ally shook her head.

"No, I didn't. See Whitie is apart of meh, not like the me ya see in front of you right now. She's like my cat side. I don't know what she does, all I know is that she is apart of me." Ally exsplained.

"Then exsplain how you knew _Whitie_ trained us?" Jeremy asked. Ally sighed deeply.

"I only know an outline of what she did. That she trained five kids, all teenagers, she made friends with them. She helped them in some XANA attacks, and gave ya all upgrades." Ally said.

"But, wouldn't you still know about Lyoko." Aileta said. "Sorry I'm just confused." she said to Ally. Ally smiled at her.

"Sorry but no. I didn't know about Lyoko till ya'll told me bout it. The only thin I knew was that she was trainin some kids in a virtual world. And my life is so twisted up as it is, I thought hardly nothin of it." Ally said shrugging.

"How can we belive that?" Jeremy asked. Ally gave him a look of annoyance.

"You can be so annoyin ya know?" Ally almost growled.

"Jeremy why can't you just leave her be? She hasn't done anything wrong." Yumi said a little annoyed herself.

"Yes she has. She hasn't told us everything about her. She's lied to us." Jeremy growled. Ally glared at him. She was getting mad.

"It's what I have ta do. I have no choice." Ally sighed.

"Ally? Is your name really Ally?" Jeremy asked her. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Sorry, I just wasn't so sure since you have so many other identites." Jeremy said with a smirk.

"Ah, I see you're learning my game. Cool, quick learner." Ally said smiling. She looked..._pleased._

"Ally, can I asked you something?" Jeremy asked.

"Didn't really give me a choice there did ya?" she remarked. The others smiled. Jeremy snorted.

"Who are you Ally?" Jeremy asked. Ally's eyes got wide. She didn't see that one coming.

"Who am I?" she asked. "Many things." she grined to herself but glenched her fist at the same time. '_Lets make him think. Let him know. Let them all know.'_ she thought.

"So...?" he pushed on.

"I'll tell ya who I am." she growled. She steped closer to him. "I am a little bit of lonelyness, a little bit of disregard. Fist full of complanits but I can't help it that everyone can see all these scars. I am what I want ya ta want. What I want you to feel. But it seems like no matter what I do I just can't convince ya ta believe that all this is real." Jeremy looked a little confused but he didn't speak. Ally got closer to him, her eyes showing sparks. "I am a little bit insucure, some what uncofindent at times. But you don't understand that I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sence. I am what you never wanna say or hear. But I'll never have or even had a doubt." Jeremy steped back as she got closer. She looked very angry. "I am not me! I am not who I wish ta be...I am who people make meh be! I am who people want me ta be!" she yelled loudly making every one, even Odd, jump. Ally growled low and got in Jeremy face. "I am **_not_** free ta be _meh_! And it's people like **_you_** who make it that way for _me_!" she growled. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the lab and into the elevator. She turned and glared at Jeremy before hitting the button to go back up. The doors closed and Ally was gone from site. Everyone was frozen. She just exsploded at that question, like it really offended her. They had seen a part of Ally they have never seen before, and they all knew that if it kept going on the way it was, they were going to see it more offen.

"I still don't like her." Jeremy muttered. Odd grinted his teeth.

"Jeremy, you don't even know her to well and you're already saying things like that about her!" Odd snapped. Jeremy cut his eyes at him.

"Thats why I'm asking those questions Odd. I don't know her good enough. I want to know more! And I'm gunna make her tell me what I wanna know!" Jeremy yelled at him. Odd shook his head firecly.

"You can't do it that way you idiot! I know way more then you know about her and how did I get to know that? I didn't make her tell me! I didn't force it out! I didn't make her do anything. You can force things with Al! She's been pushed around so much when she was young that she's sick and tired of it and can't stand for it now!" Odd said his fist clenched.

"So you know more about Ally. Tell us Odd. What do you know about her?" Jeremy asked pulling at Ally's own game. Odd narrowed his eyes.

"You'll never know until you stop actting like a baby and so pushy. Untill you stop being so mean and at Al's throut. Untill you accept Ally for who she is like I have. Untill you become her friend, a true friend, then you'll never know." Odd growled. Then Odd turned around and did just what Ally had done.

"I'm gunna go talk to her." Odd said to the other three when he got in the elevator. They nodded and he left. Jeremy was quite. Amazed at what Odd said. For once, what Odd said had a meaning. Odd was starting to change, and maybe for the better. He would have never done that before...before he met Ally.

"Wow...Odds never yelled at me before like that. I mean yeah he has yelled at me before but I never felt that vibe from him. That tenstion and angre...Wow..." Jeremy muttered. He was looking at his feet.

_"Maybe its a sign_." Blackie said in a low, emotionless voice. "_Maybe a sign to listen to him for once. Odd smarter then you think_." Jeremy looked back at her. Jeremy nodded slowly to her. _"Oh and just a heads up, never ask Ally something like you just did. Her life is so controlled by her bosses and her enemies she feels like a puppet. Pull one string and it does something to her. People she knows pull the strings of her life. She feels that they control it, not herself. She doesn't feel free, just like she said. And the thing she's been doing for eight years is trying to get her life back under control, and you doing what you just did doesn't help a bit_." Blackie said right before she disappeared from the screen. Jeremy stared at the screen for a mintue. Then he looked at the other three. They all looked just like him. No I don't mean they looked just like Jeremy like clones, I mean their faces all showed the same thing...Shock and some confustion.

"Things are off the rocker today." Ulrich muttered sitting down hard on the ground.

"Got that right." Yumi sighed sitting next to him.

"What's "off the rocker" mean?" Aileta asked. Ulrich and Yumi smiled at eachother then up at Aileta.

"We'll tell you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd walked out of the factory but stopped when he saw Ally sitting on the side of the bridge, her legs dangling off the edge. It was almost sun set and she was stareing out at the river that ran under the bridge. Odd thought of going back into the factory but thought better of it. '_I came out here to talk to her. Thats what I'll do.'_ he said to himself. He itched his head then walked over to her. He sat down on her left side, closet to the factory.

"Hey Ally." he said softly to the tan southren girl. She didn't say anything back. She didn't even look at him. Her eyes were dead on the river. "Uh...Ally...you know what you did in Lyoko was really cool." he said brightly. She sighed.

"I guess." her eyes didn't leave the river. Odd looked around nervously.

"Uh...Look I know you're mad but you're not going to...well...leave our gang...are you?" Odd asked her. She shook her head.

"No Odd. I'm not. I would never do that." she said softly. Odd smiled.

"Good. I don't want you to leave." he said sweetly.

"But Jeremy does." Ally sighed. Her eyes casted farther down wards to where she was more of looking at her dangling feet.

"No he doesn't." Odd said.

"Yes he does Odd! He doesn't like me! He hates me! I could tell. Then I went and exsploded on him..." she grabbed her head and shook it back and forth slowly. "Why can't I control anything!" she closed her eyes tightly and Odd rubbed his hand on his knee.

"You can control a lot of things Ally." Odd said slowly starting to smile. She looked up at him.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like," he smiled bigger, "A soccer ball, your grades, a basetball, and baseball. You cna controll that whip of yours, you can control the jokes you say, you can control many many more things!" Odd said loudly with his arms spread up. Ally covered her mouth with one of her hands and giggled.

"I didn't mean like that Odd. I meant with...well...you know what I meant." Ally said looking away from him.

"Yeah, I did." Odd said looking out at the river. They were both quite for a mintue when Ally sighed.

"Odd, Jeremy really doesn't like me does he?" she asked him. He looked sideways at her.

"No Al. He does like you its just...Well, see Jeremy has never met someone like you before. Someone thats so...mysterious. If you know what I mean?" Odd said. Ally nodded. "Jeremy has never really trusted strange or very diffrent before. See, when he sees strange or unusal things the first thing to come to his mind is XANA. You how XANA is. Strang, not normal at all. When something looks out of the ordinary it most the time means he is up to something. Jeremy he..well..." Ally sighed.

"He doesn't want anyone of ya'll to get hurt or killed." Ally said frowning.

"Yeah. He really doesn't want his presions Aileta to get hurt." Odd chirped putting his hands together up by his face. Ally couldn't help but laugh. Odd smiled bigger. He was happy to her and see her laugh.

"Do you think he'll ever like me all the way? Like as a friend like he does you and the others?" Ally asked Odd looking at him with questioning almost hurt looking eyes. He looked back at her for a second not saying a thing. Then he nodded.

"I bet he will. The only thing you have to do is prove yourself I guess. And exsplain to him why you have to do what you do." Odd said softly.

"But he'll never listen."

"Make him listen."

"I'm not going to tell him about my family."

"I'm not saying to tell him that. I'm just saying tell him enough to get him to trust you. Only tell him about your past when _you_ feel the time is right...Not anyone else." Odd said scooting closer to the golden-haired girl. She smiled at him.

"Think it'll work?" she asked him.

"Yup!" he chirped. She smiled bigger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy had sent Aileta back to Lyoko, deciteding what he was going to tell her could wait for later. Then Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy headed to walk out of the factory. When they were just about to exit, Yumi stopped both the boys.

"Guys stop!" she whispered. She pulled then back and to the side to where they were hidden behind a wall.

"What is it Yumi?" Ulrich asked her. She smiled and nugged her head towards the entrance of the factory. Jeremy and Ulrich looked around the wall and saw Odd sitting next to Ally on the edge of the bridge. Odd had his hands clambed together and up by his face and they saw Ally giggleing. Ulrich smiled, Jeremy just frowned at Ally. Ulrich looked back at Yumi.

"Sweet isn't it?" she asked him. He nodded.

"What are they talking about?" Jeremy asked. Odd and Ally were talking but the others couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I don't know." Ulrich said. "Odd's making her smile, thats a good thing."

"Yeah." Yumi muttered watching the two. "Those two are perfect for one another."

"Yeah, Odd needs to ask her out already. They blush around eachother all the time. Pretty soon, it'll be so bad that they wont talk to eachother. They'll glace at eachother and blush." Ulrich said rolling his eyes.

"Ulrich, they already do that." Jeremy muttered. Ulrich looked at him funny.

"But I mean it'll be worse."

"Yeah we know it." Yumi said. She watched Odd scoot closer to Ally.

"Its going to be sun set soon guys. We have to go-!" Jeremy whispered but Yumi cut him off.

"No. Look at them. Now be quite. We don't wanna ruin the moment." Yumi whispered harshly. Then they all turned back to Odd and Ally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally looked away from Odd and up at the sky.

"Odd look. The sky's color is changin'. The clouds are turning peachy color." Ally said pointing up at the sky. Odd looked up and smiled.

"Sun set is here." he said softly. It turned prettier in a matter of seconds then Odd heard Ally sigh.

"Isn't it just so beautiful?" she asked in a soft delacate whisper. Odd looked at her.

"Yeah..." he muttered. He watched Ally's soft, deep brown eyes move away from the sky to the river.

"Odd, you don't think Yumi, Ulrich and Aileta are mad at meh, do ya?" she asked him. He gave her a funny look.

"Of course they're not. They understand, at least a little more then Jeremy does. Not like I do." Odd reasponded.

"You're not mad, are ya?" she asked him looking down at one of her hands which she had put in her lap.

"Oh Ally no way can I be mad. I compelety understand why you do what you have to do." Odd said in surprise. Ally still looked rather nervous and sad.

"But, I can't tell them why I am the way I am. Ya heard what Jeremy asked meh...I can't tell them everythin'...I'm never alowed ta tell anyone...yet I told ya...but still...No one really understands...Jeremy doesn't see meh as a friend, and I bet the others don't see me as a full one either..." Ally muttered. Odd looked down between them at Ally's soft tan hand. Suddenly, without thought, his hand was moving towards hers. He grabbed her hand gently. She jumped a little and looked down at his hand. When she saw his hand on hers, she blushed but hide it from him.

"Ally, I see you as a full friend...I've told you that before...I'm always here when you need someone to talk to...to take steam off of too." Odd said sweetly. Ally stared at thier hands and Odd thought of removing his hand. But before he was able to, Ally held the hand Odd grabbed her hand with gently. He was surprised that she did it but all the more happy at the same time. Now it was his turn to hide a blush. Ally smiled softly and looked up at him.

"Ya have told me that before..." she said softly. Her voice was so smooth right then and gentle that it made Odd get chills from how pretty it sounded. He smiled softly at her and watched as the wind gently blew her hair to the side a little. The sun set was almost directly behind Ally, so it framed her face. She turned back to looked at a cloud off ahead of her. She didn't let go of Odd's hand. He stared at her. The colors behind her and the light framed her face even better. '_Wow...she looks like a angel...'_ Odd thought. _'Like an goddess...' _ He noticed Ally turning her head to him again and he casted his eyes down at their hands fast.

"You see me as a true friend?" she asked. Odd looked at her and nodded.

"I see you as a best friend..." Odd whispered.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him cocking her head sideways a little.

"Yes...I do..." Odd whispered. "Ally, you're one of the coolest, bestest friends I have ever had. I trust you with my life, as you have saved it already today. And thanks for that." Odd said trying to hide a blush. Ally nodded and whispered a "Your welcome" quickly. "Ally you cna come to me for anything. You can tell me anything, there is no way it cna change how I look at you. Well, unless you tell me, 'I killed your mom' or 'I killed Ulrich' or one of them." Odd said looking up for a mintue. Ally giggled. "But," Odd whispered looking back at her. "no matter what it is, you can talk to me. You're my friend...it's what friends do." he said. He looked her right in the eyes. Right into the eyes he adored. Ally smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around Odds neck. She pulled him into a hugg.

"You're the best Odd." she whispered to him. He blushed but hugged her back tightly.

"Back at ya." he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other three watched Ally pulled Odd into a tight hugg. Yumi watched smileing ear to ear when she saw Ally close her eyes and breath deeply. Ally seemed to hugg Odd tighter. Yumi noticed that they could be getting into a very romantic mood, so Yumi grabbed both boys by the backs or their shirts.

"Come on guys. Lets leave those two alone." Yumi whispered. Jeremy and Ulrich nodded and followed Yumi back to the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd hugged the pretty girl tighter. Her soft, shinny hair gently blew against his face and he could smell it. _'Her hair smells so nice...'_ he thought to himself. Soon they pulled apart to where they were just looking at eachother. They made eye contact and for some reason, neither of them could move. Their bodies wouldn't move at all. They were stuck...Locked in eachothers gase. Somehow, neither of them know they got closer to eachother to where they're faces where inches apart.

**Odd P.O.V**

I just wanted so bad to lean forward and kiss the goddess in front of me right then and there. To taste her lips. SO BAD! It was killing me. My mouth was turning dry it was that bad. She just looked so pretty with the sunset lighting up her face like that...So pretty...

**Ally P.O.V**

Oh how bad I wanted to close the gap between us. So bad I wanted to show him how much I cared. Show him that I wanted him more then just a friend or a best friend. My heart felt so light and my stomach felt like butterflies where throwing a party there. A BIG party. My heart started beating faster and faster by the second. So bad I wanted to kiss that cute, odd blonde boy. But all I could do was sit there and look into those beautiful, unique violet eyes or his. The ones I was in love with. We got closer.

'_Maybe it is gunna happen...Maybe I am gunna close the gap.'_ I thought. I wanted it worse then anything else at that given moment. But I knew I couldn't. Now matter how much I wanted it. I just...couldn't...

**Normal .P.O.V**

Ally and Odd got closer. Only about 3 inches where between them. Right when they were moving closer Ally somehow, with some given streght, was able to break away from Odds gase and look down between them. She sighed and shook her head.

'_No...I can't...'_ she thought. She pulled back away from Odd then looked up at him. She smiled softly and gently.

"Thanks Odd." she whispered to him. She then leand forward and gently kissed his cheek. "You're the greatest friend I ever had. You're the best..." she then stood up and turned around. She walked off putting her hands in her pockets. Odd was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. Ally had just kissed him. Okay not on the lips but on the cheek! Thats a good start. His hand went up to the place where Ally had kissed him. It was warmer then the rest of his body. He looked off, after Ally. He watched her walk over towards the sunset. Her hands in her pockets and her beautiful golden-brown hair blowing gently with the wind.

'_I can't believe it...She kissed my cheek...'_ he thought. '_I'm half way there! Half way there...' _

Ally glased behind her but only for a second to see Odd's hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. She blushed deeply and walked on smileing yo herself.

Odd watched her till she was out of site. '_Gosh...Ally is a goddess...'_ he thought. Odd then sighed and laid down on his back on the hard concret of the bridge.

"I love you Ally..." he whispered to the sky. "Thats what I really think of you...I love you..." _'Now if only I can tell her that...'_ he thought.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Not long I know but I liked it. It came to me when I was day dreaming in English class. Yeah...in english class...ANYWAY! **

**Pole time! Okay, if you could have one super power, what would it be? Now mine is, I wanna be a Telepath. Reading minds seems fun and controling people you know. Also, I could pass all my classes by finding all the answer to the questions from reading the teachers mind. Heeheehee' Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Agent-Titanium signing out! **


	20. Tylor

**A/N: Yo...I decited to update this one before the other two because I am dying to get to my fav. four chapters and to finsh this one part of the story so I can do part two and three. So I can get more into the ACTION! Anyway, I hope ya'll like this chap. It shows more of how Ally feels and how Ally can be at times. Enjoy my readers. **

**Disclamer:...yeah...We all know it already...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ally slid into her desk chair and turned on her computer. She itched her head and rubbed her temples. '_Damn head achs...'_ she thought.

"_I know they suck right?" _a voice came from the computer. Ally looked at it. Blackie's face was up on the screen. Ally smiled.

"Yeah. They really do." Ally sighed. Ally reached over in her desk and pulled out a pill bottle. She opened it, took out three pills and through them in her mouth. She grabbed her water bottle and took a swing of it, swallowing the pills. Blackie watched her shake her head and blink a few times fast.

"That should help." Ally muttered. She leand back in her chair and looked at Blackie. "So, whats up?"

"_You know whats up Ally_." Blackie said strenly. Ally sighed.

"Yeah, I do. But what do ya wanna talk 'bout?"

_"What happened only a few mintues ago Ally. How are you gunna get Jeremie back to trusting you?" _

"I don't think he ever did Black." Ally said softly. Blackie sighed and shook her head.

"_What can you do...?" _

"Odd said to just talk to him and make him listen." Ally reasponded. Blackie shrugged and then an idea came to her mind.

_"Ally. I know. You have to tell them about me_." Blackie said slowly.

"No!" Ally said sitting straight fast. "I can't tell them! Thats like, one of mine-our number one secrets!"

_"Ally Davison, we have to tell them. You have to tell them my real name and who I am. You have to tell them what they did with us when you got that titanium on you. You have to tell them what happened to me...long...long ago. You have to tell them about how we all came to be! You have to Al! Have to!" _Blackie yelled. Ally shrunk back down in her chair and folded her arms.

"All of it...Even what-." Blackie cut Ally off.

_"No, not about you-know-what with you-know-who. They-she doesn't need to know yet."_ Blackie said looking down.

"Ya know that when I tell them, Jeremie gunna be mad cuz I didn't tell them before."

_"Well that baby's gunna have to get over it!" _Blackie snapped.

"And when we do tell them about the you-know-what with you-know-who he is gunna be mad then too." Ally sighed looking away from Blackie to her bookshelve.

_"Al, you have always been strong about stuff like this. Why now do you act this way?" _Blackie asked.

"Because I'm getting sick and tired of me always faceing the same problem." Ally whispered. She looked back at Blackie. "Blackie, I have found the main sourse of where XANA is. I can stop him from harming anyone ever again. Blackie, I could kill the one man that has ruined your life and mine as well. Who has ruined so many lives it hard ta count them all. Ya know how much I hate him. Ya know what he has done ta meh. I have a frinkin knife that is meant for him. I have never used it and always said it was ta go into _his_ chest. Ya know that. Thats why Blackie." Blackie looked back at Ally. Her eyes were hard and stern.

"_I know it Al. But things are getting worse. They are all getting stronger. You saw the Shadow. Heck you killed it. Imagen, XANA might be strong enough to call something in much worse then that Al. Much, much worse." _Blackie sighed. "_Ally, I'm just saying be careful." _Ally bit her lower lip and looked over to a metal suitcase in the corner of the room. She remembered what the Shadow creature said to Odd when he attacked him. He called Odd that name. Ally looked back at Blackie.

"I have to tell Odd about why the Shadow creature attacked him too." she said. Blackie nodded.

"_Al. I've got to go. I'll talk to you in the morning or sometime tomorrow." _

"Okay." Ally said. They said their good byes and Ally took two more pills. "Now come on Ally girl. Don't over do it." she told herself. She got into her night clothes and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was saturday and Ally was aimlessly walking around the park, keeping a sharp eye for one of her friends. **(A/N: I know that they really have school on Saturday but in my story they don't. So...just work with me here, kay?) **She couldn't stop thinking about what she had to do. She was going to tell her friends one of her deepest secrets that the W.P.A even told her she was never alowed to tell or she'd be in trouble. They could only know if it was good for a good cause. Which, Ally consitered this as a good cause. Ally's head was starting to hurt and her right shoulder was starting to ach. Ally reached in her pocket and pulled out her pill bottle. She took out two and swallowed them with out any water. She shook her head like before and walked on.

She was soon getting bored and was about to go back to her dorm when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Odd running up to her.

"Hey Odd." she said nodding to him.

"What you doing Al?"

"Nothin' really. Just walking 'round." she reasponded looking away from him. Odd studyed her for a mintue.

"Have you decited on how to tell Jeremie?" he asked. She sighed. She looked back up at him and smile faintly.

"Odd, I have ta show you something." she said. He looked confused but nodded his head. "I have to show everybody somethin. And tell them something. You all need ta know." Odd nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Where do you want them to met?" he asked.

"The factory. Tell them ta be there in 15 mintues." Ally said. "But don't tell Jeremie I am asking for it. He might not come." Ally said pleadingly. Odd nodded and texted Yumi. He called Ulrich and told him Ally was calling a meeting at the factory. Then he called Jeremie and said everybody was wanting to met at the factory in 15 mintues. Jeremie said he was coming and Odd and Ally went to the factory.

Ally sat in Jeremies chair. Odd stood next to her with his arm draped over the back of the chair. He was slightly leaning on the chair. Ally put on the head set and called for Blackie. Her face apeared.

"_Hey Al_." Blackie said. Ally smiled at her and nodded. Then Ally called up Aileta. Then her head appeard next to Blackies.

"Oh, hi Ally. What are you doing in the lab?" she asked. Ally sighed.

"You'll see Aileta." Just then the eleavtor opened up and Ulrich and Yumi came out.

"Hey guys," Yumi said. Ally turned her head to them and smiled.

"Hey. Now we need Jeremie, and we can get this thing started." Ally sighed. As if on cue, the eleavtor opened again and Jeremie came out. He stopped when he saw Ally. She smiled weakly at him then turned from him.

"What are you doing in my chair?" Jeremie asked. Ally rolled her eyes and didn't anwser. She heard him walk up to the chair and get on the opposite side of the chair from where Odd was. "What are you doing in my chair?" Jeremy asked clearly still mad about the day before.

"Shut up Jeremie." Blackie ordered. Jeremie looked at her surprised but didn't say a word.

"Okay Al. Whats this metting about?" Ulrich asked her.

"There's somethin' I need to show ya'll." Ally sighed. She closed her eyes for a mintue. The pain was back in her head and shoulder but now it was also up by her collor bone. She pulled out the bottle and took two more pills. She shook her head once more and sighed.

"What was wrong Al?" Odd asked.

"Just sore and I have a headach." Ally muttered. Odd smiled lightly and his drapped arm fell slightly from the top of the chair. He gently grabbed her shoulder and gave her a one arm hug. He would have given her a full hug but he couldn't in the postion he was in. Ally smiled and did her best not to blush. Ally got back on what she needed to do and sat up more.

"Aileta where are you? What region?" Ally asked.

"Mountain." Aileta reasponded.

"Blackie, you?"

"Ice, I was heading for Mountain. I'm on my way." she said. They Blackies head was gone from the screen.

"Okay Aileta, there is a tower close by you. Stay where you are." Ally ordered. Aileta nodded and Ally began typeing on the computer. "There Jeremie, I got the corrdnets for you. Just send us all to Lyoko." Ally told him. Jeremie looked at her for a seconded in a unsure way. But he nodded when he saw Odd's warning face. Ulrich and Yumi walked over to the elevator and waited for Odd and Ally. Ally truned the chair to get down but before she could jump down Odd hand his hand out for her to grab. She smiled and took his hand and he helped her down. Ally turned and watched Jeremie get in the chair. He was looking at the computer closely.

"Don't worry Jeremie. Those are the right corrdnets." Ally said. Jeremie's shoulders slumbed as he saw that they were and he cut his eyes at Ally. Ally smiled at Jeremie. Odd rolled his eyes trying not to laugh.

"Come on Al." he said grabbing her wrist. He gently pulled her to the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In Lyoko...**_

Everyone landed on the Lyoko's mountain regions floor. Aileta waved to them as she saw them.

"Hey Aileta." Ally said looking around.

"Where's Blackie?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm right here." Blackie said appearing next to Yumi. Yumi smiled at her.

"So, what was it you wanted to show and tell us Al?" Ulrich asked Ally. Ally sighed and looked at Blackie. Blackie nodded.

"I wanted to tell ya'll about something that happened to me when I was nine. And who some here really is." Ally said. Everyone looked around. "Blackie, isn't really Blackie. That's not her real name as you all might have guessed. She is a person yes, but ya'll will be surprised when I tell you our story." Everyone looked at Blackie. She grined.

"I don't really look like this. Would you like to see what I really look like?" Blackie asked. They all nodded. Blackie closed her eyes and put her hands together like she was praying. A grayish light with some red and white twinkle apeared and wrabbed around her. She whispered something under her breath that no one could hear. Then, starting from her toes, what she truely look like was apearing. Everyone was surprised when they saw what she really looked like. They didn't think it was like that at all.

She had jet-black hair that was cut very short almost like a guys cut. She wore a gray baggy shirt with short sleaves thats stopped at the middle of her bicep.On her shirt was a picture of two guns crossed over eachother with some sympole behind it no one could regonize. Her shirt cut off right above her belly button and showed her stomach. They could see her abes. She had on baggy black pants with tons of pockets. She had on tons of belts on that hung lossly on her. The one in the front had a skull on it. Her pants went into her big black boots. Her boots had a huge buckle on them and her boots almost looked like army boots. Her eyes were still red, but you could see her pupils better now. She looked very tom-boyish. She had a small grin on her face.

"Guys, this is what she really looks like." Ally said nodding to Blackie. "Guys, I'd like you all to really know her name. T." Ally said grinning.

"The names Tylor. Ty for short." the tom-boyish girl said. **(A/N: Oh hint hint! Remember from earlier chappies? The girl in Ally's head that would talk to her? That Ally called Ty? Oh! There something else you found out!) **

"Tylor? Isn't that a guys name?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, but it can be a girls." Tylor said.

"So you're Tylor?" Yumi said. Tylor nodded. Yumi smiled at Tylor. "Can we just call you Ty?" Tylor smiled.

"Sure. Al does." she pointed at Ally.

"So there was something else you wanted to tell us?" Jeremie asked. Ally nodded and looked over at Ty. She nodded back and sighed.

"We better go into a tower for this one." she said. Everyone nodded and followed Ty to the nearest tower. Once they were all inside Ty and Ally sat down next to eachother at the exact same time. They both stretched, sighed and itched they're heads at the same time. Everyone looked at them funny.

"What?" Ally asked looking up at them. Odd chuckled.

"Well, you two both sat down, stretched, sighed and itched your heads at the same time. Its like you're twins or something." he said sitting next to Ally.

"Well, we aren't. But it something close to that. We do have a connection like that to eachother. That's what Ally wanted to tell ya'll about." Ty sighed. Everyone else sat down. Aileta sat next to Odd with Yumi on her other side. Ulrich sat in between Ty and Yumi. They were in one big circul.

"Okay guys. I wanted to tell ya bout something that happened when I was nine. Well, you already know somethin' that happened to me when I was nine but I wanna add more to it." Ally started.

"Wasn't it when you were nine you got your titanium side?" Yumi asked her. Ally smiled and nodded.

"Yes and something else with it. But before we get to that. Ty has a story to tell ya'll." Ally looked over at Ty and Ty sighed not wanted to tell the story.

"How come you cant-." Ally cut her off.

"Cause its your story. Not mine." Ally restorted. Ty rolled her eyes and itched her head.

"Okay fine. Do you all remember Al here telling you about "The World"?" she asked them. All five of them nodded, even Jeremie, though they couldn't see him. "Well that place still does exist. And no one that isn't in the W.P.A is to know this. But you make the cut I guess. "The World" is something like Lyoko, but bigger. Like the real world. It's just like the real world. Like diffrent parts of the real world and diffrent time periods. But not so normal beings. Like elfs, dwarfs, emphs, cat-people," Ty nodded over to Odd and Ally. Odd looked at himself and smiled. "wolf-people, many people like that. Like people that are half bird half human. Or maybe half dog half monkey or some random shit like that." Ally rasied her eye brows at Ty and gave her a stern look. Ty just smiled slyly at her and shrugged her shoulders. The Ty continued. "Some are just plain human but they are like either a ninja, or samri, or something like that. And everyone there has super powers, right from the day they set foot into "The World." Anyway, I used to go there, a long time ago. I was a worrior for The World's top kingdom, one I can't name right now. Ally, I don't wanna brag about myself. So you can." Ty said hitting Ally's arm and leaning back a little, hands behind her head. Ally shook her head but began to speak anyway.

"Tylor here was, suposably, the most power and feared being there. She was leader off all the armys there and the most skilled of all of the beings there even though she was only, what, 14?" Ally cast a glance over at Ty. Ty nodded shortly and Ally went on. "So as being the most feared and powerful, she had enemies. But most all of them were for taking over the main kingdom of The World. They just saw her in the way. Well, the most feared enemy of all for everybody was, none other than our friend, XANA." Everyone looked at eachother in surprise.

"Well, go figure." Ulrich said after a second. Ally laughed softly.

"Yeah. Well, one day during the revalution of The World, XANA attacked the kingdom. He was determind to get rid of Tylor. She was the only thing stopping him. Or the only thing stopping him that could fight in combat." Jeremie spoke up before Ally could go on.

"Wait a mintue Ally. Did you say that the revalution was like about 30 years ago?" Jeremie asked. Ally sighed.

"Yes, Jeremie, I did. Don't worry. We're getting to that part. This is gunna be confusing for ya'll." Ally warned. They all nodded. To them, almost everything with Ally was confusing. "Anyway, XANA attacked-." Ty cut Ally off.

"I wanna tell this part Al." Ally nodded and let Ty take over. "I fought at it as hard and good as I could. Trying my best to fight XANA and his army off. It was awfly hard. But, to my dispare, XANA had won that battle, but had not taken over the kingdom. Lets just say my little sister made sure of that." Ty said with a small smile. She looked down for a second then when she saw Ailetas foot move she looked over at her with a gentle smile. After a second Tylor looked away.

"So XANA won the battle agaist you." Yumi said slowly. "So you were badly injurd?" she asked. Tylors face changed. It looked somewhat painful.

"It's hard to exsplain. See, when XANA defeated me, he distroyed my body. Completely, kind of like what happened to Ally. Some one that was with me at the time had the power to connect and transport souls. He grabed my soul with his mind a stuck it with a piece of titanium. So my soul was with that piece. The W.P.A took it and kept it locked up. But I was still connected to The World. So my soul could go there if it wanted." Everyone stared at Tylor in disbelief.

"So, you're just a soul?" Aileta asked her. Ty nodded.

"Pretty much. But there is more to it. The W.P.A went looking for someone that was young that had to power and the body to hold my soul along with their own. It took 26 years and they finally found someone."

"They found Ally..." Jeremie muttered. Tylor smiled.

"Right." she chirped. "Ally had and does have the power and the body, along with the mind to hold me with her."

"She's short of like a voice in my head sometimes. Giving me adivce and telling me whats right and wrong. Training me secretly. See, Ty is connected to me so its like we are one with each other. We know what each other are thinking, though Ty knows what I'm thinking and feeling more then even I do." Ally said.

"So, they put me to her when she was nine. Now, I happened to be 40 years old at the time, but my soul was still 14 years old. That's why my body here is 14 as you see it. I have my own body here in Lyoko because this is some what like The World. But I don't in the real world. Then only time I will start to get older looking is when Ally turns 15. When she does, my soul turns 15." Ty exsplained.

"One of the things I've been trying ta do since I was nine was to find away ta get Ty's body back. So she could be in the real world and be normal or more normal again. Once I find away, till give her body back ta her and she'll be free of me. But while she is with me, she can have paresel control over me. She can bring out anything she wants in me. She can control where Whitie goes, but not how she acts." Ally said.

"Ah! I get it!" Jeremie yelled out. "She can pull Whitie out of you and into Lyoko and time she pleases."

"But not when I'm hurt bad, asleep, or on a mission. She can't then. But yeah, thats why I don't remember what happened when Whitie was here. I did control her even comin' here. And Ty never bothered ta tell meh." Ally looked at Ty sternly again. Ty grined.

"So, let me get this straight." Yumi said. "Tylor's body was distroyed in a battle, and someone attached her teenaged soul to a piece of titanium. 26 years later the W.P.A found your body and everything else to fit the recorments needed to hold Ty's soul with your own. Now you're looking for a way to give Ty her body back and then she'll grow like a normal child does. Okay, but why did they save Ty for that?"

"Because Ty was the W.P.A's best agent at the time. They wanted ta keep her cause she could help them so much. They found me, the best agent now in the W.P.A and put Ty's soul with me. Making me stronger then before. The W.P.A thought that since they have their two most powerful beings here that it was perfect for them ta pretty much fuse us together and make an all powerful being. But they all know that sooner or later, Tylor will have her body back. They used us yet again..." Ally mubbled resting her elbows on her knees.

"Yeah, so that tells you why Ally didn't know anything about Lyoko." Tylor said.

"And Jeremie. Why I didn't tell ya is well. I wasn't allowed ta. If news that Ty was here, in Lyoko, connected deep ta meh, I would be getting attacked nonstop. I wasn't allowed ta tell because it was dangrous. Yes, Jeremie I know. I am dangrous. But yet so are all of ya. Just knowing XANA puts you in so much danger." Ally sighed.

"Well that does exsplain some stuff." Jeremie muttered.

"Don't worry. Everything will clear up sooner or later. It wont take long and you'll all understand better." Tylor remarked.

"I have to hide things for good reasons Jeremie. I do it for others safty. I don't hold many more secrets. And turst me, when the time is right, you'll know them all.

"Okay Al. You got me." Jeremie said half starting to turst her again. "I understand. Life is tough for you and there are things you must do no matter what you wanna do. I get it. We all have to do it." Jeremie smiled though Ally couldn't see him smile, she knew he was. Tylor looked at all the others.

"Did ya'll get that all?" she asked. Odd rubbed his head.

"Somewhat. I'm still a little blury on some parts but I think I got just enough to understand." Ulrich said standing up and helping Yumi up.

"Same here." Yumi said.

"I guess the same." Odd mubbled standing up.

"I guess we all get it. It is even confusing for me. But I still at least have a hold on it." Aileta stood up. Odd put his paw out to Ally and she took it and he helped her up. Tylor jumped up quick before anyone could offer her a hand.

"So...Is that all?" Jeremie asked.

"Ya'll have to proimous me this...Ya'll will not tell anyone else about this. Got it?" Ally said sternly. "Not anybody! Not even people in the W.P.A!"

"Okay Ally. Okay. I speak for all of us, we promous." Ulrich said smiling at Ally's sterness.

"Great. Now guys. I'm bring you back. Ally, we need to talk about the other program and Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. Ally and I will need to talk to you all soon." Jeremie said. They all nodded. Then Jeremie devirtulized them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ally. We should tell them today and get it ready." Jeremie said to her excitedly.

"Yeah, we should. Aileta is gunna be so happy!" Ally sqealed. Jeremie tried not to laugh at Ally and how excited she was herself.

"Okay, you tell the others and help Odd with the princable. I'll get Aileta's stuff in order." Jeremie said.

"Aye aye captin!" Ally remarked soluting him. He laughed and watched her run out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I bet we all know what Jeremie and Ally are planing. Yeah, this chappie was shorter then the others. Yeah I know. And I moved a little fast on the whole Tylor being attached to Ally part but its 2:48 in the morning people... What do you expect? Anyway! **

**Poll time! My question is... What annoys you the most? For me well... Kind of hard for me to say. I mean, I'm the one that annoys! lol But I'd say when people but into your personal life or ask you something very personal and keep asking it over and over again. That is SO ANNOYING! And rude if you ask me...Anyway...**

**Sneak peak for all ya'll!**

"Just be careful Odd. Don't be stupid...Please." Ally begged Odd giving him soft, pleading eyes. He smiled at her gently.

"Don't worry about me Al. I'll be fine. You just be careful yourself. I'm not the only one risking my life here." Odd laughed. Ally smiled and he gently grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Al. Once you've got that thing beaten, if I'm having touble come help me. If I'm not, go help the others in Lyoko." he told her. She nodded.

"Good luck." she said softly and he truned to leave.

"Back at ya." Odd took one step forward then stopped. "Oh Ally."

"Yes."

"One more thing..."

"What?"

**-----------------------------------------**

**Theres a sneak peak now review to read it all! PLEASE! **


	21. How'd I fall in love with you?

**A/N: So... yeah next chap here. The ending to this one chappie is one of my fav. endings. This chap.s another big step deep into the story. Has a lot of stuff happen in it...Goes somewhat fast...yeah...get over it...lol I hope ya'll like! **

**Disclamier: The only thing I own is my ACC's, 'The World', and my dignity...--...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal .P.O.V**

"So, we did everything. Now time to tell Aileta!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yup. We should call Jeremie and tell him. Then we all met up at the factory." Ulrich nodded. "Odd, go get Al." Odd nodded and ran off to Ally's drom room.

He knocked on her door.

"Hey Al, it's me, Odd. Come on. Everything is ready!" Odd yelled. Ally opened the door with a smile.

"Alrightly there Odd. Settle down." she laughed. He grabbed her arm.

"Come on. Lets get going!" Odd pulled her out of her room. Ally quickly reached for her door handle and grabbed it closing it as he started pulling her down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie had maituralzied Aileta into the real world and all the others were sitting around.

"XANA's gunna get harder to beat. I can already tell." Ulrich sighed.

"I should be getting back to Lyoko, just incase he attacks again." Aileta said standing up.

"No need Aileta." Ally said resting her hand on Ailetas arm.

"Huh?" Aileta said confused as to why Ally said that.

"Well, me and Ally have been working on a program that can tell is XANA has activated a tower. Right when he does, it pops up on my computer and tells us." Jeremie said with excitment in his voice.

"So, you mean... I don't have to stay in Lyoko anymore?" Aileta asked excitedly.

"Yup." Ally chirp.

"We have everything waiting for you Aileta. We got you registered in school and everything. You'll be boarding at school." Yumi told her. Aileta was in total disbelief.

"Oh my...Whoa... Thank you all." Aileta said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim was showing Aileta to her dorm room with the boys and Ally behind them. Ally smiled ear to ear when they got to her dorm room.

"This is you're dorm room Miss...?" Jim said not knowing her last name.

"Stones... Aileta Stones, like the rock group. I'm Odd's cousin from Canada." Aileta said making her self look very proud.

"Well Miss Stones. You'll be sharing a dorm room with Miss Davison." Jim said. Aileta looked behind her to Ally who gave her a thumbs up. "The majoraty of the boys dorms are down below and I don't wanna see you down there. This floor is where one part is girls dorms and the other is boys but I better not catch you at the door of a guys dorm room. Have any questions about the rules here you can ask your friends here," Jim cut his eyes at the other four. "Stern, Belpois, Della-Robbia, and Davison. Though they rarely mind them. And Davison will show you around the school." Jim turned and looked at the four. They all smiled at Jim inoccently. Jim rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Well Princess Aileta," Ally said getting in front of Aileta and into now their room, "Welcome to the Davison chamber! Now known as the Amazing Al and Leta luxury suite! Let me help you unpack." Aileta giggled and Ally looked at the boys. "You're dismissed, my servents." Ally said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey now!" Odd yelled out playfully, his mouth hanging open but she could tell he was smiling. Aileta laughed at the look on his face. "We aren't servents."

"Yes you are." Ally said slyly.

"No we aren't!" he said.

"Yes you are. You're just in deinal."

"No!"

"See? Ya are too in denial!"

"No I'm-...Hey! Not nice..." Odd said folding his arms and outting a pouting face on. Everyone laughed.

"Alright you guys. We'll see you later." Ally waved the boys off. They all smiled and walked off. Odd sticking his tongue out at Ally as he walked off. Ally helped Aileta get a few things out and her room fixed. Aileta decited it would be a good time to ask some questions.

"Ally, can I ask you a few things?" Aileta asked. Ally laughed.

"Well, there's one." she said with a smile.

"About Ty...How can she go to Lyoko and this 'World'? Are they connected or something?" Aileta asked looking at Ally.

"Well some what. See ya know Lyoko is a virtual world. So is 'The World'. Tylor is pretty much stuck in cyber space I guess ya can say. She can go to any virtual place on this earth. Any web site, any of that stuff."

"Oh really? Well, that explains a few things. Another question, how do you find Ty's body?"

"Well, I have to go find the right magic I need to learn or the right item. There are things in the real world that are hiden everywhere. They come from 'The World' and they help others learn new magic and give them speacial powers for a short amount of time to do something no regular human can do."

"But how do those things get into the real world?"

"From people who first entered 'The World'. When they all found out they could take things from 'The World' to the real world. They started taking things here. Some people took powerful articfacts and items and hid them here so it would be hard for them to find it. Some of the things are said to open new places in 'The World'."

"Okay. I get that. Now one more...Why were you sent here in the first place?" Ally set a book down on Ailetas bed and looked at her hands.

"Aileta, I was sent here to find something..." Ally looked over at Aileta.

"To find what?" she asked.

"To find this stone...Or a part of it...Called, the Pure at Heart Stone...Two diffrent stones make it up. The Love stone and the Life stone. Together they make the Pure at Heart Stone...Very powerful stone it is..." Aileta watched Ally as she told her of the Pure at Heart Stone. Ally just stared at her hands and looked almost distressed.

"Sorry if what I asked bothered you..." Aileta said guiltly. Ally heard the guilt in her voice and whiped her head up.

"Oh no Leta. It didn't. Not at all. I just don't like the fact I _have_ to look for them...It's stupid." Ally said with a smile. "Anyway! We need to get you some stuff for that wall of yours or something. Maybe some drawn pictures! I've already moved a bunch of my stuff that was over there...Maybe if ya like them I can put some over dere." Ally said changeing the subject. Aileta looked up on her wall on her side of the room.

"Yeah, maybe..." she muttered.

"Hey! I could draw you some pictures for Jeremie!" Ally chirped smiling at Aileta. Aileta turned red.

"Why just him? Why not Ulrich or Odd too? Or Yumi?" Aileta asked turning from Ally.

"Cause..." Ally began but she stopped, decited to bug Aileta about Jeremie later. "Oh never mind. I'm just playing 'round."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N:Okay, this is gunna be like New Order, as you know it, but just a few changes like with Ally in it and all. I'm really just gunna sum a lot of it up...Anyway!) **

Everybody in the Eight and Nineth grade were leaveing for the park for a science project they had to do. Some were paired in twos, threes, and some in fours. Aileta was with Jeremie. Ally, Odd, and Ulrich were together, and Yumi was with this new guy named William Dunbar, to Ulrichs dispare. According to Odd, William was _really_ cool. But Ulrich already didn't like him. Ulrich was jealous, and the others could tell. He glared at William when he had watched him and Yumi walk off towards their spot in the park. He was so wrapped up with wondering if Yumi liked William, Odd and Ally weren't sure if he'd work on their project at all.

-  
--  
---

Aileta and Jeremie had made their way to the park, talking about stuff that other students would be bored with. They had gotten half way done with the project and were talking about how monsters only exist in fairy tails when Jeremie noticed his lap top wasn't with him.

"Go get it." Aileta said calmly. "We have enough pictures as it is. I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay." Jeremie said turning around and running out of the park. Aileta looked around already growing scared and nervous. He kept hearing noises that scared her and sent chills up her spine. She told herself over and over again that monsters only existed in fairy tails, but she just wouldn't listen to herself. She took off running at one point when she couldn't take the noises anymore. She didn't know where she was running. All she knew was that her feet were carrying her somewhere. She stopped running when she came to a old looking house with the name "Hermitage" on it.

-  
--  
---

Jeremy ran into his room only to hear the beeping of the alarm for a XANA attack going off.

"Oh, just what I was afraid of!" he groaned. He ran off to the factory pulling out his cell phone to call the others.

-  
--  
---

Odd laid down at the bottom of a tree playing with Kiwi, every once and a while looking up at Ulrich who was steadly watching Yumi. He had his camra up to his eyes so he could see her better and take some pictures of her.

"Ulrich stop worrying! William isn't gunna take Yumi from you." Odd sighed.

"I just don't like him Odd...Not at all..." Ulrich muttered.

"Jealous..." Odd muttered scratching Kiwi behind his ears. "Come on Ulrich. We have to get some drawing done."

"You do it. You and Ally are better at it then I am!" Ulrich groaned. Odd just sighed and leanded back more.

Ally was sitting higher up in the tree then Ulrich was. She was a good ways away up and sitting on a branch that, from a distance, didn't look strong enough to hold someone up. Ally had her drawing pad in her lap and was drawing a leaf out in front of her. She had already done most the work, while Ulrich stared at Yumi and Odd layed around being lazy, like some cats do. When she finshed drawing the leaf she felt a sharp, burning pain hit the back of her neck. She gently rubbed her neck and winsed in pain as it wouldn't stop burning.

'_Why is it actting up so bad?'_ she thought rubbing her neck harder. Suddenly she fetl something...like a warning or something of that short. Her eyes casted towards the dircertion of the school. Then over to the factory, then down, to the tops of the two boys below her heads. Her eyes darted to Ulrich then about five seconds later his phone rang.

"Hello?" she heard him say. He handed the camra to Odd and Ally saw Odd makeing a face when he saw the pictures Ulrich had taken of Yumi. Ulrich hung up and turned to Odd. Ally pushed herself forward and leaped down, landing gracefully in between Odd and Ulrich.

"We have to-." Ulrich began but Ally cut him off.

"Go to the factory, XANA lunged an attack." Ally said. Ulrich nodded.

"And-!"

"We have to go find Aileta because she isn't with Jeremie and she doesn't have a cell phone." Ally said with a small smile. Ulrich nodded some disbelife running over him. "Wow...I was right," Ally muttered looking out in front of her, eye brows rasied.

"How'd you know that?" Odd asked her.

"Yeah, how?" Ulrich put in. She just smiled cockly at the two boys.

"I'll tell you one day. Or pretty soon." she said. Both boys looked at eachother supisously but shrugged it off.

"Okay, Jeremy said the last time her saw her she was-." Ally cut Ulrich off...again...

"In the North part of the woods." Ally chriped. Ulrich looked at her funny before nodding once more.

"How do you do that?" Odd exclaimed. Ally just giggled and started off for the North part of the woods.

-  
--  
---

Yumi quickly left William when Jeremy called her and told her XANA was attacking. She went to the north part of the woods to find the others.

-  
--  
---

Ally, Odd, and Ulrich weren't having much luck finding Aileta. Ally had stopped Odd from stepping on Aileta note book that was droped on the ground.

"She has to be around here somewhere..." she whispered. She left Kiwi sniff the note book. "Find Aileta Kiwi. Come on." she whispered to him scratching him behind the ears. They walked on when Ulrich heard something or someone behind him. He spun around and brought his leg up to kick who ever was behind him in the head. He stopped his foot inchs from the persons face.

"Hey...Little nervous huh? Warm welcome..." Yumi stated with a smile. " Nice..." she said as Ulrich lowered his foot, and glare put on his face.

"Yumi! We can't find Aileta!" Odd yelled out. Yumi's face suddenly looked conserned.

"Have you looked everywhere?" she asked.

"Mostly...But we can't find her...I know she here somewhere." Ally said turning to Yumi. "We'll let Kiwi track'er."

-  
--  
---

Aileta walked into the house, looking every direction. She got to one room of the house and suddenly a flashback like vison came to her. She heard someone playing the piano...A man sitting there playing Twinkle twinkle little star...with this small, young girl, about the age of 6, sitting next to him with long jet-black hair. The man began to turn around and right then Aileta's head started to hurt. The mans glasses flashed and then the black hair girl turned slightly. Aileta saw one of the girls eyes. It was red. It startled Aileta and she backed up as her head hurt more. Then the vison was gone. She looked around the room once more and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned and screamed as she saw black smoke coming at her.

-  
--  
---

"Don't tell me you haven't found her yet!" Jeremie yelled. "She could be in dangour! What have you guys been doing?"

"Chill Jeremie, we're doing all we can." Odd said into his phone. "Maybe she went back to school. Kiwi led us to an old house. We're gunna check it out. We'll call you if we find anything." then Odd hung up. The four teens walked into the old house.

"Hello?" Ulrich called out. The suddenly, the door shut behind them. Odd grabbed the handle and tried to open the door.

"It's locked."

"No signal." Ulrich sighed looking at his cell phone. Ally heard something move ahead of them and looked away from Ulrich.

"Watch out!" she yelled as she saw a cabnet sliding towards them. Yumi pushed Ulrich out of the way and Ally grabbed Odds shirt pulling him over with her and Yumi following suit. The cabnet slamed into the door and the four looked down at the pile of wood.

"This way." Ulrich said pointing to the right. They ran over to the side and rested there for a mintue.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ulrich asked.

"XANA." Yumi restorded.

"Yeah, and that means Aileta much be here somewhere." Odd gasped. They all looked up and saw a gang of knifes flying their way. They jumped out of the way a scrambled up as XANA made other object take flight. They dogged flying plates and air born spoons. They sild into the next room looking for a way to escape.

"Odd, look out!" Ally yelled as a lamp swung his way. He ducked avoiding it. They ran down stairs, Ally in the lead.

"I think XANA's leding us somewhere." Yumi annoused. Ally looked around knowing something was near. That's when she spoted Aileta laying on the ground in a room.

"Aileta!" she yelled pointing her out. Yumi and Ulrich ran into the room, picking Aileta up.

"Ulrich...don't...Its a-XANA's gunna-." Aileta started but was innterupted when the sliding door began to shut. Odd put his leg up and with all the streght he could master, he tried to keep it open.

"Get Aileta out!" he yelled. Aileta crawled under Odds legs as he held the door open. Ally was going to go next when she noticed Odd growing weak and the door pushing harder. Ally stood up focusing on her titanium arm and powered it up. Right when she was going to grab it Odd gave out and fell to the side. Ally quickly grabbed the door with her titanium arm inches before it shut, and pushed against it. She started pushing it open, at first with eases, but then it getting hard when she got it open as far as Odd had held it. She straind aginst it, but still showing a great display of streght.

"Hurry and go!" Ally grunted. Aileta was already on the other side but Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were on the other side. Odd started to go through but pulled back when he saw Ally slip a little. Ally got in between the wall and the side of the door and lend on it pushing her shoulder into the metal of the door.

"Go on Odd! I can't hold it much longer!" she yelled. Odd began to crawl through, watching Ally intently. But then Ally began to slid again. She slid to where the back of her leg was completely pressed against Odd's side. He now couldn't move because on side was pressed to the wall, while the other was being pressed by Ally's leg.

"Ally!" he yelled in painic. Ally could feel Odd against her and she knew if she gave out, she could easily fall to the side, but Odd couldn't. He'd get snapped in two. She suddenly got more streght and pushed foward. The sound of metal scraping metal was very loud in the room. The door was making a loud creak noise as Ally used all her streght to push it back. Her leg stoped pressing Odd's side. He quickly crawled forward getting to the other side. Ally got the door farther. She thought she'd get it all the way open, but she didn't see a pinkish purple electric light come from the top of the wall and travel down the door to her right arm. It traveled up her arm and down her whole right side of her body.

"Ahhh!" she gasped out in pain. The others saw her eyes flash red then slowly die out. It was like Ally's streght was gone suddenly. The door pushed her back untill her back hit the wall and she was in the same postion Odd was in when he held the door open. Ally was now using her regular streght to hold the door open. The others saw a very painful exspression on her face.

"Guys hurry please!" she yelled. Yumi started to go but was very unsure because it looked as if Ally would give out at any second. Yumi put her arm through but drew it back as another electric charge hit Ally's titanium side. It hit her hard, taking the streght from her. She gave out and Odd quickly grabbed her and pulled her his way so she didn't get crushed by the door. They both fell to the ground, Ally laying on Odd. She rolled off him fast holding her right shoulder in pain and he shot up when he heard Ulrich and Yumi yelling from the other side of the door. Aileta and Odd pulled on the dooro trying to open it, Ulrich and Yumi doing the same on the other side. Ally got up, ignoring her pain and tried to help pull the door open but only to recive more pain.

"We gotta get you outts there or you'll be cook alive!" Odd yelled.

"Odd, Ally, go! Take Aileta to Lyoko. Deactivate the tower. Hurry!" Ulrich gasped. Odd nodded and turned to look at the two girls. He stoped and stared at Ally when he saw her holding her right arm with a painful look on her face.

"Ally are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she gasped out. Odd looked at her for a second concerned but then remembered they had to hurry.

"Come on!" he said grabbing Aileta hand with one hand and Ally's in the other. They ran to the other end of the hall way. Odd shook the door handle of the door to find it locked.

"Just what I thought." He muttered.

"We have to go...above ground." Ally told them gasping in pain still.

"Aer you sure you're okay Ally?" Aileta asked her. Ally nodded and whiped her head foward when she heard something coming at them.

"Watch out!" she yelled. Odd pushed Ally to one side and Aileta to the other. He fliped over the large dresser that was headed over to them. It slammed into the door. Then something else came sliding their way. It was a smaller dresser. It went straight for Ally. She put her leg up and the dresser pushed against it. She bent her knee as it pushed closer to her. Right when her knee was about to touch her chest she pushed it out as hard as she could sending the dresser flying the other way and slamming into the wall. She backed up a little and rested her back on the wall.

"Kiwi!" she heard Odd say happily. Kiwi barked and jumped into Odd's arms. Aileta turned back and looked into the house.

"Ally?" she asked not seeing her. Ally pushed off the wall and slowly walked out of the house, holding her right arm. Odd turned and looked at her.

"Ally, you're not looking to good." he told her.

"I'm fine Odd. Don't worry." Ally mubbled. She walked forwar starting off for the manhole. She got a little past Odd when a pain shot through her. She yelled out and almost doubled over. The part that connected her titanium side with her normal side was screaming with pain and felt like it was on fire. The back of her neck was screaming on fire as well. Odd let Kiwi jump out of his arms and he ran over to Ally. He grabbed her arms and held her up.

"Ally! What happened? Are you okay?" he asked in painic. Aileta ran over to them. Ally tried to stand on her own but she stubbled and Odd had to hold her up. She leaned against him breathing heavily. Pain was rocking through her.

"Ally what's wrong?" Odd asked.

"Titanium...that connects...hurts...so bad...like...fire!" Ally gasped out with some trouble. Odd took one of Ally's arms and swung it over his shoulders. He put his arm around her waste to hold her up.

"Come on Al. I'll help you get to the factory." Odd told her. She nodded biting her lower lip with pain.

"It must have been something XANA did." Aileta said to Odd. He nodded to her and began walking the way Ally had been going before. Suddenly, Aileta got another one of those flashback vison like things. She saw that same man that was playing the piano and the little black haired girl walking towards an door. Then she saw herself with them. They went into the room the door led to and it showed that it went down to the sewers. The vison ended and Aileta saw that same door that was in the vison.

"Odd, Ally. There's another way. That door. It leads to the sewers." Aileta said pointing at the door.

"Aileta this is no time for jokes." Odd said strenly.

"I'm not joking. I'm sure." Aileta said. Odd glansed at Ally and she managed to shrug.They walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Whoa Aileta. You were right." Odd remarked.

"Wow...How'd you know about this Aileta?" Ally asked. Aileta just shrugged. They walked down the steps and to where they saw their skate borads and socters. Ally was about to remove her arm from around Odds neck and gunna get her skate borad but Odd grabbed her.

"No." he said to her. "I'm not letting you go on that skate borad in the condition you're in now. You're going with me." he said to her, not giving her a chocie. She rolled her eyes playfully before getting behind Odd on his skate borad. She wrapped her arms around his waste and somewhat rested her head on his back. She was still in pain, but not as bad as before. Once Odd made sure Ally was sucure on his skate borad and Aileta was ready on her scoter they started off to the factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi walked over and sat down next to Ulrich on a bench that was sitting in the middle of the giant like oven room they were stuck in.**(A/N: I don't know what those things are called.) **

"Yumi, I...: Ulrich began.

"Forget it Ulrich...I should jave told you about William sooner..." Yumi said with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, that would have been better..." Ulrich mubbled. Yumi smiled. '_At least he doesn't sound mad...' _she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator came down with Aileta, Ally, and Odd, still holding Ally, in it. The doors opened and Jeremie looked over at them.

"Aileta! You're okay!" he exsclaimed.

"Yeah Jeremie. Now lets hurry, or Yumi and Ulrich will be toast!" Odd said.

"Ally, are you okay?" Jeremie asked noticeing that Odd was holding her up and she looked like she was in pain.

"Fine." she said looking away from him. Then Odd took her arm off from being droped around his shouldes and he grabbed her shoulders. He gently started pushing her into the room by Jeremie.

"You should stay here Al. You're not looking to good for a trip to Lyoko." he said to her. She shook her head and she put a foot out, stopping them from going any farther.

"No Odd. I'm going." she said.

"Ally, Odds right. You should stay...You don't look to good." Jeremie put in.

"No. That's what XANA wants. Put one of us out so they can't go to Lyoko. Then only one person that can protect Aileta can go and bomb bard him with monsters and and impossiable fight. I've been in many things like this. I know what I'm doing and saying. I'm going. Besides, I can't feel this pain there. And it wont effect me." Ally said turning to Odd and putting her hands on her hips. He gave her a look that was unsure. She gave him a stern look and he sighed.

"Alright fine." He said. She smiled at him.

"Jeremie?" she turned to him. He nodded.

"Alright. If you say so." he muttered. Odd then somewhat helped Ally over to the elevator.

-------------------------------**_In Lyoko_**----------------------------------

"The Overwing is for you Aileta." Jeremie said. Aileta smiled as they all jumped on their rides. "The tower is straight ahead." Jeremie informed them.

"Thanks Jer." Ally said starting off towards the tower.

"Hey guys be careful. The tower is guarded by two Transulas and a Shadow creature." Jeremie told them. All three of them slowed to a stop.

"I'm call the Shadow Creature." Ally said quickly. "I know how do kill it."

"Oh Ally, heads up. The computer says you can't use your titanium arm or anything. I think thats something else XANA wanted to effect." Jeremie informed her.

"Aww darn. Okay, I'll find another way to kill it." Ally sighed.

"Okay. Ally, just don't do anything like last time." Odd said to her. "But I can't take two of those horriers!" Odd exsclaimed.

"Maybe...I can luger away one of them?" Aileta said with a sly smile.

"Ah." Odd said with a smart smile looking over at Ally who smiled the same way back at him. "Okay. Ally you hide and go get the Shadow on my signal. Aileta, you do the _lugering_." Odd said. Both girls nodded.

"Aileta, what are you planing on doing?" Jeremie asked concerned.

"She's gunna steal the show." Ally and Odd said in unison. They both looked over to each other and blushed. Aileta smiled signaled for them to get ready. Ally jumped on her Overdisk and rode off to where she could still see Odd and hear him.

-----------------------------------------**_With Ulrich and Yumi_**----------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting hotter and hotter by the seconded where Ulrich and Yumi were. Ulrich shirt was off to cool him down and Yumi was pulling on her long sleved shirt dying to take it off, but Ulrich was in the room with her, so she didn't. Well, not till he said she could and he wouldn't look. After he told her that, she took it off, leaving herself in her sports bra and jeans. Her and Ulrich sat back to back and blushed when they felt them touch one another.

--------------------------------------------**_Back in Lyoko_**---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey my monster friends." Aileta said flying in front of the Transulas on the Overwing, waveing. "Did ya miss me?" she asked. She flew away from them and the Shadow creature told one of them to go after her. It did as told. The Shadow creature stayed with the other Tranula because he knew that there were two Lyoko Fighters on Lyoko and they would try to attack them.

Aileta luggered the Transula a good distance away from the tower, but one of its lazers hit the Overwing, makeing it dissapear and Aileta fell to the ground. She got up and ran to the edge. When she got there she turned around in panic.

"Surprise! Ally now!" rang a young boys voice from behind her. Right then Odd appeared on his Overboard and he shot at the creature and killed it. While at the same till Ally appeared from around the tower and swung her whip at the Shadow creature. It wrapped around its waste and she pulled it away from the tower to an area where she could fight it alone.

"They're not all the invisable." Odd said. "Ah crud! I'm out of arrows."

"How is that possiable?" Jeremie asked then he remembered something Ally had told him once before. She had told him that she knew XANA would try to mess up how many arrows Odd would have, so they had to work on a way to fix it. He remembered a disk she had given him that they were gunna test but never got around to doing it. "Oh, XANA must have done something for this time. Don't worry I'll fix it and reload you." Jeremie told him.

"Okay! I'll stall! Aileta, wait for my signal." he told her.

----------------------------------------------**_With Ulrich and Yumi_**------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting so hot that Yumi and Ulrich were having a hard time holding themselves up in a sitting postion. The thing was William was bugging Ulrich and really wanted to know what was up between Yumi and him. He felt that now as the time to ask.

"Yumi...w-what's really...goin'...on between...you and W-William?" Ulrich panted sweat trickling down his nose.

"N-...N-nothing..." she gasped back. "W-we're just...f-friends..." Ulrich then couldn't hold himself up any longer and feel over. Yumi felt like she was about to fall herself but she managed to hold herself up.

-----------------------------------------**_In Lyoko_**--------------------------------------------------------

Odd flew around the tower, avoiding the lazers form the Transula. He was having tons of fun with it but Ally wasn't exactly having _fun_ with the Shadow creature.

She slid back, her back slamming into an ice wall.

"Oww..." she moaned rubbing the back of her neck. "Stop doing that! It's not allowed!" she yelled at the Shadow. It seemed to find Ally yelling at him and complaining funny. He through his arm out at her and shot black like smoke at her. She leaded back avoiding it. She grabbed her whip and swung it at the Shadow. It struck him in the chest but didn't kill him. Ally growled and ran at him. She through a punch at him. He caught her fist and pushed against it trying to make her go backwards. She pushed back.

"I might not have my Titanium side's streght working but that doesn't mean I'm not strong!" she yelled. The Shadow was very surprised when Ally was the one pushing him back. He pushed harder making them stay in one spot. Ally took the advantage of him foceing his energy on his arms and she brought her knee up hitting him in the gut. He doubled over and Ally grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on her knee. He stubbled backwards, one hand on his gut, the other on his head. He shot more smoke at her and she tried to dogge it but it was heat attracted so it hit her sending her back again.

"I told ya that was against the rules!" she yelled.

"Ally, having a hard time?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, not hard...more of diffacult time." she said to the Lyokain sky. She heard him chuckle.

"Where's Tylor?" he asked. Ally sighed.

"I tired to contact her. She said she is busy she can't come. She might be a spirit, but she does have work." Ally moaned. Jeremie sighed deeply.

"Well, try to beat that thing already. It can't be that hard." Jeremie said, trying to get her a little more fustrated and fired up so she could fight better.

"You wanna switch places?" she yelled. He laughed.

"Uh...no." he said plainly. "I like my spot on this chair...It's confortable..." Ally rolled her eyes dogging a blow from the Shadow.

"Good for ya." Ally sighed.

"I'm gunna check on Odd now...Loading his arrows takes forever...Have fun." he said with some laughter in his voice.

"Errahhga!" Ally yelled sounding a little weird. "This isn't fun!" Ally winned dogging a punch from the Shadow Creater and hitting him in the stomach, all the while stareing up at the Lyokain sky.

-----------------------------------------------------**_With Odd_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was still riding around the tower, having the time of his life.

"Odd, you're fully loaded!" Jeremie told him.

"Alright!" Odd said excitedly. He broke off from the tower, making the Transula follow him. He dogged its lazers and turned fast when he got far enough away. He began to fire at it.

"Aileta!" Odd yelled, "Now!" Aileta heard him and began to run to the tower.

-----------------------------------------------------**_With Ally_**-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally brought her foot up and kicked at the Shadows head. It ducked, avoiding it but he wasn't ready for Ally's other foot to come too and hit him right in the side of the head. He fell to the ground and she slammed her foot down on him. He groaned when her foot sturck his stomach. But he quickly rolled up on his feet. She punched at him and he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He locked her arm behind her back and pushed her against the ice wall. She heard it laugh and his other hand he placed on her theigh and gently rubbed it. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Ya might be one of XANA's monsters...But you're still like any other guy...Or any other perveted guy." Ally sighed. She then bent her knee and kicked backwards hitting him in the knee. His knee gave out and his grip lossened. She spun around and grabbed his head. She slammed it down on her knee, hard. He fell to the ground and she kicked at him. He tried to shoot some smoke stuff at her but she dogged it and sent her Whity Powers out at him, killing him.

"Don't touch me...you perv..." she muttered rubbing her paws together. She looked over to Aileta. She saw her running towards the tower and she saw Odd fall off his Overboard as it dissapeared.

"Seems they need my help? Maybe..." Ally sighed. "I sure hope Yumi and Ulrich are okay..." she whispered as she made sure her whip was on her hip. She then started to run over to Odd.

----------------------------------------------------**_With Odd_**------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd stood up from the fall. He shook his head and began to fire and run at the monster. Aileta was almost at the tower, all Odd had to do was make sure the monster didn't notice her. A lazer hit Odd when Aileta was only a few feet away from the tower. It sent him falling backwards. He sat up fast to watch Aileta run into the tower.

"Yes!" he yelled excitedly. The monster turned and saw Aileta run into the tower. It let out a roar of fustration. Odd then saw a red blur in the coner of his eye. He knew who that blur was. He stood up fast faceing the monster. It fired at him and he moved out of the way of the shot. He then saw the red blur jump up. It flew over the monster, its claws digging into it next to XANA's sympol on its head. That weakened it but didn't kill it. Then the blur bouncened back over it and landed on the other side of the monster. Odd then saw it quickly jump up again. The blur began to flip over the monster pulling out a long whip. Odd aimed his arrows at the monster and at the same exact time, his arrow hit the monster on the XANA sympol as the end of the whip did. And it the exact same spot too. The monster exspolded and Ally landed gracfully next to Odd faceing the opposite way he was. She turned her head and smiled a victorious smile at him. He smiled the same way back.

-  
--  
---

Aileta flew up to the plat form above her...

-  
--  
---

Ally turned to face the tower with the same smile on her face.

"Great job you two. You both did awesome!" Jeremie said. They looked up at the Lyokain sky.

"Thanks Jer." Ally perked. Odd chuckled and then sighed.

"Time of a Return to the Past." he said. Ally nodded.

-  
--  
---

Aileta put her hand on the little screen that appeard before her.

AILETA

It read.

-  
--  
---

"Yay, school all over again..." Ally said sarcasticly her tail swinging happyily behind her, just like Odd's was. Odd laughed and shook his head. Right then their tails swung at eachother and collided. When they did, their tails seemed to wrap around the others tail. They both felt this and pulled away fast, both blushing like mad. They both turned slightly from eachother, Ally grabbing her elbows and swaying a little. Odds arms where straight down at his sides. They both glaced back at eachother nervously, catching eachothers gaze. But this only made them blush more and tear their eyes way from eachothers.

Jeremie saw the whole thing because of the new 3-D visual he had where he could see the fights better. He smiled to himself, knowing all to well what was going through the two Cats minds.

-  
--  
---

LYOKO

"Return to the past now!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, did you get enough drawings done this time?" Jeremie asked Odd and Ally as they walked up to him.

"Yeah, more." Ally said.

"But we had to drag Ulrich far away from Yumi as possiable. Returning to the past didn't change anything there." Odd whispered to him. Ulrich cut his eyes back at Yumi who was saying bye to William and procressing towards them. Once she joined them Jeremie began to tell the what he had found out.

"I checked out the Hermitage. It's gone back to being a normal home. Abandond, but normal." Jeremie informed them.

"It was so strange. It was like I've seen that home before. Like in a dream or something." Aileta said closing her eyes for a mintue. "Its strange."

"Not to metion that secret passage _you_ knew about." Odd added.

"A new mystery for us to solve." Yumi said titling her head a little. Everyone nodded.

"Oh Aileta. I...got you something..." Jeremie said pulling out a box wrapped in pink paper.

"For me?" she asked. She opened to box to find that it was a cell phone.

"Aww cool." Ally chirped.

"I thought pink would suit you." Jeremie said.

"Hey, it matchs your hair." Odd pointed out.

"Oh thank you Jeremie! I love it!" Aileta sqealed giving him a big hug.

"Now you're like a regular school kid." Odd said.

-----------------------------------------------------**_Two days later_**------------------------------------------------------

Ally came into the cafiteria stretching and yawning, something she usually wasn't doing in the afternoon. She slid into a chair next to Odd and yawned again, rubbing her eyes.

"So, how was the mission?" Odd asked her with a knowing smile.

"Tireing..." she yawned. Ally was called on a W.P.A mission almost right after school the day Aileta got her first cell phone. It took two days to complete and she was finally back, and dead dog tired.

"It only took you two days?" Ulrich asked giving her a look of confusion.

"Yeah...it wasn't a huge mission. It was "Hunt So-and-So down and foil So-and So's plans." Pretty easy really. Doesn't take much ta destroy a whole under ground factory without messin' up the life and land above and around dit." Ally said leaning back, closeing her eyes. They all gave her a strange/amazed look.

"That's what you did?" Yumi asked her. She nodded. "Dang...that fast?"

"Usually in the movies it takes about a week or more." Odd said.

"Well Odd, this here ain't really a movie now, is it?" Ally asked him, opening her eyes and looking over at him.

"No...but what if it was? It's like, 'The totally Amazing Odd and his awesome friends!' Staring, Odd Della-Robbia!" Odd said putting his arms out in front of his like he was reading a title of a movie.

"Don't you mean, 'The totally _lame, idiot_ Odd and his Totally Cool, Better friends!'?" Ulrich asked him.

"Noooo." Odd said shakeing his head. "That's a stupid title. I think "The Absolutly Profound Odd and his super friends!' is better." Odd crossed his arms and nodded his head hard. Ally groaned and tilted her head back a little.

"Can I go back to the W.P.A base now?" she asked.

"Had enough Ally?" Yumi laughed.

"I'm tired...sore...I have a headach...I am tired...somewhat hungry...tired...tired...tired...TIRED!" she groaned letting out a heavy sigh. "So yeah...somewhat..." she finshed. The others laughed.

"I think you should go to bed Ally." Jeremie said.

"Ya know I do too...Now...I just have ta get there...If I can...Somehow..." she said sitting up all the way. Odd stood up, throwing his stuff away.

"Come on Al." he said pulling on her chair. "Get up." he told her.

"Egh..." was all she said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Come on." he said. She groaned and got up. She reached into ther pocket and pulled out two gummy looking candy things. "Ohh candy!" Odd yelled trying to get them from her. She pulled them away from him and shook her head.

"Not candy. Energy snack. Somethin' from the W.P.A. When you're tired, ya can take these and get yer energy back and not be so tired anymore." she told him.

"Are they healthy?" Aileta asked her.

"Yup." Ally said poping them into her mouth. "Completely healthy. Just, ya shouldn't take ta many of them within 2 hours. Ya can get sick."

"Cool." Ulrich said standing up. "Well, I'm gunna go out on the town. It is Sunday. Anyone care to join?"

"Me and Aileta are going to the factory to see if we can get any farther on the Anti-Viruse." Jeremie said standing up too. The other two girls followed suit.

"Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Nah. My Sunday is already booked." Odd said smiling ear to ear to Ulrich. Ulrich knew what Odd was thinking. Odd was going to spend all the time he could with Ally. Even if she did take a nap, he'd wait around till she woke up.

"To tired!" Ally groaned.

"You're groaning a lot today." Odd said. She turned to him with a really sleepy, playful, jet angry looking face.

"Ennnaahhh...Ah!" she groaned loudly in his face. Odd laughed, pushing her forehead. Ulrich rolled his eyes and looked over to Yumi.

"What about you, Yumi?" he asked her. She put her hand to her chin like she was thinking.

"Hmmm, seems like I have nothing planed for today, so...Sure. Why not?" she said. Ulrich smiled, really happy she said yes. Finally, Ulrich and Yumi time alone. Not to metion Aileta and Jeremie time alone and Ally and Odd.

Jeremie and Aileta made their way off to the factory. Yumi and Ulrich walked off to the town and Odd walked with Ally around the park for a little bit. She did admit that she really didn't wanna go to bed just yet. She need some relaxe time awake.

They both walked around, not walking to close to eachother but side by side. They talked about random things, nothing to big. Odd kept looking over at her, stareing at her face, but looking away fast, making sure she didn't notice. Ally kept her eyes either ahead of her or down at the ground below her. She'd cut her eyes at Odd every once and a while, but not to offen, not wanting him to see her look at him. They got to a big oak tree and Odd climbed up it. Ally looked up after him smiling.

"Come on up Ally! Come join me." Odd called her up. She shook her head laughing.

"Odd, come down." she called up to him.

"Come on Al." he begged. She shook her head.

"Odd." said she. He just smiled and patted the spot on the tree branch next to him. She rolled her eyes, but started up to tree up to him. She sat down next to him on the tree branch laughing as he smiled, pleased with her coming up next to him.

"Why'd ya want me up here?" she asked him.

"I dunno..." Odd said looking at his dangling feet. Though he knew darn well why he wanted her up there with him. He just wanted to be with her, somewhere up high, away from everyone, and everything else. "I just like it up here. I thought you would too." She smiled softly.

"Yeah...I like it too." she whispered looking away from him. He got a little closer to her, but not to close. They were quite for a mintue, enjoying eachothers company. Ally moved her hand from her lap to the small space between herself and Odd. But suddenly she drew it back fast.

"Oww!" she yelled out, making Odd jump.

"Ally what's wrong?" he asked fast looking at her. She was stareing at her hand.

"I think I got a cut." she said.

"Here let me see." Odd said gently grabbing her hand. He looked closely at it. They had gotten closer to eachother when Ally had yelled out. And Ally seemed to notice this. She noticed how close her hand was to his face and how soft and gentle his hands were are her hand. She stared at him, her heartbeat ever so slowly beinging to get faster.

Odd found a cut on her hand and ran his fingers gently over it.

"Just a little cut." he muttered. He still held on to her hand, running his fingers across her hand, admiring how soft and perfect her skin was. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up from Ally's hand to her face. Her eyes followed his face as he sat up straight. Their eyes locked on eachother. Odd felt that Ally's deep brown eyes sucked him in to where there was no escape. Ally felt that his eyes were so memerizing that they held on to hers, making it impossiable to look away. They didn't notice it, but they were slowly getting closer to eachother. Leaning in closer. Odd still held her hand. He had stopped rubbing it with all his fingers and he now was squeasing it gently and rubbing it with his thumb. They sat there, just like they did on the bridge that one day. Just stareing at eachother...not saying a word...

There was a voice inside Odd's mind, telling him to do something.

**'_Tell her...tell her...'_ **it echoed over and over again.

'_But what if she doesn't feel the same way back?'_ Odd thought.

'**_Just tell her...let her know how you feel...here's your chance...the atmosphere is perfect. It the perfect momment...Do it...I know you wanna...'_**

_'I dunno...What will her reaction be? Will it be surprise? Nervous? Fearful? Scared? Happy? Sad? Shocked? Will she jumped down and run? Or will she frown and tell me she's sorry...and she doesn't love me...? Or will she sit there, smile and tell me she loves me too?...I'm fearful of her anwser.'_

**_'Well, you're never gunna know if you never tell her!'_**

_'Alright, alright...I'll tell her.' _Odd thought. He glubed, trying not to make it to notice able to Ally.

"Ally...I...Uh..." he began.

"Hummm?" she said quitly still stareing at him.

"Well, see...I...ummm..." he couldn't fingur out how to put it. Ally felt her heart start to race when he started haveing a hard time with words.

'_Why's my heart raceing? He could be telling me anything...Just because he is acting a little nervous doesn't mean that he's...Oh my gosh! It wont stop racing!' _ Ally thought.

"Ally...I want to say...Well...uhh..." He looked at her hand for a second then back up into her eyes. "Ally..." His nerves were killing him. It was never this hard for him to ask another girl before, or say something like this before to them. He guessed it was hard because what he felt for Ally was real. It was stronger then any other way he had felt for a girl before. He knew he had to tell her fast, or something was gunna happen that was gunna prevent him from telling her. He took a deep breath.

"Al...Ally I lo-" he started but he was cut off by her cell phone ringing. Her lips tightened a little and she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Odd let go of her other hand, sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Yes..." she said in mono-tone. "Okay...Can't catch a break this week can I?...He's with me...On our way." Ally said hanging up her phone. Odd looked over at her and she smiled.

"XANA?" he asked her. She nodded. '_Go figure...XANA ruining the momment...gosh...'_ Odd thought. He jumped down and made shure Ally got down okay. They started off towards the seweres when Ally turned to Odd.

"What were ya gunna say back there Odd?" she asked him. He sighed.

"Nothing important..." he muttered. He walked on, not able to see Ally's disapointed face and hear her light disapointed sigh. They both stopped short of the manhole when they heard a loud crashing noise and some people screaming. They looked at eachother then in the direction the crash came from. They both ran off towards the nosie at the same time.

"It came from the school!" Ally yelled to Odd. He nodded following her. Ally slid to a hult when she saw what the crash was. There was tipped over trees and a car on its back in the front of the school. One wheel was still spining, while all the others were all off the car. The car was very beat up, and a tree was going through the windsheild.

"Dang..." Odd muttered. Ally looked around for a culprit who did that and saw a big robot not far away, shoting lazers at inoccent people.

"Oh perfect. Not more robo-tlens." Ally moaned.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

"They're robots. I just fought a bunch of them on that mission I went on. How XANA got ahold of one, I don't know. But they are pretty easy to beat, even for a normal human being. Ya just need to out smart them." she said to him. He nodded then pointed out a little to the left of the Robo-tlens.

"There's two." he said. Ally's sighed deeply. Odd pulled out his phone and called Jeremie.

"Hey Jeremie. We know what XANA's up to. He has these two Robot things here at school. Me and Al are staying here to fight them...Okay, good luck on Lyoko." he said before hanging up. "He said for us to be careful." he told Ally.

"Okay. Odd, I'll take one you take the other." Ally said as she watched one of the Robo-tlens walked the opposite direction the other one went. "We call eachother when we destoried our Robo-tlens." she told him.

"Okay! This should be fun!" he said with a laugh.

"Odd, don't be stupid. Ya have ta really think with these things...I'm serious...They're dangerous." she warned him.

"I know Ally. Everything is. I'll kick that monsters ass!" Odd yelled jumping up. His eyes met Ally's when he said this and he noticed how serious and worried her eyes looked.

"Just be careful Odd. Don't be stupid...Please." Ally begged Odd giving him soft, pleading eyes. He smiled at her gently.

"Don't worry about me Al. I'll be fine. You just be careful yourself. I'm not the only one risking my life here." Odd laughed. Ally smiled and he gently grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Al. Once you've got that thing beaten, if I'm having touble come help me. If I'm not, go help the others in Lyoko." he told her. She nodded.

"Good luck." she said softly and he truned to leave.

"Back at ya." Odd took one step forward then stopped. "Oh Ally."

"Yes."

"One more thing..."

"What?" she asked turning her head a little. He turned back to her. A smile creeping across his face. '_It's now...or never...'_ he thought. He took a step closer to her and reached out. He gently cupped her chin in his hand.

For Ally, it seemed to happen so fast. So fast she didn't have time to think. He had cupped her chin in his hand and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to hers and right then she couldn't breathe. Her breath was taken away. She could feel her heart beating so hard and fast. She thought that the first time this would happen she would pull away, but she didn't. Instead, she found herself closeing her eyes and kissing him back.

He slowly pulled away from her, smiling sweetly. Her eyes slowly opened and she still couldn't breathe. They looked in eachothers eyes for a second, then Odd turned away, that smile still on his face. And he ran off to his Robo-tlen he had to fight. Ally watched him run off after it. Her hand slowly traveled up to her lips. She touched them gently. They were tingling from his kiss. Her heart was beating so hard and she couldn't believe what just happened. He had just put her in a trance. She was still lost in what happened. A crashing nosie to her left knocked her out of the trance and she glanced over at her Robo-tlen. But her eyes went right back in the direction Odd went. She leaned in the direction she needed to go, but her eyes never left Odd's direction. Finally she pulled her eyes away and jogged off to her Robo-tlen. She asked herself, like she might be asking Odd, in her mind a question she might never anwser.

'_How'd I fall in love with you, Odd Della-Robbia?' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OHHHHHH! ODD KISSED ALLY! OHHHHHH! He didn't tell her he loved her, but he did FINALLY KISS HER! **

**Now some questions for this chap. Does the kiss mean that Odd's really finally gunna ask Ally out? Will Ally and Odd defeat the Robo-tlens? And if Odd does ask Ally, will she say "I love you" back? Also...Will you anwser my polo question? Well, lets see. Here it is (this will help me make a dision on what to do next.)**

**OK the polo is:**

**Do you want me to make Odd ask Ally out in the next chapter. Or do you want me to wait a few more chap.s and make them in the chap.s in between be really nervous around eachother and all that stuff? You tell me so I can decided. It killing me because I can't decide which ones better...so...Tell me please! **

**Anyway here is a sneak peak:**

"So, do you really like him or what?" Aileta asked.

"Just spill Ally! We both did." Yumi said with a smile.

"Oh Alright! Fine...I do like him...A lot..." Ally said looking away from the other two girls.

"I knew it!" Yumi yelled out. "Odd and Ally sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-!"

"Keep singing that song and this pillow will become a perment part of yer face." Ally warned.

"Come on Al! We know you wanna do that anyway." Aileta teased. Ally blushed but rasied her pillow anyway.

"_Aileta...Yumi..." _she warned.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Yu-!" Yumi started again but Ally cut her off.

"That's it!" Ally yelled and she through her pillow hard at the other two girls.

**Yeah...there it is...Not much of one but whatever...Anyway...REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED (and want) MORE! PLEASE!...REVIEW! I at least gotta have 11 reviews. Once I do, I'll update this story...again...REVIEW! **


	22. I amo adsero

**A/N: It's the next-It's the next...CHAPTER! YAY! lol Yeah, next chapter! This chapter was fun to write...I dunno why, it just was. I'm really in to this story right now, so don't be surprised if this story is updated more then my others. I'm dying to get to Part two. It puts a lot more background to all my ACC's and to this story! Also in this chap. I decited to have some fun with diffrent lanuages and every once and a while Ally or one of them will speak either French, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, or Latin. I'll have the translation next to it though so don't worry. **

**Anyway, just to tell you, that the XANA attack in this I'm gunna be more on Ally and Odd's fight in the real world. Not a lot on Ulrich and Yumi's in Lyoko. Sorry, but this fight on earth is important. VERY important. Let me just give you a little clue here, you find out that there are three people at the school who's in the W.P.A. Well...yeah...On with the story! **

**Disclamier:...I don't-...(sigh)...whatever...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ally jogged off to her Robo-tlen. The whole way there, her mind was on that kiss...It was the last thing she had thought would happen. A part of her felt all happy and fluttery inside. And wanting another kiss...But the other part...was very nervous...and almost fearful...and felt it was best it didn't happen again. She didn't understand why she felt that way. It seemed to bug her. She saw her Robo-tlen and just stared at it. She could see it, but she wasn't paying attention to it. Her mind was to much on that kiss.

"AHHHHHHH!" someone screamed, snapping Ally out of her thoughts. She looked for where the Robo-tlen was and saw its arm raised high in the air. At his feet were Milly and Tamiya covering their faces from the Robo-tlen. Ally's eyes narrowed, feeling mad at herself for even letting that Robo-tlen get that close to anybody.

'_I have to pay attetion!' _She thought angerly. She ran forward towards them. Right when the Robo-tlen brought its arm down, Ally slid in between it and the two girls. She brought her right arm up in front of her face. Its arm hit hers hard. Milly and Tamiya uncovered their faces and gasped when they saw Ally infront of them.

"Ally! What are you-?" Ally cut Milly off.

"Milly, Tamiya, get out of here now! Hide! Don't hesiate, don't stay around meh Don't stay because this might be a big scoop! Get out of here." Ally told them. Milly and Tamiya scrambled up.

"But Ally, this is the scoop of a life time! Come on. You know all the news papers are gunna be covering this. It will be awesome if we did too!" Milly argued.

"Milly Solovieff, don't ya darn argue with me! If ya don't leave there wont be any news reporters for this school ta write the artical! And there might not be a school ta write the news paper to! Now, neither of ya aruge with meh! Get ya'lls little asses outta here NOW!" Ally yelled at them, scareing Milly and Tamiya more then the Robo-tlen did.

"Yes Ma'am!" they gluped running away to hide. Ally put her attention back on the Robo-tlen **(A/N: Which I will now just call Robo.) **It's arm was up again to hit her. She blocked it again, but this time the Robo didn't move its arm. It pushed against Ally, like the Shadow creature did in the last XANA attack. She slid back a little, but only a little. She push forward, harder then the Robo making it back up. It swung at her and she ducked. It missed her and tried again. Ally backed up fast and lost her footing, falling backwards. The Robo lifted its arm once more to strike. Ally heard gasps and yells from her left and behind her. Appearently, students and teachers were watching. The Robo slammed his fist down, but Ally managed to get in a sqwating postion and dive out of the way. She dove to her right and rolled on the ground, bouncing up to her feet. She heard sighs of relife and some cheers. She rolled her eyes.

'_Why do they have to hang around? Why can't they just leave?' _she thought. The Robo went at her again and she moved, avoiding his blow.

"Hey guys! Odd's fighting the other Robot!" she heard a kid yell. Odd's name made her look in the direction of the voice and also made her start thinkign about that kiss again. It took all of her attention way from the Robo. It hit her in arm with its fist hard. She winsed coming back to her fight. But she didn't come back fast enough to block the Robo from hitting her so hard in the stomach that it made her slid backwards right into a brick wall.

"Owff!" she grunted as she hit the wall. The hit made her almost sink to the ground, but she caught herself and managed to stay standing. She was just holding her shoulder now, leaning forward a little bit. The Robo came at her again and punched at her. She barely douged it. Her mind was still somewhat on Odd and the kiss. So she wasn't all on the fight like she needed to be. It swung at her again and she didn't even move, but it missed her only by 1/4th of an inch. She stubbled to the side when she felt the wind from the blow and the huge dent in the wall it left. She backed up from it, trying to make some space between them so she could get time to think, but her mind wouldn't leave Odd and the kiss.

'**_Ally snap out of it! You're on a Lyoko mission! Get you're god damn head out of the clouds and pay attention, dip shit!' _**Ty yelled in Ally's head.

'_Okay, okay. I'm sorry! I really am! No need ta cuss at me and call me names. I just can't stop thinking about-.' _

_**'Well ya need ta! You can think about that later Ally. And if you don't hurry, there might be more to think about and it wont be happy stuff.'**_

_'Huh?'_

_'**I'm saying if you don't hurry up and go help Odd then THERE WONT BE ANY MORE ODD!' ** _Ty yelled. '**_You're on a mission Ally! Get that head of yer's straight or I'll straighen it for ya!' _** Ally sighed at this.

'_Jes madre.' _she said bitterly. **(A/N: Means "Yes Mother." in Spanish.) **

'**_Stop being a smartass and get busy!' _**Ally didn't reaspond to this one. She just shook her head and moved as the Robo fired something at her.

"Whoa! That wasn't with the other ones..." Ally began. She paused. "Oh great..." she moaned. '_XANA upgraded them. Perfect...Wait...that means...Oh crap I got to hurry!' _ Ally quickly ran under the Robo arm and out more into the open.

"Here we go..." she sighed.

-

--

---**_With Odd..._**

--

-

"Hey Robo freak! Looking for me!" Odd yelled out to his Robo as it looked around for the blond haired boy. "Eccomi!" Odd yelled. **(A/n: That's Italian for "Here I am".)** Odd jumped out from around the school buliding and stuck his tongue out at the Robo. It tired to punch him but he moved out of the way. It tried again but Odd just kept hopping around and moving like the Energizer Bunny.

"This is fun!" he laughed as he moved away from the Robo again. He didn't see the Robo turn its arm into a gun and shoot at him. Odd felt a bullet wizz right past his head and he froze. "Aww crap! It's gunna gun! Unfair!" he yelled. It shot at him again. Odd dove out of the way and slid on the ground. He scrabbled up and ran towards some trees. It chased him, firing at him non stop.

"This isn't fun anymore!" he yelled running away faster.

--

---**_In Lyoko_**

--

-

Ulrich brought his sword up, blocking a lazer from a Crab.

"Die you stupid thing." he growled, thrusting his sword into the Crabs XANA sympol on top of its head.

Yumi blocked a lazer from hitting Aileta with her fan. She moved quickly to block all the lazers she could.

"There's to many of them! Ahh! Where's Ally when you need her? She could take all these out fast!" Yumi winned.

"Well, she's protecting to school from these weird Robot things. She's busy right now." Jeremie said, sounding disapointed. Yumi sighed.

"Ty would be great help right now too!" Ulrich yelled, destroying another Crab.

"But she's making sure Ally's okay and she's helping her. She can't help right now..." Aileta sighed.

-

--

---**_With Ally_**

--

-

Ally ducked under the Robo's arm. She put her right arm out and wrapped it around the waste of the Robo. She then pushed it back and ran it into a wall. She backed up as it recovered. It shot at her again and she dougged all of the shots. It ran at her and through a punch at her. She dropped to her knees and the Robo got its arm stuck in a tree. Ally then heard cheers and shouts. She looked over at a group of kids over by one of the school building's watching her.

"Why are ya'll here? It's very dangrous. Get out of here!" she yelled to them.

"Well, you're here." a boy said. She gave him a stren look.

"Well, I know what I'm doin'." she said.

"Yeah right. You're just playing with it." he said folding his arms. "And we're fine over here. Why do we have to leave?"

"Cause I said so."

"So? You're not the boss of us." the kid said. Ally growled. She'd had enough of this boy. She turned her whole body towards him and walked over to him, showing how angry she was. He backed up a little bit the closer she got.

"Listen here ya little brat. You're gunna do what I say, like or not. This is very dangrous over here, and ya'll could ALL get hurt. I am older then all of ya'll, I know what I'm doin', and I'm **_very_** pissted off right now. So DO AS I SAY!" she growled at them, but mostly at the boy. They all nodded except for the boy. He was looking over Ally's shoulder. His eyes grew wide and he looked very scared.

"Uhhh, uhh...Miss...BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. Ally wheeled around just in time to block a blow from the Robo. It pushed on her arm. She didn't wanna slid back because of the kids behind her. So she bent backwards, so now the Robo was pushing her down. She bent so far backwards that she had to do nothing to see they kids behind her.

"Do as I say." she said strenly. They just stared at her, amazed that she could bend back like that. She brought a leg up fast and kicked the Robo. making it stop pushing on her and back up. Ally stood up and it fired at her again. She douged it but it hit the wall behind her, missing a kids head by mere inches. She knew that if the kids ran now, the Robo would shoot at them. So they had to stay put.

"Don't move till I tell ya!" Ally yelled to them. Ally then closed her eyes and muttered "Changeo." Then the fake skin on her arm slowly piled off. She could hear the kids behind her gasp and some scream. When she was done, she looked down at her Titanium side. She smiled.

"Now we should be getting some stuff done." she muttered. They kids all stared at her looking very scared.

"H-how did your body g-get like...t-that?" the boy gasped looking her right side up and down.

"Long story kid. Now will ya mind me? When I say go, ya'll go. Got it?" she asked. They all nodded. She turned back to the Robo.

"Come on ugly. We're technicly even now." Ally growled. It shot at her again and this time she put up her arm and blocked the bullet. It fell straight to the ground. It shot again, and she did the same thing. She then turned her arm into a gun and shot at it. She did this three times. The Robo turned from her to block the shots with his side.

"Go now!" she yelled. The kids ran the oposite way the Robo was looking. Once the kids were out of site, Ally stopped shooting. "Come on ya piece of junk. Consentire danzare." she snickered with a sly grin. **(A/N: Means "Let's dance" in Italian.) **

-

--

---**_With Odd_**

--

-

Odd jumped behind a tree, hearing a bullet getting stuck in the tree. '_I thought Ally said these would be easy.'_ he thought, pearing around the tree to see where the Robo went. He didn't see it to the right of the tree. So he looked to the left. Right when his head came around the tree, the Robo jumped out and tried to grab him. Odd jumped back and ran back towards the school. He knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but he had to find some help, and he hoped Ally would be done with her's by now. Odd slid to a hult right by a school buliding. He turned and watched the Robo. It ran at him and tried to punch him. Odd ducked but didn't see it other arm going for his stomach. The Robo arm slammed into Odd's stomach, making him double over. The Robo picked Odd up by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Odd kicked his legs around trying to hit the Robo, with no luck. The Robo got ready to throw him when Odd found away to kick it right in its metal face. The Robo shook its head, but didn't let go of Odd.

"Damn it..." Odd groaned. Right when the Robo lifted its arm to throw Odd down something came flying from its left and hit it square in the head. It dropped Odd and backed up, holding its head. Odd looked at what hit the Robo.

"A soccer ball?" Odd said in confustion. But then he noticed it was a metal soccer ball that looked somewhat like what Ally's right side was made out of. Suddenly the ball moved a little bit, then flew backwards to who ever kicked it.

"Hey, you damn metal contraption. How about me and you play a little game of ball, huh?" said a very famllier voice. Odd looked at who had talked and noticed he had the ball at his feet. But Odd was very surprised at who the voice belonged to.

"Theo?"

-

--

---**_With Ally_**

--

-

Two metal fist slammed together. Then two metal knees, then a metal elbow colided with a metal chest. Ally was on her toes, hoping around and fighting the best she could with her Robo. With the upgrade it had, it was harder then the ones she fought on her W.P.A mission. She almost had the thing beaten, but she couldn't shut it down. It was too hard. She knew she had to hurry because Odd couldn't survie his fight alone. Though she did have a feeling someone from the W.P.A was gunna be smart enough to go help him. Them knowing that if they were at the school and didn't bother helping Odd or Ally, that Ally would scream and yell at them if they all managed to survie it all.

At one point though, Ally wasn't doing so good. Her titanium side started to act up again and hurt her. She needed her pills but she didn't have them, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to take them. She barely had time to stand still in the fight she was in. She had to be moving non stop. She hurt so much, it was hard to move fast. The Robo knocked her down to the ground and she was now crawling backwards from it, trying to ignore the pain.

'_The disadvantages of having a titanium side are freakin killers! My god!' _ Ally moaned in her head. The Robo was slamming its fist down and Ally was rolling this way and that to avoid them. But soon Ally was trapted agaist a wall.

'_Oh this is perfect. I'm losing to a freakin toy robot!' _She screamed in her head. Right when the Robo struck at her again, a small metal box flew at it and caught on its chest. The Robo looked at it then suddenly, blue electrical lights came out of it and shocked the Robo. It stubbled backwards and fell down. Ally smiled and looked over to her right.

"Can't look away from you for one mintue, can I Miss Davison?"

"Guess not Suzanne. Guess I'm always in trouble, huh?"

"Even outside the class room you're in trouble. Now you better get up and start fighting right young lady. Or I'll tell the big bosses you're slacking and I'll give you a zero for a daily grade."

"Yes Mrs. Hertz." Ally said like a little school girl. **(A/N: OHHH! There's one person you now know is in the W.P.A!) **She stood up and smiled bigger at the women who had now walked up to her.

"What are my students gunna think when they see me helping a half normal bodied freak like you're self?" she asked Ally.

"Chi se ne frega.**(A/N: That's Italian for "Who cares".) ** They're not gunna remember anyway. This lets get this over with. I have to help Odd. He's fighten the other one."

"I know Miss Davison. Mr. Gauthier's helping him." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Theo? I thought he was supose to stay down low and undercover no matter what."

"Well, you're second in command here told him to help. How come you didn't put me second in command?" she asked Ally. Ally looked up to the sky inoccently and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fun of choice." she said with a giggle. Mrs. Hertz smiled.

"You stole that from Adam." she said. Ally smiled.

"He'd be proud of me saying that. Now come on. We got a junk yard to kick around."

"Wait now Ally. You know I don't fight physicaly. I do with my gagets."

"Yeah, I know that. Get'em ready. This Robo-tlen ain't gunna wait for us forever." Ally said bouceing around. She then wisned and grabbed her shoulder. Mrs. Hertz pulled out a bottle of pills and handed Ally two of them.

"Hurry, take'em. They should work fast." she said. Ally took them and smiled.

"Thanks, I own you one."

"Just don't lose to this thing." Ally nodded.

-

--

---**_With Odd_**

--

-

"Theo?" Odd said in disbelife.

"Yup Odd. Surpriseing huh?" Theo asked with a wide toothed grin.

"Very." Odd laughed. The Robo then turned its attention away from Odd to the bigger threat, Theo. It ran at him and Theo ducked under its arm and turned kicking the metal soccer ball at its back. It hit the Robo hard making it fall forwards. Theo ran over to Odd and helped him up.

"You okay?" he asked. Odd nodded. "That Robo-tlen is upgraded. It's gunna be harder to fight then thought." he muttered.

"Wait, you know what thats called?" Odd asked. Theo nodded. "Then you're...YOU'RE IN THE W.P.A?" Odd praticely yelled.

"Yes! My gosh don't yell." Theo said folding his arms. "I've been undercover here for a while. I've never knew that you were a Lyokain worrior though. I was just here to see if anything was supisions. And I did with you're little gang. I noticed how sometimes you guys would have secret meetings and would skip class. But I never said anything. It wasn't my job to look on you. But to look for any supsion of this stone thing. I can't tell you of the stone. But Ally can."

"So you've been in the W.P.A the whole time." Odd said. Theo nodded once more. "You know, once we return to the past, you wont remember any of this." Odd said. Theo then smiled.

"Oh, Ally can remind me of it. She can put it into my mind. She'll tell me. Cause, I think she'll want me to help more now." Theo said.

"So, are you in Ally's little W.P.A group?"

"No. I'm not. But this is Ally's area she takes over now. She controls all of the W.P.A in france right now. If there is an attack in france, we mind her and do as she says, or what her second in command says. She has a second in command in every little part in France. Like over here at the school...Ha. You wont believe who is in second in command here."

"Who?"

"I am. Might seem strange by I am." said a female voice from behind Odd. Who ever talked grabbed Odd shoulders and pulled him abck a little. "By the way Mr. Della-Robbia. You got a 50 on you're Math Test on friday." Odd froze.

"Mrs. Meyer?" he questioned. He heard her laugh.

"Good job Odd." she laughed. He turned and looked up at his Math teacher.

"Ceci obtention etranger et etranger." he muttered. **(A/N: That is French for "This is getting stranger and stranger" although "is" isn't a word in French. So I was told but...whatever.) **

"Oh it so could." Theo said understanding him.

"Let's hope it doesn't." Odd muttered. Theo laughed and got ready to fight then Robo.

"Theo, you fight it physicly. I'll hit it with gagets." Mrs. Meyer said. Theo nodded and kicked the metal ball at the Robo again.

-

--

---**_In Lyoko_**

--

-

"Have you heard anything from Ally and Odd Jeremie?" Yumi asked as they ran towards the tower. They had already defeated the other monsters when Yumi remembered her wind power.

"Nothing. But I'm sure they're fine." Jeremie reasured her.

"I hope you're right Jeremie. You know XANA's attacks are starting to get realy bad." Aileta said.

"Well, if we hurry, we wont have to worry as much." Ulrich said running faster. "Any monsters at all Jeremie?"

"Yup. Two blocks and one Transula up ahead."

"Aileta hide. Yumi you take the blocks, I got the Transula." Ulrich said. The girls nodded. Ulrich spotted the Transula and without a moments hesataion, he ran up to it and tried to hit it. It shot at him and he had to block the shots with his sword.

Yumi fliped over one block, ducking as it fired at her. She whiped her fan out and through it at the block. It hit it right in the eye and she caught her fan. She didn't turn fast enough to avoid the lazer from the other block.

"Yumi, you only have 30 life points left. Be careful." Jeremie warned. "Ulrich, you have 50. You both need to be careful." He said as Ulrich got hit in the leg by a lazer.

"Okay Jeremie. We're trying the best we can." Ulrich reasponded. "Triplacate!" he yelled making two more of himself.

-

--

---**_With Ally_**

--

-

Ally swung her lef around, kicking the Robo in the shoulder. It tried to grab her but Mrs. Hertz through a small elecrtic gaget at it. It hit his chest and shocked him.

"Here Ally." she yelled throwing a round object to Ally. Ally caught it and smiled. The Robo ran at her and she got ready for it. Right when it came up to her it swung at her. She ducked to where her face was right infront of its stomach and she punched it as hard as she could, with the round object in her hand on his stomach. The Robo stopped moving and was frozen. It's eyes that were bright yellow died out. Ally removed her arm and backed up. As she backed up the Robo fell to the ground with a loud thud. Ally flipped it over with her foot and there was a big hole in its stomach were Ally's fist went.

"Hmmm...Big hole you made...How come with every Robot you fight, almost every one of them ends up with a hole in them?" Mrs. Hertz asked her. Ally just giggled.

"Now, just to make sure it doesn't wake back up." Ally muttered. She grabbed one of Mrs. Hertz gagets and thrust it into the Robo head. Blue electricty came out all over its head, permently destorying it. "NEXT!" Ally yelled loudly making Mrs. Hertz roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Are you ever gunna change?" she asked Ally. Ally smiled at her. But almost as fast as it came, it disapeared.

"Odd..." she whispered. Ally then ran as fast as she could in the direction Odd had went.

"Miss Davison! Hold on! Wait up I can't run that fast!" Mrs. Hertz yelled after her while chaseing after her as well.

-

--

---**_With Odd and co._**

--

-

"Owff!" Theo grunted as he fell on his back. "Dang that thing can through hard." Theo complained.

"Stop complaining and get up." Mrs. Meyer ordered. Theo got up and pulled out a long pole like thing. He ran forward and jabbed the pole at the Robo. The Robo grabbed it and swung Theo around. Theo flew backwards, his back hitting the wall.

"Owww..." He groaned. He tried to get up but it hurt a lot.

"Great..." Mrs. Meyer moaned. She slid a square object at the Robo's feet. It exspoilded scaring the Robo. It backed up. It then looked up and thought Odd was the one that through it. It ran at Odd and Odd ducked from its blow and ran around behind it.

"Della-Robbia! Here!" Mrs. Meyer rolled something over to Odd. Odd grabbed it and looked ir over.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"When it attacks you, thrust it into it's back. Just do it." she said. Odd nodded and when the Robo attack him again, he did as she said. The Robo scatched at its back trying to get whatever Odd put on its back off. It soon gave up and went after Odd again. Around this time, Theo was back up again. He kicked his metal ball at it again and it hit its face. The Robo then went for Theo. It shot a round ball that was something like Theo's at Theo. It hit Theo in the gut making him fall backwards.

"Ahhh great..." Theo grubbled. The Robo ran up on his about to kick Theo when someone ran up to the Robo and knocked into it with their shoulder. This made the Robo stubble to the side.

"Can't make it with out help, can ya Theo?" the person asked helping him up.

"Oh I can Ally. Just...not right now." he said with a smile. Ally smiled back. She looked over at Mrs. Meyer.

"Hey Mrs. Meyer." she called out.

"Hey Ally. Now beat that thing for us. It's very annoying." she said. Ally rolled her eyes and truned to face the Robo. It shot at her. She blocked the shots and shot back. It through a punch at her. She pocketed it but the Robo seemed to know what she was doing and he grabbed her. He swung her into a wall. She hit it hard but recovered fast. She shook her head as a headach came to her. She rubbed her tempeles, trying to get the headach to go away fast. She heard a sudden yell in pain. Her head whiped up and she saw Odd walking backwards, clutching his arm. She looked at him and the kiss came back to her mind. She shook the thought away when she saw the pained exspression on his face. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she saw blood coming from Odd's arm. He was hurt, and she thought that he wouldn't have been if she didn't have to rubb her head and look away from the Robo-tlen. She growled, angery at the Robo-tlen for hurting Odd. But she was more angery with herself for letting it happen in the first place. She suddenly felt stronger and felt her titanium side boot up faster. She ran and shoved her shoulder as hard as she could into the Robo's side. It fell over but got up quick like a human would. Ally looked over at Odd with a weak exspression on her face. He looked at her, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Mi dispiace." she said to him quitely. **(A/N: Means "I'm sorry." in Italian.) **She knew he could understand her, because she knew Odd knew how to speak Italian. He merely did a small nod and his grin widened. She was about to smile back but the Robo got her attention back. It through its fist down at her. She did a back flip away from it and it fist landed right where she was only seconds before. It attacked her non stop and she didn't get hit by it once. She did a back flip over it when it was huched down trying to get its arm out of the ground. Theo then kicked his metal soccer ball at it.

"Theo, do that again but to where it can penatrate it." Ally commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Theo said kicking the ball at it again. They thought it would hurt the Robo, but it didn't leave a dent. Not even a scratch! Theo tried again. They got nothing.

"It's titanium." Mrs. Hertz told the two teens. "Nothing can penatrat Titanium unless it has a higher hardness number. And titanium can also penatrat titanium."

"But what else do we have that can?" Mrs. Meyer asked. Ally thought for a mintue then smiled ear to ear.

"I know that smile." Theo said starting to grin. "We're getting somewhere."

"I know what can penatrat titanium...The one that has the highest number hardness of them all..." she looked around slyly.

"Dimond is the hardest." Odd innterupted still holding his arm. Mrs. Hertz looked surprised.

"Wow Odd. Very good. That's correct." she said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I decited to listen that day." Odd said with a sigh. Mrs. Hertz rolled her eyes but kept smiling.

"Mrs. Meyer, Mrs. Hertz...I'm gunna need a bullet sized dimond with what that shock ganget contains in it please. And I need it fast." Ally said her eyes flashing.

-

--

---**_In Lyoko_**

--

-

Yumi's fan cut the block good and she caught her fan in mid air. She then flipped over to help Ulrich with the Transula. One of his clones was gone and he was down to 20 life points.

"Hurry up you guys! Anything could be happening to them." Jeremie said worriedly. Yumi fliped over the transula trying to hit it, but failed. Ulrich ran forward with his clone close behind. He ran straight while the clone jumped up to hit the monster. The Transula shot the clone and then Ulrich. Ulrich tried to block it but it fired to many to fast and Ulrich got hit.

"10 life points! Guys hurry!" Jeremie yelled franticly.

"Ulrich, go for the arms, and I'll get the eye." Yumi told him. Ulrich nodded and they both ran at the monster. Ulrich blocked all the monsters lazers and ran past it fast, cutting its arms off. Yumi jumped over it while it was distracted with Ulrich and through her fan into the XANA eye. It blew up and Ulrich and Yumi looked over to eachother and smiled.

"Okay Aileta. The tower awaits you." Ulrich said pointing to the tower. Aileta smiled and ran off to the tower.

-

--

---**_With Odd, Ally and co._**

--

-

The Robo slammed into Ally's side, making her stubble. Sje caught her footing before she fell and swung her leg at the Robo. It dougged it and kicked at her. She backed up, avoiding it.

"Ally! Here it is!" Theo called out to her. He through her a small dimaond bullet. She smiled and turned her arm into a gun. She put the bullet in and backed up.

'_I have one shot at this...'_ she thought. Odd knew what she was waiting for and he distracted the Robo.

"Make it hold still!" Ally yelled looking very worried that Odd was the one distracting it. Odd did as told almost getting punched in the proccess.

"Hurry Al!" He yelled as the Robo picked him up. Ally saw the Robo pull its arm back and she knew she had to act fast. She pointed the gun straight at the Robo's head. Right when it let its arm come forward to punch Odd, Ally fired. It dimaond bullet went right into its head. The Robo's yellow eyes died and it fell forward, dropping Odd. Odd fell and got up fast before the Robo fell on him. Odd stared at the hole in the back of its head.

"How do we know if it's really gone?" he asked. Ally walked up close to him, but she didn't look up at him. She walked around the Robo-tlen looking closely at it. She finally looked up over at Mrs. Hertz and Mrs. Meyer, mostioning them over. She watched them walked over, trying her hardest not to look at Odd. All the suddenly she heard the sound of moving metal.

"AHHH!" Odd screamed out as he felt the Robo's figners wrap aroudn his ankle. He tried to pull away but he wasn't able to. Ally whiped her head arousn to Odd and noticed what the Robo was doing. It was holding up its last but of energy to send a electric charge through Odd. Ally knew darn well that it could and more then likely would, kill Odd. She lifted her foot up and then slammed it down on the Robo's head, crushing it. The Robo's hand let go of Odd. Odd backed up a little but away from the now for sure dead Robo-tlen. Ally looked over at Odd, watching his half fearful, half relived face. She felt an hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it belonged to.

"Great job Ally. Will you remind me of this after the return to the past? Will you remind all of us?" Theo asked her. She nodded with a small smile. "Thanks." he said. Then he walked over to the two adults and starting waiting for the return to the past. Ally stared down at the Robo-tlen. She didn't hear someone walked up next to her. She felt someone else put their hand on her arm. She looked to her right where the hand came from and found herself looking into those unqie (sp?) voilet eyes she seemed to love so much. He didn't have to say anything to get her heart to start racing.

"Uhh...good job there...you...got it good..." he said slowly, looking down at the Robo.

"Yeah..." she mubbled. He looked back at her but she looked down at the Robo, trying her hardest not to look back at him.

"Ally...uhhh...about what I was gunna say earlier..." he started. Her heart went faster, and she tried her best not to show it.

"Uhhh...yeah?" she said feeling her face grow hot.

"I well...was gunna say...that...I..." he sighed deeply. It was so hard for him to do. But he had to say it. "Ally...I-! suddenly a sharp pain shot through his hurt arm. "Ahhhh!" he yelled out grabbing it. Ally turned to him fast. His eyes were closed tightly and pain was all over his face. His knees seemed to grow weak from the pain and Ally had to grab his shoulders to keep him up. But she did sink down with him, letting him sit down on the grass. She let go of his shoulders and studied his face. He bit his lip and looked at her. She pulled his hand away from his wound and replaced it with her hand.

"It's not a serious wound. So I think I can heal it." she muttered. She stared at his arm, while he stared at her. His wound already felt better with her hand just on it. Ally closed her eyes and muttered something Odd couldn't hear and his wound magicly healed. He looked away from her to his arm and smiled when the pain and wound was gone.

"Thanks." he muttered. She nodded still not looking up at him. She didn't take her hand off his arm either. "Ally..." he muttered. She then looked up at him.

"Yes..." she whispered.

-

--

---**_In Lyoko_**

--

-

Aileta entered the tower and flew up to the plat form above her. She put her hand on the screen and it read, "AILETA."

-

--

---**_With Odd and Ally_**

--

-

Their eyes locked on eachothers like they did many times before. Odd's heart started to quicken like Ally's had been doing for about 5 mintues.

"Ally I-...ehhh..." Odd breathed out. "Al I wanted to say..." he found himself beinning to shake from nervousness.

"Mmhmm." Ally mubbled.

"Ally..." Odd found it hard to say. He knew he was making a fool of himself. Finally he decited he didn't have the guts to just yet. "Al...thanks for saving me..." he said looking away from her. Ally sighed.

"You're welcome..." He looked back at her. She pressed her lips together and stared at him. She was dying for another kiss just like the one before. But instead she shook her head a little bit and it looked like she was about to kiss him. But instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back clsoing his eyes while doing so. She did as well, but she also bit her low lip and pretty much cuddled her head into his shoulder.

-

--

---**_Lyoko_**

--

-

CODE

LYOKO

-

--

---**_Odd and Ally_**

--

-

"Ally," Odd whispered in her ear. "Listen to me..." Ally tensed a little bit. He took a breath then said something that surprised her.

"Ti voglio b-." he started. But the returned to the past cut him off. Although, Ally didn't need to hear the rest to know what he was saying. He just said the first two words and the beinning of the next word and it already took her breath away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No...but what if it was? It's like, 'The totally Amazing Odd and his awesome friends!' Staring, Odd Della-Robbia!" Odd said putting his arms out in front of his like he was reading a title of a movie.

"Don't you mean, 'The totally _lame, idiot_ Odd and his Totally Cool, Better friends!'?" Ulrich asked him.

"Noooo." Odd said shakeing his head. "That's a stupid title. I think "The Absolutly Profound Odd and his super friends!' is better." Odd crossed his arms and nodded his head hard. Ally sat there stareing at her hands. Odd's word that he had said right before the Return to the Past rang in her head.

'_"Ti voglio b-._"' That rang in her head. She knew what he was going to say. He was going to say, _'Ti voglio bene.' _Which is Italian for...'I love you.' It took her breath any, cause she never thought she'd hear the day when Odd would say that..._to her. _It shocked her so much, she wasn't paying attention to her friends trying to get her attention.

"Ally? Ally!" Yumi yelled waving her hand infront of Ally's face.

"Huh?" Ally said looking up at Yumi.

"Whats wrong?" Aileta asked her.

"Oh nothing!" Ally said fast putting a smile on her face. "Nothing is wrong. I was just going over a list in my head of things I needed to put up..." she lied. They seemed to believe it. All but Odd that is. "...Oh crap! I forgot to put that away!" Ally yelled standing up fast.

"Ally-..." Odd started only to get cut off.

"I have to go you guys! See ya'll later!" she said quickly. She ran out of the cafetria.

"Humm...She was in a hurry." Ulrich muttered. Odd watched her run off into the woods. He had a concerned and almost sad look on his face and Aileta noticed this, but she didn't say anything. His face went back to normal when he looked away from where Ally went.

-

--

---

--

-

Ally ran deep into the woods. She finally stopped when she was far away from the school. She didn't know why she had said that last part, about forgetting something. Or why she ran out of there. She just did. For some reason, she didn't wanna be to close to Odd. Something was bugging her. And she knew what it was. She was nervous around him. Since now he had kissed her and told her he loved her. She was gunna be a nervous wreak around him during school, she knew it. She was untill...she told him how she felt. She shook her head at the thought. Something was telling her to keep hiding how she felt. There was always something that made her stop doing something she did long ago when both her parents, and her older brother were alive. And also when Adam was around. She couldn't put a name to it...All she knew was that with what she did...everything turned out bad...and whatever it was...She was starting to do it...and being with Odd would make things bad...she wasn't so sure...But she thought she'd just go with that for now...Till things got straighened out.

Ally looked around. She had no where to go. Nothing to do...So she went and found that tree that her and Odd had sat on and she climbed up it and sat right where she did the first time. She stared at her feet, the kiss Odd gave her re-playing in her mind over and over again. She sat there for a good long hour and 1/2. She finally got down and went back to school and to her dorm room for a little nap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd sat, playing with Kiwi on his bed, while Ulrich wrote in his Log book. Ulrich looked up after a long time of silents from Odd and noticed that Odd seemed to be in a daze.

"Odd?" he said. Odd looked up at him.

"Hmmm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing..." Odd sighed looking back at Kiwi. Ulrich put his log book down.

"Yeah right nothing. I know you Odd. You're my best friend. I can till when something is bugging you. What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing..." Odd said again this time sounding a little gloomy.

"_Odd." _

"It's nothing okay!" Odd said angrly. Ulrich got up from his bed and walked over to Odds. He sat down on Odd's bed and watched him. Odd's lips tightened. He knew Ulrich was figuring it out. He also hated it when Ulrich wouldn't leave him alone about something that was bugging him.

"Odd...is it a girl?" Ulrich asked. Odd let out a heavy sigh but from his nose, not his mouth. "Okay...is it..." Ulrich thought for a mintue. Then something came to him. "Odd...is it Ally?" he saw Odd's hand stop moving on Kiwi's back. Ulrich smiled. They were getting somewhere now. "It's Ally, isn't it Odd?"

"Ulrich. Leave me alone. It's not Ally." Odd sighed. Ulrich made a fake laugh.

"Yeah, right Odd. You're a horraible lier." Ulrich laughed. Odd's head went farther down and Ulrich stopped laughing. "Odd...what happened between you two?" Ulrich asked.

"Well...something happened that was awesome...But...I think I surprised her...Maybe even freaked her out..." Odd sighed. "I knew she didn't forget anything today...She didn't even look at me...She ran off like she was running from something..."

"How do you know that Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"You didn't see her face. She looked very nervous and like she was running from something...And the way she ran off...Ulrich I've seen her run off many times because she forgot something or needed to do something right then...She didn't run like that...This time...she ran like she did when that car was chasing us...before I went to the factory...when I ran with her to find you...She ran almost just like that..."

"Well...what did you do to freak her out?" Ulrich asked. Odd looked up at him. A very small smile appeared on his face.

"Something I've always dreamed about and thought I'd never do..." Odd muttered.

"What is it?"

_:Flash Back:_

_"I know Ally. Everything is. I'll kick that monsters ass!" Odd yelled jumping up. His eyes met Ally's when he said this and he noticed how serious and worried her eyes looked._

_"Just be careful Odd. Don't be stupid...Please." Ally begged Odd giving him soft, pleading eyes. He smiled at her gently._

_"Don't worry about me Al. I'll be fine. You just be careful yourself. I'm not the only one risking my life here." Odd laughed. Ally smiled and he gently grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Al. Once you've got that thing beaten, if I'm having touble come help me. If I'm not, go help the others in Lyoko." he told her. She nodded._

_"Good luck." she said softly and he truned to leave._

_"Back at ya." Odd took one step forward then stopped. "Oh Ally."_

_"Yes."_

_"One more thing..."_

_"What?" she asked turning her head a little. He turned back to her. A smile creeping across his face. 'It's now...or never...' he thought. He took a step closer to her and reached out. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to hers. After a second, Ally kissed him back. He slowly pulled away from her, smiling sweetly. Her eyes slowly opened and she couldn't breathe. They looked in eachothers eyes for a second, then Odd turned away, that smile still on his face. And he ran off to his Robo-tlen he had to fight._

_:End Flash Back:_

Odd's smile was somewhat bigger when he finshed telling Ulrich about what he did.

"Well...thats pretty good right? I mean, you did say you felt her kiss you back." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but I think I surprised her...Ulrich what if she was just in the momment? What if it wasn't real? That's what I'm thinking...Because what I did next I think freaked her out..."

"What did you do?"

_:Flash Back:_

_He hugged her back clsoing his eyes while doing so. She did as well, but she also bit her low lip and pretty much cuddled her head into his shoulder. _

_"Ally," Odd whispered in her ear. "Listen to me..." Ally tensed a little bit. He took a breath then said something._

_"Ti voglio b-." he started. But the returned to the past cut him off._

_:End Flash Back:_

"I think she knew what I was saying. She knows how to speak Italian...She heard I love...What's almost always next after those two words if they're dirceted to one person, in almost a romantic way?" Odd asked giving Ulrich a almost serious look.

"You..." Ulrich muttered.

"Yeah..." Odd said. He looked back down at Kiwi. "Right when we came back from the return to the past...she...You saw her face...She looked like she was shocked...and in deep thought...I'm afraid I might have scared her away..."

"Oh Odd. Come on. I bet you she's just nervous. She'll be fine. Don't worry." Ulrich reasured him.

"I hope you're right..." Odd mubbled. Ulrich sighed and watched Odd get up. "I'm gunna take a walk." he muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally sat on her bed with nothing to do. Her homework was done, her W.P.A work was done. Everything she needed to do was done. She would be out with Odd somewhere right now, but she didn't feel like it. She didn't wanna be around him. So she sat there, stareing at her feet, letting her burned CD she had play. Aileta was with Jeremie somewhere. So Ally really had nothing to do. She sat there, thinking about the kiss and Odd. What he had said...or almost said...It made her nervous. She needed to do something that got her mind off it. Thats when one of her favorite country songs came on. She smiled and laid back on her bed, listening to the song. She started humming the song and then soon singing it out loud.

_"The Angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby. _

_La lala lala lala_

_La lala lala lalaaaaaaa_

_La lala lala lala _

_La lala lala lalaaaaaaa _

_The Romors flew..._

_But no body knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years,_

_She tried to hide the Whiskey on her breath-." _She stopped singing when Aileta came into their room.

"Hi Ally." Aileta said. Ally sat up and smiled.

"Hi Leta." she said kindly. "What's up?"

"Nothing...What were you doing?"

"Listening to this song." Ally said nodding her head over to her radio.

"Hey Ally. Odd didn't look to good today when you left...You think he's okay?" Aileta asked sitting down on her bed. Ally looked right at Aileta when she said this. '_He didn't look to good?'_ she thought. '_Oh no. I haven't hurt him by running off have I?' _she thought. '_Nah, he might have been just nervous because of what happened.' _

"I'm sure he's just fine." Ally said. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally. It's me Yumi. Do you and Aileta wanna spend the night over here tonight?" Yumi asked.

"Uhh, why?"

"We'll have a girls night."

"But we have school tomorrow. Todays Sunday Yumi!"

"Uhh, remember they said no school tomorrow because of some teacher consturtion day thing."

"Oh yeah. Well, let me ask." Ally looked over at Aileta was a smile on her face. "Hey Leta. You wanna go over to Yumi's tonight for a little sleep over?"

"Uhhh, sure. But, whats a sleep over?" Aileta asked. Ally laughed.

"Yeah Yumi, we're coming." Ally said.

"Okay. I'll met you by the gate in 20 mintues. Can you make it there in time?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi, ya know I'm always on time." Ally laughed.

"I know, but just to make sure. I mean, you got Aileta with you."

"Oh shut up. We're on our way."

"Oh bring all you're CD collection. Last time I was in there, I couldn't help but notice that you have _a lot._"

"Alrightly. I'm a bringin' them. See ya in a 20 mintues."

"See ya." then they hung up.

_"Ally._ What's a sleep over?" Aileta asked again. Ally just laughed.

"I'll tell you. Just get some cloths, your pillow, and some things you might wanna bring to Yumi's." Ally insturcted.

"Is this gunna be part of this 'Sleep Over' you're talking about?" Aileta asked. Ally nodded and grabbed some stuff she needed and these two small round objects. "What are those?" Aileta asked already ready to go.

"There sleeping bags. Easy to carry ones, made by the W.P.A. You just have to sqeause them and they'll get big. I have a lot of things like this." Ally told her. Aileta nodded and waited for Ally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi opened her door into her house and walked in, followed by the other two girls.

"Mom, Dad! We're here!" she called out. Her mom walked out of the kitchen drying her hands off with a paper towle. Yumi's dad came behind her.

"Hello." Aileta said shyly.

" Konnichiwa!" Ally said happily. Yumi parents looked surprised.

"Konnichiwa." Yumi's mom said.

"Mom, papa. This is Aileta Stones." Yumi said pointing at Aileta. Aileta waved and smiled lightly. "And this is Ally Davsion." Yumi pointed at Ally and Ally grined ear to ear and waved fast.

"It's nice to met you girls." Yumi's dad said.

"A pleasure to met you Mr. Ishiyama." Ally said shaking his hand. "Mrs. Ishiyama." she then shook Mrs. Ishiyama's hand. Aileta then shook both their hands.

"You girls make yourselves at home." Mrs. Ishiyama told them. They nodded and smiled at eachother.

------------------------------------------------_**Hours later**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So we start arguing about it. And Tom decides to go ahead and show us he is right. So he steps on the light board. And jumps lightly. He goes, "_See. I told you it was okay._" and right then he jumps again and the board gives out under neith him and he falls right through and it shows that I was right, it was unstable and over a hole. He fell like 20 feet. And landed right in the middle of the enemies confrence room. Right where we needed to be." Ally laughed. The other two girls laughed. Yumi shook her head.

"My gosh. Sounds like something Odd might do." she laughed.

"So, did you win? Did you complete the mission?" Aileta asked.

"Yes. Somehow. This one guy found it really funny that Tom fell and Tom kicked his ass!" Ally laughed.

"He kicked it? Well, I don't think that would've done much good." Aileta said. Both Yumi and Ally laughed.

"No Aileta. It's an exspression." Yumi said.

"It means he beat him up. Fought him and won." Ally said grining ear to ear.

"Oh." Aileta said moving from sitting on her knees to sitting crise cross. Ally grabbed another piece of pizza, wolfed more then half of it down then set it on a paper plate. She then pressed her hands to the ground and lifted herself up a little.

"So Ally. Anymore interseting W.P.A stories to tell us?" Yumi asked not looking at her.

"Uhh, yeah. To many. But I think it might start to bore you." she said.

"Why?"

"Ally, what are you doing?" Aileta asked her. Yumi then turned her head a little to look at Ally. Ally was doing a hand stand, keeping her legs perfectly straight up in the air. Ally blanced herself on one arm and grabbed her pizza with the other arm. She put it in her mouth and ate the rest of it, still doing a perfect hand stand.

"Showing off." Yumi anwsered for Ally. Ally laughed and swung her legs down into a crise cross potion and lowered herself to the ground.

"Yeah, somewhat. I was doing a hand stand. Those are so much fun." Ally giggled. The girls then clearned the room of the pizza, Ally had eaten most of it, and the trash.

"Now what?" Aileta asked.

"I know! Lets play truth or dare!" Yumi scwealed. Ally was gently bobing her feet up and down stopped and looked up at Yumi.

"Its not that fun without the boys." she said.

"I know. But we can teach it to Aileta before we do play it with them." Yumi said. Ally smirked and got on her knees. They told Aileta how to play truth or dare and got on with the game. After a while Aileta started getting the hang of the game.

"Alieta! Truth...or dare?" Ally asked in a scary like voice.

"Uhhh..." Aileta thought. "Truth." she said.

"Okay..." Ally thought for a mintue. "Humm...Who do you like Aileta?"

"You guy of course."

"No. I mean, who do you like like?"

"What?"

"She means who do you have a crush on." Yumi said.

"If any." Ally added.

"Well...I've read about crushes and stuff like that. Like teen love and love...And well..." Aileta looked away from them. "First, tell me what it feels like."

"Well..." Yumi began.

"It's something simple really." Ally started. "When you're around this certen person you feel...well you get butter flies in yer stomach. You're knees get weak, and fell like nothing could ever go wrong. You blush when someone mentions that persons name. You feel funny when they talk to you but you like that funny feeling. You feel you'd do anything for them."

"Al, you're starting to discribe love." Yumi said with a sniker.

"Well, they are close to the same thing. Only, the crush thing isn't as strong as the love." Ally exsplained.

"I get it." Aileta said.

"So...Who is it?" Ally pushed on. Aileta looked at the ground.

"Well..."

"Come on Leta." Yumi said.

"Is it...a blonde boy?" Ally asked. Aileta cheeks got a little pink.

"Maybe..."

"Does he wear glasses?" Yumi asked. Aileta's cheeks got pinker.

"Maybe..."

"Is he smart?" Yumi asked. Yet again, Aileta cheeks got pinker.

"Maybe..."

"Aileta...is he Jeremie?" Ally asked. Aileta face got very red.

"Uhhhh..."

"OHHH! I knew it! It is!" Ally exsclaimed hopping to her feet.

"I didn't say it was!" Aileta said fast.

"Leta. You didn't have to say it. It writen all over you're face." Ally chirped. Aileta grabbed her face.

"It is?" she asked rubbing her face. The other two girls laughed.

"An exspression Leta." Ally said.

"Oh..."

"So you do like Jeremie. Huh Aileta?" Yumi asked her.

"Well..."

"You do. I know you do." Yumi said.

"I do just as much as you like Ulrich!" Aileta said fast pointing at Yumi. Yumi's face went red.

"What? Me like Ulrich? Crazy..." Yumi muttered.

"Yeah. Just crazy enough to be true." Ally said hopping foot to foot. Yumi looked up at the hopping Ally.

"What?" Yumi said not wanting to tell them that she did like Ulrich.

"Yumi, you can see it everyday. When you talk to each other, when you walked together. When you fight together in Lyoko, everytime he's in dangour. Yumi, its writen all over you're face. Don't denie it." Ally said. Yumi sighed.

"Alright, alright fine. I do like Ulrich. I have for a while..." Yumi confessed.

"I knew that too! Yah de dah de daaahhh deeeee!" Ally sang beginning to dance around.

"How did you know?" Yumi asked her. Ally pointed to her head and smiled. "What are you saying? You know everything?" Yumi asked. Ally nodded like a three year old. "Well then, if you knew everything, then you'd know that Odd's head over heels for you." Yumi muttered. Ally only heard "Then you'd know that" part.

"What?" she asked. She stopped dancing and looked at Yumi. Yumi smiled to herself.

"Ohh...nothing." she said sitting up straight.

"Nah Yumi, tell me." Ally winned sitting down across from her.

"It was nothing." Yumi said making her hand do a shoo motion. Ally sighed and dropped it. '_Know use arugeing about it.'_ she thought.

"So...Ally. You're turn. Who's your crush?" Aileta asked sitting next to Yumi. Ally's eyes got wide and she glubed.

"No one..." she said quitely.

"Yeah...riiight." Yumi said sarcasticly.

"No one!" Ally yelled grabbing her knees.

"Aww come on Al. We know you like someone." Aileta said. Ally shook her head.

"It doesn't happen to be a purple claded, blonde boy with violet eyes, does it?" Yumi asked. Ally blushed when Yumi said "violet eyes". That beinning Ally's favorite physical thing about _him. _He's unqic violet eyes...

"Uhh...no..." Ally muttered. Yumi and Aileta looked at each other and smiled.

"You sure Al?" Aileta asked.

"Yes..." she muttered not looking up at them.

"Really? Then who _do_ you like?" Yumi asked.

"No one Yumi..." Ally muttered. Yumi sighed.

"Oh Ally, stop it. Stop lying to us. We both know you like him." Yumi said.

"Like who?" Ally asked.

"Odd." Aileta said. Ally's cheeks got redder.

"W-What makes you t-think tha-that?" Ally studdered.

"1 because you blush everytime you come around him, 2 you blush when he touchs you. 3 you get this dreamyish look in your eyes when he has his back to you and you're stareing at him. 4 you smile diffrently at him then you do to any of us. And 5 you just blushed and studdered when we she his name." Yumi told her. Ally blushed more.

"S-still doesn't mean I like him..." Ally mubbled.

"No, but you know you do." Aileta said. Ally looked at her hands.

"How do you know I know that I do?" Ally asked her. Aileta gave her a funny looked.

"Because we can tell Ally. Don't play dumb with us. You like Odd." Yumi said.

"...No..." Ally denied it.

"You're in Denial." Yumi told her. She glansed up at her and gave her a look of annoyance. Yumi giggled.

"So, do you really like him or what?" Aileta asked.

"Just spill Ally! We both did." Yumi said with a smile.

"Oh Alright! Fine...I do like him...A lot..." Ally said looking away from the other two girls.

"I knew it!" Yumi yelled out. "Odd and Ally sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-!"

"Keep singing that song and this pillow will become a perment part of yer face." Ally warned.

Come on Al! We know you wanna do that anyway." Aileta teased. Ally blushed but rasied her pillow anyway.

"_Aileta...Yumi..." _she warned.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Yu-!" Yumi started again but Ally cut her off.

"That's it!" Ally yelled and she through her pillow hard at the other two girls. Both girls yelled and grabbed their pillows. They started one big pillow fight. All three of them were yelling and laughing, wacking each other almost as hard as they could.

"Girls! Settle down in there!" Mr. Ishiyama yelled out.

"Yes Dad!" Yumi yelled back.

"Sorry Mr. Ishiyama!" Ally and Aileta said in unison. All three of them tried to calm themselves down after the little pillow fight.

"So...You like Odd." Yumi said pushing Ally gently.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with it?" Ally asked moving her head around with a small smile on her face.

"Nah. I'm just not surprised. To let you know, I think Odd's gone head over heels for you." Yumi said.

"No he hasn't." Ally said starting to remember that kiss again.

"Come on...You know he is." Aileta said.

"No. Guys..." Ally winned.

"You have a crush on Odd! You like him!" Aileta began to sing.

"I should now start to bugg you about ya'll crushes. My gosh..." Ally muttered.

"You like Odd." Yumi sang after Aileta. The two giggled. Ally thought for a second twittleing her thumbs.

"What is it Ally?" Yumi asked her. Ally smiled lightly and looked up at them.

"Well, ya see...I don't just like him...I...well..." Ally looked back at her hands again, "...I amo adsero..." she said. Yumi looked confused, not understanding what Ally had said. But Aileta's face lite up.

"You do?" she asked surprised. Ally nodded. "Aww Ally, thats so sweet."

"What? What did she say?" Yumi asked.

"She spoke Latin." Aileta said.

"I said...I love him..." Ally said looking up at Yumi. Yumi smiled.

"How long?" she asked.

"A while now. About...ummm...since my first trip to Lyoko." Ally said.

"Wow, it only seemed like you liked him then. Yes now it does seem like you love him but...still...wow..." Yumi said sitting next to Ally. Ally smiled.

"Yeah I know...Anyway, now on ya." Ally perked up suddenly. "You love Ulrich." she teased. Yumi rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

"So what if I do?" she asked.

"When are you gunna tell'em?" Ally asked.

"After you tell Odd you're feelings about him." she reasponded.

"Girl, you're gunna be waitin' a while then."

"No I'm not. You're gunna tell him soon."

"And who are ya to decide that?" Ally asked.

"I'm Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama. And I'm gunna get Odd and you together." she said. Ally smiled and shook her head.

"Really Yumi. If you're gunna try don't. I want Odd to do it on his own. Don't pressure him to do it. I want him to make the dicideion as to when." Ally said. Yumi nodded, fully understanding Ally.

"Now whens Leta gunna tell Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"After you two tell Odd and Ulrich." she said fixing the sleeping bag Ally brought.

"Oh, the pressure is on Al." Yumi said. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll wish." she muttered. Yumi laughed and patted Ally on the back.

"Come on, lets get ready for bed." she said.

As Ally got set and ready for bed, she thought about how her day was gunna be like at school when she went back. She knew she was gunna stick away from Odd for a while till she got her head right. But XANA attacks were gunna be hard and their meetings were too. She knew she couldn't avoid him all the time. But when she was, she damn she was going to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There's another chapter done. Now I need to update again! Yeah, I'm gunna make Odd and Ally nervous around each other for a while. But not too long! I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, poll time!**

**The Poll of the Chapter is...drum roll please. (drum roll)...**

**What do you think with the three people in the W.P.A? And which one out of the three: (Mrs. Hertz, Mrs. Meyer, and Theo) did you most likely didn't expect to be working for the W.P.A? **

**There it is. Now for the preview!**

**---**

"You're gunna have to tell her. Confres to her Odd." Ulrich said putting down his book.

"But the question is...how?" Odd asked.

"You've ask girls out before, how come you can't ask Ally?"

"Because Ulrich...With all the other girls...Well...I've never felt this way towards a girl like I do Ally..." Odd muttered. "Ulrich...Its hard because...I've never been in love with those another girls...I'm _in love_ with Ally...I love Ally Davison..." Ulrich studied Odd and smiled.

"You really do...don't you?" he asked. Odd nodded. Ulrich then patted Odd's back. "You can ask her Odd. I have a feeling she'll say yes." Ulrich said. Odd sighed.

"It's not that easy Ulrich...not at all..." Odd mubbled.

---

**There ya go! I'll update when I can! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	23. non significa che non potete

**A/N: Hola! This is a chappie where you get to know Ally and Odd's feelings better and some more things on Ally. Also some stuff happens that even brings Odd and Ally closer. Anywayz! Enjoy! **

**Disclamier:...I don't own...egh...but I do own...EVERYTHING I MADE UP! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!...eh...**

**---**

**Normal P.O.V**

Odd was wolfing down is food like usual during breakfast, making some people stare. Ulrich sat next to him looking over at him every few seconds, then he'd roll his eyes. Aileta and Jeremie came up to them with their food.

"Where's Ally?" Jeremie asked when he didn't see her at the table. Ulrich just shrugged, Odd acted as if not to hear him.

"I don't know. I saw her this morning for a few minutes. She gets up really nearly and she woke me up on accident. I saw her enough to say 'Good morning' then she left." Aileta said.

"Oh well. We'll see her in class anyway." Jeremie said sitting down. Aileta sat down next to him and began to eat.

-

--

---

--

-

Ally was in the middle of the woods, bouncing a soccer ball on her knee. Theo was there, leaning against a tree watching her with Carry on the ground next to him.

"So, all those time XANA had attacked, and I never remembered a thing?" Theo asked for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

"Yes Theo. All the times. He does it a lot sometimes, then he'll wait. But now that ya and the others know and remember, also will start rememberin', we'll have it a little easier here, wont we?" Ally said looking away from the soccer ball but still bouncing on her knee perfectly. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay another question, and if you don't wanna answer this one, you don't have too." he said. She nodded and looked back at the ball.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, you looked pretty nervous after we finished off that last Robo-tlen. I mean, pretty nervous around Odd. That's what your brain was registering anyway." Theo said.

"I still had it in contact?" Ally said in surprise.

"Yeah, you did." Theo said.

"Dang I was out of it. Anyway go on." she pushed him on.

"Yeah, you seemed nervous and all. Also when you hugged him, the look on your face before the return to the past. Ally, you don't happen to like Odd do you?" he asked. Ally looked up at him with a stern look.

"Was that a question ta do bout Lyoko or XANA?" she asked. He smiled.

"Well...in a way, yes." she gave him a harder look and Carry chuckled.

"Like what way?" Ally asked. Theo sighed.

"Well, Odd is a Lyokain Worrier and so are you. You both have a part in Lyoko, so-."

"No, Odd and I aren't always a part in Lyoko." Ally said cutting him off.

"Well fine then! Uhh..." Theo began.

"Well then, do you like Odd in Lyoko?" Carry asked making Theo's grin widen. Ally's eyes shifted to Carry. "Well, I said in Lyoko. Around that time you two are a part of Lyoko." Carry added.

"When I said questions bout Lyoko and XANA, I meant ABOUT them, not bout Odd and I." Ally said letting the ball drop to the ground. Both Theo and Carry chuckled.

"Alright, you win. We wont ask anymore..." Theo said. "Today..." he muttered making Carry laughed and Ally glare at him. Carry opened her mouth to say something but Ally put her hand up.

"Don't start." she warned. Carry shut her mouth and smiled. Carry then stood and stretched.

"Well, it was good to see ya two dis morning, but now I gotta go and try ta wake up Sleeping Beauty." Carry said. Ally giggled.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Theo asked.

"Tom..." Carry said plainly. Theo laughed.

"Haha! Nice. Well have fun." he said.

"Ya two have fun at school. After school hit my house and get ta the training room. We got some work ta do." Carry said.

"Excuse me? I think I'm the one that gives the orders around these here parts." Ally said. Carry laughed.

"Sorry Ma' ma."

"Don't...I'm not old." Ally laughed. Carry laughed again and ran off to the direction of Tom's house. "Theo, can I ask ya for a favor?" she asked him as they began to walk back to school.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked looking at her. She looked at her hands a little nervous.

"Well...Can you get my attention during all the periods we have together and make me sit with you to 'talk'?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because...well.." she looked at him. He was smiling. "Oh my god! You know why! Don't play dumb." she yelled. He laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll try to keep you away from Odd without getting into trouble." he said. She sighed.

"Thank you."

"But you owe me."

"No I don't. You'll be paying me back for all the times I have saved your freakin ass from getting killed." Ally said folding her arms. Theo sighed.

"Alright fine."

-

--

---

--

-

**Odd's P.O.V**

I walked into my first period class and sat where I usually sat. I hadn't seen Ally all morning so far and I was hoping to see her. But I had a feeling that she might not sit next to me today.

It had bugged me all night...Wondering if she was gunna avoid me or not. Wondering if I made a move too soon or if what I did was at the wrong time. It seemed right to me, but what about her? I couldn't read her mind and find out for myself. I'd have to wait...till she told me...I had a feeling that it was gunna take a while...

I watched her come into class. She was staring at something on a piece of paper. She didn't look up at all, but she never ran into anything. She was looking pretty today...well she is pretty everyday but for some reason she looked more...I don't know...Happier. Ally seems happy all the time, but if you knew her as well as I do, you'd know she's not turely happy. But today she seemed happier. But only by a little bit. Not much. She just looked like something she really wanted to happen had just happened. I hoped it was what I had done...But I couldn't be too sure.

She finally looked up from the paper and started to walk my way, when someone called out her name.

It was Theo. She looked over at him and smiled. He waved her over and she went. I saw him say something to her but I couldn't tell what. She nodded then looked over at me. Rasied her eye brows and sat down next to him.

I felt my heart sink a little bit. Was she using him as a way to get away from me? Or did he really have to talk to her? Or does she need to hang out with him because she reminded him of the XANA attack and all the other ones?

I was a little confused on it but shook it off. Ulrich sat next to me and cut his eyes at me. He looked a little consered but I shurgged that off as well and leaned back in my chair...like nothing was wrong.

**Ally's P.O.V **

I sat down next to Theo, glad he called me over. I really didn't feel like sitting next to Odd. I was to nervous...I knew I couldn't avoid him all the time now, but I'd make the best of the time that I could. I need time to think without him being right there, making it harder. If maybe I wasn't so scared this would be easier, but I am a little scared. I'll just have to try to over come it. I couldn't avoid him when XANA attacked. I just hoped he didn't attack soon.

-

--

---

--

-

The next three periods went by pretty well. After first period, Theo walked with me to the next one. We acted like to be in deep conversation, so Odd and them didn't think anything. Then we kept acting that way when we sat down in the next class. Then once I left for third, Theo acted like to ask me something, then I sat next to Aileta like I always did in that class. She didn't ask me anything to do with Odd or why I was talking to Theo or even where I went this morning. She just talked with me about normal stuff like we usually do. Aileta's pretty cool. She doesn't get into your business unless you start talking about it first and you let her. We walked out of class and I knew what was next...Lunch...Oh great. They would know something was wrong if I didn't eat with them...With Odd. So, I stayed by Aileta. I found something to talk to her about that really caught her attention. I walked with her to get my lunch and sat down next to her. I finished fast with out talking to the others that much. So they rest of the day went on fine. After school, I had to get away from them.

"We'll guys, I'm off. Carry wants me to met her in the training room. Freakin W.P.A training. I'll see ya'll later." I sighed. I waved to them as I walked towards Carry's house. None of them stopped me, but I had a feeling that someone was watching me leave. I didn't dare look back to see who. I already knew who was staring at me. And it made me wanna turn around and not leave him. But I had to go to training...I don't like training...Much...

-

--

---

--

-

Normal P.O.V

Tom brought his leg up to kick Ally but she blocked it with ease. She jabbed at him but he jumped back. Not far away from them, on a different mat was Mary and Carry. Both of them had protective mask one and white body suits with light weighted but strong pads. Their swords clanged together. Mary swung her sword at Carry's mid drift but Carry did a back flip and pointed her sword out at Mary. Mary ran up on her, clanging their swords together. Mary swung her sword again at Carry, but Carry blocked it with her arm guard. She then dropped down and swung her sword at Marys shins. Mary avoided it but wasn't ready for Carry to use her feet to trip her.

Johnny laughed at her and she glared hard at him. He just smiled and went back to lifting weights.

"So...? Do you? You never anwsered Theo's question and now you haven't anwsered Toms." Carry said to Ally while ducking from Mary's sword.

"Is it any of your business?" Ally asked punching at Tom.

"In a way, yes." he said with a grin while blocking her blow.

"How so?" she asked backing up a little bit.

"Well, I don't mean to bring' em up, but..." Tom started kicking at Ally. She jumped it. "Well, since we are your guards pretty much...And a lot like guradines, then if we are gunna protect you and make you happy...We got ta know some stuff."

"Yeah, key word, some." Ally said ducking under Toms arm and trying to hit his stomach.

"Aww come on Al! We just wanna make you happy. If you do like Odd, then we can hook you two up and you'll be happy." Mary remarked blocking Carry's sword.

"But I want him to come on his own." Ally wined.

"Oh, so you do like' em." Johnny said. Ally sighed and grabbed Toms foot backing his stubble backwards. She put her hands on her hips and looked over at Johnny.

"Yes..." Ally sighed heavily. "I do." Johnny smiled at Tom. Tom grinned back and grabbed Ally from around the waste. He picked her up and she giggled and kicked around like a little kid.

"Tommy! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Okay." he said. He leaned back a little and he was about to throw her down on the ground.

"Thomas Rich, don't ya even!" she yelled. Put he through her down anyway. She managed to do a back flip so she didn't get hurt. She landed on all fours and she glared up at Tom. Tom grinned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Naa na na na naaaa naaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tom sang in a stupid way.

"I'm gunna get you...you...you.." Ally growled.

"Hot and sexy man?" Tom suggested. Ally frowned and made her face emotionless.

"You wish." she muttered. She bounced forward and hit him in the gut. She then stood up, hitting her hand on his chin, then she slammed her foot down on his bare foot.

"OWWW!" he yelled grabbing his jaw and gut. She then pushed him hard and fast, making him fall to the ground. She put her foot on his chest and smiled down at him. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "That hurt...Yer mean..." he wined.

"Oh waa." she growled. He smiled at her.

"So, you like Odd." Mary said looking over at Ally. That cost her. Carry took advantage of the moment and hit the sword out of her hands. "Hey!" Mary yelled. Carry then kicked Mary with her foot making Mary fall back like Tom did. Carry put her sword under Marys chin and lifted it up. Carry took of her mask and smiled.

"Y-Yeah. I d-do." Ally said laughing while taking her foot off Tom. Mary pushed Carry's sword tip away and stood up.

"Well, maybe we could help hook you two up." Mary said taking her mask off.

"Didn't ya hear a word I said earlier?" Ally asked. "I said I want him to come on his own."

"We're not gunna make him come to you. We're just...gunna give him hints that he should. That you like him." Johnny remarked while setting a weight down.

"How do you even know he does like me?" Ally asked. They just looked at each other with knowing grins on their faces. Ally folded her arms in a stern way.

"We just know Al. Its so recognizable. You can tell." Carry said. Putting her sword back up on the wall. Ally sighed and shook her head.

"For some reason, half of me hopes yer right...The other half hopes yer not..." she muttered turning towards the machine that was suppose to check her titanium side.

-

--

---

--

-

Odd sat in his room, petting Kiwi and just staring at him. He was quite and still. Ulrich looked up from his book to his best friend with some concern. Odd was never this way. Usually he was out with Ally or bouncing around the room like a maniac. But today, he was dead still, staring at his hands, not saying a word. He looked down at one of Odd's socks that was on the ground. He smiled and picked it up. He through it at Odd. It landed on his head.

"Hey, that's yours pee-brain." Ulrich laughed but he stopped when Odd didn't laugh or say a smart remark back. Odd didn't even make a move to move the sock from off his head. Now Ulrich was really concerned.

"Hey Odd, buddy. What's wrong with you?" he asked sitting on the edge of his bed, about to get up and go to Odds. Odd sighed a heavy sigh.

"Nothing really...Well really...It's..." Odd sighed again. Ulrich tuck the book under his arm, got up and walked over to Odd's bed.

"Is it Ally?" Ulrich asked. Odd nodded. Ulrich sighed and sat next to him. "What's up with her?"

"Well...You may not have noticed but she was avoiding me all day...She never really talked to me or anything. She hardly even looked at me...Ulrich...I think I messed up." Odd nubble.

"No, I say she is just nervous."

"But that's just what you say! What if she's not!" Odd brust out looking at Ulrich. "What if she hates me now? What if she doesn't like me? Huh? What then?" Ulrich sighed and patted Odd's back.

"Odd...I have a pretty good feeling that she does like you...And if she doesn't...Well...Then I dunno man. I mean, if she doesn't...Then I must be hallucinating (A/N: I have no clue how to spell that word! So...sorry.)" Ulrich said. Odd looked back at his hands.

"I like her so much...I mean, she's funny, smart, athletic, mysterious, outgoing, sweet, kind...beautiful...She's everything..." Odd muttered.

"You're gunna have to tell her. Confess to her Odd." Ulrich said putting down his book.

"But the question is...how?" Odd asked.

"You've ask girls out before, how come you can't ask Ally?"

"Because Ulrich...With all the other girls...Well...I've never felt this way towards a girl like I do Ally..." Odd muttered. "Ulrich...Its hard because...I've never been in love with those another girls...I'm in love with Ally...I love Ally Davison..." Ulrich studied Odd and smiled.

"You really do...don't you?" he asked. Odd nodded. Ulrich then patted Odd's back. "You can ask her Odd. I have a feeling she'll say yes." Ulrich said. Odd sighed.

"It's not that easy Ulrich...not at all..." Odd mubbled.

"I know what you mean man...I mean...With Yumi...It's so hard to ask her out. I mean you have incouraged me to but I always thought that it was too hard. Not easy at all."

"I guess now I know how you feel..." Odd muttered. Ulrich patted his back once more.

"You should go do something. Get out of here." Ulrich said with a grin. Odd smiled lightly and got up.

"Alright. See you later." he then left the room.

About a few minutes later Ulrich's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ulrich. It's me Yumi."

"Oh, hey Yumi." Ulrich said feeling a flutter in his chest.

"What's up?"

"Well, Odds a little down because he thinks Ally has been avoiding him today. And he thinks she might not like' em."

"Oh...Well, she really does like him. A lot. She told me when she spent the night over her. She's in love with him. She made that clear."

"Well, then we gotta make Odd ask her out. She'll say yes. This is great! Odd feels the same way towards Ally like she does him."

"Really? Wow, those two are in love...Amazing. They are perfect for each other too."

"Yeah..."

"Ulrich? How long do you think they'll stay?"

"A long while. I mean, by the way they are now."

"When you ever go with somebody, do you wanna stay a long while?" Yumi asked hoping for a yes from him.

"Uh...yes..." he muttered.

"Same here." there was silences for a minute both waiting for the other to say something.

"Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later Ulrich."

"Alright Yumi. Bye."

"Bye." then they hung up.

-

--

---

--

-

Odd had walked to Jeremie's room to see what he was up too. He walked in to see him busy on his computer.

"Hey Jer." Odd said as he entered.

"Hey Odd. I thought you'd be out and about." Jeremie said turning his chair to face him.

"Nah...I don't feel like it..." Odd muttered sitting on Jeremie's bed. Jeremie looked at him for a second before asking the same question Ulrich did.

"What's wrong with you, Odd?" he asked. Odd sighed and shook his head with his eyes closed. "Let me guess...Ally?" Jeremie said. Odd sighed again. "Thought so...Let's see...You're upset because you think she is avoiding you today and is mad at you for some reason? And you think she doesn't like you like you like her?" Odd looked up at him.

"Yeah...How'd...?" Odd said.

"I could just tell." Jeremie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you think...that Ally..." Odd started.

"Odd, she does like you like you like her. Trust me. You need to ask her out...I swear you do." Jeremie said with a smile.

"Ulrich think's so too. But I dunno how."

"Don't ask me. I'm no good at stuff like that." Odd then sighed again.

"So you think I should?" Odd asked. Jeremie nodded. "Alright. That's what I needed to know." Odd said getting up to leave. "I better get going."

"Alright. Bye Odd. See you later." Jeremie said waving to him.

"Bye..." Odd said slightly waving back, then he left, shutting the door behind him.

-

--

---

--

-

It was now Tuesday and after school. Yumi and Aileta tried to keep Ally with Odd and the others as much as they could. Ally managed not to get to deep in a conversation with Odd, but she did talk to him. She was very nervous around him and tried a few times to get away without them supecting anything. Though they did...She just didn't know it.

After school Ally, Ulrich, and even Odd went to Toms house. Ally had a few things to do and they decited to come along. They went into a room with millions of different computers. Some where huge, and some where small. It looked like they were in some James Bond movie. Ally walked over to the biggest computer and taped the shoulder of a boy on it. He turned his head towards her and the first thing Odd saw with his huge green eyes. He smiled at Ally, Ulrich and Odd.

"Whatcha need, Commander?" he asked. Ally stood tall looking down at him as he spun his chair around to face her.

"Anything interesting?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not really. Everything seems fine. For once, there is no commotion." Ally smiled at him.

"Alright. Back to work. Thanks." she said as she walked off. He did as told and turned back to his computer.

Ally walked around the room, looking over peoples shoulers, actting like a big boss, which she was.

"What is this place Al?" Ulrich asked.

"It one of the main computer systems for my whole unit that works her in France. Or is here in France. This is where we get all our mission, fugitive data, weapons, all that stuff." Ally reasponded.

"Jeremie would like this place..." Odd muttered. Someone walked up to Ally, muttering something to her that the others couldn't hear.

"Give it to Care." She said. The kid, which happened to be a girl, walked around Ally and past Odd and Ulrich. She looked them both up and down as she past them. And looked behind her once she past them. She moved her eye brows up and down and smiled.

"Hummm..." they heard her hmm. She winked at them and walked on. Both Odd and Ulrich looked at each other with rasied eye brows.

"Ignore her. She's boy crazy. She likes any guy thats not super nerdy, like Herb, or anyone like Nicholas. She really like fighters." Ally told them smiling. The boys laughed a little bit before turning to where Ally was looking. Carry appeared next to Ally with a smile on.

"Ya want me to do this easy crap?" she asked. Ally nodded and smiled a cheep smile. Carry rolled her eyes. "Alrighty. Be back." she walked past Ally and put her hand on Odd's shoulder. "Hey guys." she said to the two boys. They smiled and waved. Carry was a few feet past Odd when Odd turned around and put his hand on her arm.

"Carry, can I come with you?" he asked. She nodded and ushered him to follow her.

They went out side and around back. She lead him down some stairs to a basement.

"Odd, why'd you wanna come with me?" she asked him. He looked around avoiding looking at her.

"Well..."

"Well what?" she asked looking at him.

"Well...I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Carry asked lifting a lid on a small bow and grabbing something out of it. She put the object on the plate form and made sure it was tight. "Odd, what is it?" she pushed on after he didn't answer her.

"I was wondering...If you could tell me more about the W.P.A?" Odd said fast. Carry sighed as she pushed a small button on the plate form.

"That's not what you wanted to ask me." she said. Odd didn't say anything. "I know what you wanted to ask me." she said turning to him. "You wanna know if you think Ally will say yes if you ask her out." Odd looked at her surprised.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I can just tell." she said just what Jeremie had said.

"Can you tell that bad?" he asked She nodded. "Dang...Well, what do you think she'll say?"

"Odd...I have a feelin' she'd say yes, but knowin' Ally...She's a little strange when it comes to understanding her." Carry sighed.

"Well, she's been avoiding me and all. Not as bad today as yesterday. But...Do you know what happened at the last XANA attack?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Ally tells me a lot of things. A lot of the times without others knowing at all. Anyway, go on." Carry said pulling a lever making a push of lights and gears come on. "Done." she said happily before looking back at Odd.

"Well, I think she's avoiding me because of that...She somewhat kissed back...Why is she doing all this avoiding then? Is there something she wants? Something she is looking for?" Odd asked.

"Well, maybe. But I'm sure that she'll say yes."

"What kind of guy do you think she wants anyway?" Odd asked hoping it was something like him.

"Well...It's simple really." Carry began. "All she wants is a boy who will call her at 4 am because he couldn't't sleep. Hold her hand for no reason at all. Wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. Treat her like she's the most important thing in the world, but mostly...she just wants to know someone cares." Carry told him with a smile. Odd smiled back.

"And I care." he said. "A lot."

"I can tell." Carry laughed. "Is that all you needed?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright Romeo, lets get back up there."

On the way up there, the lights dimmed and a red light started flashing.

"What's that?" Odd asked looking around. Carry looked up at the red light. Her eyes got wide.

"Come on." she ordered. They then ran up the stairs.

-

--

---

--

-

They got back up there to see Ally leaning over a computer screen. Everybody was running around franticly.

"Whats going on?" Carry asked. Ulrich ran up to her.

"From what I've learned, this dude named Adam has this detector thing on him that tells if he is alive or not. And it just went out. Meaning he is dead." Ulrich gasped.

"That's right. The detector on him, that tells if he is still alive isn't working right. We think he might be..." a boy said to Carry. Carry's eye got wide and she ran to a computer. Everyone was running around like crazy. Ally was yelling orders and working on some computers herself. Odd and Ulrich could tell she was somewhat scared. Fear was all over her face.

"Do it!" she yelled to a red headed boy. He turned and typed a few thing on one of the computers. Everyone seemed to quite down when Ally put ehr hand up in the air. They waited for what seemed like forever, before a red X apeard on the boys computer. Right then everyone got real quite. No one made a sound. The red headed boy turned to Ally with a sad face on.

"The tracker on..Adam...it died out...It wont come back on...That means..." The boy looked away from his Commander. Ally looked down at the ground, trying to keep her composer. But she couldn't and her face got tiwsted up for a minute. She looked back up. Everyone looked at her.

"Are ya sure?" she asked. The boy nodded. Ally looked back down at her feet. "No...I can't be ture...No...He can't be...gone...no please..." she whispered.

"Ally..." Odd said putting a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him. She backed up towards the door.

"I'm...I-I'm...I'm sorry...I've...I've got to g-go!" she cried. She ran out of the room. Everyone looked after her.

"I can't believe it either...Adam...Adam...gone? Dead? He was the last..." Carry trailed off. She looked up at Odd. "You have to go talk to her...You, not anyone else." she said to him. He nodded and ran out of the room. Carry sunk low in a chair and began to cry herself.

"I'm not gunna ask who this Adam guy was...But I'm sorry..." Ulrich said.

"He met a lot to Ally...To all of us..." Carry trailed off, beginning to cry more.

-

--

---

--

-

Ally ran almost as fast as she could into the woods. She ran and ran, tears strolling down her soft face. She finally stopped and stood there in the middle of the woods, staring at her feet. She watched her tears fall from her face and hit her feet and the ground around her. She had never felt some empty before. Right then and there...She felt empty...Completely...The last person left of her family was gone now...The one thing keeping her up...The one thing...person she thought that only really loved her. She had no one else like that. So she thought.

She walked over to a tree and sat down with her back against it. She pulled her knees up close to her and hugged them tightly. She stared at her booted feet. She did her best to hold back her tears for the moment. And she did so. She felt her necklace pushed up against her chest. It was cold...It was always cold when something bad happened or when she thought it did. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to clear her head. She opened them and picked up a stick. She started drawing things in the ground. Little symbols. Then she started moving a rock around with the stick. Then a butter fly landed and the ground just in front of her stick. She looked at it, loving its red and purple color. She then heard a rustle behind the tree. She ignored it, knowing it was someone there to talk to her. She felt someone sit next to her and could tell who it was...Odd. By the way he sounded when he sat down, and his light breathing.

"Leave me alone..." she muttered, but he didn't. He just sat there and leaned over close to her.

"Pretty butter fly..." he said almost dreamily sounding. Ally sighed and glared at him, cutting her eyes to see a little bit of him. But he didn't notice, he was staring at the butter fly, just like she had been doing.

"No, it's a pretty roach ya dumb ass." she spat. Odd laughed quitely and sat up straight. Ally didn't look at him, she didn't even glance at the blonde. She just sat there, staring at the butterfly, fighting back the need to think about what just happened. Odd looked over at Ally, and held on to her face. He saw that it was shinny with tears. She hadn't been whiping her tears away. He knew she felt awful.

"You been crying hard huh?" he asked her. Ally growled lightly and whipped her head in Odd's direction.

"No Odd! No! I haven't been! My brother just possibly died, got killed! My last family member, my twin brother and I haven't been crying! Not at all! I've been as tear free as can be!" Ally yelled sarcastically. "What stupid question to ask!" She looked away from him. She felt her tears rising again. She felt that empty ness coming back, her anger, fustration, hurt, pain coming back to her and fast.

"He was the last thing I had! The thing that kept me going on! The only person I had left!" she yelled. She stood up and thrashed her arms out to her sides. Odd just sat there and watched her as she began to trash her arms around and her hands while she yelled. "The last of my true blood! We were twins! We had almost everything in common in our blood except the fact that I'm a girl and he's a boy! There's a connection with us! And it hurts to think that he is gone now! The one thing that kept me from being empty...they killed him...They killed the most amazing, talented, charming, super, sweet, kindest, etc. boy in the world..." Tears began to come to her eyes and she turned from him and stumbled over to another tree. She leaned against it and held her elbows. "The one thing I had left..." she muttered. Tears began to come to the peak of her eyes. 'Don't cry, don't cry. Not in front of Odd. Not again. Come on girl.' she thought, but what she thought didn't matter. They came anyway. Tears began to stream down her face and her shoulders began to move lightly. She managed to control her shoulders a little bit, but not much. She titled her head down a little bit and some hair fell in her face, but she ignored it, not really caring. She didn't hear Odd get up and walk over to her, she was too blinded by tears and all the emotions running through her to notice. Odd put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ally..." he said softly. "Its o-."

"Don't tell meh its okay Odd. Just don't...Cause its not okay..." she interrupted him.

"Alright fine. It's not okay." Odd said now standing beside her instead of behind. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly at how he was acting. "But it's gunna be..." he whispered to her.

"How do ya know? Huh? How? Mr. All Knowing, how? How is it gunna be okay?" she spat knocking his hand off her shoulder, "HOW? My brother, the one thing I had left, is gone! Not here anymore! Just like the rest of them! I'm the last one Odd. THE LAST ONE!" she yelled walking away from him to the middle of the opening they were in. "The last living one..." she cried softly. Odd walked closer to her, but he didn't touch her or get to close. "They did it...They kill' em...They killed my dad, my mom, my older brother Alex...They killed other people that I cared for...Friends, relatives...cousins, Aunts, Uncles, people that worked for me...inoccent people...people that didn't deserve to die...They killed them...All...and now...they got the closest thing to me...the person holding me together even though we are separated and can't see one another...he was still keeping me together...And now he's gone..." Ally cried. Odd stayed quite and he let her go on. "I don't get it...My life seems like a fairy tail sometimes...With all the magic and crap that happens...All this junk that goes on...But in fairy tails...the bad guys always lose...But in my life...the bad guys win...Why can't it go right? Why can't those damn guys lose?...Not win in all this killing? Why? Why can't this life go right? Be like the real fairy tails! WHY?" she asked. She swaid a little bit and started sobbing now. Odd walked up behind her, to where there was hardly any space between his front and her back.

"But you know what?" he whispered to her. "In fairy tails...there is always a problem...or many problems...And it seems, that the bad guys always win...That they are gunna win and the good guys lose...But the good guy or guys always have a come back...Right when everything seems lost...They prevail...They win..." Odd's hand gently traveled down her arm, rubbing it gently. She had stopped crying and she turned her head slightly, to watch his hand. "They always defeat the bad guy...They win...I mean, right when it seems the bad guys have won it all...The good guy defeats them and wins it all...All the stuff that happens makes the good guy stronger...so they can defeat the bad guy..." Odd stopped rubbing her arm and he took hold of it. "I have a feeling...that's what you're going to do...Everything is gunna be okay...Trust me." he then wrapped his arms around her. He put his head next to hers, where he could hear her breathing.

"How do y-ya know that's gunna happen?" she asked him softly.

"Just a feeling Al...I know you can do anything...Maybe that's more of why...Besides, I believe you can...I believe in you..." he whispered in her ear, sending pleasant chills up her spine.

"Doesn't mean I can..." she mubbled. Odd sighed.

"It might not mean you can..." he said. Ally cut her eyes to look at his face. She noticed his violet eyes looking at her. His eyes traveled to hers and he smiled. She looked away, her cheeks getting slightly red. "Ma inoltre non significa che non potete."(1) **(A/N: Translation: ("But it also doesn't mean you can't**") he whispered to her. She felt a smile beginning to creep on her face. She tried to hold it back but she couldn't. She smiled at what he said, a pleasant smile, soft and almost happy. She heard Odd chuckle. "Well, well. Looks like I got you to smile Miss Davison." he said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Yeah..." Ally sighed. "But, Odd...How's it gunna get better...he's gone...and I thought I was gunna get him back...But now I can...My motavion is gone..." she started to silently cry again. Odd, still having his arms wrapped around her, brushed a tear off her cheek.

"Ally...that computer watches that detector thing...right?" he asked. She nodded, still crying. "Well...What if the computer was just messing up?" he asked. Ally shook her head.

"No Odd. That's one of the best computers around. One of the strongest, almost like the super computer. It can't mess up." she cried.

"You just said almost like the super computer. Meaning the super computer is better?" Odd asked. She nodded. "Well, the super computer is better, and it messes up sometimes. That one could to." he said. She looked down at his arms that were around her for a minute, thinking about what Odd just said.

"I guess but...that's hard to believe." She said softly.

"I bet the computer messed up and he is really alive. I bet you anything you'll get a call here soon saying it was all a mess up. I bet you Adam is still alive...I don't think he is dead...I have a feeling he is okay." Odd reassured her.

"How can ya sound so confident? So sure? Where's your proof?" she asked. Right after she said that her cell phone rang. Odd unwrapped his arms from around her and she pulled her cell phone out. She looked at who was calling. It read, "Care" on it. She turned around to face Odd.

"My proof is about to come to you. Right on the other end of that line." Odd said pointing at her phone. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ally! Ya wont believe it! It was wrong! Adam isn't dead!" Carry practically yelled in the phone.

"Wha...?" Ally asked in disbelief. She looked up at Odd, who was smiling ear to ear.

" The computer messed up. It had a little bug. Adam is fine. The thing on him is working perfectly. Adam is alive Ally...He's not gone...He's not dead...¡Él no es muerto! ¡Él no es muerto!(2)" Carry chriped. Ally felt her tears coming again.

"Thanks Care." she said.

"No problem. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Ally said before hanging up. Ally looked at her feet and was quite.

"So...?" Odd asked. Ally began to shake and cry softly. She looked up at Odd, smiling through her tears.

"He's alive...you were right...He's alive!" she yelled. She flung herself at Odd and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "How'd ya know? How'd ya know it Odd? How?" she asked him while sqeasing him tighter.

"Just a feeling...Just believing I guess...A feeling inside..." he said to her. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you Odd..." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked. She pulled away from him but he still had his arms around her and she had hers around him.

"For everythin'..." she whispered. He smiled and she smiled back. They noticed how close they were are they pulled apart. Ally still had tears on her cheeks, and Odd leaned forward and whiped them away.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "Come on. Lets get back to the dorms." he said. She nodded and they both headed back towards the dorm rooms, not saying a word to each other, only thinking. Odd felt, that what just happened had pulled the two closer together. And he thought that now, or sometime soon, he had a chance of her saying yes...If he ever got the guts to ask her and found the right time. But he was ready for it.

---

**(1) That's "But it also doesn't mean you can't." in Italian. **

**(2) That's Spanish for "He's not dead! He's not dead!" **

**A/N: Ally and Odd are a little closer now. Yay! Anyway, you like it? You like it? I do. Anyway! **

**It's Poll Time! (hear whisles and cheers in the back ground) Okay , the poll is...**

**What music would you prefer? Rock, Metal, Rap, Pop, Country, or Classical? You can pick more then one but not any more then three. For me I'd prefer Rock (YEAH! I LOVE ROCK!), Metal, and Country. Yeah, I like country. Come on! My family is full of country people and we're all RedNecks. But we're not all stupid. Trust me. **

**Now its preview time! Here it is!**

**---**

"I was half in love with her by the time she sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty, even if they're not much to look at, or even if they're sort of stupid, you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are." I laughed, letting Kiwi jump down. Ulrich laughed along with me.

"True." he laughed. We quieted down and sat there, saying nothing. Suddenly, he broke the silence by sighed. "Odd, go ask her already. It's killing me. You talk about her all the time. It's so easy to see that you two like each other. Go ask her before time runs out. Other guys are getting the courage too and none of them are in love with her like you are." he said to me. I sighed. I had to ask her, and soon. Already in one day two guys asked her out, she turned them down. Apparently they are starting to scene that they're time might be up to ask her. Just like I feel.

"Alright. I'm gunna go ask her." I stood up, feeling all this confidence in me. "Wish me luck." I said to him. He smiled huge.

"Good luck buddy. Don't stay out to late and party to hard when she says yes." he told me. I chuckled and left the room. Right when I closed the door, nervousness swept over me. _'Here I go...'_

---

**Okay. There's your preview. I'll update as soon as I can! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**A.T**


	24. Will you give your heart to me?

**A/N: Ell o. This is the next chapter where...yeah, you know the thing you all have been waiting for happens. I've been waiting for it too. Anyway, new news people! I'm starting to write a novel. It's gunna take a long while, but this story and the Haha's have my attention more right now. The Novel called Elementi Pressione. It's on I only have 2 chaps up. I'm getting the others sooner of later. Also, on my profile, I have Haha mini profiles. Anyway!**

**Disclaimer:...Pretty soon...I'm gunna stop doing this...disclaimer thing...cause you all know what all I own and don't own...besides...ITS ANNOYING! AND I WASTE OF TIME! NO ONE CARES!...(sigh) so...yeah...**

**BUUTTTT one thing. I DO OWN A POEM IN HERE THAT ODD WROTE CALLED WOVEN WEB. IT IS MINE! MINE! YOU CANT HAVE IT! SO HA!...well its not all good but still...MINE! **

**Normal P.O.V **

It was three days since Odd and Ally's talk in the woods. Friday was now on their hands which meant the end of the week. Ally hadn't be avoiding Odd as much. She didn't talk to him as much as she had before, but she didn't ignore him. This was making Odd think he had a much better chance with asking her. His confidence had been rising more lately, but not enough.

It was after school, Jeremie was in his room as usual, and Ally took Ulrich to a training room at Tom's place so he could teach him some of the training she went through. Which left Odd hanging out this his "cousin" and Yumi.

"So I've noticed that Romain Le Goff **(A/N: Romain appears in the episode "Contact" as an actor. He plays the part of Jim in Odd's short film, _Natural Grandeur._)** has been paying a lot of attention to Ally lately." Yumi said as they walked in the park. She cut her eyes at Odd to see his reaction. His eyes got a little bigger and he got this curious, somewhat anger look to his face. Yumi smiled to herself.

"Yeah, so have I." Aileta said, getting what Yumi was doing. "Almost every time she's not talking to someone or doing something important, he comes over and talks to her. I think he might like her."

"Ally's a social butterfly sometimes. Besides, I know a lot of people find her interesting cause she's different. I bet he just thinks she cool, so he's trying to be good friends with her." Odd said.

"Yeah, then ask her out." Yumi added. Odd looked at her.

"Probably not. I don't think Romain would. I mean Ally doesn't seem his type." Odd said a little softly.

"Only your type..." Aileta muttered where only Yumi could hear, not Odd.

"Well, I've also noticed Matthieu Ducrocq," Yumi began, "doing the same thing. But stronger. Those two have always talked and I've noticed him watching her with one of those dreamy like looks." Odd's eyes seemed to narrow at this. "I think he _really _likes her."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. But you also have to remember, Ally is like Ulrich when it come to liking. She has more then half the boy population at this school crushing over her and going crazy about her. Just like Ulrich has more the half the girl population doing that with him. I even think Nicolas likes her. They way he looks at her when Sissi comes around to bug Ulrich." Aileta said with a big smile, getting both Odd and Yumi instead of just Odd.

"Doesn't mean they'll try anything..." Odd muttered.

"But seriously. I really think Matthieu has a thing for her." Aileta said getting closer to Odd when she said it. Odd looked at her.

"You two are just trying to get me mad and annoyed aren't you?" Odd asked. Both girls laughed.

"Odd, we're trying to give you a hint. You _need_ to ask Ally out before someone else does and she says yes. Not that I think she will to anyone else, but still. You never know what she'll say. You have to ask her!" Yumi said walking around Aileta to the other side of Odd. Odd sighed.

"I'm to nervous. More nervous then I've ever been when asking out a girl." he said.

"You two are so close. She tells you almost everything. You know more about her then we do. You have a really good chance Odd." Aileta said.

"I've been telling myself that, but I just don't seem to wanna listen." he sighed.

"Well, you got to." Yumi said, giving him a one arm hug. She was about to say more when she saw Ulrich and Ally walking up to them. "Hi you two." she said. They both waved.

"How was the W.P.A stuff, Ulrich?" Aileta asked. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Tiring. I've never been through something like that. I wanna go more often." he said. Ally smiled.

"It is pretty tough, but you get pretty strong with it." she said. "How are y'all?" she asked.

"Fine," Aileta answered for all three of them.

"Come on, lets head back to school." Odd said turning back to school.

They all walked back, talking about random stuff like Lyoko, W.P.A, training, birds, clouds, dogs, and monkeys. No one knew how monkeys was brought up, but it was. They sat down at the "GREAT BENCH" and still kept talking. That's when he came up. Romain Le Goff came up with a nervous look on his face.

"Ally, can I talk to you alone?" he asked. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Be back in a few." she told the others. She got up and walked with Romain far away from ear shot and site of the others. Odd's eyes narrowed on Romain as they walked away. Everyone else seemed to notice this.

"Told you..." Yumi muttered. Odd rolled his eyes and looked away from the direction Romain and Ally went. He had a mad look on his face.

"What's wrong Odd?" Ulrich asked. Odd snorted.

"Nothing..." he muttered. He got up and angrily walked to the vending machines.

-

--

---_With Ally..._

--

-

"So what'd you wanna talk to me about?" Ally asked him as they stopped walking.

"Well...Ally... I've noticed something lately...A feeling...And I really like it...I've been thinking about it. And I've figured it might be good to ask..." he mumbled.

"Ask what?" Ally asked although she already knew what was coming.

"Ally...Will you...Go out with me?" he asked. She smiled kindly. She hated what she knew was about to come out of her mouth. She hated hurting someone that didn't deserve it. But she had to do it.

"Romain..." she began her smile fading. "I'm sorry Romain. I really do like you..." she put her hand out and touched his shoulders as his face sunk. "as a friend." she said. She sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I rather you told me the truth then do that pity thing and gone out with me anyway. Even though from you I wouldn't mind that." he said a smile coming to his face. She smiled and laughed slightly. "But it wont happen."

"Still friends through right?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. She hugged him friendly.

"And I'll still help you with our acting on Monday." she said. Nodded and they walked back to the school.

When Ally saw all the others at the vending machines, she waved by to Romain and ran up to them.

"Hey guys. I'm back!" she said happily. Everyone smiled back at her, all but Odd that is. His eyes narrowed again when he saw her smile. He wondered is Romain had asked her out, and if he had, if she say yes or no.

"What did Romain want?" he asked leaning back against the wall. With some soda in his hand. Ally noticed his attitude had turned somewhat sour but she did her best to ignore it.

"Well," she said slowly. She reached forward and grabbed the drink out of Odd's hand and took a drink of it. "He just asked me out." she said plainly. Odd's eyes narrowed even more. Yumi rolled her eyes, knowing that was going to be the answer.

"And you said?" Odd asked folding his arm over his chest. Ally took another drink of his soda.

"What do ya think I said?" she asked. "I said no. I only like him as a friend, and a friend only." she said putting the drink back in Odd's hand. He looked relived, very relived. He looked down in the cup and smiled when he saw it almost gone. He looked back up at Ally, eye brows raised. She smiled and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and lightly chuckled.

-

--

-

About an hour later, Ally, Odd, and Ulrich were kicking around a soccer ball. Jeremie decided to come out of his room and he sat around with Yumi and Aileta, watching the three play around. Ally kneed the ball over to Ulrich and he hit it with his head to Odd. Who kneed it two times and let it drop to his feet. He kicked it up in the air with his toe and hit it with his head to Ally. She trapped it and kicked it back.

"Hey Ulrich! Whens your next soccer game?" Yumi asked him. He turned his head towards Yumi, not seeing the ball Odd headed to him.

"Uhhh..." Ulrich began.

"Ulrich watch out!" Ally yelled. But it was to late, the ball his him in the side of the face.

"Ow!" he yelled whipping his head over in Odds direction. Odd was trying his hardest not to laugh. Ulrich looked at Ally who was doing the same thing. Then at the same time, both of them cracked up laughing. Ulrich was about to growled when he heard the others start laughing too. He looked over at them then growled. He grabbed the ball the through it hard at Odds head. Odd ducked and it went behind him. Odd smiled ear to ear at Ulrich. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Ulrich. That was just funny to see that happen to ya. The soccer star." Ally giggled, trying to recover from the laughing. Ulrich sighed.

"Okay, okay, enough." he moaned. Everyone started to stop laughing.

"Oh, that was funny." Odd sighed. Ulrich glared at him, but then smiled when he saw someone walking up from behind Odd. The person was looking at Ally.

"Your not going to be laughing here in a second." Ulrich said to him. Odd gave him a confused look. Then he felt a hand pat his shoulder.

"Hey Odd." a boy said. Odd looked at him and he felt his face short of drop. It was Matthieu Ducrocq. Odd remembered what Yumi and Aileta said and he felt a tight feeling in his gut.

"Hey Matthieu." he said back, acting like nothing was wrong. Matthieu said hi to everyone else then went up to Ally.

"Hey Al." he said. She smiled at him.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" she asked him. He smiled almost ear to ear. He grabbed her arm gently, something that wasn't new to Ally, but it was to Odd. Odd felt anger boiling inside him and he growled under his breath but he did his best not to show it.

"Nothing much. Come here, I need to talk to you." he said gently pulling her to follow him.

"Uh, okay." she said beginning to follow him. She looked back at the others and shrugged. Matt lead her around the corner. Once they were gone, Odd glared at where they went.

"Jealous Odd?" Aileta asked him.

"No." he huffed, folding his arms.

"Yes you are." Ulrich said nudging him.

"No I'm not. Leave me alone." he snapped walking towards the dorms. The others looked at each other, almost worriedly.

"You don't really think he could be that mad that Matt wanted to talk to her alone?" Aileta asked.

"Oh I think he is. That's the second guy today. I say he is very jealous." Ulrich said.

"Lets hope he doesn't think she'd say yes, cause I know Ally's gunna say no to Matt. She likes Odd, not him." Yumi said. The other nodded.

-

--

_---With Ally and Matt_

_--_

-

"Are you sure you wont go out with me?" he asked her, having a hold of her right hand with both of his hands.

"I'm sure Matt. I'm sorry." she said not wanting to see the hurt that might be in his eyes.

"You already have somebody?" he asked. "You like someone else?"

"No I don't have anybody and yeah I do like somebody else." she said glancing over at the corner.

"Let me guess..." Matt said letting go of her hand and acting like he was thinking. "Odd?" he asked. She looked at him a little surprised but she didn't say anything. "Yup, its Odd." he said with a smile. "Don't worry about anything, I'm sure pretty soon I'll see the both of you together. To tell you the truth, you two do seem perfect together."

"You're not just saying that to be nice, are you?" she asked. He laughed.

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. You two do seem perfect." Ally smiled.

"Matt, I'm sor-." she began. He shook his head.

"Don't say sorry. I understand why. Perfectly." he smiled at her. She sighed and her smile grew bigger. "Good luck with him." he said patting her hand. "See you around." he said as he began to walk off.

"See ya!" Ally called back waving. '_Dang, even he thinks that..._' Ally thought before walking back to the others. When she got there she noticed Odd was gone.

"Hey guys, where's Odd?" she asked looking around for him.

"He went to our room." Ulrich said. Ally bit her lip but smiled and nodded.

"So, what did Matthieu want Ally?" Aileta asked.

"Same thing Romain wanted." she sighed.

"He asked you out?" Yumi asked.

"Yup." Ally responded. "But I said no...again..."

"I think it's ask Ally out day." Jeremie laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe it is." Ally laughed. She then turned towards the dorm rooms. "I'm gunna go see Odd. See y'all later." She said as she walked off. She waved to them and they waved back.

-

--

---**_Ally at Odd's dorm_**

--

-

Ally knocked on Odd's door.

"Odd? It's me Ally." she called out. She heard him moving around then he stopped.

"Come in. Its unlocked." he said. She opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed with Kiwi next to him. Kiwi jumped down and ran over to her, tail wagging like mad. She smiled and picked him up. After she hugged the small dog she put him down and shut the door.

"Why did you leave everybody else?" she asked him. He shrugged and didn't look at her.

"Just felt like it." he said. Ally nodded taking what he said.

"Alright. I'll take that." she said folding her arms and not moving from the spot she was in. There was a pause between the two before Odd asked,

"So what did Matt want?" Ally smiled knowing he was going to ask that.

"Same thing Romain wanted. He asked me out." she said plainly. Odd looked up at her and stared at her like he was trying to find something out without asking.

"And you said?" he asked her. She sighed.

"I said no. Of course. Matt's just a friend." she said. Odd smiled to himself. But he wanted to ask her really why she said no.

"So two times today you were asked out huh Ally?" he asked her. She nodded. "And you turned down both of them in one day. Nice. But are you ever gunna say yes to a guy? Or are you just going to be a loner or something?" he asked. She smiled more.

"Well, I really didn't like those two boys in that way. And...Well...Indovino che direi finalmente sì ad un tipo..."(1)**(Translation:I guess I'd say yes to a guy...Eventually...) **She said leaning back against the door.

"Why? Do you not like the guys? Are you looking for the right guy? Do you already like somebody?" Odd asked sitting farther on the edge of the bed.

"Non gradisco i tipi come quello. Come amici sì. E sì, sto cercando il tipo che di destra indovino. Non lo ho trovato appena ancora. O forse ho ma gli non ho detto ancora, o sappia se realmente ritiene lo stesso... e sì, io indovinano che gradisco qualcuno." **(2) (Translation: I don't like the guys like that. As friends yes. And yes, I am looking for the right guy I guess. I just haven't found him yet. Or maybe I have but I haven't told him yet, or know if he really does feel the same...And yes, I guess I do like somebody.) **She said as she pushed a piece of hair out of her face. He smiled at her. He could tell she had someone on her mind, but he wasn't going to ask who.

"Okay." he said falling back on his bed. "I'm looking for the right girl. Haven't found her yet, but I'm looking, and hoping. I mean I have a few girls in mind but non conosco che cosa ritengono, in modo da non sono sicuro."**(3) (Translation: I don't know what they feel, so I'm not sure.") **Ally pushed off of the door and sat down next to him. She patted his knee and looked at him.

"Sono sicuro che la troverete."**(4) (Translation: I'm sure you'll find her.) **She said softly to him. He turned his head to where he could see her. She was smiling at him with her soft brown eyes, sucking him into them. '_I think I already have...'_ he thought wanting so bad to say it out loud. But he just smiled. After a few more seconds Ally looked away to Kiwi at her feet. She patted her knees and he jumped up onto them. She petted him for a minute or two, not paying attention to the eyes laying on her. She then slowly turned to Odd, giving him time to look away.

"Still grumpy?" she asked him. He gave her a weird look.

"I never was." he said. "You're making up crap." she smiled at him innocently.

"Oh I am?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he muttered sitting up.

"That didn't sound to happy." she said looking away from him with a smile.

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Grumpy pants."

"I'm not Grumpy pants."

"Yes you are a GP."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yeeessssss!"

"NOOO!" he turned to her fast and grabbed her. He started tickling her and slightly pushing her down. She was laughing like mad, trying to get him to stop. Her laughing and face was making him laugh. Soon, it got too much for Ally.

"Odd...Stop! I can't...Breath!" she laughed. He stopped and she gasped for air, but she was still giggling. After a second they both noticed the position they were in and Ally rolled her eyes. Odd pushed himself up off her and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How come we always get in that position?" he asked her. She giggled and shrugged.

"Cause we're _cool_ like that." she said, trying to sound cool.

"Yes, we are." Odd responded. They looked at each other and just stared. Locking eyes completely. A few moment later, Ally looked down at her watch and sighed.

"I best be going. I have my little walk time to do, then some work to get done. I might not do it but whatever." she told him, he smiled at her.

"Alright."

"You wanna come along?" she asked, standing up. Odd shook his head.

"Nah. I'm fine here. And a little tired." Odd yawned.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you later Odd." she said going to the door. He followed her to it like he always did. She opened the door and Odd held it open the rest of the way, leaning on the door somewhat.

"See you later Al." he said back. She smiled at him and walked to the exit of the hall way. Odd watched her go till she was out of sight and he closed his door. He through himself down on the bed. Guy's were starting to get more into Ally lately, and started at gain more guts, Odd thought he needed to as well. If he didn't then he might be screwed.

-

--

---_ A few minutes later..._

--

-

Ulrich came into Odd's and his room. He through off his shoes and laid back on his bed.

"What's up Odd?" he asked. Odd just sighed. Ulrich sat up and looked at him. He was scratching Kiwi, who was in his lap. "Anything...happen while I was out?" Odd just sighed again. "Odd..."

**Odd's P.O.V **

"Nothing really." I said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Did Ally come and see you?"

"Yeah,"

"How did it go?"

"Good."

"What did you two talk about?"

Why was he asking so many freaking questions? It was getting so annoying. I figured the only way to get him to shut up was to give him what he wanted, though part of me didn't. Guess I'd have to anyway. He would never shut up if I didn't.

"We talked about what Matt wanted, then about girls and guys. Then we talked about my grumpiness she said I so happened to have. Then...She told me she was going for a walk and if I wanted to go, and I said no. I was to tired. Then she left." I decided to leave the tickling part out, just to be on the safe side, if there was one anymore.

"Oh...Cool." Ulrich said sounding disappointed, like he was expecting more. I just shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." I muttered.

"You like her coming to see you without one of us with her?" he asked. I looked up at him. Still asking questions. He had only said one sentence that wasn't a question since he got in the room. He was a question asking fool today.

"Yeah. You know I did." I said, making him smile. "She just makes me feel...I dunno...I'm comfortable around her." I said, starting to think aloud. "I'm myself you know. She brings out something...In Lyoko...I feel stronger when I'm next to her or fighting with her. Or even protecting her. Like I can do _anything_. She's one of those extraordinary girls...I guess its one of those feelings of love or something..." Ulrich was now really smiling at me, I guess finding this somewhat funny. He shook his head and smiled more.

"How long have you been in love with her again? From the first trip to Lyoko? From the rubber band thing? From her fainting? From her starting to hang out with us? From the beginning?" Ulrich asked. I sighed and leaned back on my hands.

"I was half in love with her by the time she sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty, even if they're not much to look at, or even if they're sort of stupid, you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are." I laughed, letting Kiwi jump down. Ulrich laughed along with me.

"True." he laughed. We quieted down and sat there, saying nothing. Suddenly, he broke the silence by sighing. "Odd, go ask her already. It's killing me. You talk about her all the time. It's so easy to see that you two like each other. Go ask her before time runs out. Other guys are getting the courage too and none of them are in love with her like you are." he said to me. I sighed. I had to ask her, and soon. Already in one day two guys asked her out, she turned them down. Apparently they are starting to sense that they're time might be up to ask her. Just like I feel.

"Alright. I'm gunna go ask her." I stood up, feeling all this confidence in me. "Wish me luck." I said to him. He smiled huge.

"Good luck buddy. Don't stay out to late and party to hard when she says yes." he told me. I chuckled and left the room. Right when I closed the door, nervousness swept over me. _'Here I go...'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Odd walked towards the park, getting more nervous with every step he took. He wasn't sure what he would say to her, how he would tell her he loved her. Though he knows he has somewhat already, but to really tell her. As he got closer to the park, he remembered something he had wrote just the day before. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out, smiling as he looked it over. It was a poem.

"I swear this is a once in a life time thing for me...To write one good like this..." He muttered to himself. He read it over five times, getting it good in his head. Then he stuck it back in his pocket. He recited it over and over out loud before being sure he had it memorized. Then he started back up for the park. It took a while. About fifteen minutes, but he finally found Ally.

She was walking on a log on the ground, quietly singing to herself. Her eyes cast down at her feet, her bare feet. Odd saw her boots over by a tree, not far away from her. Odd watched her for a second. She started walking on her toes on the log. Then doing light spins and such. Like she was in gymnastics and preforming on the balance beam, or she was a ballerina or something. Odd smiled watching her, somewhat swooning over her. How pretty she looked, with the sun coming in between the tree branches. Casting shadows across the ground, sometimes she'd get a shadow casted half way or all the way on her, but she was soon to move and have the sun back on her. She turned, facing more of Odd's way and crossed her right leg across her left. Pushing them tight against each other, she was about to bend her knees when she saw something purple at the corner of her eye. She looked and saw Odd, standing there, smiling at her. She loosened her legs and dropped her hands limply to her sides. He smiled bigger at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Odd. You decided to come out of yer room?" she asked him. "To join my little walk around the park?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't think you're walking _around_ the park right now." he said. She giggled.

"I know. Just little bored." she sighed. "So what's up?" she jumped off the log and walked over to get her boots. She grabbed them, and began to put them on.

"Nothing much..." Odd said looking away from her to a tree opposite of her. He was getting more nervous. He stared at the tree, in thought, not noticing Ally was watching him.

"Odd? Ya act like somethin's buggin' ya. What is it?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh nothing." he said fast, not making eye contact with her.

"Odd, is there something ya wanna tell me 'bout? Somethin ya wanna ask meh?" She asked getting up closer to him. He looked everywhere but at her eyes.

"Ummm..." he mumbled.

"_Odd."_ she said a little sterner.

"Well, you see it isn't something bad, or wrong...I don't think...No it isn't. It's just hard to explain...To say..." Odd muttered. Ally tilted her head to the side a little, like a dog. Odd looked right at her soft brown eyes and he started sweating.

"Odd what's wrong?" she asked, getting about a foot or two in front of him.

"Ally I-..." he sighed. "I have something to tell you." Ally nodded, showing she was listening and ready. He took a deep breath. "No wait...I wrote you something."

"Ya did?" she asked softly. He nodded his head.

"I have it by memory." he pulled it out of his pocket anyway and unfolded it. But he didn't look at it. He put it down by his side. "You wanna hear it?" he asked. She didn't say or do anything for a second, then she nodded. She kind of knew what was coming, but she didn't listen to herself, wanting to be very surprised.

"Okay." Odd sighed. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them, and looked Ally right in the eyes. That's when he started.

"_My heart is yours  
This I want you to know,  
And it will always follow you  
No matter where you go,  
For you have woven round my heart  
A web of bliss divine,  
Upon a loom of wondrous love  
I always will enshrine,  
You are a master weaver  
With charms beyond compare,  
A tender smile, a kindly word  
And understanding rare,  
I too have tried to weave a web  
Of bliss around your heart,  
For even an apprentice  
Tries his hand at art,  
I weave with deep sincerity  
Although mistakes are made,  
Always faithful one fine day  
That I will make the grade,  
My heart is yours, my sweet one  
Answer love's warm plea,  
The web I weave awaits your touch..." _Odd took a deep breath, looking even more directly into Ally's surprised, but warm eyes. A small smile forming on his face. He folded the paper fast and put it in Ally's hand, holding her hand along with it.

"_Please...Give your heart...to me..." _he finished. Ally's face got even more surprised. Ally wasn't only surprised about how good the poem was, and how it was directed right at her, but she was really surprised he kept eye contact with her the whole time. She could tell he met every word of the poem. He wrote it from his heart...Just like her father used too...

Odd smiled more and got closer to her.

"Ally, I meant and mean every word of that poem. Every word...every letter...I know I have told you pretty much what that poem means before but that was just saying it. Not really telling you...And I wanna really tell you...I really do. So I figured I should do it now, while I have the chance." he gulped and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the hand that wasn't holding Ally's hand. "Ally, you mean everything to me. You're my world...When I first saw you...Yeah, looks got my attention I have to admit that. But dang, you look so different then all the others. You had a different feel to you. A different look, you stood out. Then your eyes...The first thing I thought was 'Wow she's pretty.' and you are. Then I got to know you...Now you're...absolutely gorgeous...Inside and out...You're sweet, mysterious, kind, tough, independent, beautiful...extraordinary...You make me feel like I can do anything...I feel so different around you then around anyone else...I feel like I can be more like...me...Like I could tell you anything...I think about you often...A lot of times when you're not around...I long to be with you...To be able to tell you anything...I can't around this time because what I wanna tell you is something a guy might tell his girlfriend..." Odd paused, watching Ally's face. She looked surprised like before, and she was listening. Also he saw something dancing in her eyes. A feeling of some short. He hoped it was a happy one. A very happy one.

"With all the girls I've dated," Odd started up again, "I have never felt something this strong towards them. Never felt this feeling before...I had a crush on them...I simple teenage crush...But this feeling with you is different...Like I'd do anything for you, no matter how much danger it puts me in. Like I would protect you with my life...And if you were gone I'd be crushed...You've got me staying up at night thinking about you...When I found out you were an Agent and had that Titanium body and all, that feeling got stronger. Now you were way different. You'd think someone like you, with the body and all would be mean or something. Or quite and not friendly. But you aren't. You act like a normal girl. Like nothings wrong with you...Which nothing is...every thing's perfect about you..."

"I'm not-" Ally started shaking her head, but Odd shook his and cut her off.

"No, don't say that...You are. You're perfect to me...Everything I need and always wanted in a girl. One thats not like the others...Al...Ally...When I kissed you...not to long ago...I was longing to do it for a long time...I meant that kiss too...Also the other thing I said...Ti voglio bene...I meant that too...Ally it's just...What I'm going at...is..." he got just a little bit closer to her, his eyes locked on hers. Never looking away.

"What I mean...trying to say is..." he sighed one of those soft, sweet sighs. "Ally Davison...I love you..."

She had heard him say this before, in a different language. It had taken her breath anyway then, and it also did now. Just it took her breath away more since she heard it in the main language she speaks. He said it in his own language. Not in a different one. What took her breath away more was when he took both her hands in his own. He had gotten very close to her now. They were now inches apart. Their eyes never left each others...Not at all...

It took her a minute to get her air back and to speak, but she finally did.

"Odd...I...I..." was all she could master at the moment. She was starting to get hooked and lost in his violet eyes. Suddenly she felt that same feeling she had felt on the bridge that day, after she had exploded on Jeremie. Odd also felt the same feeling. They got very close, closer then they did on the bridge. Both of them slowly moving in, for what looked like would be a kiss. They stopped moving when their lips very less then an inch away from each other. They could feel each others breath on their lips.

"Ally..." Odd whispered, his hand sliding up her arm to her shoulder. He rubbed it for a second then let his hand fall down to her elbow. For some reason, she wasn't sure why, she pulled the hand Odd was holding with the paper in it out of his grasp and she put the paper in her pocket. Then, as if she had done it millions of times, both her hands automatically rested on his collar bone. Both his hands went to each of her elbows.

"Hmmm..." she hummed softly.

"Ally Davison..." Odd whispered quieter then he was before. "Do you feel the same?...Do you love me?...Will you..._Give your heart to me...?" _he asked. There was a pause...A short pause. But then they both got closer. Now they could both barely feel the other ones lips brushing against their own. But neither of them made a move to connect them. Odd wanted Ally to do it, and Ally was trying to think of the best answer. Of the best way to tell him.

Right before Ally was about to connect their lips something came back to her. Hitting her like a ton of bricks. Snapping her back to reality. Back to how her life worked...And how things are to go. And it hurt her. She didn't feel that light, awesome feeling she really liked. The feeling she had around Odd when things we happy and feeling right. She felt hurt...Down...depressed...Sad...

Suddenly she pulled away from him and backed up a few steps, shaking her head and looking at the ground.

"No..." she muttered.

"What Al? What's wrong?" Odd asked, wishing and hoping that it wasn't because of him. That she really did love him and was going to say yes. He hoped it was a little something. Or she wanted to tell him in a different way. He wanted that so bad, but something told him his luck was short that day.

"I'm-...I'm sorry Odd..." she muttered.

"What...?"

"I can't love you, Odd! I cannot feel that way! I can't!" she cried tears forming in her eyes. "I can't love you..."

--

**A/N: Aww how sad...hmmm...I liked this chapter...I hope you did...Sorry it took so long. I had semester test and SCHOOLS OUT! YES! SUMMER IS HERE! I'M SO HAPPY! Anyway, I'll try to update soon. I don't have a poll for this chap...sorry...But I have a preview! **

**Here it is:**

"I do understand...That's what you don't understand...That I do...You just don't feel the same way about me like I do you...And I understand that...No need to give some big explanation..." he said.

"No...It's not like that..."

"Then what is it like then? Are you not even allowed to love? To show feelings for someone like I do you? Not allowed to truly act like a true..._human?"_ he asked her. She looked at her booted feet.

"Something like that..." she muttered.

--

**Well, there it is! Review please and you'll get the next chap! **

**A.T**


End file.
